Un Nuevo Camino
by Sir Roland Hope
Summary: Naruto Es Exiliado y Tendra Nuevos Planes, Pero En Su Travesia Se Encontrara Con Gente Que Nunca Espero Encontrarse
1. Traicion

Capitulo 1 Traición

Yo me encontraba inconsciente en el hospital, después de tener una dura batalla con Pein, de haber convencido a Nagato y de haber tenido una lucha a muerte con Sasuke donde perdí el ojo izquierdo, estoy aquí inconsciente en la cama del Hospital, ustedes deben saber quien soy, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki también conocido como ''el ninja numero 1 en sorprender a la gente'', saben?, hace poco supe quien era mi padre, el era Minato Namikaze mejor conocido como el cuarto Hokage

Pero mas que todo eso, saben por que estoy aquí?, digo, ya les dije por que pero como es que llegue hasta este punto

Flash back

Me encontraba caminando como podía de regreso a la aldea, acababa de hablar con Nagato, entonces sentí que me iba a caer pero fue Kakashi-Sensei quien evito que yo me diera contra el suelo

El me dijo que algo había pasado, yo le pregunte que era, pero el me dijo que mejor me lo mostraría, entonces comenzó a correr en dirección a la aldea y cuando por fin pudimos llegar ahí lo vi, a la persona a quien yo considero un hermano, estaba ahí parado, así que yo baje de la espalda de Kakashi-Sensei y me acerque a el, ya había recuperado un poco mi fuerza

Sasuke… que bueno que volviste- me acerque mas a el y el se volteo con su Sharingan activado y solo lo escuche pronunciar

Chidori Eisō [Lanza puntiaguda del millar de pájaros]- entonces de su mano vi como una tipo espada salía en dirección a mi ojo izquierdo fue entonces que el le dio a mi ojo, el chakra del Kyuubi pudo curar las heridas internas, pero perdí mi ojo izquierdo

Entonces vi como esto iba enserio así que intente entrar en el modo Sennin pero no pude, no me dio tiempo así que recurrí a mi última opción… utilizar al Kyuubi

La batalla se extendió, yo dude mucho el liberar mas de una cola, pero cuando vi que el no pensó 2 veces en liberar su sello maldito en nivel 2, lo hice, libere 3 colas del Kyuubi, entonces empezamos la verdadera batalla, el me atacaba con su Chidori y otras técnicas de Katon, mientras yo lo atacaba con mis Kage Bunshin y el Rasengan.

La batalla se extendió mucho tiempo, ahí solo estábamos el y yo ya que Kakashi-Sensei se había ido a ayudar en la reconstrucción.

Entonces la batalla culmino como a mí como ganador, deje a Sasuke inconsciente, después me desvanecí….

Fin Flash Back

Es por eso que estoy inconsciente y sin un ojo… entonces desperté lo primero que vi fue mi habitación vacía, me levante y Salí de ella en dirección en donde se encontraba el Chakra de Sakura-Chan, entre en una habitación y la encontré llorando aun lado de la cama de Sasuke, de seguro estaba llorando de felicidad por que al fin pude traerlo de regreso

Me acerque a ella- Sakura-Chan- dije con mi gran entusiasmo pero ella no me contesto así que lo volví a decir- Sakura-Ch…- no alcance a terminar por que ella se levanto de su lugar y me dio una fuerte bofetada- pero por que me golpeas..?

Por que lo hiciste!!?- me grito, hacer que?, yo solo traje de vuelta a Sasuke

Hacer que?- solo se me ocurrió preguntar

Mira como lo dejaste, esta en peligro de muerte…- dijo Sakura mientras seguía llorando

Pero era la única forma, si no lo hubiera hecho el me hubiera matado- le dije, en serio que era lo que ella prefería?, no lo se

Pues te hubieras muerto maldito monstruo… te hubieras muerto, nadie te quiere en esta aldea por el maldito demonio que llevas dentro, es por eso que tus padres te abandonaron, por tener un monstruo en tu interior, es por eso que cuando te enfermas a nadie le importa, tus cumpleaños siempre la pasas solo y te aseguro que si te mueres todo seriamos mas felices, ya no quiero volverte a ver, vete!!- me dijo después de darme otra bofetada, en serio sus palabras me dolieron, es lo que siempre la gente me decía y por un momento creí que no volvería a pasar pero aquí lo tienen, en realidad yo no decidí llevar al Kyuubi en mi interior pero después de lo que me dijo mi padre yo usare lo mejor que pueda este poder que se me fue otorgado, así que después de escuchar esas palabras Salí de regreso a mi habitación

Al entrar en ella me recosté en la cama, y me puse a pensar en que mejoraría la aldea si yo me muriera y así entre tantos pensamientos me acorde de algo, recordé aquellas palabras ''Por que yo…TE AMO'', Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por la única persona que no me ha mirado feo alguna ocasión por tener este demonio dentro de mi… esa persona es Hinata Hyuuga

Pensándolo bien, Hinata es muy hermosa, tierna y dulce y ella no me golpea como lo hace Sakura-Chan, realmente creo que si me ama, creo que no lo se….yo tal vez también… la amo

Pero todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un escuadrón de ANBU entro en mi habitación

Naruto Uzumaki, Godaime Hokage-Sama y el consejo de la aldea exigen su presencia en la torre Hokage- dijo uno de los ANBU, así que yo solo asentí y tome una muleta (las que usan las personas que se rompen algún pie), y me encamine junto con ellos hacia la torre del Hokage

Cuando Salí del hospital vi claramente como ya casi toda la aldea estaba totalmente reconstruida, de seguro pase mucho tiempo en el hospital, yo junto con los ANBU seguimos el recorrido hasta llegar a aquel edificio rojo

Subí difícilmente las escaleras, tenía la parte de mi ojo izquierdo vendada, esos ANBU ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de ayudarme, entonces llegue ahí estaba Tsunade no bachan, ero-Sennin y el consejo de la aldea

Jinchuriki del Kyuubi- hablo Danzou, esa momia nunca me ha caído nada bien, entonces vi como Tsunade no bachan empezaba a llorar y ero-Sennin la abrazaba, quien murió?, espero nada le aya pasado a mi Hinata-Chan, mi Hinata-Chan?, que bien se oye eso, pero no puedo pensar en esas cosas en ese momento

Por ordenes del consejo, a partir de ahora se te considerara…- un héroe?, me harán Hokage?, si es lo mas seguro después de todo yo salve la aldea- un criminal de rango S en el libro bingo y por lo tanto serás desterrado de la aldea- termino de decir Hiashi Hyuuga que es parte del consejo

Muchos pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza, un criminal, yo?, yo solo salve la aldea y así es como me pagan?, Nagato me lo advirtió pero yo confié ciegamente en la aldea, pero veo que después de todo el tenia mucha razón

Por que?- solo se me ocurrió preguntar, bueno al menos si me van a considerar un criminal al menos quisiera saber por que

Por los actos cometidos contra el ultimo heredero del clan Uchiha y por el testimonio de Sakura Haruno- entonces me di cuenta de todo, voltee hacia un lado y la vi ahí, recargada en la pared con una gran sonrisa

Al menos me dejaran recuperar?- les pregunto, bueno tienen que ser considerados, después de todo acabo de tener una pelea a muerte

No, tienes 24 horas- fue lo que escuche de Danzou

Saben?, Nagato me advirtió que ustedes me traicionarían por ser un Jinchuriki, pero yo confié ciegamente en ustedes, pero después de todo tenia razón, solo espero que cuando el verdadero líder venga a la aldea, no los mate a todos, con su permiso- después de hacer una reverencia salgo del edificio.

Bajo las escaleras pero siento como alguien me esta siguiendo y ese alguien se para frente a mi

Naruto, Tsunade no tiene nada que ver ella…- me dijo, yo se que la bachan no tiene nada que ver

Jiraiya-Sama, yo se que Tsunade-Sama no tiene nada que ver, así que con su permiso iré a recoger mis cosas- pero creo que no fue suficiente por que el no se quito del camino

Por que no te vienes conmigo de viaje?- me pregunto, en serio me gustaría pero…

No Jiraiya-Sama, usted tendría problemas si yo fuera con usted, además que Tsunade-Sama lo necesita aquí- fue lo que le dije

Tienes razón, pero Naruto si alguna vez necesitas algo, no dudes en buscarme- me dijo y después de eso se fue en dirección a la torre Hokage

Yo seguí el recorrido hacia mi casa, una vez ahí solo empaque lo necesario a una mochila y Salí de mi casa aun con la muleta, me quería ir lo mas pronto posible, no me quería despedir de nadie y una vez que llegue difícilmente a la puerta la vi ahí, la chica de cabello negro-Azulado y al verme se me acerco

Ho..Hola Naruto-Kun- me dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, en verdad se ve muy linda cuando se sonroja- vas a una misión?

Yo me quedo mudo, pensar que ya no podré ver a ese bello ángel, entonces una lagrima traicionera salio de mi ojo y rápidamente me abrase a ella

pasa Naruto-Kun?- me pregunto ella entonces me fije que estaba muy sonrojada

Tenia miedo de que algo te pasara Hinata-Chan- al momento de decir eso me di cuenta como ella se sorprendió- Por que yo…TE AMO

Me fije como ella se sorprendió no se si fue por que le dije las mismas palabras que me dijo a mi o por lo que le dije, ella se abraza con mas fuerza a mi y esconde su rostro en mi pecho y solo siento como algo mojado en el, estaba llorando, que paso?, acaso lo que ella me había dicho era mentira?

Que pasa?- le pregunte temiendo lo peor

E..esque me hace muy feliz escucharte decir eso- fue lo que me dijo, entonces yo solo limpio sus lagrimas con mis pulgares y acerco mi rostro al de ella, entonces a cierta distancia ambos cerramos los ojos y nos damos un gran beso, el primer beso para mi… bueno no, es mi primer beso que me da una chica que no me quiere matar, después de unos segundos nos separamos pero sin dejar de abrazarnos

(Gracias por mi primer beso Naruto-Kun, yo siempre quise que fuera contigo)- era lo que Hinata pensaba en ese momento-, P..Pero no contéstate mi pregunta- me dijo, pero que le puedo decir?

Si, voy a una misión- fue lo que le dije, bueno fue lo que me pregunto espero y se lo crea

No me mientas Naruto-Kun- me dijo, creo que me conoce mejor de lo que creí, eso me alegra- Tsunade-Sama no te dejaría ir a una misión así como estas- fue lo que me dijo, enserio me alegra que se preocupe por mi, que suerte tengo de que Hinata se aya fijado en mi, en verdad la amo

A ti no te puedo engañar Hinata- ella negó levemente con la cabeza- en ese entonces… fui exiliado- al decir eso sentí como ella volvía a llorar

por que?- me pregunto entre sollozos

No lo se- tenia que mentirle, si le dijera que el consejo me desterró, ella inmediatamente se iría contra su padre- eso te lo tendrá que decir Hokage-Sama

No quiero que te vayas, quédate conmigo- fue lo que me dijo, en verdad me rompía el corazón verla así

Es lo que mas quisiera, pero… tu sabes que no puedo- entonces sentí como se separaba un poco de mi

Entonces déjame ir contigo- fue lo que me dijo, en realidad si me gustaría pero solo estaría en problemas

No puedo… estarías en problemas… pero te prometo que algún dia volveré y estaré contigo- entonces veo como deja de llorar

Enserio?- me pregunto

Es en serio, te lo prometo sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- fue lo que le dije y vi como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

Y yo te prometo que te esperare Naruto-Kun- fue lo que ella me dijo, enserio me hace muy feliz

En serio?- le pregunte

Es en serio, te lo prometo sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- fueron las mis mas palabras que dije, creo que enserio lo cumplirá pero….

Que tal si hacemos algo para que los 2 cumplamos nuestra promesa, te parece?- ella asintió levemente me acerque a su oído y le susurro- Hinata-Chan, quieres ser mi novia?- en cuanto le pregunto ella me abrazo y me dijo que si, después de eso nos besamos nuevamente, me despedí de ella y me encamine al único lugar donde creo estaré seguro…

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Hinata después de despedirse de Naruto salio corriendo hacia la torre Hokage, si quería respuestas la Hokage seria la única que las tuviera, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que pudo visualizar aquel gran edificio rojo, entro lo mas rápido que pudo pero se detuvo frente a aquellas puertas que daban al despacho de la Hokage y toco la puerta y solo escucho un ''adelante''

Entro y vio a Tsunade sentada en su silla viendo por la ventana en dirección a la aldea

Tsunade-Sama-dijo Hinata para llamar la atención de la Godaime

Que pasa Hinata?- le pregunto

Es Naruto-Kun, lo que pasa es que lo vi salir e l aldea con su mochila, pero estaba muy lastimado para ir a una misión, que es lo que pasa?- le pregunto, tenia que mentirle después de todo tenia que conocer la historia completa primero

Hinata, ve y busca a los equipos 7, 8, 10 y al equipo de Gai también, también que vengan sus respectivos Sensei y que también venga Iruka, tengo algo que decirles- después de decir eso, Hinata salio corriendo en busca de todas esas personas, al primero en encontrar fue a su equipo y a su Sensei, después de ahí busco al equipo 10 junto con Asuma-Sensei, entonces busco a Iruka y por ultimo al equipo Kakashi y Gai que se encontraban entrenando juntos.

Entonces después de ahí todos se dirigieron a la torre Hokage y al entrar vieron que ahí también se encontraban Jiraiya y Shizune, curando vieron a Tsunade, pudieron notar que tenia los ojos rojos, señal de que no hace mucho estuvo llorando

Que pasa Tsunade-Sama?- pregunto Kakashi rompí el incomodo silencio que se genero en la habitación

Por cierto donde esta Naruto-Kun?- pregunto Sai

En primer lugar, se les informa que por órdenes del consejo Sasuke Uchiha regresa a ser Shinobi de la aldea- después de escuchar eso departe de Tsunade todos voltearon a ver a Uchiha que también se encontraba ahí- bueno y con respecto a Naruto…. El…el.- fue lo único que dijo pues se puso a llorar

Que pasa Tsunade-Sama acaso le paso algo a Naruto?- pregunto Ino

El por órdenes del consejo es considerado como un criminal de rango S y por lo tanto fue desterrado de la aldea- término de decir Jiraiya

Ante tal revelación todos se sorprendieron a excepción de Sakura

Por que paso eso Tsunade-Sama?- pregunto Iruka-Sensei

Por que alguien entrego un testimonio sobre la pelea que Naruto tuvo con Sasuke Uchiha- fue lo que dijo Tsunade-Sama, después de escuchar eso todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke y al parecer el esta igual de impresionado que todos

Y que decía ese testimonio?- pregunto Asuma-Sensei un poco molesto, después de todo yo le salve la vida

Entonces Tsunade saco unas hojas de su escritorio y se las dio a Jiraiya el cual empezó a leer una parte del informe

''Despues de la batalla que se sostuvo contra el líder de la organización Akatsuki, Sasuke Uchiha regreso a la aldea de Konoha con la intención de volver a esta, no obstante Naruto Uzumaki sin ninguna provocación por parte de Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki o mejor conocido como el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi perdió el control y empezó a atacar con todo su poder a Sasuke Uchiha que no hizo otra cosa que defenderse…''

Eso no puede ser- dijo Kakashi muy molesto

Eso fue lo que entregaron- dijo Jiraiya que se encontraba parado aun lado de Tsunade

Bien ya pueden retirarse, el equipo Kakashi quédese- fue lo que dijo Tsunade y después de eso todas las personas a excepción del equipo antes nombrado se fueron

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Los equipos se fueron caminando todos juntos e iban hablando sobre el asunto de Naruto sacando sus posibles conclusiones

Pero, aun no hay una razón por lo cual lo hayan desterrado- dijo Ten-Ten que iba caminando junto con lo demás

Chomp, Chomp, pues el lo único que hizo fue salvar la aldea- comento Chouji mientras comía una bolsa de papitas

Y también esta el hecho de que alguien dio ese informe- dijo Shino quien iba junto con ellos

Y lo peor de todo es que ahora que es considerado un criminal de rango S, se dará la orden de que cuando se vea lo maten- dijo Asuma que venia caminando junto a Kurenai, después de eso saco un cigarro y se lo puso en la boca pero este fue arrebatado por Kurenai

Te dije que no me gusta que fumes enfrente de mi, además le hace daño al bebé- esto ultimo lo dijo tocándose el vientre

T.T mi cigarro- dijo Asuma pero después de escuchar lo del bebé recupero la compostura- que piensas de esto Gai?

No lo se, si lo encontráramos no sabría que hacer- dijo Gai mas serio de lo normal

Solo hay que demostrarle que la llama de la juventud arde en nosotros!!!!- dijo Lee en su pose de victoria

Es cierto mi querido alumno Lee, y por eso daremos 100 vueltas a la aldea!!!- dijo empezando a correr

Si Gai-Sensei!!!- dijo corriendo detrás de el

Para que Tsunade-Sama habrá querido al equipo Kakashi?- pregunto Ino

Mendokuse, como es su equipo de seguro les esta diciendo algo importante- dijo Shikamaru mientras miraba el cielo

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Después de que los demás equipos se fueron tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade pusieron cara seria

Escúchame muy bien Uchiha- viendo directamente a Sasuke- si haces algo que yo considere inapropiado…te matare- dijo reflejando odio es sus ojos

acuerdo Tsunade-Sama- dijo el Uchiha

Y a partir de ahora, Sasuke, sustituirá a Naruto en el equipo Kakashi

Hai- fueron lo que dijeron los 5 presentes y después de esto se retiraron

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Después de despedirme de mi Hinata-Chan, primero pensé que ir a Suna seria buena idea pero yo siendo un criminal seria un problema, así que otra opción seria ir a un país desmilitarizado, así que una buena opción seria ir a ver a un viejo amigo, espero que aun vivan donde mismo….

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

En la aldea una nueva junta con el consejo se organizo, ahí estaban los lideres de clanes y ancianos junto con Tsunade y Jiraiya

Tsunade, a que crees que se aya referido el Jinchuriki con respecto a el verdadero líder?- dijo Homura

Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y realmente no lo se, tal vez descubrió algo nuevo sobre Akatsuki y ustedes lo desterraron- contesto Tsunade

Que cree que debamos hacer Tsunade-Sama?- pregunto Inoichi [Líder Del Clan Yamanaka]

No lo se, que proponen?- pregunto Tsunade, Danzou iba a decir algo pero Shikaku tomo la palabra

Yo creo que lo mejor seria dejarlo volver- dijo Shikaku [Líder Del Clan Nara]

No lo mejor seria arrestarlo y que nos dijera todo- comento Hiashi [Líder del clan Hyuuga]

Si y si se resiste matarlo- finalizo Danzou

Que es lo que están diciendo!!!?- Pregunto un muy enojado Jiraiya- primero lo destierran y ahora quieren matarlo?!

Es un criminal y eso es lo que se le hacen a ellos- dijo Danzou

El consejo se somete a votación- Koharu

Después todos los miembros el consejo votaron, la mayoría voto por capturar a Naruto a excepción de los padres de los amigos de Naruto y Tsunade y Jiraiya

Bien el consejo a decidido un escuadrón ANBU ira tras el Jinchuriki y lo arrestara y si se resiste se les dará la orden de matarlo- dijo Hiashi

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Después de salir del despacho de la Hokage cada quien tomo su rumbo a excepción de Sakura y Sasuke que seguían caminando juntos

Tu lo hiciste cierto?- pregunto el pelinegro

Hacer que Sasuke-Kun?- pregunto Sakura haciéndose la que no sabia de que hablaba

Tu entregaste ese informe verdad?- pregunto Sasuke viéndola directamente a los ojos

- dijo ella asustada por la actitud del pelinegro

Por que lo hiciste?- pregunto el

P..Por que ese monstruo se lo merecía por lo que te hizo- dijo ella

Sabes lo que en realidad paso?- ella negó con la cabeza

Flash Back

El teme y yo seguíamos luchando, yo evadí un Chidori de el y entonces se me ocurrió algo

Te propongo algo Sasuke- le dije y el m miro directamente

De que se trata Dobe- me dijo el

Que tal, que so yo gano tu volverás a la aldea, pero si tu ganas me mataras y podrás hacer lo que quieras- le dije, no se me ocurría otra cosa que proponer

De acuerdo- me dijo el- solo abstente a las consecuencias- y después de eso reanudamos la lucha

Fin Flash Back

Yo sabía las consecuencias de la pelea- dijo Sasuke- no tenias por que haber dicho todo eso

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Naruto llego a un puente el cual este se llamaba ''El Gran Puente Naruto'', un gran nombre, después de eso pidió indicaciones para encontrarse con alguien y entonces cuando por fin pudo encontrar la casa, toco la puerta y de esta abrió un anciano

Tazuna-San- dijo Naruto

Naruto….-

Continuara


	2. Un Castigo, Un Regalo y Un Nuevo Amigo

Como se habran dado cuenta en este fic Jiraiya no esta muerto (me cae muy bien como para que muera)

Tsunade no esta en coma (ya veran por que)

Asuma sigue vivo (No me atrevi a dejar a un niño sin padre)

Este fic es narrado por Naruto, aqui apareceran diferentes personajes inventados que en esta y en proximas contis apareceran

Recueden, todos los personajes de Naruto y todo lo relacionado con ellos son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 2 Un Castigo, Un Regalo y Un Nuevo Amigo

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente ';' ';' ';'

Naruto llego a un puente el cual este se llamaba ''El Gran Puente Naruto'', un gran nombre, después de eso pidió indicaciones para encontrarse con alguien y entonces cuando por fin pudo encontrar la casa, toco la puerta y de esta abrió un anciano

Tazuna-San- dijo Naruto

Naruto….-

';' ';' ';' Ahora ';' ';' ';'

Si soy yo- conteste, realmente ese viejo no ha cambiado nada

Que bueno que te veo pasa- me dijo haciéndome espacio para entrar a su nueva gran casa

Parece que les esta yendo muy bien- les dije, por que realmente así era, antes este era un pueblo muy pobre y ahora es muy prospero

Si, Inari, Tsunami, vengan- dijo Tazuna, ya quiero ver cuanto ha crecido Inari

Después de eso de lo que parecía ser la cocina, salieron 2 personas, una era un chico de unos 12 años y la otra ya era una señora… Inari y Tsunami

Naruto-Niichan?-escuche que pregunto, después de eso lanzo sobre mí dándome un fuerte abrazo

Vaya, como has crecido Inari- le digo mientras le alborotaba el pelo con mi mano

Como te ha ido Naruto-Kun- me pregunto la madre de Inari

No muy bien Tsunami-San- le conteste a lo cual todos pusieron una cara de asombro

Por cierto- dijo Tazuna- donde están Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke?

Bueno…ellos…no pudieron venir- fue lo conteste en ese momento, pero creo que no me creyeron

Bueno, por que no pasamos a la sala y ahí hablaremos más a gusto- fue lo que dijo Tsunami, entonces me fije como ya podía caminar sin la muleta, pero aun así mi cansancio era mucho, una vez en la sala nos sentamos en los sillones

Antes que una conversación extensa empezara decidí hablar-. Me preguntaba si dejarían quedarme aquí unos días- fue lo que les pregunte

Claro, es lo que menos podemos hacer por nuestro salvador y amigo- fue lo que dijo Tazuna, realmente en este mundo sigue habiendo gente buena

Pero Naruto-Kun, antes dijiste que no te estaba yendo muy bien, a que se debe?- me pregunto Tsunami, después de escuchar esa pregunta me quede estático, que podía contestar, pues si después de todo me iban a dar hospedaje al menos tenia que ser honestos con ellos

Bueno lo que paso fue…- entonces les empecé a contar lo que había pasado, claro excepto lo de Hinata-Chan y miraba sus caras de asombro, especialmente la de Inari que representaba enojo puro- y eso es lo que paso

No puedo creerlo-dijo Tazuna

Como te pudieron haber hecho eso Naruto-Niichan!!!- grito Inari

Calma Inari- dijo Tsunami- Y que harás Naruto-Kun?

No lo se yo creo que…- entonces se escucha que golpean la puerta

Ve a abrir Inari- le dijo el viejo Tazuna cosa que Inari obedeció- Que decías Naruto?

Abuelo en la puerta hay unos enmascarados!!!,- se escucho el grito de Inari, enmascarados?.. No puede ser a menos que sean…ANBU, entonces todos volteamos y miramos como un escuadrón ANBU entraba en la sala

Que hacen en mi casa??- dijo Tazuna, parecía muy molesto

Naruto Uzumaki, por órdenes del consejo de la aldea, serás arrestado- dijo el capitán de ese escuadrón

Déjenlo en paz- dijo Inari poniéndose frente a mi

Descuida Inari- le dije acercándome al escuadrón- si me voy con ustedes, los dejaran en paz?- les pregunto a lo cual ellos asintieron

Que haces Naruto-Kun?- pregunto Tsunami

Descuiden, pronto vendré a visitarlos- entonces después de eso me llevaron a Konoha

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

En la aldea ya era de noche y los equipos Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma y Gai se encontraban en Ichiraku Ramen conversando

Y que creen que debamos hacer?- pregunto Kiba

De que hablas Kiba-Kun?- pregunto Hinata

Hablo de que deberíamos ir por Naruto- dijo Kiba y Akamaru dio un par de ladridos

Mendokuse, si hiciéramos eso nos meteríamos en problemas- dijo Shikamaru viendo el cielo el cual estaba lleno de estrellas

Entonces que?- pregunto Sai

No lo se- dijo Sasuke- a ese Dobe siempre le pasan las cosas que no le deberían pasar- todos asintieron

Usted que cree Kakashi-Sensei?- pregunto Sakura a su Sensei el cual estaba un poco distraído que no puso atención

He?, que dijiste Sakura?- pregunto Kakashi

Que te pasa Kakashi?. Estas mas extraño de lo normal- dijo Asuma

No lo se, solo estaba pensando en si el tomara venganza contra la aldea- dijo Kakashi

Espero y eso no pase- comento Ino

Naruto-Kun…- susurro Hinata viendo el plato de ramen que tenia enfrente el cual le hacia recordarme

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Después de que el escuadrón ANBU me sacara de la casa de Tazuna, en unos pocos momentos llegamos a la aldea, esos ANBU pueden ser rápidos algunas veces

Después de eso me llevaron por las sombras hasta llegar ante el consejo, ah estaban todos incluyendo a Jiraiya y a Tsunade

Que es lo que pasa?- pregunte, parece que no descansaran hasta verme muerto

Por ordenes del consejo estarás por tiempo indefinido en la prisión de la aldea, ese será tu castigo por tus acciones- dijo Hiashi, el muy hijo de…. De seguro esto fue idea suya

Eso es todo?- pregunto con indiferencia, me tenia que mostrar fuerte ante ellos

También nos dirás todo lo que sepas sobre Akatsuki- dijo la momia, ese tampoco deja de molestarme

Lo único que se es que Pein no es el verdadero líder- es todo lo que les iba a decir

Como sea, llevenselo- dijo Hiashi y justo antes de irme pude mirar como Tsunade rompía en llanto y Jiraiya la consolaba esos 2 si que hacen buena pareja

Después de todo eso, el mismo escuadrón ANBU que me trajo a la aldea, me llevo a la prisión, ahí me dieron una ropa de prisionero y me llevaron a una celda, ahí me dijeron que el sujeto que estaba ahí estaba loco, pero que mas da

Entonces entro y puedo ver como todo esta oscuro, después empiezo a caminar y claramente veo que en la oscuridad hay un par de ojos ambos con un Sharingan de 3 aspas, alto!, un Sharingan!!!?, que hace un Uchiha aquí?, así que me acerco

Quien eres?- le pregunto, después eso el se acerca a mi y puedo ver que el es un chico de mi edad, de cabello negro y piel un poco clara

Tu- me dice, yo que?- tu tienes una parte del chakra de Itachi-Niisan

Que como puede ser eso?- le pregunto

No lo se dímelo tu-me dijo el y después de eso se sienta en la cama de debajo de la litera que se encuentra en la celda

Quien eres?- le volví a preguntar- mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y tengo 16 años

Razor Uchiha- me contesto el- y tengo 16 años, pronto cumpliré los 17

Como es que estas aquí?- le pregunte

Hace 5 años, el consejo me acuso de cómplice de la masacre del clan Uchiha- me dijo el, pero lo dice como si no importara

Y en verdad lo hiciste?- le pregunte

No, pero estuve de acuerdo, después de todo era lo mejor para aldea- me dijo el- pero después de eso me arrestaron

Vaya, a mi me metieron aquí por que dieron un informe donde dice que yo hago cosas terribles y me desterraron y después me arrestaron y aquí estoy- le dije a el y después de eso me subí en la cama de arriba de la litera

Itachi te dio su chakra?- me pregunto, Chakra?, el no me ha dado nada a excepción de aquella vez

No- fue lo que conteste- pero una vez me dijo que me daría un regalo y después de eso un cuervo entro en mi boca- le dije

Dime, controlas el modo Sennin?- me pregunto y después de eso yo solo conteste ''Si''- baja de ahí- me dijo y después de eso baje de la cama

Que pasa?- le pregunte

Perdiste tu ojo izquierdo?- me pregunto y yo solo asentí- te ayudare- me dijo

Ayudarme a que?- le pregunte

Itachi-Niisan te dio un mejor regalo del que tu crees- me dijo el, que clase de regalo será?- quitate las vendas- me dijo el a lo cual yo obedecí y me quite las vendas de los ojos-

Que vas a hacer?- le pregunte

Ya veras- me dijo el y después de eso me vio directamente a los ojos con su Sharingan activado-Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan- lo escuche pronunciar y después de eso vi como su Sharingan se transformaba era como ver al Mangekyou Sharingan de Kakashi-Sensei combinado con el Mangekyou Sharingan de Sasuke, después de eso sentí un enorme dolor de cabeza y no pude evitar gritar de dolor pasaron unos minutos y sus ojos cambiaron, su Sharingan se desactivo y vi como sus ojos son de color negro

Yo mantenía los ojos cerrados no sabia que había hecho pero yo sabia que no era bueno, entonces supe por que decían que esta loco

Abre los ojos Naruto- me dijo el y yo lentamente abrí los ojos y pude ver claramente que mi lado izquierdo recuperaba visibilidad, ese sujeto me había curado el ojo

Que paso?- se escucho una voz hablar y no era ni Razor ni yo, acaso será un…fantasma?, No!!, pensar en eso me dan escalofríos- vaya al fin usaste el poder que te di

Se volvió a escuchar, el poder que te di?, a que se refería con eso, acaso el…

Itachi-Niisan?- pregunto Razor y después de eso Itachi salio de entre la oscuridad y detrás de el mi padre

Razor, me alegro que hayas sido tú al que le haya copiado el poder- dijo Itachi,

Eres un…- trajo saliva- fan..fantasma??- le pregunte

Hijo que bueno volver a ver- me dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba

Que esta pasando?- pregunte ya que mi padre me soltó

Bueno lo que paso fue que en el poder que te di, al ser liberado el sello este convoco mi espíritu- fue lo que me dijo, realmente no entendí mucho solo que es un fantasma

Y por que mi padre esta aquí- pregunte esta vez

Bueno veras hijo, recuerdas lo que dije la vez que liberaste 8 colas?- yo solo asentí- bueno al parecer que cuando el sello de Itachi-San se rompió eso también afecto el que yo puse- fue lo que me contesto

Y que es lo que Razor me hizo?- pregunte al ver que Razor estaba que se caía de lo cansado

Bueno lo que pasa es que se poder que te di, solo actuaría hasta que tu controlaras el modo Sennin, lo que yo hice fue sellar en ti la propiedad de copiar técnicas, es por eso que Razor mando su chakra a través de tus ojos y rompió ese sello la propiedad esa, copio el Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan y es por eso que regenero tu ojo, tienes suerte de que Razor haya sido al que copiaste- me dijo Itachi

Y por que?- le pregunte

Por que si hubieras copiado otro Mangekyou Sharingan, con el uso constante quedarías ciego, pero el Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan es la combinación de 2 Mangekyou Sharingan diferentes y eso evita que quedes ciego y que además es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otro- me dijo Itachi, entonces yo…

En otras palabras, tienes el Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan igual al mío- término de decir Razor

Vaya…- susurre lo suficientemente alto para que me escucharan

Lo malo es que mi espíritu al igual que el de Minato-Sama solo durara en este mundo 1 año- me dijo Itachi

Y que pasara por mientras?- pregunte

Te entrenaremos- término mi padre

Razor lamento que terminaras aquí por mi culpa- dijo Itachi viendo a su primo

No te preocupes, al estar aquí he perfeccionado muchos Jutsus- dijo, se nota que ese sujeto es muy poderoso

Y que dices, quieres que Itachi-San y yo los entrenemos a ustedes 2?- me pregunto mi padre

Si- fue lo que conteste, después de eso nos fuimos a descansar

Al dia siguiente ya se había recorrido el rumor de que yo estaba en prisión. Llego la hora de la comida y todos los prisioneros fuimos al comedor

Una vez allí nos sirvieron comida un poco decente, lo malo es que no era ramen T.T, y Razor y yo nos dirigimos hacia una mesa y unos sujetos se pararon frente a nosotros

Miren, un niño fue encerrado aquí- dijo el mas grande del grupo- carne fresca…

Tienes algo que decirle a mi amigo- dijo Razor y entonces todos voltearon a verlo

Lo siento Razor-sama, no sabia que el es su amigo- y después de eso salieron corriendo y Razor y yo nos dirigimos a una mesa

Como hiciste eso?- le pregunte

Pues, aquí tengo que comportarme como un maniático asesino, la gente se deja guiar por el miedo, tu mas que nadie deberías saberlo- me dijo

Si lo se…-

Que harás cuando salgas de aquí?- me pregunto

De que hablas?- le pregunte

A veces algunos prisioneros son llamados para hacer misiones y si estas son cumplidas con éxito, se ganan su libertad – me dijo

Pues no lo se, pero te aseguro que no me quedare en esta aldea- le conteste, después de todo que hacer en un lugar donde no eres querido

Pero primero tenemos que empezar con el entrenamiento- me dijo el

Entonces los entrenamientos eran de diferentes jutsus, en las mañanas hacemos, abdominales, lagartijas y todo ese tipo de ejercicio para no levantar sospechas y ya en las noches mi padre e Itachi nos entrenan en diferentes Jutsus, el primeo en enseñarnos fue el Hiraishin no jutsu (Técnica del dios del trueno volador)

Después de aprender ese Jutsu que fue mas fácil de lo que creí gracias al Sharingan, Itachi y Razor me enseñaron a usar el Amateratsu, el Tsukuyomi, Kamui al igual que el Susano y otra cantidad de poderosos Genjutsu

Y fue gracias al Sharingan que ahora puedo canalizar más rápido el chakra natural para entrar más rápido en el modo Sennin, y también fue gracias a eso que ahora puedo durara todo lo que yo quiera en el modo Sennin

El tiempo fue pasando y también aprendimos, numerosas técnicas de sellado, también algunos jutsu prohibidos para casos de emergencia, yo aprendí una infinidad de jutsu de mi naturaleza elemental que es Fuuton, pero Razor aprendió una infinidad de Jutsu de los 5 elementos ya que el los puede controlar

También mi inteligencia subió mucho, pero no se compara con la de Razor que fácilmente podría igualar e incluso superar la de Shikamaru

Y yo me siento feliz ya que creí que tendría que traer esa venda en mi ojo toda mi vida, pero gracias a Itachi y a Razor tengo mis ojos en perfecto estado

En este tiempo también me sirvió para hablar con mi padre, que me contara sus aventuras y el nombre de mi madre, pues lo que hacen los padres y los hijos

Mi taijutsu también aumento considerablemente

Y según palabras de mi padre y de Itachi ahora somos asquerosamente poderosos

Pero lo malo es que el año paso y tuvimos que despedirnos pero yo se que mi padre y mi madre siempre me estarán vigilando desde aya arriba

Continuara


	3. Recuperando Mi Libertad

Capitulo 3 Recuperando Mi Libertad

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente ';' ';' ';'

Pero lo malo es que el año paso y tuvimos que despedirnos pero yo se que mi padre y mi madre siempre me estarán vigilando desde aya arriba

';' ';' ';' Ahora ';' ';' ';'

Nos encontrábamos en la celda, hace poco escuche que Tsunade No Bachan se caso con Ero-Sennin, hasta que al fin creí que jamás se darían cuenta de lo que realmente siente el uno por el otro, la noticia llego muy rápido a la prisión y desde que estoy en prisión solo Ero-Sennin y Tsunade no bachan me han visitado, dice que no dejan pasar a nadie mas

Naruto- me hablo Razor- que harás con el poder que te fue otorgado, tomaras venganza contra la aldea?- me pregunto, realmente yo al principio me quería vengar pero ahora no lo se

No lo se, primero quiero salir y visitar a mi Hinata-Chan- le dije

Parece que estas muy enamorado de ella- me dijo y realmente es cierto yo amo a Hinata-Chan

Si, ella es la única chica que me ha comprendido y no me ha golpeado, y además es muy tierna, dulce y hermosa- le conteste, pero en ese momento el carcelero llamo nuestra atención

Naruto Uzumaki y Razor Uchiha, se les solicita con Hokage-Sama- nos dijo abriendo la celda, una vez fuera de ella el carcelero nos guió hasta una habitación y al abrirla nos encontramos con Tsunade no bachan y a ero-Sennin, después de eso el carcelero se fue y nos dejaron solos, un instante después Tsunade no bachan y ero-Sennin me dieron un gran abrazo

Naruto- me dijo ella soltándome

Que pasa Tsunade-Sama?- le dije, desde aquel dia, los llamo con respeto, después de todo ya no soy de la aldea

Hola Tsunade-Sama- dijo Razor haciendo una leve reverencia- Jiraiya-Sama- haciendo lo mismo

Vaya Razor como has crecido- dijo Ero-Sennin- no lo crees Tsunade?

Si, la última vez que lo vi era un mocoso- dijo Tsunade no Bachan- bueno los mande llamar por que les tengo una misión, si la cumplen dejaran de ser criminales y serán libres

Que bien y cual es?- pregunte

En Suna, Gaara nos mando esta misión, quieren refuerzos- dijo Tsunade no Bachan mientras sonreía

Que es lo que pasa en Suna?- pregunto Razor

Al parecer alguien robo un muy importante pergamino y no ha salido de la aldea, solo alguien con que use el modo Sennin podrá encontrarlo- dijo Ero-Sennin

Yo sonreí, sabia que Tsunade no bachan no dejaría pasar una oportunidad para dejarnos libres

Naruto, no se suponía que te faltaba un ojo?- pregunto Ero-Sennin y cierto se me olvido ponerme las vendas, voltee a ver a Razor y el asintió

Bueno esto, se los mostrare ya que son de las pocas personas en la que mas confío- me vieron directamente a los ojos y active el Sharingan y solo vi como quedaban así O.O

Como es que tienes el Sharingan- los escuche a ambos preguntar, después de eso les conté todo lo que paso, incluyendo mis entrenamientos

Es increíble- dijo Ero-Sennin

Si, pues ya nos vamos- y después de eso empezamos a salir y cuando llegue al marco de la puerta voltee mis rostro y les sonreí- por cierto felicidades por su boda- y vi como ellos sonreían también

Después salimos de la prisión y pude observar que era de noche, después de eso a una gran velocidad empezamos a correr y unos cuantos segundos salmos de la aldea en dirección a Suna

El recorrido se supone que es de 2 días y medio, pero a la velocidad a la que íbamos llegamos a Suna al amanecer

En la entrada de Suna se encontraba Gaara y cuando me vio con la ropa de la prisión al parecer no sabia que me habían arrestado

Naruto- me dijo extendiéndome la mano cosa que acepte y nos saludamos

Razor Uchiha- dijo Razor y se dieron un apretón de manos

Después de eso le conté a Gaara el por que me desterraron y cuando escuche que fue por lo del Kyuubi se molesto mucho, después de que mandaron por mi después de que me fui de la aldea

Vaya Naruto, jamás creí que Konoha te traicionaría- me dijo mientras seguíamos caminando hacia la torre del Kazekage, después de eso nos explico que fue lo que paso con lo del robo del pergamino

Gaara no hay alguna herramienta que el utilizaba?-le pregunte

Si el usaba esta Katana- me dijo dándome el arma de aquel sujeto

Gaara que contienen ese pergamino?- pregunto Razor

Bueno Razor ese pergamino contiene jutsus secretos de esta aldea- contesto Gaara, después de eso canalice el chakra natural y rápidamente entre en el modo Sennin y con la Katana del ladrón corte un poco mi mano y después de eso rastree su chakra

Lo tengo- y después de eso Salí de la torre del Kazekage con Gaara y Razor detrás de mi

Corrimos por las calles de Suna y entramos en una casa abandonada, después de eso entramos y bajo una alfombra había una puerta que al abrirla abría camino a una especie de Sótano

Bajamos y nos encontramos con un sujeto de unos 40 años leyendo el pergamino, cuando nos vio rápidamente se lanzo contra nosotros, Razor uso el Tsukuyomi en el y Gaara tomo el pergamino, después de eso unos Jounin de Suna llegaron y se llevaron al hombre a prisión, entonces nosotros 3 nos dirigimos a la torre del Kazekage

Naruto, si con esta misión te dejan en libertad, ven a verme necesitamos hablar- me dijo Gaara

Si- le dije y después de eso hizo Gaara hizo el informe, nos lo entrego y nos dirigimos de regreso a Konoha

Después de unas horas, que creo que ya son como las 3 de la tarde, llegamos a las puertas, ahí estaban Kotetsu e Izumo dormidos, entramos a gran velocidad y llegamos a la torre Hokage

Cuando entramos el consejo ya estaba reunido, al parecer se les dio la noticia de que iríamos a misión, a la mayoría se les miraba cara de pocos amigos

Aquí esta el informe Hokage-Sama- dijo Razor entregándole un pergamino, ella rápidamente lo vio y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Según por palabras del Kazekage, estos 2 muchachos hicieron un gran trabajo, al recuperar el pergamino que fue robado- dijo Tsunade- por lo tanto se les deja en libertad- tras escuchar eso mi felicidad regreso, pero esta no duro mucho pues rápidamente Hiashi protesto

Este monstruo no puede quedar en libertad!!!- dio un gran grito y hubo algunos que estuvieron de acuerdo a que yo quedara libre

Silencio!!- grito Ero-Sennin y después de eso todos se callaron- ya escucharon la orden de Tsunade, Razor y Naruto quedan libres y por lo tanto ya no son criminales- dijo Ero-Sennin

Pero aun así ese monstruo sigue desterrado!!- volvió a gritar Hiashi, ese hijo de… no deja de arruinar mi felicidad

De acuerdo- dijimos Razor y yo

Después de eso a mi se me fue entregado la ropa y objetos que traía al momento de arrestarme, a Razor no le dieron nada ya que la ropa que traía al momento de arrestarlo fue de hace 5 años y ya no le quedaría, así que se quedo con la ropa de la prisión, pero se le dio dinero para que comprara una poca

Después de todo ese alboroto salimos de la torre Hokage, pensar que mi sueño de ser Hokage ya no será posible, pero bueno, así que Razor y yo nos separamos, el fue a comprarse un cambio de ropa y yo a Ichiraku Ramen

Iba caminando pensando en lo que ahora haría, iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, que sin darme cuenta llegue a Ichiraku Ramen y cuando entre mire como todos estaban ahí a excepción de Sakura y Sasuke, todos estaban comiendo y lo que mas me alegro es que estaban hablando de mi

Hola a todos!!!- di un gran grito y todos de repente voltearon y me vieron, la mayoría se atraganto con el ramen y quedaron Shockeados, pero la única que no hizo eso rápidamente se levanto me abrazo

Na..Naruto-Kun- me dijo mientras lloraba, parecía que no se creía que yo estuviera ahí

Hinata-Chan, te dije que volvería- en ese momento de lo único que me acorde fue de la promesa que le hice y al parecer ella también cumplió

Después de eso, ella me miro a los ojos y después nos besamos, fue un beso largo que iba lleno de amor, después de quedarnos sin aire nos separamos y todos aun seguían en shock, pero después de unos minutos pudieron hablar

Naruto?- Pregunto Shino, después de eso me saludo con un apretón de manos

Naruto en verdad eres tu?- me pregunto Ino, después de todo mi cabello estaba mas crecido- que envidia me das Hinata- la escuche decir y después de eso voltee a ver como Hinata se sonrojaba

Después de eso me senté con ellos con Hinata aun lado, empezamos a hablar al parecer ellos sabían que yo estaba en prisión y que varias veces quisieron ir a visitarme pero que no podían, Lee y Gai-Sensei seguían con su llama de la juventud, al parecer esos sujetos nunca van a cambiar

Les conté mi vida en prisión, a excepción de los entrenamientos y del Sharingan

Después de cómo 1 hora llego Razor, con un cambio nuevo, este era unas sandalias ninja negras, un pantalón negro, una camisa manga larga blanca y por encima de esta un chaleco como el que yo traía en la misión que tuvimos en el país de la luna solo que este es de color negro, también unos guantes como los de Kakashi-Sensei solo que de color negro

Al fin te encuentro Naruto- me dijo y entonces todos lo voltearon a ver

Naruto, quien es tu amigo?- me pregunto Ino

Me llamo Razor Uchiha, un gusto a todos- cuando escucharon Uchiha todos se sorprendieron- Naruto es ella?- me pregunto viendo a Hinata y yo asentí- vaya Hinata, si supieras todas las veces que Naruto no me dejo dirimir por estar hablando de ti- al escuchar eso Hinata se sonrojo, pero después les contó el por que lo de Uchiha y también estuvo la presentación de todos, al cabo de unas horas todos nos despedimos, esa noche dormiríamos en mi casa y al dia siguiente nos iríamos, yo encamine a Hinata hasta su casa y Razor venia con nosotros

-Kun te quedaras?- pregunto Hinata-Chan

Lo siento Hinata-Chan, pero aun sigo exiliado- le conteste y vi como ella bajaba la mirada

Déjame ir contigo- me dijo sin despegar la mirada del suelo

Estas segura?- le pregunte- tu clan, tu familia- le dije

Si, aquel dia cuando te fuiste algo paso…

Flash Back

Después de despedirse de sus amigos Hinata se dirigió a su casa para hablar con su padre, una vez ahí lo encontró en su despacho

, necesitamos hablar- le dijo Hinata

Que pasa?- le pregunto fríamente dejando de firmar papeles

Por que le hiciste eso a Naruto-Kun?- le pregunto y en su mirada se reflejaba odio hacia su padre

Ese monstruo se lo merecía- le contesto sin mas, cosa que molesto mucho a Hinata

El no es un monstruo!!!!- le grito claramente furiosa

Claro que lo es, es mas me hubiera gustado que tú también te fueras, después de todo eres una deshonra para el clan…

Fin Flash Back

Y eso fue lo que paso- me dijo Hinata, sin despegar la vista del suelo, mil pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza, como es posible que un padre trate así a su hija

Tu que piensas Razor?- pregunte, al parecer el también se sorprendió por lo que Hinata le contó

No hay problema, pero lo mejor seria que sacara sus cosas en este momento, deberíamos acompañarla por si algo pasa- me contesto el y tenia razón después de todo podría haber problemas

Después de esa charla entramos en la mansión Hyuuga y rápidamente subimos al cuarto de Hinata y ella tomo una mochila y una oca de ropa y salimos de ahí, cuando íbamos bajando nos encontramos con quien menos nos queríamos encontrar, con Hiashi que venia acompañado por Hanabi y Neji

Que es lo que esta pasando Hinata?- pregunto Hiashi

Me voy- se limito a contestar

Con el?- le pregunto y después de eso ella asintió- pues te exilio del clan

No me importa siempre y cuando este con naruto-Kun- dijo ella, realmente es decidida cuando se lo propone

Entonces comenzamos a bajar y pasamos aun lado de el, y un aire tenso se formo, salimos de la mansión en dirección a mi departamento, una vez ahí yo empaque algunas cosas en una mochila y después de eso nos acostamos a dormir, Hinata en la cama, yo en el sillón, y Razor en el suelo

Al dia siguiente todos nos levantamos temprano y Hinata se puso a preparar el desayuno

Naruto, recuerdame que decisiones importantes como dormir en el suelo no lo decidamos con un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras- me dijo el y efectivamente la noche anterior jugamos piedra, papel y tijeras para ver quien dormía en el sillón

Después de eso desayunamos, realmente el desayuno que preparo Hinata-Chan estaba delicioso, después acomodamos bien nuestras cosas en la mochila y salimos de la casa, lo que nos sorprendió fue que nuestros amigos nos estaban esperando en la puerta de la aldea, lo bueno que ni Sakura ni Sasuke estaban ahí, me hubieran arruinado el dia

Que hacen aquí?- les pregunte y ellos solo sonrieron

Mendokuse, que acaso no podemos venir a despedirnos de nuestros amigos- dijo Shikamaru con aires de acabarse despertar

chicos- dijo Hinata que venia abrazada mi brazo derecho

Naruto, mas te vale cuidar bien de Hinata-Sama- me dijo Neji con una cara asesina pero aunque no lo aparentaba estaba feliz

Claro Neji no te preocupes- le dije

Después de eso me despedí de un abrazo de todos, inclusive Razor lo hizo que aunque apenas conocía a todos, se habían hecho grandes amigos

La ultima en despedirse fue Hinata de Neji y de Hanabi al parecer su hermana la estima mucho y a mi Tsunade no bachan y ero-Sennin me dieron un gran abrazo y Kurenai-Sensei y Asuma-Sensei me agradecieron por salvarle la vida a este ultimo

Después de eso comenzamos a caminar en dirección a Suna ya que Gaara me había dicho que quería hablar conmigo, después de todo es un gran amigo

Íbamos a paso lento, no tenia mucha prisa por llegar, pero tenia grandes ideas, estuve pensando mucho en lo que Razor me dijo, que haré ahora?, hasta que una idea surco mi mente

Naruto ya esta oscureciendo, lo mejor será acampar aquí- me dijo Razor a lo cual yo asentí, entonces preparamos las casas de campaña, pescamos en un rió cercano e hicimos una fogata, pero algo paso no se por que pero me sentía observado, cuando 2 presencias aparecieron frente a mi, cuando los vi entre en Shock, no podía creer lo que miraba, realmente no podía

Zabuza……Haku- fue lo único que pude pronunciar al ver a los 2 sujetos frente a mí

Naruto-San?...

Continuara….


	4. Reencuentro Con Los Muertos

Capitulo 4 Reencuentro Con Los Muertos, Todo El Equipo Reunido

Zabuza……Haku- fue lo único que pude pronunciar al ver a los 2 sujetos frente a mí

Naruto-San?...

De repente veo como Hinata y Razor se ponen en posición de defensa y me voltean a ver esperando alguna indicación, yo solo les indico que se sienten y ellos lo hacen pero sin despegar la vista de los recién llegados

Haku, Zabuza en verdad son ustedes?- les pregunte, pues desde cuando los muertos andan por ahí

Si Naruto-Kun- me contesto Haku, los 2 están exactamente igual vestidos que en la batalla del puente

se supone que ustedes están muertos- les digo, solo espero que no sean fan..fantasmas

Es una larga historia- me dijo Zabuza

Por que no se sientan a comer y nos cuentan- dijo Razor, me alegro que el sea de mentalidad fría, por que a mi me dan ganas de salir corriendo, y volteo a ver a Hinata que esta sentada aun lado de mi y mira con ojos de molestia a Haku así que yo le susurro al oído

Descuida Hinata-Chan yo solo te amo a ti y además Haku es un chico- le termino de decir y veo que ella se sonroja, lo mas seguro es que sea de la vergüenza

Lo..siento- me susurro y después de eso le di un corto beso, Zabuza y Haku tomaron un poco de pescado y se pusieron a comer, entonces Zabuza empezó con la historia

Flash Back (Narrado Por Zabuza)

Después de ser herido por aquellos mercenarios, y después de cerrar los ojos, yo pensé que estaba muerto, fue entonces que abrí los ojos y ante mi estaban aquellos ojos de serpiente, ahí estaba Orochimaru, a parecer el reanimo mi cuerpo, entonces el me dijo

Parece que ya despertaste Zabuza- me dijo aquella serpiente con esa temible voz

Que pasa?- le pregunte

Nada, solo reanime tu cuerpo- fue lo que me contesto

Cuanto llevo aquí?- le pregunte

Llevas más de 2 años y medio junto con tu amigo Haku- me contesto, yo no creía haber estado ahí tanto tiempo, después de eso volví a cerrar los ojos y cuando desperté fui a buscar a Haku y escapamos de ahí

Fin Flash Back (Termina la narración de Zabuza)

Y aquí estamos- me dijo, realmente es una historia increíble

Y que harán ahora?- le pregunte

No lo sabemos aun, Zabuza-Sama quería destruir la aldea de la neblina pero ahora no podrá, por que en cuanto se le dio como muerto sus subordinados desaparecieron y además perdió su espada- me contesto Haku, su espada?, hablas de aquella arma que tiene el amigo de Teme

Si, primero tengo que recuperar a Kubikiri Houcho- dijo Zabuza mientras seguía comiendo

Y que hay de ti Naruto-Kun?- me pregunto Haku

Pues aun no lo he pensado, es que lo que paso fue que…- entonces les conté sobre mi destierro y todo lo que paso incluyendo lo de mis poderes, cuando les dije lo del Sharingan casi se atragantan, les conté cada cosa incluyendo lo de Hinata-Chan, cuando conté esa parte ella estaba muy sonrojada

Ya que paso todo eso, que tal si nos dejan ir con ustedes, claro si eso es posible- me dijo Zabuza, realmente después de lo que paso en el puente su actitud cambio mucho

Claro nos vendría bien tener nuevos amigos y mas para lo que tengo planeado- les dije y ellos pusieron una cara de ''planeado?''

Que tienes planeado?- me pregunto Haku

Luego se los diré tengo que encontrar mas gente primero y ahora que somos amigos te haré un favor Zabuza- le dije y el me miro como esperando que esto fuera muy importante

Que favor?- me pregunto muy impaciente, cuando se lo diga se va a caer del tronco del que esta sentado

Se exactamente quien tiene y donde esta tu espada- le dije y sobre aviso no hay engaño, se fue de espaldas del tronco de la impresión, ya cuando se repuso

Estas seguro?, si hicieras eso me harías un gran favor, ahora te prometemos ir contigo y ayudarte- me dijo Zabuza, se nota que quiere mucho a esa espada

Si, pero primero tengo que r a Suna, después de eso iremos por tu espada, claro si no te molesta esperar un poco- el negó con la cabeza

Y quien la tiene?- me pregunto

No recuerdo muy bien su nombre, creo que se llama Zangetsu- le dije

Suigetsu?- me pregunto y ahora que lo recuerdo es ese nombre

A si es ese- le dije

Así que el la tiene, espero que la haya cuidado bien- dijo

Entonces terminamos la cena con varias pláticas y entonces todos terminamos con la cena

Bien entonces yo haré la vigilancia, Zabuza tu puedes usar mi casa de acampar y Haku puede usar la de Hinata, ya que Hinata y Naruto son novios no creo que les importe dormir juntos- Dijo Razor y tras esto Hinata y yo nos sonrojamos y los demás solo sonrieron

Entonces todos nos fuimos a dormir, Razor se quedo a hacer vigilancia, estaba pensando en mi idea, pero que consecuencias traería esto?, creo que ninguna

Naruto esa es una buena idea- escuche una voz en mi interior, que era nada mas y nada menos que la del Kyuubi

De que hablas Kyuubi? Y desde cuando me dices Naruto?- le pregunte, ya que siempre me dice Mocoso o Insecto

Es que estoy empezando a respetarte, hablo de tu idea, es muy buena, siento el presentimiento de que si lo haces alguien que tu quieres mucho se salvara- me dijo, desde cuando al Kyuubi le interesan las demás personas, pero no importa yo siento lo mismo así que entonces mi plan sigue en marcha

Esta bien Kyuubi, buenas noches- me despedí de el

Buenas noches Naruto….- me dijo el quedándose dormido

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos temprano, Hinata-Chan seguía dormida abrazada a mí, que bien se siente amar a alguien y que esa persona también te ame

Entonces lentamente veo como ella abre los ojos

Buenos días Hinata-Chan- le dije antes de darle un beso que claro ella me correspondió

Buenos días Naruto-Kun- me contesto ella para luego darme el beso ella a mi

Después de eso nos despertamos y justo cuando salimos también Haku y Zabuza lo estaban haciendo y luego oímos que alguien estaba hablando y volteamos para encontrar a Razor dormido recargado en un tronco

Oye Naruto el cuidara de nosotros mientras dormimos?- me pregunto Zabuza- si es así pronto estaremos muertos

Me dijo y tiene razón si que el y yo nos acercamos a el y escuchamos lo que balbuceaba

Zzzz, Toma maldito, Zzzzz, Mi abuelita es superman Zzzzz- después de eso Zabuza y yo le dimos un golpe en la cabeza- Por que me golpean!!!

Por quedarte dormido!!!- le grite

Esta bien, no volverá a ocurrir- nos dijo

Después de eso Hinata y Haku fueron a pescar para preparar el desayuno, mientras que Zabuza, Razor y yo levantábamos las casas de campaña

Entonces el desayuno transcurrió normal, después de eso preparamos todas las cosas y nos dirigimos a Suna, íbamos a un paso mas acelerado, yo les contaba a Zabuza y a Haku lo que había pasado, lo de Akatsuki, Hebi-Taka, historia que rápidamente comprendieron

Entonces cuando menos esperamos estábamos en la entrada de Suna

Después de eso los guardias me reconocieron y nos dejaron pasar, después continuamos el recorrido hasta la torre del Kazekage, durante el trayecto Hinata-Chan iba abrazada a mi brazo, creo que le asustaban un poco las miradas de los aldeanos

Entonces continuamos el recorrido hasta llegar con Gaara, en la puerta estaban Kankurou y Temari

Hola Naruto vienes a ver a Gaara?- me pregunto Kankurou y yo solo asentí y ellos abrieron al puerta y todos entramos

Hola Gaara- le dijo mientras lo saludaba- ellos son Zabuza y Haku son unos amigos

Zabuza Momochi- le dijo haciendo una leve reverencia- un gusto

Haku- haciendo también una reverencia- Un gusto

Sabaku no Gaara- haciendo una leve reverencia- también es un gusto

Entonces Garra regreso a su silla y nos comenzó a hablar

Naruto te pedí que vinieras, para proponerte ser un ninja de la aldea de la arena claro también tus amigos- me dijo Gaara, realmente es una gran oferta pero yo tengo otros planes

Lo siento Gaara pero ya tengo algo planeado, pero gracias por tu oferta- le dije- chicos por que no van a comprar provisiones para el camino- entonces todos salieron de la oficina

No importa, pero si cambias de opinión la oferta sigue en pie, pero que es lo que tienes planeado?- me pregunto

Esta bien te lo diré…

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

En Konoha había un aire calmado, desde la partida del ''ninja numero 1 en sorprender a la gente'' todo estaba muy calmado los equipos Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai estaban en Ichiraku Ramen

Así que el Dobe anduvo por aquí?- pregunto Sasuke

Así es Sasuke, el aquí estuvo y además un chico que decía apellidarse Uchiha venia con el- dijo Neji

Si y además es muy guapo- dijo Ino para después dar un gran suspiro (Esta Ino no piensa en otra cosa)

Uchiha?, eso es imposible yo soy el ultimo que queda- dijo Sasuke haciéndose el importante

Pues eso fue lo que dijo- dijo Kiba

Sasuke-Kun, no te preocupes tu eres el mejor- mientras le daba un gran abrazo al pelinegro cosa que al parecer le molesto

Pero lo que no me explico es que es lo que harán- dijo Shino fríamente

Mendokuse, podemos esperar cualquier cosa del ''ninja numero 1 en sorprender a la gente''- termino Shikamaru

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Esa noche, todos se hospedaron en la mansión del Kazekage ya que al dia siguiente partirían

Una vez llegada la mañana todos salieron de Suna rumbo a Konoha a recuperar a Kubikiri Houcho

Y como le aremos para recuperarla?- me pregunto Zabuza

Pues no lo se, Razor- le dije

Yo ya tengo un plan, pero necesitamos mas personas- me contesto el mientras miraba el cielo

Naruto por aquí hay alguien cerca- escuche la voz del Kyuubi que me hablaba

Quien, es?- le pregunte

Alguien que nos podría ayudar- me dijo el, ayudar?, a quien se refería?

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Hay alguien cerca- escucho una voz en su interior

Quien es, amigo o enemigo?- le pregunto a su voz interior

Aun no lo se, pero lo mas seguro es que sean amigos….

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Huelen eso?- pregunto Razor

Si huele a fuego, aquí cerca hay un campamento- dijo Zabuza

Entonces vamos- les dije y comenzamos a correr

Estuvimos corriendo unos minutos hasta llegar cerca de un pequeño campamento, ahí estaba un sujeto de piel oscura y con unos tatuajes en sus mejillas, llevaba 7 espadas, se miraba muy extraño

Acércate no te atacara- escuche la voz del Kyuubi y entonces les hice una señal a mis compañeros para que me siguieran y después aparecimos frente a el, el se nos quedo viendo y después sonrió

Vaya, tu eres el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, mucho gusto yo soy el Jinchuriki del Hachibi, llámenme Killerbee- nos dijo el y después me extendió la mano, e un tipo bastante alto, parece buena persona

Entonces cada quien se presento y Zabuza y Killerbee empezaron a hablar de espadas y el por que íbamos a Konoha

Killerbee escuche en prisión que estabas escapando de tu hermano el Raikage- le dije a lo cual el se sorprendió

Si, el me sobreprotege mucho, y a veces es cansado, pero tampoco me gusta viajar solo, que tal si me permiten ir con ustedes- me dijo a lo cual yo sonreí

Claro, si los demás están de acuerdo- dije y los demás asintieron- bienvenido al grupo

Por cierto, que objetivos tienen o que planean?- nos pregunto, creo que va siendo el momento de decirle a todos

Na..Naruto-Kun, cuando nos vas a decir lo que tienes planeado?- me pregunto Hinata-Chan

Si, pongan atención…- no sabia por donde empezar, después de todo es una idea muy grande

Entonces ya diles el plan Naruto- me dijo Razor

Razor-Kun tu ya sabias?- le pregunto Hinata-Chan

Si Hinata-Chan, el me lo dijo en prisión- le contesto el

Entonces cuéntanos Naruto-Kun- me dijo Haku

Bueno yo tenia bueno, tengo planeado es fundar una nueva aldea ninja- les dije ye entonces todos se sorprendieron

Eso seria un nuevo comienzo- dijo Zabuza al parecer le agrado la idea

Pero Naruto, eso ocuparía una localización, mucha gente y dinero- nos dijo Killerbee pero yo ya tengo contemplado todo eso

Miren esto- hablo Razor y después saco un mapa- aquí- dijo mientras apuntaba una parte del mapa- Este es un país antiguo denominado país del Zorro…- pero fue interrumpido

Y por que le dicen así?- pregunto Killerbee

Por que este país si se dan cuenta, tiene forma de la cabeza de un zorro y que además se dice que el Kyuubi ahí vivió, este país es muy rico y prospero pero constantemente es atacado por bandidos y el feudal tiene que contratar mercenarios para acabar con ellos, estoy seguro que si le decimos nuestra propuesta el aceptara- termino de explicar

Y que hay del dinero, no creo que quiera prestarnos- hablo Zabuza

Es por eso que nos reunimos, formaremos una organización para juntar dinero y la gente eso ya lo tengo resuelto pero eso lo veremos ya que juntemos algo de dinero- les dije

Y como nos llamaremos?- pregunto Hinata-Chan

No nos pondremos nombre, dejaremos que la gente lo haga- dijo Razor

Entonces que dicen- dije poniendo la mano al frente- aceptan?- les pregunte y todos rápidamente pusieron la mano sobre la mía

Aceptamos- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Entonces todos aceptaron, armamos todas las casas de campaña, después de cenar se fueron a dormir y yo me quede de guardia ya que no confió mucho en Razor por lo de la ultima vez, así que me senté en una roca y me puse a ver la Luna, hoy era luna llena y se miraba hermosa, pero alguien se me acerco…

Se ve muy bien la luna, no?- me pregunto Killerbee

Que pasa Killerbee-Niichan?- le pregunte al parecer tiene algo importante que decirme

Dime, como fue tu vida como Jinchuriki?- me pregunto, mi vida como Jinchuriki?

Digamos que no fue muy favorecedora, ya que…- entonces le empecé a contar mi vida, mis maltratos, las golpizas que me daban, todas esas veces que estuve solo, mi destierro y muchas otras cosas que me han pasado- por que como te ha ido a ti?- le pregunte el seguía con la boca abierta

Pues desde que sellaron al Hachibi dentro de mi, siempre eh sido sobreprotegido por mi hermano el Raikage, es por eso que escape de la aldea después de luchar contra ese Uchiha- me contesto el- y parece que será divertido entrar en tu organización, líder- me dijo, líder?, se escucha muy bien

Ya no puedo esperar a empezar con todo esto, pero primero ir por la espada de Zabuza

Continuara…


	5. Asalto En La Neblina

Capitulo 5 Asalto En La Neblina, Recuperando A Kubikiri Houcho

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente ';' ';' ';'

Ya no puedo esperar a empezar con todo esto, pero primero ir por la espada de Zabuza

';' ';' ';' Ahora ';' ';' ';'

Ya nos habíamos despertado, esta tarde se llevaría acabo el plan para recuperar la espada de Zabuza, todos nos levantamos y estábamos comiendo otro de los deliciosos desayunos de Hinata-Chan

Hinata-Chan si que eres una buena cocinera- le dijo Zabuza extendiéndole el plato para que le diera mas

G..Gracias Zabuza-San- dijo sirviéndole mas comida mientras tenia un sonrojo muy notorio en sus mejillas

Si, si no fuera por ella nos estaríamos muriendo de hambre- dijo Killerbee, y es cierto quien sabe las porquerías que cocinaríamos

Después de un delicioso desayuno, Razor empezó a decirnos su plan para recuperar la espada

Muy bien escuchen todos, cuando caiga la tarde Zabuza usara el Kirigakure no jutsu (Técnica del Banco de Niebla) en la entrada de la aldea hasta visibilidad 0, después de eso Hinata-Chan usara su Byakugan para ver a través de la neblina e ir a la residencia Uchiha que es donde seguro Sasuke y sus compañeros estarán, ya que la espada es pesada, Zabuza y Naruto irán con ella, Naruto usara el modo Sennin para seguir su chakra y Zabuza creo que con el ruido de sus pisadas será suficiente, mientras Killerbee y Haku estarán en algunas de las entradas para crear una distracción por si acaso se dieran cuenta que la niebla sea un Jutsu, una vez que tomen la espada llenaran de sellos explosivos y los detonaran para que crean que la espada fue destruida- termino de explicarnos, era un plan a prueba de tontos, bueno eso creo…. Pero un buen plan después de todo

Y que harás tu Razor-Kun?- pregunto Haku

Yo tengo que recoger unos pedidos- contesto Razor, pedidos?- bueno hay que recoger esto y correr hacia Konoha

Después de recoger el campamento, emprendimos camino hacia Konoha…

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

En Konoha todos estaban reunidos en la mansión Nara, ahí se encontraban mis amigos y tenían que hablar un tema importante respecto a mí

Tenemos que ir por el- dijo el cejotas

Mendokuse, ni si quiera sabemos donde esta- le replico Shikamaru, después de todo no tenían idea de lo cerca que estaba de ahí jejeje

Pero el es mi amigo, el me trajo de vuelta a la aldea aunque fue por las malas, es mi turno traerlo de vuelta- les dijo el teme

Sasuke, pero como dijo Shikamaru, no sabemos donde esta- les contesto Zangetzu mientras tomaba agua

Suigetsu, deja en paz a Sasuke-Kun, por cierto donde dejaste tu estupido fierro?- le dijo Karin, es cierto ese sujeto se llama Suigetsu, tiene un nombre muy extraño por eso siempre lo confundo jejeje

La deje en la bodega de armas de la mansión Uchiha- le contesto Suigetsu

Como sea, continuemos con el plan- les dijo Neji

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

La organización hasta ahora sin nombre, iba corriendo a una velocidad muy alta, hasta que varios metros después de ahí vieron las grandes puertas que daban paso a la Aldea de Konoha

Muy bien, todos listos?- pregunto Razor y todos asentimos- yo usare un Henge y veré como esta la situación, tomen este transmisor, tómense esto como la primera misión de la organización- nos dio uno a cada uno- yo les aviso- entonces uso el Henge no Jutsu y se transformo en un ninja de la aldea y rápidamente paso por las puertas

Pasaron unos minutos y aun no recibíamos información de Razor

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Razor en cuanto entro a la aldea rápidamente se dirigió a una tienda al momento de llegar frente a ella entro por la puerta

Disculpe señorita ya esta el pedido?- le pregunto Razor a una joven que se encontraba en el mostrador

De quien es el encargo?- le pegunto

De esta persona- dijo extendiéndole una nota- ya lo pago por adelantado

A si joven estábamos esperando a que alguien viniera por el, en un momento se lo traigo- entonces la joven entro a una habitación y trajo consigo 6 paquetes- Aquí tiene

Muchas gracias- entonces tomo los 6 paquetes y salio de la tienda

Bien, es hora de informar a Naruto- toco su cuello donde estaba el transmisor- Naruto ya esta todo listo

De acuerdo- se escucho mi voz del otro lado

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Después de recibir la indicación de Razor, rápidamente entre en el modo Sennin

Empieza Zabuza- le dije y el asintió

Kirigakure no jutsu (Técnica del Banco de Niebla)- entonces una espesa niebla empezó a cubrir todo el lugar

En marcha- después de dar mi orden, Hinata-Chan, Zabuza y yo entramos en la aldea

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Mientras en la mansión Nara seguían con el plan para traerme de vuelta

Esta bien entonces este plan se llamara ''Recuperando al ninja rubio, hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, Naruto Uzumaki''?- pregunto Shino tan frió como siempre

Claro Shino es un gran nombre, verdad Akamaru?- pregunto Kiba a su perro el cual asintió con 2 grandes ladridos

Entonces de repente el lugar se empezó a cubrir de niebla

Niebla?- pregunto Sakura

Es extraño, el cielo estaba despejado- continúo Ino

La llama de la juventud del cielo arde hasta el infinito!!!. Grito Lee con llamas en los ojos

Mendokuse, esta niebla es muy espesa no puedo ver nada- dijo Shikamaru

Es cierto, es extraño…..—dijo Sasuke

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Entonces Zabuza y yo íbamos siguiendo a Hinata, realmente esto estaba siendo muy fácil, mucho…

Ya casi llegamos- dijo Hinata-Chan y claramente sentí como acelero el paso

Corrimos unos metros más y entramos a la mansión Uchiha, una vez ahí Hinata-Chan nos guió hasta una habitación

Aquí esta la espada Zabuza-San- dijo Hinata-Chan mientras con un Kunai hacia ruido golpeando la espada

Si- entonces escuche como la espada era levantada- muy bien es hora de poner los sellos

Entonces durante un rato estuvimos poniendo infinidad de sellos y entonces salimos de la mansión

Naruto escúchame- escuche la voz de Razor hablarme por el transmisor

Que pasa?- le pregunte

Cuando yo te diga hazlo detonar…..ya!!- escuché la indicación y así lo hice

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Entonces Sasuke activo su Sharingan, para darse cuanta que la niebla iba acompañada de Chakra

Escuchen este es un jutsu!!!- les aviso Sasuke a sus amigos

Entonces todos rápidamente se levantaron de sus lugares aunque no podían ver nada, entonces escucharon un BANG!!

Mendokuse, esa explosión venia de la puerta oeste- dijo Shikamaru

Vamos!!!!

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Razor, Haku y Killerbee se encontraban en la puerta oeste

Vaya, parece que el plan funciono, tu bomba de chakra cubrió la explosión de la mansión Uchiha- dijo Razor a sus 3 compañeros

Fue una buena idea- dijo Killerbee

Solo hay que esperar a que vuelvan- hablo Haku

Si, pero tenemos que ir a la puerta Este- después de decir esto, los 3 desaparecieron

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Entonces los 3 salimos de la aldea y nos encontramos con los demás en el bosque

Misión cumplida- les dije, al parecer ya habían armado el campamento, ya que ya había anochecido

Que bueno, entonces la primera misión como la organización que aun no tiene nombre, esta completa- dijo Killerbee-Niichan

Entonces hicimos una fogata y nos sentamos alrededor de ella y para mi suerte mi Hinata-Chan cocino… Ramen!!!, después de esa deliciosa cena, nos pusimos de hablar de algunas cosas

Por cierto Razor-Kun, que eran los pedidos que nos dijiste?- pregunto Haku

A es cierto, tomen- lanzándole a cada quien un paquete con su nombre

Que es esto?- pregunto Zabuza mientras abría el paquete

Bueno, si somos una organización tenemos que vernos genial, no creo que usaremos la misma ropa que traemos, así rápidamente todos nos reconocerían, así que no se quejen y cámbiense

Después de un rato cada quien entramos a nuestras casas de acampar a cambiarnos por la ropa que Razor nos dio

Al poco tiempo Salí de mi casa de acampar

(Se mira así

.

Incluyendo el cabello, así también lo tiene de largo, solo que a la capa o gabardina no se como se llame, que trae puesta agréguenle una capucha tipo Assasin Creed y aparte una mascara de un zorro de color negro y naranja)

(Razor esta vestido igual que Naruto, solo que en lugar de Naranja trae color blanco y la mascara es de un lobo de color negro y blanco)

(Hinata esta vestida igual que Naruto, solo que en lugar de color naranja es de color azul y trae una mascara de águila de color negro y azul)

(Killerbee esta vestido igual que Naruto solo que en lugar de color naranja es de color amarillo y su mascara es de una abeja de color amarillo y negro)

(Zabuza esta vestido igual que Naruto solo que en lugar de color naranja es de color rojo, y su mascara es como la de hollow de Ichigo de color negro y rojo)

(Haku esta vestido igual que Naruto solo que en lugar de naranja es de color verde y su mascara es de un oso de color negro y verde)

(Todos en la espalda de la capa traen el Kanji (Shinobi) de color negro)

Bueno no nos vemos tan mal- les dije, pero en realidad me veo genial con esta ropa

Pero como supiste nuestras tallas?- pregunto Killerbee

No lo se, intuición supongo- dijo Razor restándole importancia

Bueno, como sea es hora de dormir, yo haré guardia- dijo Zabuza y después de eso todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas de acampar

Hinata-Chan y yo estábamos en la casa de acampar, pero por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño y creo que Hinata-Chan tampoco

Hina-Chan estas despierta?- le pregunte, quería saber por que no puede dormir

Si Naru-Kun, no te preocupes- fue lo que me dijo, pero por alguna razón se que en algo esta pensando

Que es lo que tienes Hinata-Chan?- le pregunte

Nada es solo que… estaba pensando en todo lo que sufriste cuando eras niño, toda la soledad que tuviste que pasar y yo..yo no pude hacer nada- fue lo que me dijo mientras finas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

No te preocupes Hinata-Chan, después de todo tu me salvaste…- le dije

y..yo te ?- me pregunto entre sollozos

Si Hina-Chan, tu me apoyaste cuando nadie mas lo hacia, tu siempre estuviste ahí para mi, tu sonrisa me saco de aquel agujero de soledad en el que me encontraba, es por eso que me enamore de ti, por que eres tierna y dulce y además eres la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida- fue lo que le dije, todo eso lo dije desde el corazón

Yo también te amo Naru-Kun, yo me enamore de ti por que nunca te rendías y siempre tratabas de salir adelante, tu siempre mirabas lo mejor de las personas y transmitías valor a aquellos que no lo tenían y además aunque la vida te tratara mal siempre tenias esa sonrisa para afrontar cualquier cosa- me dijo Hinata-Chan, me alegre al escuchar eso

Solo por eso?- le pregunté mirando hacia otro lado en modo de decepción, estaba jugando pero quería saber que decía

No, además que siempre me pareciste m..muy gu..guapo Naruto-Kun- me dijo mientras un gran sonrojo se forma en sus mejillas, después de eso le doy un beso y luego al fin el sueño llego a mí por que me quede dormido…

Al dia siguiente todos nos despertamos y encontramos a Zabuza afilando su espada

Vaya al fin despiertan- nos dijo, parece como si la falta de sueño no lo afectara

Después de eso todos desayunamos y levantamos el campamento, entonces una charla se formo

Bueno, hay un punto por tomar- nos dijo Razor… un punto?

Y cual es Razor-Kun?- le pregunto Hinata-Chan

Bueno para tener una organización se necesita… 1.- Tener una guarida, esa ya esta resuelta por que será en el país del zorro, 2.- Miembros, eso también esta resuelto por que somos suficientes, 3.- Vernos Genial, con lo que conseguí eso esta cubierto, 4.- Dinero, bueno para eso es esta organización, para conseguirlo y 5.- Ser poderosos, en este momento no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para pelear con otros ninjas clase S- nos dijo Razor y tenia razón, solo el y yo y tal vez Hachibi seamos lo suficientemente fuertes para sostener pelea

Razor tiene razón, pero yo ya tengo cubierto eso, yo los entrenare- escuche la voz del Kyuubi en mi interior

De acuerdo- le dije al Kyuubi- el Kyuubi dice que el nos entrenara- les dije a todos y después de eso todos se me quedaron viendo

Estas seguro?- me pregunto Killerbee- Yamanta me dijo lo mismo

Entonces eso esta cubierto- nos dijo Razor- hay que empezar nuestro camino

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

En la aldea de Konoha, los ex nueve novatos junto con los demás estaban reunidos con Tsunade no bachan, al parecer discutiendo por lo que paso ayer

Que fue lo que aso?- pregunto Tsunade no bachan y fue Neji quien contesto

Pues al parecer unos ninjas se infiltraron en la aldea- dijo Neji

Y que paso?, que hicieron?- volvió a preguntar Tsunade

Tal vez venían a matar a Sasuke, después de todo volaron una de las habitaciones del clan Uchiha- dijo Shino fríamente

Y que paso?, que mas hicieron?- Tsunade y sus preguntas

Pues no se perdió nada importante a excepción de la espada de mi compañero Suigetsu, al parecer voló junto con la habitación- explico Sasuke

Escuche que hubo una explosión afuera de la aldea- continuo Tsunade

Si, al parecer la usaron para cubrir la explosión que hubo en la mansión Uchiha, tal vez con eso dar tiempo a sus compañeros para escapar- hablo Ino

Mendokuse, pero la problemática de Ino tiene razón, tenían planeado todo- continuo Shikamaru

Usted que piensa Tsunade-Sama?- pregunto Sakura a su Sensei que se quedo muy pensativa

No lo se, se me hace extraño que solo hayan venido a eso- hablo Tsunade y después continuo- fue como si hubieran venido por algo, por el modo en que hicieron todo esto, no causaron muertes ni heridos, que es lo que rayos querían?- se pregunto Tsunade para si misma pero todos escucharon

Que quiere que hagamos Tsunade-Sama?- pregunto Ten-Ten que hasta el momento se había quedado callada

Solo quiero que tengan mas cuidado, estén mas atentos- y después de esto todos salieron de la habitación y después de eso Jiraiya entro por la ventana

Que crees que este haciendo Naruto… Jiraiya?- pregunto Tsunade al recién llegado

No lo se, solo espero que este haciendo algo bueno- le contesto Jiraiya a su ahora esposa

Continuara…


	6. Camino Hacia El Pais Del Zorro

Capitulo 6 Camino Hacia El País Del Zorro, Un Posible Reencuentro, Ese loco Es Mi Familia!!?

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente ';' ';' ';'

Que crees que este haciendo Naruto… Jiraiya?- pregunto Tsunade al recién llegado

No lo se, solo espero que este haciendo algo bueno- le contesto Jiraiya a su ahora esposa

';' ';' ';' Ahora ';' ';' ';'

En Konoha cuando el consejo se entero el supuesto atentado contra el ultimo Uchiha rápidamente doblaron la seguridad, pero les apuesto nomás hubiera sido yo rápidamente me hubieran sacado de la aldea, pero no fuera Sasuke por que entonces si, todos preocupados por el

Neji, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino y Ten-Ten, se encontraban en el Despacho de la Hokage esperando por una próxima misión entonces Tsunade se puso a hablar

Chicos, esta misión acaba de llegar, la gente del país que lo mando le ha dicho que se deshaga de la bestia…- pero fue interrumpida

Acaso dijo Be..bestia Tsunade-Sama?- pregunto Ino un poco asustada

Así es, se ha habido reportes de que una especie de hombre lobo a estado molestando a la gente de ese país- continuo pero fue interrumpida…otra vez

En que país es Tsunade-Sama?- pregunto Neji

Es en el país….

';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ','';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ','

Nosotros íbamos caminando hacia el país del zorro, íbamos con los uniformes de la organización puestos, ya que si alguien nos miraba no nos reconociera, veníamos hablando de historias del pasado cuando alguien con sus rimas nos interrumpió

Vamos caminando, contando historias de hace tanto que sueño ya me esta dando- empezó a rimar Killerbee-Niichan

No hagas eso!!!- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo

A nadie le gustan mis rimas- dijo mientras un rió de lagrimas salía a través de la mascara

Na..Naruto-Kun, crees que nosotros 6 seremos suficientes?- me pregunto Hinata-Chan, y tiene razón he estado pensando en eso…

Si lo se, pero tengo que elegir bien, cuando se presente alguien ante nosotros que yo crea que tiene potencial, lo invitaremos a unírsenos- le dije a Hinata-Chan mientras ella venia abrazada a mi brazo, mientras que los demás venían peleando, cuando digo los demás me refiero a Zabuza, Razor y Killerbee

Seguimos caminando por un camino que atravesaba un bosque, no nos habíamos encontrado con nadie, seguimos caminando algunas horas hasta que estaba atardeciendo

Por que no descansamos ahí- nos dijo Haku

';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ','';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ','

El equipo de Konoha se dirigía hacia su misión, iban saltando de rama en rama

No puedo creer que un país tan prospero como ese tenga este tipo de problemas- menciono Kiba que iba montado en Akamaru

Si, pero aun así los mercenarios y ese tipo de gente nunca descansa- hablo Neji

Esta misión será un poco difícil, según Tsunade-Sama esta es una misión rango A pero se puede convertir en S- continuo Shino con la conversación

Mendokuse, Shino tiene razón, ya esta atardeciendo apresúrense- ordeno Shikamaru que fue elegido como líder de la misión

Vamos, directo al país de las Olas- dijo Ino, mientras todos aceleraban mas el paso

';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ','';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ','

Nosotros llegamos mi puente favorito ''El Gran Puente Naruto''

Na..Naruto-Kun, por que ese puente tiene tu nombre?- me pregunto Hinata-Chan, después de todo no sabe la historia

Si, bueno, es que hace algún tiempo yo y el equipo 7 salvamos a este país- le mencione

Si, Hinata-Chan, en ese tiempo Haku y yo fuimos contratados por un hombre llamado Gato, para acabar con el constructor de puentes- le dijo Zabuza

Pero hay un problema, como creen que reaccione Tazuna-San sobre esto?- pregunto Haku y es cierto después de todo el y Zabuza están muertos

Si Naruto lo describió bien, les aseguro que si le explicamos la situación el entenderá- nos dijo Razor

Después de eso todos nos encaminamos a la casa de Tazuna, íbamos caminando y la gente nos iba observando hasta que vi algo que no me gusto…

Vamos anciano danos todo lo que tengas- le dijo un sujeto a un anciano que tiene un puesto de frutas

Pero esto es de lo que vivo, por favor no me robe- escuche que le dijo, pero lo que mas me dio rabia fue que la gente solo se quedaba viendo

Entonces toma- le lanzo un golpe con un cuchillo, yo me apresure y lo alcance a sujetar del antebrazo antes de que alcanzara al viejo- Q..quien eres tu?- escuche que pregunto, al parecer logre intimidarlo

Llámame Kitzune- le mencione y después de eso mis compañeros llegaron atrás de mi, al parecer ellos no tenia mucho apuro

Que pasa?- pregunto Zabuza y vi que el sujeto que tenia al ver la gran espada que traía en su espalda, el sujeto comenzó a temblar

Lo matamos?- pregunto Razor?

No- después de eso lo solté y salio corriendo no sin antes quitarle su billetera- tenga anciano- le dije dándole la billetera que traía aquel ladrón

Muchas gracias- nos dijo, yo me sentí feliz y entonces comenzamos a caminar y claramente escuche que grito- Muchas gracias a ustedes ''Los 6 Maestros Shinobi''- creo que vio el Kanji y entonces yo levante la mano con mi pulgar en alto

Depuse de encaminarnos un rato, ya se había hecho de noche y la luna y las estrellas adornaban el cielo, llegamos ante una gran casa y tocamos la puerta Toc, Toc

Que quieren aquí?- nos pregunto Tazuna al parecer un poco enfadado- ustedes ya se llevaron a Naruto hace mas de 1 año- creo que nos confundió con los ANBU

Soy yo viejo- le dije mientras me quitaba la mascara- como les ha ido?

Na..Naruto?- parece que no se cree que estoy ahí- no se queden ahí pasen- después de eso entramos a la casa

Entramos en la casa y llegamos a la sala ahí se encontraban Inari y Tsunami, Inari al verme salio corriendo a donde yo estaba y me dio un abrazo

Naruto-Niichan, que bueno que te veo- me dijo Inari, realmente este niño es como mi hermano menor

También me alegra verte Inari- le dije mientras le alborotaba el cabello, después de eso mis compañeros y yo nos sentamos en algunos sillones

Quienes son ellos que te acompañan Naruto-Kun?- me pregunto Tsunami-San

Entonces todos se quitaron la mascara, al ver la cara de Zabuza y Haku, Inari casi se lanza contra ellos

Espera Inari- le dije

Como pueden ser ellos tus compañeros, además como es que están vivos, acaso son Zo..zombis?- después de eso todos nos empezamos a reír

Después de eso, les conté sobre como Salí de prisión, el como Zabuza y Haku están vivos, mi idea de la aldea y la organización y claro lo mas importante, que Hinata-Chan es mi novia

Vaya Naruto-Niichan, te conseguiste una novia muy bonita- me dijo Inari mientras me daba codazos en las costillas y vi claramente como Hinata-Chan esta sonrojada

Es una muy buena tu idea de la organización y de la nueva aldea- nos dijo Tazuna- y que bueno que están aquí?

Que es lo que pasa Tazuna-San?- le pregunto Razor al viejo

Es que hace tiempo mi gente me ha estado diciendo algo sobre un Hombre-Lobo y aun que no quisiera tuve que contratar a Konoha, ya que ustedes están aquí yo les podría pagar para que ustedes lo hicieran- nos dijo Tazuna

No te preocupes viejo, nosotros nos encargaremos, pero no te preocupes para ti será gratis- le dije pero al parecer no lo conseguí

No Naruto no podría aceptar eso, además ya que tú tienes una organización necesitaran dinero- aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenia razón

Y cuanto le esta cobrando Konoha?- le pregunto Razor

Pues pague por una misión de rango A, pero les dije que se podría convertir en S, por eso me están cobrando 1 Millón- nos contesto

E..Eso es mucho dinero, nosotros podríamos cobrarle 600 mil y asegurarle el éxito de la misión- hablo Hinata-Chan, tiene razón, con nosotros esta la misión asegurada

Bueno entonces es un trato- nos dijo Tazuna mientras me estrechaba la mano

De acuerdo, iremos a cazarlo en este momento, Que Haku y Hinata-Chan se queden aquí y protejan a la familia- dijo Zabuza y todos asentimos

Naruto-Kun ten mucho cuidado- me dijo mientras me abrazaba, después de eso nos besamos y me puse la mascara y salimos Killerbee, Zabuza, Razor y yo

';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ','';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ','

El Equipo de Konoha había llegado al puente, que por cierto es mi puente favorito

Que raro nombre?- dijo Kiba

Será por el Naruto que conocemos?- pregunto Ino a sus compañeros

Mendokuse, el problemático de Naruto dijo que hace años aquí había tenido una misión- menciono Shikamaru

Si lo mas seguro es que si sea el Naruto que conocemos- Menciono Shino

Como sea, por mientras busquemos un hotel, mañana iremos con el feudal para hablar de la misión- termino Neji

';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ','';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ','

En la casa de Tazuna estaban hablando muy animadamente

Entonces Hinata-San, desde cuando estas enamorada de Naruto-Kun?- pregunto Tsunami a Hina-Chan

D..Desde la academia Tsunami-San- dijo Hinata-Chan con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, wow Hina-Chan no sabia que desde entonces

Por cierto Tazuna-San, hace rato dijo ''su'' gente, a que se refería?- pregunto Haku al viejo hombre

Es cierto, olvide decírselos, ya que fue gracias a mi que el país prospero, el antiguo Feudal decidió darme a mi el cargo- dijo el viejo

';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ','';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ','

Nosotros 4 íbamos saltando por los techos de las casas, íbamos buscando a aquella criatura que nos dijeron, un Hombre-Lobo, que tan difícil podría ser?

Continuamos saltando por los tejados hasta que una voz nos detuvo

No por favor!!!- se escucho un grito y rápidamente fuimos al lugar de los hechos

Entonces lo vimos, un aldeano estaba siendo amenazado por un sujeto armado con una Katana

Acerquémonos- les dije pero entonces un aullido retumbo en el lugar

Desde los tejados al frente de nosotros salto un gran lobo y cuando cayo al suelo vimos que esta parado en 2 patas y este va portando una espada

El atacante aun no lo ha notado, pero cuando este va a atacar el Hombre-Lobo detiene su ataque con la mano, como si fuera un simple juguete, después de eso toma la Katana y la arroja lejos, el atacante junto con el aldeano salieron corriendo

Antes de que el Hombre-Lobo, saliera corriendo nos pusimos en su camino

Oye tu!!- le grite y el lobo se me quedo viendo, yo traía mi mascara puesta pero aun así puse notar que me miraba directamente a los ojos

Que quieren?- se escucho una voz, pero no era de ninguno de los presentes

Quitense de mi camino- dijo el Lobo

Nos mandaron a capturarte- le dijo Razor

Yo solo quiero ayudar- nos dijo- pero si se meten en mi camino tendré que destruirlos

Rápidamente ese Hombre-Lobo se puso a hacer sellos

Katon: Karyuu Endan (Elemento fuego: Balas de fuego del dragón)- varias bolas de fuego a gran velocidad se fueron contra nosotros

Pero rápidamente Zabuza nos cubrió del ataque

Suiton: Suijinheki (Elemento agua: Muro acuático)- entonces esas bolas de fuego se estrellaron contra el muro de agua evaporándose al contacto

Después de eso los 4 nos lanzamos contra el Hombre-Lobo, el rápidamente nos lanzo un ataque con su espada pero Zabuza se puso enfrente y lo cubrió con la Kubikiri Houcho, después de eso le di una fuerte patada en la barbilla elevándolo varios metros y después de eso Killerbee lo sujeto en el aire aplicándole la técnica del cejotas

Omote Renge (Loto frontal)- estrellándolo contra el suelo y después de eso Razor se acerco a el

Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan- activo su Doujutsu y viéndolo directamente a los ojos- Tsukuyomi- entonces El Hombre-Lobo entro en el mundo Tsukuyomi

Pero rápidamente vimos como el Hombre-Lobo se alejaba de un salto

Que paso?- le pregunte

Rompió mi ilusión- después de escuchar eso los 3 nos sorprendimos- al parecer el es un Jinchuriki- tras escuchar esto todos nos sorprendimos mas, un Jinchuriki?, creía que Killerbee-Niichan y yo éramos los últimos vivos

Después de eso la bestia se puso a hacer más sellos

Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Técnica del gran dragón de fuego)- y un gran Dragón de fuego se dirigió hacia nosotros, pero alguien de nosotros reacciono rápido

Doton: Doryuu Jouheki (Elemento tierra: Estilo tierra, muralla)- Entonces Razor escupió algo de su boca y una gran muralla de roca se levanto frente a nosotros cubriéndonos del fuego

Raiton: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Elemento rayo: Tornado del dragón del relámpago)- entonces un gran tornado en forma de Dragón destrozo la muralla y nos lanzo volando de paso haciéndonos que nos estrelláramos contra unas paredes

Raitón: Raigeki no Yoroi (Elemento rayo: Armadura eléctrica)- entonces vi, como su cuerpo se cubría en electricidad y el se lanzaba contra nosotros, difícilmente esquivamos los ataques, tiene una gran velocidad

Pero entonces Zabuza y yo sacamos un As bajo la manga, el con su mano formo una esfera de agua y yo forme un Fuuton: Rasengan (Elemento aire: Bola espiral), después de eso salimos corriendo contra el que aun tenia su armadura eléctrica

Suiton fuuton: Gofuu Suika no jutsu (Elemento agua y aire: Vórtice del tifón de agua)- dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo y lo golpeamos directamente, salio volando hasta estrellarse contra una pared dentro de un callejón sin salida

Al fin lo logramos- les dije a los demás, nuestro cansancio era notorio

Cuando al fin creímos haber ganado, el se empezó a levantar y un chakra en tono dorado lo empezó a cubrir y rápidamente se lanzo contra nosotros que también estamos en el callejón y a mi no se me ocurrió otra cosa que…

Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari (Invocación: estomago de sapo)- entonces una gran masa cubrió todo el callejón y esa masa detuvo el movimiento de ese Lobo, entonces Killerbee y Razor se prepararon para el movimiento final

Ellos 2 salieron corriendo contra ese Lobo-Jinchuriki, el primero en atacar fue Razor

Gogyou Fuuin (Sellado de los cinco elementos)- golpeándolo con los 5 dedos de la mano derecha en el estomago eso hizo que rápidamente su Chakra se suprimiera y de eso fue Killerbee

Hebi no metsuki- que tras darle con esta técnica queda paralizado

Entonces el lobo al instante cayo al suelo, pero algo andaba mal, después de que cayera al suelo su cuerpo empezó a cambiar transformándose en un chico como de mi edad de cabello azul

Creo que lo mejor será llevarlo a la casa del viejo- les dije a mis 3 compañeros

Que le hicieron?- pregunto alguien al aire, no supe de donde venia esa voz cuando…- que le hicieron?

Volvió a preguntar, entonces los 3 nos dimos cuenta que esa voz salía de la espada que portaba aquel chico

Vamos- les dije y tras decir esto Zabuza tomo la espada y Killerbee se subió al hombro a aquel chico que no se podía mover ni siquiera hablar

Rápidamente desaparecimos del lugar

';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ','';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ',' ';' ','

En la casa del viejo todos estaban hablando pero al parecer Haku y Hinata-Chan notaron el incremento de chakra que hubo en el pueblo

Ya se tardaron mucho- menciono Tazuna

Iré a buscarlos- dijo Inari, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con nosotros 4 mas el chico que Killerbee-niichan venia cargando- Al fin llegaron

Entonces Inari se hizo aun lado para dejarnos pasar, entonces nos encontramos a todos reunidos en la sala, Hina-Chan rápidamente al verme corrió a abrazarme

Na..Naruto-Kun tenia miedo de que te pasara algo- me dijo, realmente me dan ganas de llorar, nunca nadie se había preocupado por mi sniff, sniff

Descuida Hina-Chan, ya completamos la misión- después de eso me levante la mascara y la bese, el beso duro pocos segundos ya que en la sala nos estaban esperando

Una vez en la sala, nos sentamos en los sillones

Que paso?, lo lograron?- nos pregunto Tazuna

Si y no- le contesto Killerbee

Si y no?, por cierto quien es ese chico?, acaso fue atacado por la bestia?- nos pregunto Tazuna

Bueno Tazuna-San, si lo derrotamos, pero esa bestia es el chico que usted esta viendo- cuando Razor dijo esto el viejo al igual que los demás se sorprendieron-al parecer sufre de Licantropía

Licantropía?- pregunto Tsunami-San

Asi es Tsunami-San, el se puede convertir en Hombre-Lobo- le contesto Zabuza a la madre de Inari

Na..Naruto-Kun y el se puede controlar cuando esta así?- me pregunto Hina-Chan

No lo se Hina-Chan- le conteste- será mejor esperar a que el paralizante se anule, Killerbee-Niichan?

Aun quedan unos 10 minutos- me contesto

Entonces no hay que dejar que se escape- menciono Haku, después de eso, todos esperamos los 10 minutos, entonces el paralizante se anulo

Como me hicieron eso?- nos pregunto- por que me trajeron con ustedes?, donde esta Caliburn?- nos pregunto

Si te refieres a la espada loca tuya que no ha dejado de hablar, Zabuza la tiene, tendrás que quitársela para escapar sin ella, si la quieres de regreso tendrás que contestar algunas preguntas- le dijo y después de eso el asintió

Sufres de Licantropía?- le pregunto Haku

Así es- se limito a contestarnos

Estabas consiente de lo que hacías?- le pregunto esta vez Razor

Si- otra vez solo contesto eso

Entonces tu atacabas a esa gente?- por ultimo le pregunto Killerbee

Yo no la atacaba, solo la quería proteger, pero al parecer aquí y como en todo lugar… la gente se deja guiar por el miedo- nos contesto, al parecer el sabe lo que es eso

Vaya, al parecer el entiendo eso Naruto- me dijo Razor, al parecer escuchar mi nombre se sorprendió

Tu te llamas Naruto?- me pregunto y yo asentí

Si que pasa con eso?- le pregunte

No es nada, es solo que tengo un primo que no conozco que se llama Naruto- me contesto, vaya ese si es un Naruto con familia

Cual es tu nombre?- le pregunto Zabuza

Mazuko- se limito a contestarnos

Pues mucho gusto, por cierto cual es tu apellido, el mío es….- entonces los 2 hablamos al mismo tiempo- Uzumaki – Que!!!?, otro Uzumaki?

Este loco es mi familia!!!!?- gritamos los 2 al mismo tiempo

Continuara…


	7. En Familia

Capitulo 7 En Familia, Reencuentro Con Los Amigos

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente ';' ';' ';'

Este loco es mi familia!!!!?- gritamos los 2 al mismo tiempo

';' ';' ';' Ahora ';' ';' ';'

Al parecer si Naruto- me dijo Razor, entonces Zabuza le lanzo su espada a Mazuko el cual la atrapo

Oye Naruto-Niichan, por que todos tienen uniformes parecidos?- me pregunto Mazuko-Niichan, creo que después de todo es todo un Uzumaki

Veras Mazuko-Kun, Naruto-Kun es el líder de una organización- le contesto Haku

Vaya, cuando me contaron cosas sobre Naruto-Niichan creí que el seria un idiota y un perdedor- me dijo Mazuko- pero para ser el líder de una organización debes ser genial

Si, lo soy- le dije con aire de grandeza

Por cierto, eres un Jinchuriki, cierto?- le pregunto Razor, es cierto se me había olvidado

Si, mi Bijuu se llama Quetzalcóatl, semeja a una serpiente con alas, no es considerado uno de los 9 bijuus ya que el no tiene colas, pero aun así es un Bijuu muy fuerte- nos contesto, Quetzalcóatl?, nombre extraño

Vaya, yo soy Killerbee y soy el Jinchuriki del Hachibi- le dijo Killerbee-Niichan mientras lo saludaba

Yo soy el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi- le mencione

Y quien es esa linda chica?- nos pregunto apuntando a Hina-Chan, ella al instante se sonrojo

Ella es Hinata Hyuuga y es mi novia- le deje muy claro esto ultimo

De acuerdo, solo estaba preguntando- me dijo

Y bien?- pregunto Zabuza

Bien que?- le pregunte, de que esta hablando?

Que pasara con el?- nos pregunto Razor

No lo se, si lo dejamos solo seguro Akatsuki lo querrá capturar, que tal si te unes a nuestra organización- esto ultimo lo dije dirigiéndome a Mazuko

No lo se, podré usar un uniforme como el de ustedes?- nos pregunto y yo asentí- entonces si

Bien, entonces lo mejor será ir a dormir, luego veremos que uniforme usaras-le mencione

Ejem-

Pero, eso será después, vayamos a dormir- les dije

Ejem-

Que pasa?- le pregunte al portador de esa voz, pero nadie contesto

EJEM!!, soy yo- escuche la voz y pude escuchar que venia de la espada

E..Esa espada esta hablando- dijo Hinata-Chan

Si esta espada se llama…- pero Mazuko fue interrumpido

Déjame presentarme a mí, yo soy el grande, el poderoso, el único…- pero esta vez fue Mazuko quien interrumpió

Ya Caliburn, no seas tan exagerado al presentarte- le dijo Mazuko volteando hacia otro lado, mientras la espada lloraba a mares

Como sea, tenemos que dormir- dijo Haku y después de eso el viejo nos pago y nos dio una habitación para dormir….

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Al dia siguiente todos nos levantamos alrededor de las 9, cuando desperté baje y vi el gran desayuno que Hina-Chan y Tsunami-San habían preparado

Buenos Días- les dije, ahí solo faltaba yo

Buenos Días- me contestaron todos

Buenos Días Naru-Kun, te prepare algo de ramen- tras escuchar la palabra ''Ramen'' me senté rápidamente en la mesa

Después de comer ese delicioso ramen, todos terminamos de desayunar, tendríamos que salir del país de las olas esa tarde, pero mientras saldríamos a dar un paseo, después de levantarnos de la mesa pusimos nuestra antigua ropa y salimos de la casa

Esperen- les dije y todos se detuvieron- Gogyou Kaiin (Desellado de los cinco elementos) – entonces golpee a Mazuko para quitar el sello que la noche anterior Razor le puso

Entonces comenzamos a caminar, Hina-Chan venia abrazada a mi brazo y Haku venia al lado nuestro, mientras que Killerbee, Mazuko, Razor y Zabuza venían discutiendo por cualquier tontería que se les ocurría, pasamos frente una tienda de ropa y entramos e hice el pedido para Mazuko, según estaría listo esa misma tarde, pero entonces llego el mediodía y mi estomago empezó a hacer ruidos

Naruto-Niichan, no me digas que tienes hambre?- me pregunto Mazuko

Claro, por que?, tu no?- le pregunte

Por supuesto que n…- entonces su estomago gruño, al parecer si es un verdadero Uzumaki

busquemos un lugar donde comer-nos dijo Hinata-Chan y entonces nos encaminamos al primer restaurante de comida, que para mi suerte era un restaurante de ramen

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

El equipo de Konoha se despertó y se encamino a la casa del feudal que en este caso era la casa de Tazuna

Todos iban observando aquel pueblo, cuando de repente ya estaban frente a la puerta de la casa del Feudal

Neji toco la puerta y fue Inari quien abrió

Que quieren?- Pregunto Inari bastante molesto al ver a gente de Konoha frente a el

Somos los ninjas de Konoha que mandaron para cumplir una misión que el feudal de este País encargo- contesto Shino igual de frió que siempre

Después de eso los 6 ninjas que habían ido a esa misión entraron a la casa y se encontraron a Tazuna hablando con Tsunami en la sala

Tazuna-Sama, somos los ninja que mandaron a esta misión- le dijo Ten-Ten

Eso ya no será necesario- les dijo Tazuna

Y eso por que?- pregunto Ino

Por que ya vino alguien que se encargo del problema, pero para que no hayan venido en vano les daré el 40% de lo que me estaban cobrando- les dijo Tazuna mientras le daba a Shikamaru los 400 mil

Mendokuse, esta bien esta misión esta cancelada- después de decir eso Ino dio un suspiro de alivio de ya no tener que enfrentarse a la ''bestia''

Por que no vamos a dar una vuelta?- dijo Ino y tras decir esto todos salieron de la casa rumbo al pueblo

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Nosotros nos encontrábamos en el puesto de ramen, Mazuko-Niichan y yo devorábamos cada plato en menos de 1 minuto, ya llevábamos como 30 cada uno mientras que los demás máximo iban en el segundo

Vaya, que bien comí- les dije a los demás, pero al ver a mi novia, a mi primo y a mis amigos reunidos por primera vez en bastantes años me siento en ''familia''

Si, este ramen estaba muy bueno- dijo Mazuko

Saben?- cuando dije esto todos me voltearon a ver- al ver a mi novia, a mi primo y a mis amigos reunidos, por primera vez en bastantes años me siento en ''familia''- les dije

Pues somos una familia bastante extraña- nos dijo Razor y es cierto somos muy extraños

-Kun, no te preocupes, siempre vamos a estar contigo- me dijo Hina-Chan

Gracias Hina-Chan- después de eso nos besamos, pero fuimos interrumpidos por el ejem, de cierta espada que me cae bastante mal

Dejen sus cursilerías para otra ocasión- menciono la espada

Sabes Caliburn?, tienes suerte de no tener cuello- le dije a la espada- Mazuko-Niichan, el siempre es así de molesto?- le pregunte

Emmm, Si- me dijo

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

El equipo de Konoha se encontraba por las calles, habían decidido ir a comer algo antes de volver a la aldea, pero se detuvieron frente a un puesto de ramen por que una peculiar voz les llamo la atención

En serio, deberías calmarlo- se escucho mi voz dentro de aquel puesto de ramen- tu que piensas Razor?

Si, es bastante molesto- nos dijo

-Kun, creo que ya es hora de irnos- se escucho la voz de Hinata-Chan

Miles de pensamientos pasaban por el grupo de Konoha, se habían encontrado con aquella persona de la cual habían hecho un plan para llevarlo a la aldea, claro que esa persona soy yo

Entonces yo y mi grupo salimos del restaurante y cual fue mi impresión de encontrarme a Neji, Ten-Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba mirándome fijamente

Naruto y Hinata, vaya al fin los encontramos- menciono Kiba

Naruto, nos dijeron que si te veíamos te lleváramos de regreso a la aldea- continuo Neji, pero entonces mis compañeros se pusieron al lado de mi

Quienes son ellos?- pregunto Mazuko

Naruto tendrás que venir con nosotros quieras o no- dijo Ten-Ten, en ese instante, Killerbee sujeto a Ten-Ten, Razor detuvo el avance de Shino, Mazuko detuvo la técnica de Shikamaru, Zabuza y Haku detuvieron a Neji y a Kiba, Hinata-Chan evito que Akamaru se lanzara contra mi, claro que ninguno se golpeo ni nada, solo detuvieron su avance que iba contra mi, pero solo faltaba una persona

Shintenshin no Jutsu:(Técnica de posesión de mentes)- entonces el grupo de Konoha canto victoria, ya que Ino se apodero del cuerpo de Naruto

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

En mi mente Ino se encontraba en unos pasillos, entonces ella comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a una gran habitación donde una gran Jaula se encontraba, en el suelo había agua, entonces la voz del Kyuubi alerto a Ino

Acércate- le dijo la demoníaca voz del Kyuubi

el Kyu..bi- le dijo Ino, su miedo era notorio

Así es y te aconsejo que algas de la mente de Naruto, mientras yo este aquí no lo podrás controlar- le dijo, pero agro algo mas- al menos que quieras ver algún recuerdo de Naruto

, le dijo entonces los grandes colmillos del Kyuubi se hicieron notar, claramente estaba sonriendo

Pero te advierto que no será un recuerdo muy bonito

Recuerdo De Naruto (Visto Por Ino, Narrado por el auto)

Ino se encontraba en la casa de aquel rubio, ahí estaba el pequeño Naruto de al parecer unos 5 años, se miraba muy sonriente

Si, hoy es mi cumpleaños Dattebayo- Ino sonrió, le parecía muy tierno ver a un niño emocionarse por su cumpleaños, y aun mas al escuchar ''Dattebayo'', hace mucho que no escuchaba esa palabra

No es un recuerdo tan malo- pensaba Ino, entonces el pequeño Naruto salio de su casa e Ino se fue detrás de el

El pequeño Naruto iba muy sonriente, ese dia se celebraba la derrota del Kyuubi pero al igual la perdida de grandes héroes y personas, eran alrededor de 2 de la tarde, Ino iba detrás de el y claramente se fijaba en las miradas que los aldeanos le lanzaban, aquellas miradas de odio y rencor, pero para el pequeño Naruto esto no paso por alto

Entonces el pequeño Naruto llego a aquel árbol de la academia y se sentó en aquel columpio, Ino se agacho frente a el para estar a su altura

Por que?- preguntaba Naruto en voz baja, pero Ino lo pudo escuchar claramente- por que en mi cumpleaños me tratan así, por que me insultan y me pegan?, yo que hice?, yo creía que en los cumpleaños las personas estaban felices en compañía de sus padres…- dijo mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Ino quería llorar, como podía ser que a un niño tan pequeño lo trataran así y ella se incluía, siempre en la academia lo trato como aquel molesto y estupido chico, ahora se arrepentía, pero la voz del niño la saco de sus pensamientos

Pero no debo pensar en eso, Dattebayo, tengo que ir a Ichiraku Ramen, este dia, el viejo y Ayame-Neechan me dan ramen gratis- esbozando una gran sonrisa, entonces bajo del columpio y salio corriendo a su restaurante favorito y claro Ino salio corriendo detrás de el

En el trayecto miraba como la gente observaba a Naruto, aquellas miradas de odio y rencor, aquellas miradas que solo a los más malos se les daban, pero entonces sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su destino… Ichiraku Ramen

Hola viejo, hola Ayame-Neechan- les dijo el pequeño Naruto mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos e Ino se sentó al lado de el

Hola Naruto-Kun, mi padre y yo ya tenemos listo tu ramen especial de cumpleaños- le dijo entregándole un gran tazón de aquella comida que para el rubio era la mejor del mundo, rápidamente empezó a devorar aquel plato esto a Ino le causo mucha gracias ya que Naruto a pesar de estar ya grande comía de esa forma

Una vez de terminar de comer, de dar las gracias y salir de ahí, eran ya como las 6 de la tarde, y el pequeño Naruto se dirigió a su casa en el camino

Debo llegar rápido a casa- dijo mientras aceleraba el paso- la gente no tardara en llegar y querer pegarme- entonces empezó a correr e Ino hizo lo mismo

Pero para su mala suerte al doblar en una esquina choco con un aldeano, y para mas mala suerte este lo reconoció

Aquí esta el demonio!!!- dio un gran grito, entonces Ino vio la cara de Naruto que reflejaba miedo puro

Entonces el pequeño Naruto intento salir corriendo, pero el sujeto lo agarro del cuello y lo alzo

No escaparas- le dijo ese señor

No señor, no me pegue no e hecho nada- le dijo e pequeño Naruto comenzando a llorar, esto hizo que a Ino se le partiera el corazón pero aun mas cuando…

Ya cállate maldito demonio!!!- le dijo y después le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y esto hizo que le empezara a salir sangre por la nariz, cosa que causo que ahora si a Ino le salieran las lagrimas

Entonces mas gente empezó allegar, entones el sujeto que lo tenia agarrado lo tiro al suelo y lo empezó a patear en las costillas

No me pegue, por favor yo no he hecho nada- dijo entrecortadamente mientras seguía siendo pateado, Ino intenta hacer algo, pero cuando quería agarrar a alguien y apartarlo sus manos atravesaban a la gente

Entonces llego más gente y le empezaron a tirar botellas al pobre de Naruto, estas se rompían al contacto con el cuerpo del pequeño rubio que causaba diversas cortadas en su cuerpo

Después mas gente lo empezó a patear al mismo tiempo, seguramente varios huesos se le rompieron al pobre niño

Entonces vio que un peligris lo golpeaba y también le predio fuego con una técnica de Katon pero esta se desvaneció al instante, el pequeño Naruto se encontraba tirado llorando, Ino quería gritar, pero entonces vio algo que jamás hubiera podido creer haber visto el trío original Ino-Shika-Cho empezó a golpear al rubio, entonces después de tremenda golpiza Naruto comenzó a arrastrarse hasta su casa

Una vez ahí el pequeño naruto con su dedo índice empezó a escribir en el polvo del suelo ''Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto'', después de eso le soplo como si fuera un pastel, Ino no lo soporto mas y salio de la mente de Naruto

Fin Del Recuerdo (Fin De La Narración Del Autor)

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Entonces sentí como mi cuerpo fue liberado de la técnica, pero entonces vimos como Ino se ponía a llorar intensamente, me acerque a ella y me abrazo

Lo siento, Los siento, Los siento- me dijo sin despegarse de mi- no sabia que tu niñez fue así de terrible, perdóname por favor

No te preocupes Ino- después de eso le di un golpe en la nuca, entonces todos los presentes nos dirigimos al hospital

Una vez ahí entramos y pedimos ayuda

Necesito un doctor- le dije a una enfermera

Que le pasa?- me pregunto

Tiene un daño Psicológico severo-le dije lo mas seguro es que haya visto uno de mis recuerdos

Después de que un doctor la estuviera atendiendo todos estábamos fuera de su habitación

Que es lo que paso Naruto?- me pregunto Shino

Mendokuse, por que la problemática de Ino se puso así?- me pregunto Shikamaru

Lo mas seguro es que haya visto alguno de mis recuerdos- les dije y entonces ellos se sorprendieron

Recuerdo?- pregunto Neji

Si recuerda que yo tengo al Kyuubi sellado dentro de mi, es por eso que de pequeño la gente me trataba muy mal- les conteste

Por cierto quienes son ellos?, por que están todos juntos?- me pregunto esta vez Ten-Ten

Por ninguna razón en especial- le conteste, no podía decirles la verdadera razón

Entonces la puerta de la habitación de Ino se abrió y de ella salio un doctor

Como esta?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

Esta bien, pero esta pidiendo hablar con Naruto Uzumaki- dijo el doctor, conmigo?

ire contigo Naruto-Kun- me dijo Hinata-Chan y entonces entramos a la habitación donde se encontraba Ino

Como estas Ino?- le pregunto

Mal, pero no peor que tu- nos dijo, seguramente el Kyuubi le debió haber mostrado alguno de mis recuerdos

Que te paso Ino-San?- pregunto Hinata-Chan

Yo vi uno de los recuerdos de Naruto-Kun, es un recuerdo espantoso- nos dijo, Hinata-Chan y yo nos sorprendimos cuando me dijo Naruto-Kun

No te preocupes, aunque hace tiempo nadie me quería y estaba solo, pude encontrar a personas que me quieren y me aman- esto ultimo lo dije mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Hina-Chan esto claro hizo que se sonrojara

Tienes suerte Hinata-San, pero cuídalo bien por que no me daré por vencida- nos dijo Ino

No te preocupes Ino-San, no dejare que nadie me quite a mi Naru-Kun- nos dijo Hinata-Chan

Eso es lo que esperaba oír- nos dijo Ino- con respecto a lo que vi yo…

Si quieres se los puedes decir no hay problema, tal vez así aprendan algo- le dije- bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos, no te preocupes por la cuenta del hospital yo la pagare- le dije y entonces empezamos a salir

Adiós Naruto-Kun- escuche que me dijo

Adiós Ino-Chan- le dije antes de salir

Una vez fuera de la habitación le indique a mi equipo que me siguieran y entonces nos empezamos a ir, pero el grupo de Konoha que estaba ahí se nos puso enfrente

Lo siento chicos, pero no volveré a Konoha, aun no… eso es todo- y después de eso abandonamos el hospital

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

El grupo de Konoha se quedo pensando en lo que dije y entonces después de unos minutos Ino salio de la habitación

Bueno, ya estoy mejor, ya vamonos- les dijo Ino

Pero antes debemos mandar un mensaje a Tsunade-Sama para que nos mande dinero para pagar la cuenta del hospital- dijo Ten-Ten

No se preocupen Naruto-Kun pagara todo, el me lo dijo- les comento Ino

De donde saco ese baka tanto dinero, según dijeron la cuenta es de 10 mil- menciono Kiba

Como sea, vamonos- dijo Neji y tras decir esto salieron del hospital rumbo a Konoha

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Yo y mi equipo pasamos a la casa de Tazuna por nuestras cosas y después de eso por el uniforme de Mazuko-Niichan que era igual que al mío y al de los demás, solo que su color es Gris Oscuro y su mascara es la de una tortuga

Bien es hora de continuar con nuestro camino- les dije, todos traemos nuestros uniformes puestos

Continaura…


	8. Seguimos Con Nuestro Camino

Capitulo 8 Seguimos Con Nuestro Camino, El Reencuentro Con El Equipo 7

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente ';' ';' ';'

Bien es hora de continuar con nuestro camino- les dije, todos traemos nuestros uniformes puestos

';' ';' ';' Ahora ';' ';' ';'

Seguíamos caminando, esta vez en dirección al país del Té, íbamos como siempre, yo abrazado de mi Hina-Chan, Razor, Zabuza y ahora Mazuko, intentaban callar a Killerbee, hasta que al fin lo pudieron lograr

Pregunta- les dije y todos voltearon a verme- por que tenemos que ir por aquí, si el país del zorro esta al norte del país del viento?

Naruto-Niichan, no sabia que eras tan idiota, ya no lo dijeron mas de 3 veces- me dijo Mazuko

Pues ya se me olvido- les conteste

Naruto, ya les dije, para llegar al país del zorro se tiene que tomar un camino que solo se puede encontrar en la costa con el país del té- nos contesto Razor, ya me acorde…jejeje

Tenemos que apresurar el paso, ya casi anochece- menciono Zabuza y después de eso comenzamos a saltar por las ramas de los árboles

Después de unas horas ya había anochecido y ya estábamos mas cerca del país del té, así que nos paramos en el bosque para acampar

Una vez armadas las tiendas y la fogata hecha, nos sentamos a cenar, pero una charla muy importante surgió

Saben?- nos dijo Killerbee-Niichan- Akatsuki, no se ha movido

Es cierto, eso es muy extraño, deben estar planeando algo grande- menciono Razor

Na..Naruto-Kun eso quiere decir que seremos mas propensos a ataques?- me pregunto Hinata-Chan

Si, cuando se enteren de que aquí hay 3 Jinchurikis, vendrán tras nosotros, es por eso que no debemos usar nuestras habilidades con los Bijuu, debemos hacernos más fuertes sin ellos, o en todo caso saber controlar perfectamente su chakra- les dije y todos asintieron

Eso quiere decir que habrá mas acción?- nos pregunto Mazuko-Niichan

Así es Mazuko, ya quiero enfrentarme a Kisame- dijo Zabuza

Si pues, pero mientras tenemos que descansar, quien se queda a hacer guardia?- pregunto Razor y todos nos quedamos callados

Mazuko!!!!- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo incluyendo a Caliburn

Que!!?, por que yo?- nos pregunto

Por que eres nuevo Mazuko-Kun, es por eso que hoy harás guardia- le dijo Haku, después de eso todos nos fuimos a nuestras tiendas, dejando a un muy malhumorado Mazuko

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

El equipo de Konoha llego a las pocas horas de salir del país de las olas, una vez cruzaron las puertas se dirigieron con Tsunade no bachan, caminaban a paso lento, hasta que por fin llegaron a aquel edificio rojo

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a las puertas del despacho, una vez ahí tocaron las puertas y se les dio la orden de entrar, adentro estaba Tsunade, Lee, Gai y el equipo Kakashi, también Chouji y también el equipo de Sasuke

Como les fue?- pregunto Tsunade

Mendokuse, cancelaron la misión- dijo Shikamaru

Que!!!?, por que hicieron eso?- pregunto Tsunade no bachan muy molesta

Al parecer alguien nos gano, pero aun así nos dieron el 40% del costo- le dijo Shino, mientras le daba una bolsa con dinero

Pero, quien fue?- pregunto Tsunade mientras guardaba el dinero

Investigamos por el pueblo y al parecer un grupo al que llamaron ''Los Maestros Shinobi'', es un grupo que al principio era de 6 personas pero cuando salieron del pueblo se vieron 7, también nos dijeron que 4 de ellos se encargaron de la bestia- menciono Neji, si!!!, ya nos hicimos famosos

Esos tipos serán un problema, saben a donde se dirigen?- pregunto Tsunade

Si, al parecer tomaron el camino hacia el país del té- le contesto Ten-Ten

Mmmm, equipo Kakashi, vayan al país del té lo más rápido que puedan y traigan a esos sujetos- les ordeno Tsunade

Hai- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, se disponían a salir pero una voz los interrumpió

Esperen, hay algo que debo decir- les dijo Ino- Naruto estaba en el país de las olas

Al escuchar eso todos se detuvieron y pusieron atención en la conversación

Enserio?, como esta?, le dijeron que viniera?- pregunto Tsunade

Si Tsunade-Sama, pero el muy baka se rehusó- le contesto Kiba

Ino intento controlar su cuerpo, pero algo paso, y además el anda con mas Shinobis de muy buen nivel- le dijo Neji

Que paso Ino?, Que viste?- le pregunto Lee

Yo…Yo- mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas- lo que vi fue….

Entonces Ino les empezó a contar lo que vio, al principio todos sonrieron incluyendo a Taka, al escuchar como el pequeño naruto se emocionaba por su cumpleaños, pero esa sonrisa se borro al escuchar las preguntas que se hacia así mismo y al principio Ten-Ten, Ino, Karin y hasta Sakura se pusieron a llorar al escuchar que Naruto se asusto cuando lo vio el aldeano y después los demás se pusieron a llorar al escuchar que lo estaban golpeando, entonces todos rompieron el llanto al escuchar que nadie lo ayudaba y se tuvo que arrastrar a su casa y lo que escribió en el suelo

Eso fue lo que vi, no quise ver mas- mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de Salir- y usted Kakashi-Sensei, usted era ese peligris – le dijo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo

Yo no- le dijo Kakashi ocultando la verdad- todo eso fue obra del kyuubi

En serio hizo eso Kakashi-Senpai?- le pregunto Yamato a su Senpai

Entonces el trío Ino-Shika-Cho entro al despacho y vieron a todos llorar

Que paso?- pregunto Inoichi

Maldito monstruo- le dijo Ino mientras le daba una bofetada

Que pasa?- pregunto Choza

Papá enserio hiciste eso?- le pregunto Chouji

Ahora si no entiendo nada- dijo Shikaku

Mendokuse, no sabía que eras de esos- le dijo Shikamaru, entonces Tsunade les contó todo lo que Ino les había dicho

En serio lo sentimos, yo si hice eso, pero cuando me entere que el era hijo de mi Sensei, me dispuse a protegerlo- les dijo Kakashi

Después de que vi que ese chico era un buen muchazo, yo también me dispuse a protegerlo- menciono Choza

Nosotros también- dijeron Shikaku e Inoichi al mismo tiempo

Pero no fue suficiente- menciono una voz entrando en el despacho- no le pudimos regresar el gran favor que nos hizo, salvar a la aldea

Padre- dijo Shino, a su padre Shibi Aburame

Bueno, las platicas para después, equipo Kakashi a lo que les ordene, el equipo Taka ira con ustedes- ordeno Tsunade

Hai- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo y salieron de la habitación

Después de unos momentos todos salieron dejando a Tsunade sola, pero alguien entro en la habitación por la ventana

Crees que Naruto hará algo contra la aldea?- pregunto Jiraiya a la Hokage

Espero que no Jiraiya- dijo mientras se servia un vaso de Sake

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

A la mañana siguiente todos nos levantamos y recogimos el campamento y emprendimos de nuevo el viaje hacia el país del té, el camino extrañamente venia en silencio, Hina-Chan y yo veníamos al frente y los demás atrás de nosotros

Después de seguir caminando lo vimos, el país de té, entramos y yo estaba buscando a una persona a Idate Morino el hermano menor de Ibiki, estábamos buscando, ahora que veo el pueblo se ve muy diferente, antes la gente siempre se veía con miedo pero ahora se ve feliz, seguimos caminando hasta encontrarnos con aquel chico que estábamos buscando

Disculpa, tu eres Idate Morino?- le pregunte y el rápidamente se volteo a vernos

Yo no hice nada- fue lo primero que me dijo

No te acuerdas de mi?- el negó y entonces todos nos quitamos las mascaras- soy yo Naruto

Entonces al parecer si se acordó por que lo primero que me hizo fue darme un abrazo

Naruto, que paso con Sasuke y Sakura?- me pregunto al ver que no venían conmigo

Bueno lo que paso fue…- entonces le conté parte de la historia, lo que le conté fue mi destierro y la creación de la organización- es por eso que si necesitan algo, no dudes en buscarnos

Si lo tendré en cuenta, no puedo creer que Konoha te haya hecho eso, por cierto esta mañana una gente de Konoha llego aquí- me dijo

Quienes?- le pregunte rápidamente

No lo se, solo supe eso para que supieras-

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

El equipo de Konoha llego al país del té unas horas después de partir de Konoha

Ahora que hacemos Kakashi-Sensei?- pregunto Sakura a su Sensei

Nos dividiremos, Taka ira por allá- apuntando un camino- y nosotros por acá-

Hai- contestaron los demás y se empezaron a movilizar

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Hina-Chan- le dije y ella asintió

Byakugan!- entonces activo su Doujutsu- al parecer son el equipo de Kakashi-Sensei y el equipo Taka- nos dijo

Por donde están?- pregunto Mazuko

El equipo de Taka a 300 m ts para allá – apuntando un camino- y el equipo de Kakashi-Sensei a 200 mts para allá- apuntando el camino opuesto al anterior

Bien, entonces Haku y Mazuko irán por Taka haber que quieren- les ordene- los demás vamos con Kakashi-Sensei

Hai- dijeron todos

Idate, avisa al jefe de la familia, si hay un combate la gente tendrá que refugiarse en sus casas- le dije

Si- y salio corriendo

Entonces todos nos pusimos nuestras mascaras y salimos corriendo a los objetivos señalados, Hina-Chan, Killerbee-Niichan, Zabuza, Razor y yo íbamos por Kakashi-Sensei, mientras que Mazuko y Haku iban por Taka

Entonces corrimos poco tiempo por que rápidamente los encontramos, eran Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura y Yamato, parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, así que pasamos aun lado de ellos pero una voz nos detuvo

Ustedes deténganse- dijo la voz de Kakashi-Sensei

Mmm?- entonces todos volteamos- oye Okami (Lobo), ese no es Kakashi Hatake ''El Ninja Que Copia''?- le pregunte a Razor

Parece que si Kitzune (Zorro)- me contesto- que es lo que quieren?- les pregunto al equipo Kakashi

Nos ordenaron llevarlos con nosotros así sea por la fuerza- contesto Sakura- ''Maestros Shinobi''- dijo esto ultimo con burla y sarcasmo

Vaya, parece que la Kunoichi de pelo rosa no sabe quienes somos nosotros- dijo Zabuza

Eso parece Oni (Demonio), quien se encargara de ellos?- pregunto Hina-Chan, gracias a la mascara la voz salía un poco distorsionada, así que no podrían reconocer a nadie

Pues Washi (Águila) yo creo que Kitzune y Okami se encarguen- dijo Killerbee-Niichan, creo que fue buena idea los nombres clave

Bee (Abeja en ingles, no encontré en japonés :( ) tiene razón nosotros nos encargaremos- les dije

Pero ten mucho cuidado- me dijo Hina-Chan

No te preocupes Hina-Chan no me pasara nada- le susurre al oído

Mientras el equipo Kakashi miraba fijamente a sus adversarios, y mas cuando escucharon de uno de ellos que por su voz se podría decir que es una chica decirle que tuviera cuidado al de mascara de zorro

Donde los he visto?- se preguntaba Kakashi

Ese sujeto que tiene 7 espadas, donde lo he visto antes?- se preguntaba a la vez Sasuke

Ya terminaron?- nos pregunto Sakura y entonces Razor y yo avanzamos

Muy bien Okami, tu a quien quieres derrotar?- le pregunte

A mi déjame al ninja que copia, a el de pelo negro y al de pelo café- me dijo Razor apuntando a Kakashi-Sensei, a Sai y a Yamato-Taicho

Entonces yo me quedo con la pelo rosa y con su novio- le dije a Razor, pero Sasuke me escucho y se molesto

Ella no es mi novia!!!!- me grito Sasuke mientras se lanzaba contra mi con su espada (La Chokuto), yo rápidamente entre en el modo Sennin

Cuando iba a impactar contra mi le di una patada en la barbilla que lo hizo retroceder, pero entonces de atrás de el Sakura se lanzo contra mi para darme un puñetazo, pero entonces me acorde de lo que hizo contra mi y mi furia aumento, le di un golpe en la cara entes de que ella me lo diera y ese golpe fue tan fuerte que cuando Sakura se estrello contra el suelo en este se formo un pequeño cráter

Chidori!! (Millar De Pájaros)- escuche que grito y se lanzo contra mi, no podía usar ni el Kage Bunshin ni el Rasengan, por que rápidamente sospecharían de mi así que lo ataque con otra cosa

Fuuton: Reppushou (Elemento aire: Palma de ventisca)- entonces de mi mano salio una gran corriente de aire que impacto contra Sasuke mandándolo a volar, pero entonces activo su marca maldita nivel 2

Maldito!!!, Chidori Nagashi (Mil pájaros envolventes)- entonces la corriente eléctrica se lanzo contra mi, así que lo único que pude hacer fe soportarla

Después de eso se lanzo contra mí y empezamos a pelear con Taijutsu, mientras Sakura seguía inconsciente en el suelo y los demás con la boca abierta viendo la pelea, entonces le di una patada en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiplicación oculta de cuerpos)- creando solo un clon y el que cree se lanza contra Sasuke

Crees que un clon podrá conmigo!!?- me grito, si sabe lo que le espera, entonces Sasuke estuvo apunto de cortar al clon cuando…

Bunshin Daibakuha (Gran explosión de replicas)- entonces el clon exploto mandando a volar a Sasuke, entonces se estrello contra una pared y se volvió a empezar a levantar

Crees que cof, cof, que con eso estoy terminado?- me dijo mientras difícilmente podia avanzar

Ya basta Sasuke, tu pelea ya termino- le dijo Kakashi-Sensei

No!!- le dijo y entonces empezó a correr contra mi de nuevo, pero fue detenido por Kakashi-Sensei

Dije que ya basta, tu pelea ya termino, necesitas entrenar mas y hacerte mas fuerte y en ese entonces te dejare pelear con el de nuevo- le dijo Kakashi-Sensei y entonces lo llevo con Sakura que ya se había despertado- sigue nuestra pelea- le dijo apuntando a Razor

Claro- le contesto

Ninpō Chōjū Giga (Arte ninja, bestias ilustradas)- rápidamente ataco Sai con 4 bestias de tinta

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: técnica del fuego mítico del fénix)- contraataco Razor destruyendo a las 4 bestias con 4 bolas de fuego

Después de eso Kakashi-Sensei se lanzo con un Raikiri contra Razor impactándole en el corazón

Kawarimi?- se pregunto Kakashi-Sensei, cuando vio su brazo atravesar un tronco

Donde esta?- pregunto Sai

Lo mas seguro es que haya usado el Doton: Dochū Eigyo no jutsu (Elemento tierra, técnica de escondrijo bajo tierra), que hacemos para hacerlo salir?- pregunto Yamato-Taicho

No hace falta que me hagan salir- se escucho la voz de Razor- Katon: Haisekishō (Elemento fuego: gran nube de cenizas llameantes)- entonces de una grieta empezó a salir mucho humo cubriendo a los 3 con los que Razor peleaba

Mokuton: Moku Jōheki (Elemento madera: muro de bloqueo de madera)- entonces la nube de humo exploto y cuando se disipo solo se vio una esfera de madera y después d eso la esfera de madera se deshizo mostrando a los 3 sanos y salvos

Suiton: Kokūn no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica de Lluvia Negra)- entonces donde estaban Kakashi-Sensei, Sai y Yamato-Taicho, empezó a llover aceite y después de eso Razor salio debajo de la tierra- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego)- entonces donde estaba lloviendo se empezó a incendiar

Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu (Elemento agua, técnica del misil-dragón de agua)- entonces todo el fuego se apago gracias a la técnica de Kakashi-Sensei

Es hora de terminar con esto- les dijo Razor- Suiton: Mizuame Nabara (Campo de Captura de Jarabe de Almidón, _Suiton: Mizuame Nabara_)- entonces una gran masa atrapo por los pies a los 3 dejándolos pegados contra el suelo[]- Raiton: Gian (, _Raiton: Gian_Elemento rayo: falsa oscuridad)- entonces de su boca salio un gran rayo en dirección a la masa y después de eso electrocutando a los 3 y dejándolos inconscientes- eso fue todo- y tras decir esto volvió a donde estábamos nosotros

Si quieren que ayudemos a Konoha, díganle que tienen que pagar por nuestros servicios- les dije y después de eso el equipo Taka bastante lastimado apareció y se llevaron a los que estaban inconscientes y después de eso Haku y Mazuko aparecieron

Como les fue?- pregunto Zabuza

Bien, pues…emm ella es Rozen Hiano- dijo apuntando a una chica pelirroja detrás de el

Hola…-

Continuara…


	9. Un Nuevo Miembro

Capitulo 9 Un Nuevo Miembro, Casi Cerca Del Destino

';' ';' '; Anteriormente ';' ';' ';'

Bien, pues…emm ella es Rozen Hiano- dijo apuntando a una chica pelirroja detrás de el

Hola…-

';' ';' '; Ahora ';' ';' ';'

Hola- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

Que paso?- le pregunte a Haku

Bueno, lo que paso fue…

Flash Back

Después de separarse del grupo para ir a buscar a Taka, iban corriendo por los tejados

Como son ellos Haku?- le pregunto Mazuko a Haku

No lo se- le contesto

Como se supone que los reconoceremos?- le pregunto Mazuko a Haku

Lo único que se es que Suigetsu es parte de ellos, lo reconoceré cuando lo vea- le contesto Haku

De acuerdo- entonces aumentaron la velocidad y se detuvieron en un tejado- Haku mira eso?- apuntando a un lugar donde una batalla estaba dando origen

Que pasa?- le pregunto Haku parándose aun lado de el

A esa chica, son 3 contra 1, debemos ayudarla- le dijo Mazuko

Seguro que es solo por eso?- le pregunto

O///O, Claro, que te pasa?- entonces los 2 bajaron del tejado

La batalla era entre una chica pelirroja y otros 3 sujetos

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)- dijo la chica lanzándole una bola de fuego a los 3 sujetos y ellos rápidamente la esquivaron

Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Dragón de agua)- dijo uno de ellos lanzándole un dragón de agua a la chica

Raiton: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Elemento rayo: Tornado del dragón del relámpago)- dijo Mazuko y un tornado en forma de dragón se situó entre la chica y el ataque y después de eso

Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki (Elemento hielo: Tormenta de nieve)- dijo Haku y una ventisca se fusionó con el tornado y entones el ataque choco con el dragón de agua destruyendo la técnica y entonces el dragón Relámpago-Hielo se lanzo contra los 3 individuos, pero estos difícilmente los esquivaron

Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto una chica pelirroja con lentes que venia con los otros 2 sujetos

Que mas da!, los matare!- grito el mas grande del grupo, y entonces empezó a liberar el sello maldito

Tranquilo Juugo- le dijo un sujeto con dientes en forma de tiburón- ustedes son los que se hacen llamar ''Los Maestros Shinobi''?

Si así fuera, que pasa con ello?- le pregunto Haku- que hacemos Kame (Tortuga)

No lo se Kuma (Oso), si nos atacan no, nos quedara de otra mas que pelear- le contesto Mazuko

No necesito su ayuda- les dijo la chica pelirroja que hasta hace poco habían salvado- yo puedo con ellos, sola

Si claro- le dijo Mazuko- pelearan o que?- les pregunto a los 3 sujetos

Sin que volviera a preguntar Juugo se lanzo contra el, entonces Mazuko se convirtió en Hombre-Lobo, pero sus atacantes solo notaron que se hizo mas grande

Entonces Juugo le lanzo un puñetazo que Mazuko detuvo con su mano derecha, después de eso Mazuko le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y después de eso una patada en la cara, mandándolo a volar contra sus amigos

Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Técnica de los brazos poderosos de agua)- entonces los brazos de Suigetsu se agrandaron y atraparon a Juugo-ahora es mi turno

Entonces Suigetsu se lanzo contra Haku haciendo sellos con las manos mientras corría

Con esta técnica morirás!!!- le grito a Haku- Suiton: Suishōha (Elemento Agua: Destrucción de Colisión De agua)- entonces de las manos de Suigetsu empezó a salir una gran cantidad de agua que amenazaba con matar a Haku

**Hyōton: Kaze Kori (**viento helado)- entonces de su boca, salio una poderosa ventisca que congelo el agua anteriormente lanzada por Suigetsu y después de eso- **Hyōton: Haryū Mōko** (Elemento Hielo: Feroz Dragón-tigre Perforador) Entonces el gran Dragón-Tigre golpeo a Suigetsu mandándolo a volar Quien mas quiere pelea?- pregunto Mazuko Chicos, Sasuke esta luchando, debemos ir a ayudarlo- grito Karin y entonces desaparecieron Como te llamas?- pregunto Haku Rozen Hiano- le contesto la chica Muy bien, acompáñanos- le dijo Mazuko Fin Flash Back Y eso fue lo que paso…- nos dijo Haku Mmm, comprendo, y por que viene con ustedes?- le pregunto Killerbee Bueno, es que ella es muy fuerte, podría venir con nosotros- nos dijo Mazuko Seguro que es solo por eso?-le pregunto Zabuza, que otra cosa podría ser? O///O, claro, pro que otra cosa seria?- le contesto Como sea, si se va a unir, iré por el pedido-dijo Razor y tras decir esto desapareció M..mucho gusto Rozen-Chan, mi nombre es H..Hinata Hyuuga- le dijo Hina-Chan extendiéndole la mano Mucho gusto Hinata-Chan- le dijo recibiendo el saludo- y ustedes son..? Si, Hina-Chan es mi novia- y vi que cuando dije esto, Hina-Chan se sonrojo- mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Mucho gusto- entonces cada quien se presento y después de ahí nos fuimos con Idate que nos daría alojamiento el tiempo que estuviéramos ahí ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' El equipo de Konoha iba a toda velocidad devuelta a Konoha, Suigetsu, Sakura, Karin y Juugo, llevaban a unos Sasuke, Yamato, Sai y Kakashi inconscientes Ya estaban cerca de la aldea, pero una conversación surgió Suigetsu-San, ustedes también pelearon?- le pregunto Sakura al sujeto de Taka Así es- se limito a contestar, tras recordar su vergonzosa derrota Y, contra quienes fueron?- le volvió a preguntar pero fue Karin quien contestó Primero contra una chica y después contra 2 enmascarados- le contesto Chica?, enmascarados?- pero fue Juugo quien esta vez contesto Lo que paso fue… Flash Back (Narrado Por Juugo) Después de separarnos, nos dirigimos por el camino que Kakashi-San nos dijo, pero entonces Suigetsu dijo algo Miren a esa chica..- pero fue interrumpido Que!!?, ya vas a andar de caliente?- le dijo una muy molesta Karin No soy como tu zorra, que siempre anda tras Sasuke, lo que digo es lo que la chica trae- apuntando a la espada de una pelirroja que se encontraba en un puesto de frutas Que tiene ese fierro?- le pregunto Karin No es una espada cualquiera…deja de llamarlas fierros!!!, como decía, no es una espada común, es conocida como ''The Dragón Knife'', vamos- entonces nos movimos hacia esa chica Será de esos sujetos de ''Los Maestros Shinobi''?- les pregunte y después de eso nos pusimos detrás de ella Oye tu!, eres de ''Los Maestros Shinobi''?- le pregunto Karin- la pelirroja, contéstame!! Entonces esa pelirroja volteo a vernos y se nos acerco Si así fuera, que pasaría?- nos dijo, eso hizo enfurecer a Karin y a Suigetsu que se lanzaron contra ella

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)- dijo la chica lanzando una bola de fuego hacia nosotros

Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Dragón de agua)- dijo Suigetsu y le lanzo un dragón de agua

Raiton: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Elemento rayo: Tornado del dragón del relámpago)- dijo uno de los enmascarados y lanzo un ataque entre la chica y

el ataque y después de eso

Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki (Elemento hielo: Tormenta de nieve)- dijo otro de ellos y entonces el ataque se fusiono con el tornado eléctrico, y entonces destruyo el dragón de agua y después se lanzo contra nosotros

Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Karin a los 2 enmascarados

Que mas da!, los matare!- yo estaba muy molesto y libere el sello maldito

Tranquilo Juugo- me dijo Suigetsu y entonces me calme un poco- ustedes son los que se hacen llamar ''Los Maestros Shinobi''?

Si así fuera, que pasa con ello?- nos contesto uno de ellos con una mascara en forma de oso- que hacemos Kame (Tortuga)

No lo se Kuma (Oso), si nos atacan no, nos quedara de otra mas que pelear- le contesto su compañero

No necesito su ayuda- les dijo la chica pelirroja que hasta hace poco habían salvado- yo puedo con ellos, sola

Si claro- hablo uno de ellos- pelearan o que?- nos pregunto

Sin volver a preguntar me lance contra ellos, y entonces el de mascara de tortuga de repente aumento su tamaño

Entonces le lanze un puñetazo que el detuvo con una de sus manos, después me lanzo un rodillazo que me saco el aire y después de eso me dio una patada en la cara que me lanzo contra Suigetsu y Karin

Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Técnica de los brazos poderosos de agua)- entonces los brazos de Suigetsu se agrandaron y me ataraparon

Entonces Suigetsu se lanzo contra el de mascara de oso haciendo sellos con las manos mientras corría

Con esta técnica morirás!!!- le grito a Haku- Suiton: Suishōha (Elemento Agua: Destrucción de Colisión De agua)- entonces de las manos de Suigetsu empezó a salir una gran cantidad de agua que amenazaba con matar a el de mascara de oso

**Hyōton: Kaze Kori (**viento helado)- entonces de su boca, salio una poderosa ventisca que congelo el agua anteriormente lanzada por Suigetsu y después de eso- **Hyōton: Haryū Mōko** (Elemento Hielo: Feroz Dragón-tigre Perforador) Entonces el gran Dragón-Tigre golpeo a Suigetsu mandándolo a volar Quien mas quiere pelea?- pregunto el otro Chicos, Sasuke esta luchando, debemos ir a ayudarlo- grito Karin y entonces nos fuimos de ahí Fin Flash Back (Fin de narración de Juugo) Así que eso paso…- dijo Sakura- apurémonos que ya llegamos Entonces el equipo de Konoha llego al hospital y de pura suerte Tsunade no bachan estaba ahí Que paso?- les pregunto Fuimos derrotados por ya sabes quien, ellos están inconscientes, necesitan una habitación- dijo Sakura y tras decir esto los llevaron a una habitación para 4 personas, entonces tras unas horas los 4 despertaron Que paso?- pregunto Kakashi-Sensei Fueron derrotados- les dijo Juugo Kakashi, cuantos fueron los que los derrotaron?, 5 o 6? Dime…- pero fue interrumpida por el mismo Kakashi-Sensei Uno-Se limito a contestar y entonces Tsunade no bachan y Shizune-Neechan pusieron cara O.O de la impresión U..Uno?- le pregunto Tsunade no bachan- estas seguro? Si, Yamato, Sai y yo luchamos contra uno y nos derroto, Sakura y Sasuke igual lucharon contra uno y fueron derrotados- le contesto Kakashi-Sensei No puede ser- y después de eso se sentó en una de las camas y entonces de la puerta llego Jiraiya Hola, como están?- les pregunto Ero-Sennin Kakashi-Senpai, Sai y yo fuimos derrotados por uno de ellos, Sakura y Sasuke también fueron derrotados por uno- le contesto Yamato omitiendo la pregunta de Ero-Sennin O.O, - apenas pudo decir de la impresión, jejeje somos buenos Si y además dijo que si querían que ellos vinieran, tenemos que pagarles- les dijo Sakura Si solo Naruto estuviera aquí- dijo Tsunade Si pero no importa, entrenare muy duro para no volver a perder contra un perdedor como el- dijo Sasuke poniendo en acto el ''orgullo'' Uchiha Pero… leí en un libro que, si eres derrotado por un perdedor eso te convierte en un perdedor mas grande- dijo y tras decir su comentario de ''Animo'' puso una de sus sonrisas Sai… te matare- le dijo Sasuke a Sai Como sea, no estamos para costear a unos mercenarios, tal vez si algo se desata lo hagamos, pero no a ellos- dijo Tsunade no bachan Bueno, los dejamos descansar- dijo Ero-Sennin y tras decir esto los no enfermos o lastimados salieron de la habitación A quien te referías Tsunade?- le pregunto Ero-Sennin a la bachan Convenceré al consejo para que dejen que Naruto vuelva- dijo la bachan a Ero-Sennin No se, tal vez Naruto no quiera volver- le dijo Jiraiya Tampoco lo se, solo espero que si quiera volver- dijo la bachan ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' Al dia siguiente ya estábamos listos para partir, ahora estamos en la tienda de ropa para recoger el pedido de Rozen-Chan Aquí lo tiene- dijo la vendedora dándole un paquete a Rozen-Chan- y dígame, es para una fiesta de disfraces?- nos pregunto , si es para eso- le conteste- después de eso Rozen-Chan fue a cambiarse Su atuendo es igual que al de los demás, solo que su color es morado oscuro y su mascara es de un dragón Después de eso salimos de la tienda -Chan, ya lo discutimos y tu nombre clave será Ryu (Dragón)- le dijo Hina-Chan- ya todos tenemos uno, yo soy Washi (Águila), Killerbee-San es Hachi (Abeja), Zabuza-San es Oni (Demonio), Haku-San es Kuma (Oso), Mazuko-Kun es Kame (Tortuga) y Mi Naru-Kun es Kitzune (Zorro)- le explico Hina-Chan Vaya, entonces seré Ryu, me gusta- y tras decir esto empezamos a caminar No se te olvide Rozen-San, siempre enfrente de los demás usaremos los nombres clave- le dijo Killerbee De acuerdo- le contesto A donde vamos ahora Naruto?- me pregunto Zabuza Iremos al país del viento, de pasada quiero hablar con Gaara- les dije Entonces tendremos que tomar un barco hacia allá- nos dijo Haku Entonces yo me quede pensativo, íbamos a tomar un camino muy antiguo hacia el país del Zorro, que tal si en el camino hay, fa..fantasmas, estaba sumido en mis terroríficos pensamientos cuando una dulce voz me hablo En que piensas Naruto-Kun?-me pregunto Hina-Chan Jejeje, no es nada- le dije- es solo que, estaba pensando en que tal vez habría fantasmas en el camino hacia el país del zorro jejeje- entonces todos me voltearon a ver No te preocupes Naruto-Kun, yo estaré contigo- me dijo Hina-Chan y entonces se abrazo a mi brazo derecho Eso lo se Hina-Chan, yo también estaré contigo- le dije y después le quite la mascara y yo me quite la mía y le di un beso y después le volví a poner la mascara Oye Mazuko-Kun, ello siempre son asi?- le dijo Rozen a Mazuko-Niichan, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Si, ellos siempre son Así Rozen-Chan- le contesto Mazuko Entonces los 2 se sonrojaron Bien, aya esta el puerto- nos dijo Razor y entonces nos encaminamos hasta el 


	10. Problemas Para Konoha

Capitulo 10 Problemas Para Konoha, Nos Encontramos Con Viejos Conocidos

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente ';' ';' ';'

Bien, aya esta el puerto- nos dijo Razor y entonces nos encaminamos hasta el

';' ';' ';' Ahora ';' ';' ';'

Después de eso llegamos a un pequeño puerto, ahí había un gran barco que nos llevaría hasta el país del viento, rápidamente nos dirigimos para apartar los cuartos, camarotes en este caso,

Disculpe señorita aun quedan camarotes disponibles?- le pregunte a una joven que se encontraba en el barco una vez que habíamos subido

Si joven, pero solo quedan 3- me contesto

Esta bien, déme esas- entonces me entrego 3 pares de llaves, para las habitaciones 7, 8 y 9

Esos sujetos se me hacen conocidos- pensaba la joven que se quedo ahí después vio el Kanji en la espalda de cada quien- por dios esos son los Shinobis de los que escuche!!!- pensaba la joven y después de eso la joven salio corriendo de ahí rumbo con el capitán

Entonces de ahí nos fuimos a cubierta para ver quien se quedaría con cual habitación

Bien yo creo que las chicas deberían dormir en una y nos otros en las demás- dijo Killerbee

Si yo opino igual- hablo Haku

P..pero yo quiero dormir con mi Naru-Kun- me dijo Hina-Chan mientras me abrazaba por la espalda

Los siento chicos lo que mi princesa quiera- entonces aunque tuviéramos la mascara puesta podría apostar que Hina-Chan se sonrojo- nosotros tomaremos la 7

Yo no dormiré con el/ella!!- dijeron Rozen y Mazuko respectivamente

Chicos, nadie dijo que tenían que hacerlo- dijo Zabuza y entonces bang! Justo en el blanco

O///O, solo aclaraba un punto- nos dijo Rozen

De acuerdo, entonces Hinata-Chan y Naruto dormirán en la 7, Killerbee, Zabuza y Haku dormirán en la 8 y Mazuko, Rozen y yo dormiremos en la 9, vigilare que no se maten- nos dijo Razor

De acuerdo Razor, te los encargo- les dije y entonces les entregue las llaves a cada quien y nos retiramos a cambiarnos de ropa, antes de que alguien nos descubriera

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

La joven después de irse de donde estaba llego con el capitán

Disculpe, pero tenemos un problema- le dijo la joven al viejo capitán

Que pasa?- le pregunto el capitán a la joven

Al barco, subieron, esos Shinobi que se han mencionado hace poco- le dijo

Hablas de esos que llamaron ''Los Maestros Shinobi''?, eso no puede ser, en todo caso no ha habido reportes de que dañen a gente inocente, en todo caso, que habitaciones les diste?- le pregunto el capitán

Jejeje, con tanto apuro lo olvide, jejeje- le dijo con una risa nerviosa

No importa, partiremos pronto- le dijo y entonces la joven se retiro

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

En Konoha la bachan seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, sobre una cosa, nosotros claro… jejeje

No puede ser, solo 1 los derroto, esos sujetos tienen el nivel de Akatsuki, si es que no mas- se decía para si misma

Estaba pensando en ese y en muchos asuntos, cuando un grito de su asistente la alerto

Tsunade-Sama!!!!- fue el grito de Shizune mientras entraba en el despacho

Que pasa Shizune?- le pregunto la bachan

Hay un problema, las aldeas de la Arena y de la Estrella, acaban de romper el pacto de alianza con Konoha!!- le grito Shizune-Neechan a la bachan

Que!!!- se levanto de su silla de la impresión

Si, dicen que es con respecto al exilio de Naruto-Kun- le dijo Shizune-Neechan

No puede ser… reúne al consejo- después de eso Shizune-Neechan abandono la habitación- Maldición…

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Ya había anochecido, todos dejamos nuestros uniformes y armas en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, todos nosotros traíamos nuestra ropa normal, todos nos encontrábamos en cubierta, yo me encontraba acostado en el suelo viendo las estrellas con Hinata-Chan recostada en mi pecho también observando el cielo estrellado, esta noche había una luna llena hermosa

Es hermosa…- dije volteando a ver a Hina-Chan

Si, la luna esta muy bonita esta noche- me dijo Hina-Chan

Yo no me refería a la luna Hina-Chan, me refería a mi linda novia que tengo junto a mí- le dije y pude ver como su rostro se sonrojaba

^///^ Naru-Kun, eres muy lindo conmigo- me dijo Hinata-Chan

Si tendría novia y tuviera tener que hacer eso, preferiría quedar solo- dijo Mazuko-Niichan que también se encontraba en la cubierta

De que hablas Mazuko?, si ya vi que le echaste ojo a Rozen-Chan- le dijo Zabuza

Es cierto, no dejabas de ver a Rozen-San durante todo el camino- continuo Haku

Además ella es muy linda, me pregunto si a ella le gustaría sal…- iba a decir Killerbee-Niichan pero fue interrumpido

Ni se te ocurra!!!- grito y entonces todos lo volteamos a ver y vimos la cara de malicia de Haku y Killerbee y también la de Zabuza que traía las vendas puestas pero aun así se notaba su maliciosa sonrisa

Que pasa?- pregunto Razor que estaba sentado en el barandal viendo el agua

No es nada es solo que Mazuko ya…- pero la mano de Mazuko tapo la boca de Zabuza

Que pasa Mazuko-Kun?, que traen ahora?- les pregunto Rozen que estaba del otro lado de la cubierta

No es nada- dijo Haku- solo algo que Mazuko dijo

Si, no te preocupes- le dijo Killerbee

Por cierto Naruto, iremos a hablar con Gaara?- me pregunto Razor

Si. Le conteste- tenemos mucho de que hablar con el

Por cierto Naruto-Kun, de que hablaron aquella vez que fuimos a la aldea de la arena?, no creo que lo que dijeron frente a nosotros haya sido todo- me dijo Hinata-Chan

Si, pues lo que paso fue…

Flash Back

Estábamos Gaara y yo solos después de que el equipo salio de la habitación

Pues lo que tengo planeado es hacer una organización, para después fundar una aldea ninja- le dije a Gaara

Hablando de aldeas ninja, he estado pensando en romper nuestra alianza con Konoha- me dijo Gaara

Y eso?- le pregunte, se me hacia extraño lo que me dijo

Es que, que puedo esperar de una aldea que exilio a uno de sus mejores ninja- me dijo Gaara

Pues piensa bien las cosas Gaara, no quiero que las cosas se salgan de control y no te preocupes, me asegurare de que mi aldea sea una de las más grandes y poderosas y tú serás mi primer aliado- le dije extendiéndole la mano

Eso espero Naruto- me dijo estrechando mi mano

Fin Flash Back

Eso es lo que Gaara-Sama va a hacer…- me dijo Hina-Chan

No lo se Hina-Chan, me dijo que lo pensaría muy bien- le conteste

En que tanto piensas Razor-Niichan?- le pregunto Mazuko a Razor

eh?, no es nada- nos contesto

Nah, esa no me la creo, que te pasa?- pregunto Killerbee-Niichan y entonces todos pusimos atención en la conversación

Es solo que, si Akatsuki quiere sellar los Bijuus, necesitaran a alguien compatible con Gedo Mazo- nos dijo, Gedo Mazo?, no se a quien se refería

Y quien podría ser esa persona?- le pregunto Zabuza

Yo solo pienso en alguien que se encuentra en Konoha, el hermano menor de Itachi-Niichan..- pero lo interrumpí, solo había una persona que cumplía con esa descripción

Sasuke…- le dije

Ese Uchiha?- le pregunto Killerbee-Niichan- por que el?

Por el Maestro De Los 6 Caminos- nos dijo, Maestro De Los 6 Caminos?, del que Nagato hablaba?

Y que tiene que ver en todo esto?- Pregunto Haku

Todos saben quien es el maestro de los 6 caminos, cierto?- nos pregunto, y todos asintieron menos yo

Jejeje, lo siento pero no lo se- les dije

Naru-kun, el maestro de los 6 caminos, fue el creador de Ninjutsu tal y como lo conocemos- me explico Hinata-Chan

Claro ya entendí- les dije y entonces Razor siguió con su relato

Bueno pues, como verán el maestro de los 6 caminos buscaba que el mundo estuviera en paz, pero antes de morir les dejo a sus hijos su tarea de la búsqueda de la paz, pero solo uno de ellos podría seguir con su sueño, el hijo mayor el cual heredo los ojos de su padre, el quería conseguir la paz por medio de la violencia y la destrucción tal como la quiso buscar Nagato, mientras que el hijo menor que había heredado el cuerpo de su padre, el quería buscar la paz por medio de la bondad y el amor, entonces el maestro de los 6 caminos creyó que su hijo menor seria el indicado, pero entonces el hijo mayor se revelo contra el, entonces el hijo mayor y el menor empezaron con su dura pelea, el hijo mayor creo un clan el cual llamo Uchiha, entonces el hijo menor creo otro que llamo Senju, entonces los descendientes de eso siguieron con la lucha- nos explico

Y que tiene que ver ese tal Sasuke en todo esto?- pregunto Mazuko-Niichan

Pues, Pein por ser la reencarnación del maestro de los 6 caminos, era compatible con Gedo Mazo por tener el Rinnegan, entonces Sasuke también debe tener compatibilidad con el, por ser descendiente al ser Uchiha- nos dijo

Pero, por que no un Senju?, tengo entendido que la Hokage de Konoha es parte de esa familia- dijo Rozen-Chan

Es por que como lo dije, Pein lo podía controlar al poseer el Rinnegan, entonces Sasuke debe ser igual por el Sharingan- nos termino de decir

Entonces, si Sasuke es el heredero de la voluntad del hijo Mayor, quien es el heredero del hijo menor- le pregunte

Lo siento Naruto, no se me la historia completa- nos dijo

Naru-Kun, crees que deberíamos decirle a Konoha?- me pregunto Hinata-Chan mientras seguíamos acostados en cubierta

No lo se, a pesar de que yo odio a esa aldea, aun así nuestros amigos se encuentran ahí, así que lo mejor seria decirles- le conteste

Entonces el barco emprendió el recorrido hacia el país del viento

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

En Konoha, muchos ninjas estaban reunidos en el techo de aquel edificio rojo donde estaba el despacho de la bachan, muchos conocidos entre ellos el equipo de Kakashi-Sensei, Asuma-Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei y Gai-Sensei

Disculpe Asuma-Sensei, no sabe por que Kurenai-Sensei no fue al entrenamiento?- le pregunto Kiba a el Shinobi de barba

Ah?, a si Kiba, es que se quedo en casa para cuidar al pequeño Asuma- le dijo Asuma-Sensei, Pequeño Asuma?

A si lo siento, olvide que su hijo aun es muy pequeño jejeje-le dijo Kiba mientras ponía su mano tras la cabeza, hijo!!!!?, desde cuando?, a si lo olvide desde hace bastante lo dijeron

Si!!!!, la llama de la juventud de Asuma-Kun arde hasta el infinito!!!, es por eso que Gai-Sensei y yo le tenemos un regalo para su primer cumpleaños que será pronto- dijo mientras que de su chaleco sacaba unas pequeñas mallas verdes

Así es Lee, Asuma-Kun se vera genial con esta ropa- dijo mientras le daba las mallas verdes a Asuma

Ni loco dejare que mi hijo use esto- pensaba Asuma-Sensei con una gota tras su cabeza al igual que los demás

Gai-Sensei y Lee dejen de hacer el ridículo!!!!- gritaron Neji y Ten-Ten al mismo tiempo

Pero entonces la voz de la bachan cortó la conversación

Escuchen!!- dijo en voz alta y todos pusieron atención- la situación cada vez es más crítica, hace poco se me acaba de informar que la aldea de la Arena junto con la aldea de la Estrella acaban de romper la alianza de con Konoha, además que Akatsuki sigue por ahí al igual que esos nuevos mercenarios se están convirtiendo en un problema, ya nos quitaron algunas misiones y además derrotaron con facilidad a algunos de los mejores Ninja de Konoha, si los ven la única orden que les doy es huir de ellos- les dijo la bachan a todos y entonces todos se sorprendieron

Que haremos Tsunade-Sama?- pregunto Shino

Intensificaremos los entrenamientos y haremos todo lo necesario para que Konoha prevalezca- les termino de decir la bachan

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Ya se había hecho de noche y al amanecer llegaríamos al país del viento, todos nos encontrábamos en nuestras habitaciones, yo estaba con Hinata-Chan en nuestra habitación, ambos estábamos acostados en la cama, hace ya unas horas que estamos así, Hinata-Chan esta recostada en mi pecho

Pero la mente de Hinata-Chan tenia el recuerdo de la conversación de hace unas horas

Flash Back (Narrado por Hinata, Pensamiento de Hinata)

Entonces después de que el barco partiera nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, pero antes de entrar a la mía junto con Naru-Kun, la voz de Rozen-Chan llamo nuestras atención

Hinata-Chan puedo hablar contigo?- me pregunto Rozen-Chan

Yo te espero adentro Hina-Chan- y entonces se despidió de mi con un beso en los labios

Entonces Rozen-Chan se acerco a mí

Oye Hinata-Chan, hace cuanto que eres novia de Naruto-Niichan?- me pregunto

Ya bastante tiempo- entonces el sonrojo ya muy común en mi hizo su aparición

Y dime, no te ha pedido hacer ''esas cosas''?- me pregunto, ''esas cosas''?, acaso se refiere ah..?

O//O No- rápidamente le dije

Que bueno, creeme que si te hacer algo que no quieres, lo pagara caro- me dijo mostrándome el puño

Jejeje, bueno Naruto-Kun me esta esperando

Fin Flash Back (Fin De Narración De Hinata, Fin De Pensamiento)

Entonces miraba a Hinata-Chan muy pensativa así que decidí preguntarle

En que piensas Hinata-Chan?- le pregunte y entonces ella me volteo a ver

Tu me amas Naruto-Kun?- me pregunto, que pregunta es esa?, claro que la amo

Claro que si Hina-Chan, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, daría mi vida sin dudarlo por ti- le conteste

Entonces por que no me has pedido hacer ''esas cosas''?- me pregunto?, ''esas cosas'', acaso se refiere a…?

Por que yo no quiero que tu hagas algo que no quieres Hinata-Chan, yo te amo demasiado como para obligarte a hacer algo que tu no quieras- le conteste

Me alegra que me ames y no me desees- me dijo, y pude ver como una sonrisa adornaba su rostro

Claro que te amo Hinata-Chan, eso nunca lo dudes-le dije

Eso nunca lo dudare, como tan poco tu dudes que yo te amo a ti- me dijo ella, que suerte tengo de tener una novia así

Claro, pero ahora hay que dormir, mañana será un largo dia- después de eso nos besamos y el sueño se presento por fin en nosotros

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

En Konoha a pesar de la hora que era el consejo de la aldea se reunió, parecían muy molestos a excepción de los padres de mis amigos, por lo que acababan de escuchar de la ruptura del pacto y más aun que la causa de esa ruptura haya sido yo

Como es eso posible!!- grito Hiashi Hyuuga golpeando la mesa con ambas manos

Ya les dije, ellos no quieren de aliado a alguien que exilia a uno de sus mejores ninja por algo tan estupido como ser un Jinchuriki- les dijo la bachan

Lo mejor será dejar volver a Naruto-San- comento Inoichi el padre de Ino

Estás demente?- le pregunto Danzou- Tener a ese monstruo aquí seria muy peligroso

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Inoichi, además Naruto no es ningún monstruo, el salvo la aldea, es un Shinobi muy poderoso- les dijo Shikaku el padre de Shikamaru

Es cierto, además que el daría todo por esta aldea, el merece estar aquí y no lo se talvez… convertirse en Hokage- les dijo Choza el padre de Chouji

El consejo se somete a votación- dijo Ero-Sennin

Después de que e consejo votara a favor o en contra se llego a una deliberación

Por mayoría de votos, se da la orden de que Naruto Uzumaki regrese a la aldea de Konoha- dijo la bachan con una gran sonrisa

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Después de bajar del barco, encontramos un viejo camino con un gran letrero

''Este Camino No Es Para Los Miedosos, Este Es El Camino Donde Se Pierde La Esperanza''

Dirección: País Del Zorro

Después de leer ese letrero un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, entonces nos adentramos en el bosque, íbamos saltando por las ramas cuando una voz nos detuvo

De..Deténganse, se los advierto- entonces vimos en e Camino a un ANBU y a una chica que estaba atrás del ANBU, al parecer la protegía de algo entonces gire mas mi vista y vimos a alguien a nada mas ni nada menos, a Aloe Vera y al Cara De Pez de Akatsuki

Oye Naruto, esos no son Kisame y Zetsu?- me pregunto Killerbee

Si, pero quien es ese ANBU y esa chica, se me hacen conocidos- les dije

Oye Naruto, ella no es Yuki?, si es así el ANBU debe ser Toshiro- nos dijo Razor

Maldición si son ellos- les dije y entonces algo llamo mi atención

Toshiro solo se protegía con la Katana que todos los ANBU traen, entonces Kisame se acerco a el y le lanzo una gran ataque con Samehade, entonces Yuki solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto

Muere!!!-grito Kisame

Continuara…


	11. Pelea Con Akatsuki

Capitulo 11 Pelea Con Akatsuki, Encontrando Más Gente

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente '; '; ';' ';'

Toshiro solo se protegía con la Katana que todos los ANBU traen, entonces Kisame se acerco a el y le lanzo una gran ataque con Samehade, entonces Yuki solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto

Muere!!!-grito Kisame

';' ';' ';' Ahora '; '; ';' ';'

Entonces Kisame lanzo el ataque con su espada pero enfrente de el aparecieron Zabuza y Mazuko deteniendo el ataque con Kubikiri Houcho y Caliburn respectivamente

En ese momento los demás aparecimos frente a ellos 2 entonces Toshiro y Yuki se sorprendieron y yo me voltee hacia ellos, Toshiro cayo al suelo de espaldas

Están bien?- les pregunte y ellos asintieron

Washi (Hinata) y Ryu (Rozen) pretéjanlos nosotros nos encargaremos de estos 2- les dije

Hai- me dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo

Vaya, Vaya, creo que se les perdió la fiesta de disfraces- nos dijo Kisame

Espera Kisame- le dijo Aloe Vera al cara de pez lo suficientemente bajo para que no escucháramos- Debemos tener cuidado de ellos, son los nuevos mercenarios de los que hemos estado escuchando

De acuerdo- le contesto Kisame igualmente bajo

Entonces les lance un Shuriken a ellos 2- Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Multiplicación oculta de Shuriken)- entonces el Shuriken se transformo en cientos de ellos, pero Kisame y Zetsu empezaron a correr y nosotros tras de ellos

Hinata y Rozen empezaron a cargar a Toshiro y a Yuki y fueron tras de nosotros

En el camino Razor me recordó algo

Naruto, recuerda lo que Itachi-Niisan nos dijo sobre ellos- me dijo y entonces me acorde de algo

Flash Back

Nos encontrábamos entrenando dentro de la celda, pero Itachi-Niichan nos dijo algo

Naruto-Kun y Razor-Kun, recuerden algo importante- nos dijo y empezó a hablar- si llegaran a pelear contra algún miembro de los Akatsuki que aun siguen vivos cuídense especialmente de 2, de Kisame, el tiene la mayor cantidad de chakra dentro de la organización y que además su espada Samehade consume chakra y el otro es Zetsu, el es muy escurridizo será muy difícil darle un golpe- nos dijo

No te preocupes tendremos cuidado-le conteste y entonces seguimos con el entrenamiento

Fin Flash Back

Si, escuchen- les dije levantando mi voz mientras seguíamos saltando por las ramas- Oni, Kame y Hachi se encargaran de Kisame, Kuma, Okami y Yo nos encargaremos de Zetsu- les dije y todos asintieron

Entonces seguimos saltando por las ramas cuando les dimos alcance, estaban parados en un gran rió

Que buscan el rastreador y el cara de pez de Akatsuki- les pregunto Killerbee-Niichan

Nada que les importe- nos dijo Kisame

No me digas que los echaron de Akatsuki?- les pregunto Haku

Para tu información estamos en una misión- nos dijo el cara de pez, entonces Aloe Vera se golpeo la frente con la mano

Gracias por esa información- les dijo Zabuza y entonces tomo su espada que traía en la espalda y se lanzo contra Kisame

Entonces sus espadas chocaron y Kisame noto algo raro

Esa espada como es que la tienes?- le pregunto Kisame a Zabuza que estaban haciendo fuerza con las espadas

Se la quite a un niño- le contesto Zabuza y entonces Kisame mostró una gran sonrisa

Así que ese tonto la perdió, ya me imagino como estará- dijo Kisame

Entonces los 2 dieron un salto hacia atrás

Después de eso cada trío nos lanzamos contra nuestro contrincante

Zabuza y Kisame volvieron a chocar espadas, pero esta vez Mazuko se lanzo a la lucha, se transformo en Hombre-Lobo, pero Kisame solo noto que se hizo mas grande, entonces le lanzo un ataque con Caliburn que Kisame solo se limito a esquivar

Entonces sin que Kisame se diera cuenta Killerbee-Niichan tomo sus 7 espadas y las coloco de forma extraña en su cuerpo y se lanzo al ataque contra Kisame que difícilmente podía esquivar sus ataques, después en un descuido Killerbee le lanzo sus 7 espadas que impactaron contra Kisame pero este solo atino a convertirse en Agua

Mizu Bunshin (Clon De Agua)- Pensaba Zabuza al ver como el cuerpo del cara de pez se deshacía en agua

Entonces Kisame apareció al lado de Zabuza- Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Prisión de agua)- encerrando a Zabuza en una esfera de agua- uno menos- entonces solo pudo ver como el cuerpo de Zabuza se hacia agua, entonces deshizo el jutsu

Raiton: Hakkou Chakura Tou (Elemento rayo: Espada relampagueante de Chakra)- entonces Caliburn se empezó a cubrir con una capa de chakra y después de esto, de la capa de chakra empezaron a salir varios rayos contra el suelo, después se lanzo contra Kisame pero este bloque el ataque con Samehade entonces su espada consumió el chakra que había en Caliburn

Raitón: Raigeki no Yoroi (Elemento rayo: Armadura eléctrica)- Entonces Killerbee-Niichan apareció a su lado rodeado de electricidad y dándole un gran golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar- O si bebé!!!!, tengo el poder para derrotarte_!!!, así que será mejor que te pongas a llorar!!- le grito Killerbee-niichan al cara de pez

Suiton: Goshokuzame (Elemento agua: Técnica de los cinco tiburones hambrientos)- entonces Kisame invoco a 5 tiburones en el agua estos rápidamente se lanzaron contra Killerbee y Mazuko, entonces al estar cerca de ellos dieron un gran salto a punto de alcanzarlos

Suiton: Suijinheki (Elemento agua: técnica de la barrera de agua)- apareció Zabuza frente a ellos 2 y mantuvo a raya a los 5 tiburones con su técnica- ahora!!- les dijo

Entonces Mazuko y Killerbee se vieron el uno al otro y ambos asintieron- Raiton: Raikyuu (Elemento rayo: Bola eléctrica)- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo lanzando de sus manos corrientes eléctricas formando una bola eléctrica que después de eso lanzaron contra el muro de Agua donde estaban atrapados los 5 tiburones, al contacto con el agua, los tiburones desaparecieron

Maldición- dijo Kisame por lo bajo, ya estaba un poco cansado- ahora verán- luego vio como Zabuza estaba haciendo una gran cantidad de sellos- Suiton: Suijinheki (Elemento agua: técnica de la barrera de agua)/Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu (Elemento agua, técnica del misil-dragón de agua)- dijeron Kisame y Zabuza respectivamente, entonces el gran Dragón se estrello contra la barrera de agua

Raiton: Raikyuu (Elemento rayo: Bola eléctrica)- dijeron Killerbee y Mazuko, entonces las esferas de electricidad se combinaron con el Dragón de Agua de Zabuza y entonces rompieron el muro de agua de Kisame impactando el dragón de agua-electricidad contra el mandándolo a volar…

'; '; ';' ';' '; '; ';' ';' '; '; ';' ';' '; '; ';' ';' '; '; ';' ';' '; '; ';' ';' '; '; ';' ';' '; '; '

Mientras Mazuko, Zabuza y Killerbee-Niichan se fueron a pelear contra Kisame, nosotros también nos alejamos para luchar contra Aloe Vera

Al parecer este será tu final- le dije a Aloe Vera y este se me quedo viendo

Si tu no empiezas lo haré yo- dijo Haku empezando a realizar sellos- Suiton: Suigadan (elemento agua, colmillo bala acuático)- entonces varias remolinos salieron del agua y se fueron contra Zetsu impactándolo contra el pero este se hizo lodo

Es un Kawarimi-nos dijo Razor, una sustitución?, donde estará- Katon: Haisekishō (Elemento fuego: gran nube de cenizas llameantes)- entonces de la boca de Razor empezó a salir una nube de humo que al momento de tomar un buen tamaño frente a nosotros hizo un chasque con sus dientes y esta nube exploto, entonces vimos como una sombra salía volando fuera de la nube de humo

Entonces Razor y yo activamos el Sharingan, sus ojos negros tomaron el color rojo con 3 aspas del Sharingan y los míos pasaron de color azul a rojo con 3 aspas, entonces yo rápidamente entre en el modo Sennin

Entonces mientras Zetsu estaba en el aire, Haku con una gran velocidad se posiciono detrás de el

Hyōton: Kaze Kori (Viento Helado)- expulsando una gran ventisca de su boca, esta técnica alcanzo a Zetsu y esto hizo que Aloe Vera se estrellara contra el suelo

Después de eso Salí corriendo contra el para darle un golpe en la cara, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo este se hundió en el suelo

Eso no!- dijo Razor- Doton: Yomi Numa (Elemento tierra: Pantano del infierno o del mas allá)- Haciendo donde en la parte donde Zetsu se hundió se convirtiera en un pantano, entonces Zetsu salio de este cubierto de lodo

Fūton: Renkūdan (Elemento aire: Ráfaga de aire comprimido)- desde mi boca salio una poderosa corriente de aire que golpeo a Zetsu hasta sacarlo volando, entonces Razor y yo fuimos hasta donde estaba el y lo golpeamos, yo en la cara y el en el estomago y después de eso volvimos donde estaba Haku

Lo marcaste?- me pregunto

Si, y tu?- le pregunte y el asintió- Haku estas listo?- le pregunte

Si cuando quieran- entonces vimos como Zetsu se levantaba

Ahora!- entonces Razor y yo levantamos la mano, después de eso aparecimos detrás de Zetsu

Esa técnica…?- dijo algo bastante sorprendido

Así es el Hiraishin no Jutsu (Técnica del dios del trueno volador)- entonces los 3 empezamos a hacer sellos, yo me levante un poco la mascara dejando ver solo mi boca- Senpō (Modo Ermitaño)/ Fūton: Renkūdan/ Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu/ Goemon(Goemon)- dije yo y después Haku, Razor y después los 3 al mismo tiempo respectivamente, de mi boca salio una gran cantidad de aceite que Haku impulso y que Razor encendió, ese ataque le dio a Zetsu que se cubrió con una cosa verde en su cabeza, entonces se quedo quieto y abrió la cosa de su cabeza, yo me puse bien mi mascara otra vez

Ya me cansaron- nos dijo y entonces empezó a hacer sellos, entonces escuchamos un impacto y volteamos a ver y vimos como el cara de pez venia contra nosotros, entonces nos hicimos a un lado y se estrello contra Aloe Vera, entonces los 2 salieron volando y se estrellaron contra un gran árbol pero el pobre árbol fue partido en 2

Entonces los demás incluyendo a Hina-Chan y Rozen-Chan llegaron donde estábamos nosotros, Hinata-Chan y Rozen-Chan venían cargando a unos inconscientes Yuki y Toshiro, entonces Zabuza y Killerbee tomaron a Yuki y Toshiro Y ellos lo empezaron a cargar

Entonces Hina-Chan se acerco rápido a mí

Estas bien Naru-Kun?, No te lastimaron?- me dijo rápidamente

No te preocupes Hina-Chan estoy bien- entonces me levante un poco la mascara y le levante la suya y le plante un beso en los labios, todo iba muy bien pero alguien nos interrumpió

Que bello, pero no se olviden de nosotros!!!- nos grito el cara de pez

Yo me encargare de ustedes- dijo una voz- Doton: Doryūdan (elemento tierra, misil-dragón de tierra)- entonces la cabeza de un tipo de dragón se formo y empezó a lanzar unos tipos de misiles de tierra pero ahí no termino todo- Katon: Karyūdan (misil-dragón de fuego)- entonces los proyectiles de tierra se incendiaron dando como resultado proyectiles de fuego

Este ataque les dio completamente a Kisame y a Aloe Vera, entonces de entre los árboles salio una chica con una banda de la aldea de la arena, y detrás de ella unos 15 Shinobis de la arena

Entonces los de la arena se acercaron para recoger los cuerpos, pero estos ya no estaban

Malditos Akatsuki, para escapar si que son rápidos- dijo Razor

Quienes son ustedes?!!- nos pregunto la recién llegada, a pesar de ser de la aldea de Gaara, representaría un problema si se entera quienes somos

Que haces aquí!!!?, no ves que te pudieron a ver matado a ti y a tu grupo!!- le grito Rozen-Chan

Mira lo dice a quien tuve que salvar!!!- le regreso el grito la chica- además no contestaste mi pregunta..

Emm, pues... Corran!!- grito Mazuko y entonces todos desaparecimos dejando ahí a los demás

Vamos tras ellos?- le pregunto uno de los ninjas a la chica que parecía la líder del equipo

No, tenemos que ir entregar el informe, pero ya esta anocheciendo- dijo mirando el cielo en un tono anaranjado- escuchen!!- todos le pusieron atención- las chicas prepararan el campamento mientras los hombres ponen trampas en el perímetro!!!- entonces todos asintieron con un gran ''Hai''

'; '; ';' ';' '; '; ';' ';' '; '; ';' ';' '; '; ';' ';' '; '; ';' ';' '; '; ';' ';' '; '; ';' ';' '; '; '

Nosotros íbamos saltando por las ramas de los árboles cuando Killerbee se detuvo

Que pasa?- le pregunte

A mi… A mi… se me ocurrió una nueva rima!!!!- grito para después sacar una pequeña libreta y un lápiz y ponerse a escribir en el

O,O, como sea. Hay que acampar aquí- nos dijo Razor

Entonces todos nos fuimos aun lugar despejado entre los árboles, entonces Rozen-Chan y Hinata-Chan prepararon la cena mientras que los demás preparábamos el campamento e inspeccionábamos la zona

Después de eso todos nos sentamos a cenar, una cena deliciosa por que más que nada era… ramen!!! Y más aun si es preparado por Hinata-Chan

Que creen que pase ahora?- pregunto Haku

A que te refieres Haku- le dije entre bocados

A que, no se, tal vez Akatsuki vengan tras nosotros- nos comento

No lo creo, después de ver como dejamos a sus compañeros lo pensaran 2 veces antes de hacer algo- hablo Zabuza

Si es cierto- nos dijo Razor- pero aun así necesitamos estar preparados

Na..Naruto-Kun realmente eres muy fuerte- me dijo Hina-Chan con un rubor en sus mejillas, como adoro cuando se pone así!!

Muchas gracias Hina-Chan, entrene muy duro para poder protegerte- le dije

Yo también entrene duro ara poder estar a tu lado y ayudarte en tus batallas- me dijo sin que ese sonrojo desapareciera

Pero Hinata-Chan yo no quiero que te arriesgues, yo no quiero que algo malo te pase- le dije

No Naruto-kun, yo quiero ayudarte, es por eso que entrene muy duro, por favor déjame ayudarte- me dijo

Esta bien Hinata-Chan- le dije abrazándola mas a mi cuerpo ya que estaba recostada sobre mi pecho- No sabes la suerte que tengo de tener una novia tan linda como tu- le dije y después de eso ella me dio un beso en los labios que yo claro correspondí

Por otro lado Rozen-Chan estaba sentada muy cerca de Mazuko-Niichan, claramente sonrojada

Di..Disculpa Mazuko-Kun, yo quería saber si no te paso nada en la ba..batalla- le dijo ella

No te preocupes Rozen-Chan, yo estoy muy bien- le contesto Mazuko-Niichan

Por otro lado Razor, Haku, Zabuza y Killerbee se encontraban habando

Esto si es raro- dijo Haku- en un momento están peleando y para el otro están de melosos

Si es muy extraño, creen que ellos..?- les pregunto Razor

Si- contestaron al unísono

Mmhmhmhm- se escuchaba como si alguien quería hablar entonces todos voltearon a ver a Caliburn que tenía una cinta en la boca, entonces Zabuza se acerco y se la quito de un tirón- Auch- grito la espada, pero las 2 parejas no lo tomaron en cuenta

Que pasa?- le pregunto Killerbee-Niichan- que es lo que quieres?

Yo nunca había visto a Mazuko así, se nota que esa chica le gusta entonces yo pienso que…-entonces Zabuza le volvió a poner a cinta

No nos des ideas- dijeron los 4 a la espada que intentaba hablar pero no podía

Entonces todos se centraron al ver que Toshiro y Yuki se estaban despertando

Eh?, donde estamos?- pregunto Toshiro pero al vernos reacciono- Naruto?, Razor?- pregunto Toshiro

Eh? Que pasa?, Naruto, Razor son ustedes?- pregunto Yuki

Que paso?- les pregunte- por que estaban peleando contra esos Akatsuki?

Bueno lo que recuerdo es…

Flash Back (Narrado por Toshiro)

Yuki-Chan y yo nos encontrábamos en el país del té, recibimos un pergamino de Hokage-Sama dándonos la orden de ir a Suna, entonces tomamos un barco y cuando llegamos al país del viento tomamos el viejo camino que atraviesa el país del viento, entonces durante el camino sentimos que alguien nos seguía

Sientes eso?-le pregunte a Yuki-Chan

Si, hay que tener cui..- pero no pudo terminar por que el sujeto con la espadota le lanzo un ataque que no le alcanzo a dar, pero que le partió la mascara en 2

Jajaja, mira que tenemos aquí- nos dijo ese sujeto

No permitiré que te acerques- le dije desenvainando mi Katana, entonces Yuki-Chan se puso a mi lado- ataquemos

Entonces nosotros 2 nos lanzamos contra el sujeto azul pero este le dio con la espada a Yuki-Chan en el estomago y salio volando, entonces un sujeto verde apareció de la nada y la sujeto, yo me lance contra el sujeto verde y le lance un golpe, entonces el soltó a Yuki-Chan, se miraba muy lastimada, entonces sentí como mis fuerzas se iban, entonces voltee y vi como la espada del sujeto estaba cerca de mi y me absorbía el chakra

Entonces tome a Yuki-Chan y nos hicimos para atrás

De..Deténganse, se los advierto- les dije, entonces el nos lanzo el golpe con su espada

Fin Flash Back (Fin De Narración de Toshiro)

Entonces ustedes llegaron- nos termino de contar

Disculpa Naru-Kun, como es que Yuki-San y Toshiro-San, los conocen a ti y a Razor-Kun- me pregunto Hina-Chan

Naru-Kun?, ella es la chica que nos dijiste, he Naruto?- me pregunto Yuki

Así es y bueno Hina-Chan con tu pregunta esto fue lo que paso…

Flash Back

Ya habíamos cumplido unos 6 meses en prisión, entonces se origino un problema en el comedor unos sujetos llamados Fuujin y Raijin estaban haciendo un escándalo por que se quedaron con hambre

Queremos mas comida!!!- grito Fuujin

Ustedes 2 quédense quietos- les dijo Yuki que había llegado al comedor

Entonces Raijin al verla le lanzo un tremendo golpe, que Yuki se alcanzo a cubrir pero salio volando, entonces Fuujin se lanzo contra ella pero nosotros 2 nos pusimos frente a ellos

Que pasa Fuujin, Raijin?- les pregunte

Ho, Naruto-Niichan, Razor-Niichan, es que la comida se termino- dijo Raijin

Entonces quédense quietos, quieren que los castiguen sin comer?- les pregunto Razor y en ese entonces los 2 hermanos salieron corriendo hacia sus celdas

En ese momento Toshiro llego

Gracias por salvara a mi novia- nos dijo Toshiro mientras cargaba a Yuki en su espalda

De nada- le conteste

Fin Flash Back

Entonces desde ese dia, ellos nos llevaban algo de comida cuando por culpa de Fuujin y Raijin se terminaba, a también ellos fueron los que te dieron La carta que te mande- les dije

A ya veo, Muchas gracias Toshiro-San y Yuki-San- les dijo Hina-Chan a los 2 ANBU

Descuida- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Bien pues creo que lo mejor será que vengan con nosotros a Suna- les dijo Razor

De acuerdo- le contestaron

Después de eso nos fuimos a dormir ya que mañana partiríamos temprano a Suna

Continuara…


	12. Llegada a Suna

Capitulo 12 Llegada a Suna, Encontrándonos Con La Extraña, Nuevo Miembro

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente';' ';' ';'

Después de eso nos fuimos a dormir ya que mañana partiríamos temprano a Suna

';' ';' ';' Ahora';' ';' ';'

En la mañana nos levantamos temprano y levantamos al campamento, después de eso emprendimos camino hacia Suna

En el trayecto veníamos hablando animadamente, cuando a lo lejos los grandes muros de Suna se podían mirar a simple vista

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Cerca del país del rió dentro de una cueva se podía ver a 2 individuos vestidos con unas gabardinas negras con nubes rojas, se podía mirar que difícilmente caminaban y se miraban muy heridos, esos 2 no eran nada mas ni nada menos que el cara de pez y Aloe Vera

Estos se adentraron en la cueva y frente a ellos se apareció un sujeto con una mascara naranja

Que paso?- pregunto el enmascarado que no era otro que Madara Uchiha

Esos mercenarios nuevos, eso paso- dijo Kisame mientras se recargaba en unas de las paredes de la cueva

Tu que me dirás Zetsu?- le pregunto Madara a Aloe Vera

Bueno Madara-Sama, lo que paso fue…

Flash Back (Narrado Por Zetsu)

Nos encontrábamos caminando hacia el país del Zorro cuando como siempre Kisame y sus preguntas

Por que hacemos esto Zetsu?- me pregunto Kisame que venia caminando a un lado de mi

Bueno, sabes que Akatsuki necesita dinero, así que Madara-Sama acepto esta misión del feudal del país del zorro, nos pagaran muy bien- le conteste

Mmm Ya veo, Espera….sientes eso?- me pregunto

Si, son 2 individuos que van por este camino- entonces los 2 corrimos hacia esas 2 presencias, entonces cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente pudimos ver que eran ANBU de Konoha

Vaya, un poco de diversión- después de eso Kisame se lanzo con su espada contra uno de los ANBU partiéndole la mascara en 2

Después de eso ese ANBU se lanzo contra Kisame, pero Kisame le dio con su espada en el estomago y salio volando, después yo le aparecí por detrás y la atrape

Entonces el otro ANBU se lanzo contra mi y yo solté a la chica ANBU, entonces Kisame absorbió su chakra, después de eso se disponía a atacar pero esos mercenarios aparecieron…

Fin Flash Back (Termina Narración De Zetsu)

Entonces después de que aparecieran peleamos contra ellos- le dijo Aloe Vera

Y que clase de habilidades tienen?- les pregunto Madara a Zetsu

Unas muy peculiares..- le contesto

Peculiares?, a que te refieres con eso?- le pregunto Madara un poco intrigado

Uno de ellos es usuario del Hyoton (Elemento Hielo), otro de ellos controla varios elementos si es que no los 5, y el otro puede manejar el Senjutsu- le contesto Aloe Vera

Senjutsu?, Kisame que habilidades tenían con los que luchaste?- le pregunto Madara al cara de pez

Pues, uno tenia la Kubikiri Houcho, otro se hizo enorme en un instante y el otro tenia 7 espadas y las utilizo al mismo tiempo-le contesto Kisame

Mmm, ya veo, que han sabido del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi?- les pregunto Madara sobre mi

Aun no hemos sabido nada desde la pelea que tuvo con Nagato- le dijo Zetsu

Y de Sasuke-Kun?- le pregunto esta vez al cara azulada

Lo mismo…nada- le contesto

Maldición…

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Entonces llegamos a las puertas de Suna y ahí nos encontramos con unos ninja que nos impidieron el paso

Que quieren?- nos pregunto uno de ellos

Venimos escoltando a estos ANBU de Konoha- le conteste

Ellos se susurraron algo y…

Lo siento no pueden pasar- nos dijo otro de los guardias

Que esta pasando?- pregunto una voz muy conocida para mi

Kazekage-Sama, son estos extraños que quieren entrar- le dijo el que nos había impedido el paso

Déjenlos pasar- le contesto Gaara

Entonces los ninjas se hicieron aun lado, Hina-Chan y yo íbamos al frente y los demás atrás, Hina-Chan iba abrazada a mi brazo, íbamos por las calles cuando un par de niños se tropezaron frente a nosotros, al ver esto la gente se sorprendió y creo que temió lo peor, lo único que Hinata-Chan y yo hicimos fue acercarnos a los niños

Estas bien pequeño?- le pregunte al niño mientras me agachaba para ayudarlo a pararse

Si muchas gracias Kitzune-San- me dijo el pequeño

Sabes quien soy?- le pregunte al niño y el asintió

Así es yo quiero ser como usted cuando sea grande- me dijo, entonces yo puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y le alborote el cabello

Si te esfuerzas y nunca te rindes lo lograras- le dije al niño

Entonces Hinata-Chan se agacho para ayudar a levantar a la niña que se había caído frente a ella

Estas bien?- le pregunto Hina-Chan

Si, vaya, tu eres Washi-San, eres la novia de Kitzune-San- le dijo a Hinata-Chan, tanto ella como yo nos sonrojamos, que rápido corren los rumores

Así es- le contesto Hina-Chan

Vaya, cuando sea grande yo quiero ser una gran kunoichi como usted- le dijo al pequeña

Si te esfuerzas y nunca te rindes seguro lo lograras- le dijo Hina-Chan a la niña

Entonces toda la gente se nos quedo mirando, al parecer no creían que unos ninjas como nosotros trataríamos bien a unos niños, pero con el acto de ayudar a esos niños, mas niños se nos acercaron

Mira el es Kuma-San, es sorprendente- se escucho la voz de un niño

Te equivocas, Kame-San es más impresionante- dijo una niña y así mas niños se acercaron a nosotros

Ustedes están mal, Okami-San es el mejor de todos- dijo un niño

Miren, el es Hachi-San, wow, jamás creí vivir para verlo en persona- dijo un niño a Killerbee-Niichan

Así pues yo creo que Ryu-San es la mejor Kunoichi- dijo una niña

Te equivocas Washi-San es mejor- dijo otra niña

Se equivocan Gaara-Sama es mas sorprendente- dijo un niño que se acerco al grupo

Ya basta niños, les aseguro que al rato ellos hablaran de sus aventuras con ustedes- dijo Temari que acababa de llegar con nosotros junto con Kankurou

Entonces nos encaminamos hacia la torre del Kazekage, mientras íbamos, en el camino toda la gente se nos quedaba viendo, unos con alegría, otros con admiración, cada quien nos miraba diferente

Pero entonces llegamos al despacho de Gaara y entonces todos entramos y Gaara tomo su asiento

Entonces le empecé a contar a Gaara que todo estaba listo, solo buscaría un par de miembros mas y hablaríamos con el feudal del país del zorro, también de nuestra reciente batalla contra Akatsuki, pero el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió

Adelante- dijo Gaara y entonces en la puerta apareció la misma chica que nos había interrumpido en la batalla con Akatsuki

Gaara-Sama aquí le traigo el informe de la…que hacen ellos aquí!!!!- grito de repente apuntándonos con el dedo

Oye no sabias que es de mala educación señalar así a la gente- le dijo Killerbee

Que pasa Himeko?, ellos quienes?- le pregunto Gaara

Ellos estaban peleando contra Akatsuki y si no fuera por nosotros estarían muertos- nos dijo, no le tome mucha importancia y voltee a ver a Gaara

En realidad ella llego con un equipo de aquí de la arena y ataco a los Akatsuki- le dije a Gaara

Ya veo, Himeko ellos son amigos míos- le dijo Gaara a la chica y entonces el sonrojo llego a su rostro

O///O, Lo siento no sabia que eran amigos de Kazekage-Sama- dijo haciendo una reverencia

No hay problema-Dijo Zabuza y entonces la chica se acerco a Gaara y le dio el reporte de su misión

Entonces- Gaara se quedo pensando- Por que no tus compañeros van a conocer la aldea, aquí solo quédense Hinata-San y Naruto, Himeko dales un recorrido por la aldea

Hai- dijeron todos los que iban a salir

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Una vez que el grupo salio del edificio acompañada de la chica que hasta este momento la conocemos como Himeko

Bueno, mi nombre es Himeko Takahashi y seré su guía por la aldea- les dijo la Kunoichi de Suna

Hola-Saludaron todos con desgana

Entonces empezaron a caminar por las calles de la aldea, se miraban niños jugando ser ninjas

Miren- dijo uno de ellos viendo a los miembros de mi equipo- ellos, ellos… quienes son ellos?

Tarado que no has escuchado sobre los ''Maestros Shinobi'', y mira Himeko-San esta con ellos- entonces el par de niños se acerco a el grupo que venia caminando

Wow Himeko-San, desde cuando es amiga de Okami, Kame, Kuma, Oni, Hachi y de Ryu?- pregunto uno de los niños

Jejeje, bueno no desde hace mucho- le dijo con una risa nerviosa mientras que los demás se le quedaban viendo

Wow, que impresionante, me gustaría ser como ellos- dijo el otro

Entonces Razor se agacho a la altura de los 2 y puso sus manos en las cabezas de los pequeños y les alboroto el cabello

Les aseguro que algún dia serán unos ninjas muy fuertes- les dijo y entonces los 2 niños se fueron a seguir con su juego de ninjas

Vaya Okami no sabia que te gustaran los niños- les dijo Rozen-Chan

Bueno Ryu, a mí siempre me hubiera gustado haber tenido un hermanito- le dijo y entonces Himeko se le quedo viendo

Oye Okami, nunca nos dijiste tu historia- le dijo Mazuko a Razor

Mi historia se las contare después- le contesto

Por cierto, por que no me dicen sus nombres y se quitan esas mascaras- le dijo Himeko al grupo

Lo siento pero nuestro líder no nos deja- le dijo Killerbee-Niichan

Por cierto, de que estarán hablando con Gaara?- pregunto Haku a sus compañeros

Entonces siguieron caminado y vieron a unos niños jugar fútbol, entonces siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una tienda de helados

No quieren un helado?- les pregunto Himeko a sus acompañantes

Claro-Contestaron todos y entraron a la tienda de helados, entonces al salir, salieron así: Rozen con un cono de una bola de helado de fresa, Haku con un cono de 2 bolas de helado de sabor vainilla, Zabuza con un cono con 3 bolas de helado de sabor limón, Himeko con un cono de helado con 1 bola de sabor menta, después Razor con un cono de helado de 2 bolas de chocolate, después Killerbee con un cono de helado de 5 bolas que según el era un helado rap (un helado con todos los sabores combinados y al final salio Mazuko con un cono de helado y 16 bolas de helado de diferente sabor cada una

Entonces todos salieron de la tienda y se sentaron en una gran banca Himeko se sentó aun lado de Razor, su plan hasta ahora iba muy bien, tendrían que quitarse la mascara para comerse el helado

Entonces Razor tomo su mascara con la mano y se la empezó a quitar al igual que todos, Himeko no apartaba su vista de las caras de sus acompañantes, poco a poco se iban quitando la mascara, entonces los 6 se voltearon sentido contrario a ella y se comieron el helado a la velocidad de la luz, impidiendo así que Himeko viera su rostro

Estaba delicioso- dijo Razor con su mascara ya puesta

Aahhhhh!!- grito Mazuko tirandose al piso- comer tanto helado tan rápido me congelo el cerebro- dijo retorciéndose en el piso

Ya lo ves Kame-Kun, no debiste pedir tanto helado- le dijo Rozen ayudando a que se levantara

Helado…delicioso… 16 bolas de helado- dijo sentado en la banca y momentos después regreso en si- vaya si que ese helado estaba rico

Entonces el llanto de un niño llamo la atención del grupo, entonces el primero en acercarse al niño queseaba llorando fue Razor

Que pasa?- le pregunto- te golpearon?

Snif, No es que Snif, yo perdi el dinero Snif, que mi mamá me dio para comprarme un helado- termino de hablar el niño que tenia la mirada en el suelo

No te preocupes mira- dándole algunos billetes de 100 Ryous cada uno- Con esto te lo podrás comprar-

Gracias Oni-Chan- le dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas

Todos los demás miraban esa escena pero más que nada la chica de la aldea de la arena

El siempre es así?- le pregunto a los demás

Así como?- pregunto Haku

Pues no se, se comporta muy tierno con los niños- le dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

Si pues, una vez me contó lo que le paso- le dijo Killerbee- y creeme que entiendo el por que se comporta así

Entonces en una nube de humo aparecieron Naruto, Hinata, Toshiro y Yuki

Hay problemas-dijo Naruto- todos vengan, eso te incluye a ti Himeko

Entonces todos empezaron a seguir a los 4 recién aparecidos, de un momento a otro salieron de la aldea

Por que tengo que ir con ustedes?- les pregunto Himeko

Te gustaría ser un Maestro Shinobi?- le pregunto Hinata-Chan a la ninja de Suna

Bueno, en realidad si me gustaría, pero Gaara-Sama el...- entonces la interrumpí

Entonces bienvenida al equipo… Tora (Tigre)- le dije mientras le lanzaba un paquete que ella recibió

Yo seré una Maestro Shinobi… Si!!!-dijo mientras abría el paquete mostrando el uniforme negro que todos traemos mas una capa igual que la de los demás pero su color era color arena y la mascara de un tigre de color negro y de color arena

Pontéelo- le dijo Rozen-Chan entonces Himeko levanto cuatro paredes alrededor de ella y cuando las paredes bajaron ella salio con el uniforme pues

Como me veo?- pregunto mientras se ponía la mascara

Ahora si eres parte del equipo-Dijo Killerbee

Entonces los demás asintieron y nos empezamos a mover hacia el desierto

Por cierto que paso?- me pregunto Haku

Bueno lo que paso fue…

Flash Back

Después de que todos salieron de la habitación, Gaara abrió un nuevo tema

Por cierto Naruto- me dijo Gaara y entonces todos volteamos- Crees que Himeko sea fuerte?- me pregunto

Bueno, logro combinar el Katon y el Doton, además logro hacer escapar a los Akatsuki, por que preguntas?

Por que me preguntaba si buscas más miembros- me dijo

Entonces quieres que Himeko-San se nos una?- le pregunto Hina-Chan y Gaara asintió

Así es, ella es una Shinobi muy poderosa pero desde que sus ''padres'' murieron ella dejo de tener amigos y solo hablaba con los demás en las misiones, es por eso que creo que estando contigo y tu grupo ella podría volver a ser la de antes- me dijo Gaara

Pues viendo el nivel de sus habilidades, creo que si, tu que opinas Hina-Chan?- le pregunte a mi novia

Me parece bien Naru-Kun, así Rozen-Chan y yo ya no seremos las únicas del grupo- me dijo ella

De acuerdo, solo necesitamos…- pero fui interrumpido por Gaara

Toma- me dijo lanzándome un paquete- ella hace mucho me dijo que le gustaría ser parte de ustedes, yo sabia que tu aceptarías así que lo mande a pedir hace varios días- me dijo Gaara mientras sonreía, extraño…

Pero de repente un ninja entro al despacho, parecía muy alterado

Kazekage-Sama, el equipo de Matsuri-San esta en combate en el desierto junto con un equipo de Konoha, están luchando contra un extranjero

Entonces volteamos a ver a Gaara

Naruto…- me dijo el

No te preocupes te ayudaremos amigo- le dije, después de eso Kankurou, Gaara y Temari salieron del despacho rumbo al desierto

Fin Flash Back

Entonces nosotros salimos por ustedes- les termine de contar

Esta bien- dijo Zabuza- miren ahí- nos dijo apuntando una parte del camino donde al parecer se estaba llevando acabo una pelea

Hinata-San quienes están peleando?- le pregunto Haku

Pues.. Byakugan!- dijo Hina-Chan activando su Byakugan- están luchando Gaara-Sama, Temari-San y Kankurou-San y también están luchando Kiba-Kun y Shino-Kun- nos dijo, Kiba y Shino?, que demonios hacían ahí

Y como es contra el que están peleando?- pregunto Mazuko

Es un sujeto con un parche en el ojo derecho- nos dijo

Continuara…


	13. Encuentro En El Desierto

Capitulo 13 Encuentro En El Desierto, Al Fin Todo El Equipo Se Reúne, Dia De Historias

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente ';' ';' ':'

Y como es contra el que están peleando?- pregunto Mazuko

Es un sujeto con un parche en el ojo derecho- nos dijo

';' ';' ';' Ahora ';' ';' ';'

Entonces después de escuchar esa descripción y de saber quienes estaban peleando aceleramos mas el paso

Al llegar a la zona del combate, vimos varios ANBU y a algunos ninjas médicos ayudarlos, entonces vimos como Temari, Kankurou, Kiba y Shino y Kurenai luchaban contra el extraño

Rápidamente nos acercamos a Gaara que se encontraba junto con los médicos

Que paso?- le pregunte viendo el combate

Pues ese sujeto se hace llamar David Tatsumaki- nos dijo Gaara- y aun no hemos identificado de qué aldea es

David Tatsumaki dices?- pregunto Razor y Gaara solo asintió

Así es, hasta el momento desde que llegamos lo único que ha hecho es evadir los ataques- nos comento

Como si en realidad no quisiera pelear?- le pregunto Haku y Gaara solo asintió, entonces todos nos pusimos al ver el combate

En la pelea todos atacaban seguidamente el siguiente en atacar fue Kiba

Tsuuga (colmillo perforante)- entonces Kiba se transformo en un remolino y arremetió contra el hasta ahora conocido David pero este solo se limito a esquivarlo

Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi (Elemento aire: Gran torbellino cortante)- la siguiente fue Temari que con su gran abanico lanzo el poderoso ataque

Pero igualmente el ataque fue evadido, después Kankurou le lanzo unas armas envenenadas de su marioneta Karasu pero también fueron esquivadas

Después de eso venia el turno de Kurenai-Sensei quien eventualmente le lanzo un Genjutsu

Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Ilusión demoníaca: Muerte de prisión arbórea)- entonces un árbol sujeto a David pero este contrarrestó el Genjutsu con el mismo Genjutsu

Todos mirábamos que Kurenai-Sensei no se movía, eso solo significaba una cosa: problemas

Naru-Kun hay que detener esto, recuerda que Kurenai-Sensei esta casada y tiene un hijo, que pasaría si ella, bueno ella…- pero no pudo seguir por que yo me le adelante

No te preocupes, Razor vamos- le dije, el asintió y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban luchando que estaba a unos 50mts de nosotros

Pero en el grupo se quedaron hablando

Por que solo va Razor?, por que no me dijo a mi??- dijo un muy frustrado Mazuko

Recuerda que Naruto y Razor son usuarios del Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan- le dijo Zabuza a Mazuko para ver si se tranquilizaba

Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan?- preguntaron Hina-Chan, Rozen-Chan y Himeko-Chan al mismo tiempo

Bueno se los explicare- les dijo Killerbee-Niichan- El Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan es la ultima evolución del Sharingan- le dijo y todos asintieron

Pero si ya hay un Mangekyou Sharingan, cual es la diferencia d este y el Fuumetsu?- pregunto Rozen-Chan

Bueno pues, muchos saben que el uso constante del Mangekyou Sharingan causa una ceguera permanente, pero el Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan revierte eso, para poder revertir la ceguera, el usuario Mangekyou Sharingan tiene que conseguir los ojos de otro usuario Mangekyou Sharingan y eso crea el Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan- les explico Zabuza

Entonces Naruto como es que lo tiene?, si no es Uchiha- comento Himeko

Bueno es que Itachi Uchiha primo de Razor, el le dio a Naruto la habilidad de copiar técnicas a Naruto, entonces cuando Naruto fue a prisión y se encontró con Razor, Razor con su Fuumetsu hizo que Naruto activara esa habilidad haciendo que copiara su Fuumetsu y esto eventualmente curo un ojo dañado que Naruto tenia después de luchar contra Sasuke Uchiha y le dio el poder del Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan en ambos ojos y es capaz de activarlo y desactivarlo a su gusto- Termino de explicar Killerbee

Entonces Razor-Kun fue capaz de matar a alguien de su familia por poder?- pregunto Himeko-Chan

No debemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas- le dijo Haku

Y Killerbee-Niichan cuales son los poderes del Mangekyou Sharingan?- pregunto Rozen-Chan

Bueno hasta ahora los que conocemos son el Tsukuyomi (Dios De La Luna) es un muy poderoso Genjutsu, el Amaterasu (Dios Del Sol) se dice que este es el Ninjutsu mas poderoso, consiste en lanzar unas oleadas de llamas negras que arderán por 7 días y 7 noches sin parar, el otro Susanoo (Dios) que es la técnica definitiva del Mangekyou Sharingan es una técnica de ataque y defensa consigo trae la espada de Totsuka y el espejo de Yata, si eres alcanzado por esa espada caerás en un Genjutsu eterno y el espejo de Yata es capaz de bloquear cualquier ataque que vaya dirigido hacia el invocador del Susanoo y por ultimo pero no menos importante esta el Kamui (Poder de los Dioses) con esta técnica pueden tele-transportar a otra dimensión a todo aquello que este en el punto de mira del Mangekyou Sharingan- termino de explicar Killerbee-Niichan

Vaya, mi Naru-Kun y Razor-Kun son muy poderosos- dijo mi Hina-Chan

Si y además eh escuchado que el Mangekyou Sharingan es capaz de controla el poder de los Bijuus- menciono Haku

Esos 2 si que son poderosos- termino Himeko-Chan

Vaya, antes creía que mi primo era un tarado, pero ahora creo que es alguien genial!!- dijo Mazuko-Niichan

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Mientras el resto se sorprendía con nuestras técnicas Razor y yo corrimos hasta posicionarnos entre David y Kurenai-Sensei, entonces me acerque a Kurenai para liberarla del Genjutsu

Oye tu aléjate de ella!!!- me grito Kiba, tal vez pensaba que le haría daño

Entonces no le tome importancia y le inyecte mi chakra en su cuerpo, eso crearía una inestabilidad en el flujo de chakra que rompería el Genjutsu, y así fue

Que paso?- pregunto Kurenai-Sensei- El Genjutsu!!

No se preocupe Kurenai Yuuhi- le dije- ya la libere del Genjutsu

Como sabes mi nombre?- me pregunto

Eso no importa Kurenai-Sensei, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí- le dijo Shino

Si ustedes salgan, yo los cubriré- dijo Kiba y entonces Akamaru se posiciono aun lado de el

No Kiba vamonos, recuerda que dieron la orden de alejarnos de esos sujetos si los mirábamos- le dijo Shino al Baka de Kiba

No importa yo los derrotare- dijo Kiba y entonces preparo su ataque- Juujin Bunshin (Clon bestia)- entonces Akamaru se transformo en un segundo Kiba- Gatsuuga (Doble colmillo de perforación)- entonces se lanzo contra David entonces cuando iba a impactar contra el David le dio una patada que lo elevo un poco y después de eso Akamaru cayo inconsciente y David a Kiba lo tomo del cuello y lo elevo un poco

Niño deberías hacerle mas caso a tu Sensei- le dijo el sujeto del parche a Kiba que estaba luchando para liberarse del agarre

Naruto- me dijo Razor y yo asentí

Tsukuyomi- dije en voz baja y entonces me dirigí al sujeto- Oye tu- entonces el volteo y me miro a los ojos, entonces cayo en mi técnica

Cuando esto paso soltó a Kiba y entonces Razor rápidamente tomo a Kiba y a Akamaru y los llevo con Kurenai-Sensei y con Shino

Deberían controlarlo mejor- les dijo

Gracias- dijeron Kurenai-Sensei y Shino

Entonces Razor uso la misma técnica que yo

Tsukuyomi…- dijo

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Dentro del Tsukuyomi, nos encontrábamos David que estaba en una cruz, yo y Razor que acababa de llegar

Creen que con su ojo loco me vencerán?- nos pregunto,

Ese ojo loco como lo llamas se llama Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan- le dijo Razor y después prosiguió- y no intentes nada, se te será imposible salir de aquí, solo un Jinchuriki o un usuario Mangekyou Sharingan puede salir de aquí y tu al carecer de estas características, como ya dije te será imposible- le termino de explicar

Ustedes son ese grupo de Shinobis de los que se a estado hablando?- nos pregunto

Así es- le dijo Razor- y tu eres David Tatsumaki, yo se quien eres- le dijo Razor, en serio lo sabia?

Enserio?- le pregunte- como lo sabes?

En prisión se escuchan muchas cosas, escuche sobre un Shinobi que fue alumno de los 3 Sannin, David Tatsumaki, llego a Konoha después de que su Sensei Orochimaru fue asesinado por Sasuke Uchiha, Tsunade lo acepto como Jounin pero e consejo lo quería utilizar como arma por ser Usuario del Ryugan, este rechazo la oferta y entonces fue considerado un criminal de rango S- me termino de explicar

Ryugan?- le pregunte, que demonios era eso?

Con el Ryugan puedo adquirir las habilidades de un dragón siendo la técnica máxima la armadura del dragón- me explico David

Ya veo, entonces si fuiste alumno de los Sannin, eso quiere decir que fuiste alumno de Tsunade- le pregunte por que si era así, y el resultaba ser medico, necesitaríamos uno en el equipo

Así es-me contesto

Eso quiere decir que eres un ninja medico- le pregunte o mas bien le confirme

Así es y uno de los buenos- me contesto

Kitzune, despeja el Tsukuyomi- me dijo Razor y yo accedí

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Una vez que salimos del Tsukuyomi todos nos estaban mirando, esperando algún resultado

Si te derroto te unirás a nosotros!!- me lance contra el pero fui detenido por Razor- oye que te pasa?

Calmate- me dijo

Gracias por quitarme a ese loco de encima- nos dijo David, entonces si me enoje, me volví a lanzar contra el pero volví a ser detenido pero esta vez Mazuko también estaba ahí

No empieces una pelea- me dijo Mazuko y entonces me calme, después de eso los demás miembros llegaron

David, te propongo unirte a nosotros- le propuse una vez que nos alejamos un poco para que no nos escucharan, antes de so le pedí a Gaara, Toshiro y Yuki que distrajeran al equipo 8

Nah, no lo se- nos contesto

P..Por favor David-San, ne..necesitamos un medico en el equipo- le dijo Hinata-Chan

Mmm, esta bien solo por que esta linda chica me lo pide- dijo y entonces Hinata-Chan se sonrojo y a mi solo me daban ganas de…

De acuerdo, y mantente alejado de Hina-Chan, ella es mi novia- le dijo recalcando estas 2 ultimas palabras

No te preocupes- me dijo y entonces mi furia solo disminuyo un poco- entonces quien seré yo dentro de la organización?- nos pregunto

Ten- le dijo Razor lanzándole un paquete- sabia que si Naruto se enteraba de tu existencia iría por ti para que te unieras… por cierto bienvenido Hebi (Serpiente)

Regresa a la aldea de la arena, di que vas de parte de Gaara y espera en el despacho de el- le dije y entonces el desapareció en una nube de humo

Después de eso volvimos con los demás, parecía que nos estaban esperando

Que paso con el sujeto ese?- nos pregunto Kurenai-Sensei

Lo matamos- les dijo Zabuza y entonces todos se quedaron así O.O

Como es posible que hayan matado a alguien que ni siquiera pudimos tocar?- nos pregunto Kiba

Tal vez esta el hecho de que ustedes son muy débiles- les dijo Killerbee-Niichan

Tu eres Hachi cierto?, deberías cuidar tus palabras- dijo Kurenai-Sensei

Sr. Hachi para ustedes- les dijo Killerbee- Y será mejor que regresen a su aldea

Es cierto Kurenai-Sensei, recuerde que nos ordenaron escapar si nos encontrábamos con ellos- comento Shino, enserio ordenaron eso?, si que nos tienen miedo

Si y ustedes 2- apuntando a Toshiro y Yuki- ya vamonos

Hai- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo pero yo le dije algo a Toshiro y a Yuki antes de que se fueran

Díganle a Tsunade que vigilen bien al sujeto compatible con Gedo Mazo, ese sujeto es el que heredo la voluntad del hijo mayor del sabio los 6 caminos- les dijo en voz baja y ellos asintieron

Después de eso ellos junto con el equipo 8 regresaron a Konoha y nosotros junto con Gaara y los demás a Suna

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Los de Konoha iban saltando por las ramas como si nada, pero alguien iba sumido en sus pensamientos

Ese sujeto, el líder de esa organización me recuerda a…- pero una voz lo interrumpió

En que tanto piensas eh Shino?- le pregunto Kiba

En nada, es solo que ese tal Kitzune me recuerda mucho a Naruto- les dijo el Aburame

No es posible, no creo que Naruto se una a una banda de locos y menos como su líder- les dijo Kurenai-Sensei, banda de locos!!?

Es cierto además ese Naruto Baka es demasiado débil- comento Kiba, Débil Yo?!!!, si mal no recuerdo yo los salve de Pein a todos ellos

Si pero recuerda que el nos salvo de Pein- dijo Shino, Si!!!, Shino es la primera vez que me agradan tus comentarios

Si como sea, sigamos- les dijo Kurenai y todos asintieron con un gran ''Hai''

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Una vez que llegamos a Suna, encontramos a David en el despacho de Gaara con el uniforme ya puesto incluida la mascara, su uniforme consiste en el mismo uniforme negro que nosotros mas la gabardina que todos traemos y con la capucha, solo que su color es café oscuro y su mascara es la de una serpiente en color café oscuro y negro

Como me veo?- nos pregunto en cuento entramos

Bien- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

Creo que es hora de irnos Gaara- le dije

De acuerdo me dijo, vuelvan cuando quieran- nos comento

Si, por cierto Temari, si van a Konoha salúdame a Shikamaru y a los otros- le dije

C..Claro- me dijo con su cara muy sonrojada

Adiós- dijimos todos y entonces salimos del despacho y de Suna, volvimos al camino que nos llevaría al país del zorro

Durante el camino la noche llego y nos detuvimos a acampar aun lado del camino

Entonces levantamos el campamento y fuimos por leña y sacamos la comida que traíamos, las chicas si que son buenas cocineras, pero claro ninguna se compara con mi Hinata-Chan

Entonces todos nos sentamos a cenar, pero alguien abrió la conversación con un tema muy interesante

Oigan, ya llevamos algo de tiempo como equipo pero aun no sabemos la historia de los miembros, el por que están aquí- dijo Mazuko y era cierto, aun no sabíamos mucho de los demás

Por que no comienzas tu Killerbee- le dijo Haku y entonces Killerbee empezó a relatar su historia

Bueno, mi historia no es muy impresionante, todo empezó cuando Yamanta fue sellado dentro de mi, desde ese entonces mi hermano el Raikage siempre me mantenía en vigilancia por el temor a que yo lastimara a alguien, siempre yo era sobreprotegido, pero cuando luche con Sasuke Uchiha vi la oportunidad de escapar y así lo hice, escape, después me encontré con Naruto, Razor, Hinata, Zabuza y Haku, que hay de ti David- le dijo al recién llegado después de terminar de relatar su historia

Bueno pues, mi historia comienza aquí, mi clan era de la época del sabio de los 6 caminos y tenía las habilidades de copiar las técnicas incluidos los Kekkei Genkai bebiendo la sangre del usuario a copiar además con el Ryugan podemos adquirir las habilidades de un Dragón, la máxima técnica es la armadura del Dragón así que decidieron mantenerse al margen pero fuimos exterminados por las demás aldeas por temor a nosotros, yo fui el único superviviente y fui encontrado y entrenado por los 3 Sannin durante unos años, me quede con Orochimaru, el aun sabiendo mi línea sucesoria me tomo aprecio y no quiso quitarme el cuerpo e incluso me dio su espada Kusanagi y un pergamino con todas sus técnicas poco antes de ser traicionado por Sasuke Uchiha, poco después de la muerte de mi Sensei fui a Konoha y me encontré con Tsunade que me quiso aceptar como Jounin pero el consejo me quería utilizar como arma así que me negué y fui considerado un criminal rango S, después de eso andaba por el desierto cuando fui atacado de la nada por unos ANBU de Suna- nos termino de contar- que hay de ti Zabuza

Mi historia es así, yo quise dar un golpe de estado a la aldea de la Niebla, pero mi plan fallo, después me encontré con Haku y lo entrene, unos años mas tarde, nos enfrentamos a Naruto y su equipo, durante esa pelea fuimos asesinados, pero Orochimaru reanimo nuestros cuerpos, estuve inconsciente por años y cuando desperté por fin escape de su guarida junto con Haku- termino de contar Zabuza- y tu Rozen?

Yo nací en un sitio donde la vegetación no es muy común, entrene desde pequeña en diversas artes de combate, me vi obligada a abandonar mi aldea ya que fue devastada por la guerra, buscando refugiar a los sobrevivientes, después de so fui al país del té donde me encontré con ustedes, que hay de ti Mazuko-Kun- le dijo después de contar su historia

Mi padre se llama Nidiky Uzumaki, hermano mayor de Kushina, la mamá de Naruto, después de la destrucción de la aldea del remolino llego a Karda (Aldea de La Palmera), conoció a una chica y tuvo 2 hijos, uno de ellos fui yo, mi madre murió sellando al dios bestia dentro de mi, el legendarios Quetzalcóatl, el tiempo crecí bajo los entrenamientos de mi padre y llegue al nivel Jounin, pero tuve que huir de la aldea desde el ataque de Akatsuki- termino de contar- Haku

Bueno mi historia comienza desde que mi clan a excepción de mi madre, fue asesinado debido a nuestro Kekkei Genkai, mi madre logro escapar y se caso con un sujeto, entonces nací yo, cuando le mostré a mi madre sobre mis poderes, mi padre escucho y entonces le dijo al pueblo, mi padre mato a mi madre pero yo pude huir, después me encontré con Zabuza-San, lo demás ya lo saben- nos contó- Naruto

Mi historia es que, mi padre el cuarto Hokage sello dentro de mi al Kyuubi, entonces con la muerte de mi padre al momento del sellado y la muerte de mi madre al momento de mi nacimiento quede desamparado, por eso constantemente sufría las golpizas y abusos de los aldeanos de Konoha, a excepción del viejo Sandaime, de Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei y mis demás amigos mi infancia no fue tan horrible, pero hace poco salve la aldea del ataque del Nagato de Akatsuki, entonces luche con Sasuke Uchiha y lo derrote, pero la persona a quien yo consideraba mi mejor amiga me traiciono diciéndoles a los del consejo que me volví loco y ataque a Sasuke con el poder del Kyuubi sin razón, entonces fui exiliado, pero antes de irme me encontré a Hinata-Chan y le confesé mis sentimientos, ella durante la batalla con Pein me había dicho lo que sentía por mi, pero yo no había tenido tiempo para responder, entonces me di cuenta que la amo y que es la chica con la que quiero formar mi familia- cuando dije eso note que ella se sonrojo- pero cuando Salí de la aldea fui arrestado por Konoha y entonces me llevaron a prisión donde me contre con Razor, entonces fui entrenado unto con Razor por los espíritus de mi padre y de Itachi-Niichan, entonces me vino esta idea y después de salir de prisión me encontré con ustedes- les termine de contar- siegues mi Hina-Chan

B..Bueno mi Naru-Kun, mi historia comienza desde que mi padre me dijo que yo era una deshonra para el clan Hyuuga, fue entonces que vi a Naruto-Kun ver que jamás se rendía, entonces yo quise ser como el, pero después esa admiración se convirtió en amor, entonces cuando Naruto-Kun estaba peleando con Pein yo me metí en la pelea y le confesé lo que siento por el, después paso lo que jamás creí que pasaría, el me correspondió, pero me dijo que fue desterrado, entonces después de hablar con Hokage-Sama, fui con mi padre y le reclame por que exiliaron a Naruto-Kun y el me dijo que Naruto-Kun era un monstruo y que se lo merecía, y también me dijo que le hubiera gustado que yo también hubiera sido exiliada, después de que Naruto-Kun y Razor-Kun salieron de prisión fuimos a mi casa por mi ropa y otras cosas y fue entonces cuando nos fuimos de Konoha y empezamos con la organización- termino de contar Hina-Chan- que tal tu Himeko-Chan

Bueno yo fui encontrada a las afueras de Suna sin saber quienes eran mis padres, fui adoptada por unas parejas de ancianos que me trataron y me cuidaron como si fuera su hija de sangre, me dieron comida, estudias y su apellido y mucho amor, cuando yo tenia 6 años ellos murieron y me crié sola desde entonces, después de los años me convertí en Jounin y luego me encontré con ustedes- termino de contar la historia- faltas tu Razor-Kun

Cada vez que recuerdo mi historia me pongo triste, pero se las contare, cuando yo nací por alguna extraña razón nací con el Mangekyou Sharingan activado, la carga fue mucha y al instante quede ciego, entonces mi abuelo que también tenia el Mangekyou Sharingan, el me dio sus ojos y se convirtió en mi luz, pero el al poco tiempo murió, pero murió sin decidir quien seria su heredero, entonces mi tío Fugaku por ser el mayor tomo el liderato, entonces mi padre y mi madre desde ese dia me odiaron, todo el clan me insultaba y me decían de cosas, cada vez que podían me golpeaban, se imaginan?, ser golpeado y aborrecido por su propia familia, por eso me mantenían aislado de los demás, una vez mis padres me intentaron asesinar, pero si no hubiera sido por Itachi-Niisan que los detuvo, yo ya no estaría aquí, pero el dia que el clan fue exterminado, el consejo junto con el Hokage solo optaron por proteger a Sasuke y a mi no, entonces Itachi se molesto pero no pudo hacer nada, entonces el me dijo que a mi no me cuidarían y que tendría que valerme por mi mismo, yo le dije que no importaba por que siempre había estado solo, entonces cuando cumplí 12 años la aldea como regalo me encerró en prisión por orden del consejo, me dijeron que los aldeanos querían un culpable por la masacre del clan, entonces quien mas que el Uchiha que no estaba siendo protegido por el Hokage, entonces pasaron los años y a Naruto lo pusieron en la misma celda que yo, lo demás ya lo saben- nos termino de contar, durante toda su historia no dejo de ver el fuego de la fogata y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza pura, al parecer a parte de mi todos lo notaron

Razor estas bien?- le pregunte

Eh?, si estoy bien no se preocupen- nos dijo

Razor-Kun lamento haberte hecho contar algo que no querías decir- se disculpo Himeko-Chan

No te preocupes Himeko-Chan, vamonos a dormir, pronto llegaremos al país del zorro

De acuerdo- contestamos todos

Continuará…


	14. Llegamos Al Pais Del Zorro

Capitulo 14 Llegamos Al País Del Zorro, Nuestra Primera Misión

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente ';' ';' ';'

No te preocupes Himeko-Chan, vamonos a dormir, pronto llegaremos al país del zorro- nos dijo Razor

De acuerdo- contestamos todos

';' ';' ':' Ahora ';' ';' ';'

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar, un desayuno preparado por las 3 chicas que estuvo delicioso por cierto, levantamos el campamento, nos pusimos nuestros uniformes incluyendo la mascara y nos pusimos a andar de nuevo

En el trayecto íbamos despacio hablando de nuestras cosas, ya saben, Jutsus, sueños para el futuro, etc.

Pero alguien abrió un tema interesante de conversación

Naruto, que es lo primero que haremos cuando lleguemos al país del zorro?- me pregunto David

Pues, depende que hora sea, iremos a hablar con el feudal, si no buscaremos a algún lugar donde dormir- les conteste

Yo creo que, para dar una buena impresión deberíamos deshacernos de los bandidos de la capital- menciono Mazuko

Buena idea, por eso tu serás el que se encargue- le dije- Mmm, serán, tu, Zabuza y Rozen, en el norte y Killerbee, David y Haku en el sur

Hai- dijeron los mencionados

Por cierto Naruto, como llamaras a la aldea?- me pregunto Razor

Un nombre?, no lo he pensado, jejeje, tal vez algo se me ocurra- les dije y entonces todos me vieron así O.O, a pesar de traer la mascara puesta

Planeabas crear una nueva aldea ninja y no pensaste el nombre?- me pregunto Rozen-Chan

Si, jejeje… pero no me culpen, nadie me dio ideas- les dije para justificar lo que había hecho, en este caso, lo que no había hecho

Bueno Naru-Kun, creo que ya llegamos- me dijo Hina-Chan apuntando a el lugar donde empezaba un pueblo

Según esto, la ciudad capital esta a otro pueblo mas- dijo Himeko-Chan viendo un mapa que estaba en un cartel

Como sea continuemos- dijo Zabuza

Entonces entramos al pueblo, ahí la gente se nos quedaba viendo, tal parece que los rumores sobre nosotros llegaron hasta aquí

Seguimos caminando, cuando en un puesto de comida, más específicamente de ramen, un hombre estaba amenazando al vendedor

Dame el dinero!!!- le decía apuntándole con un Kunai

Escuchamos ese grito y nos apresuramos hasta llegar a el puesto y ahí lo vimos, entonces me apresure a hablar, después de todo, nadie se mete con el ramen!!!

Oye tu!!!- le dije, entonces el asaltante nos volteo a ver

Que quieres niño?- me pregunto, entonces Zabuza tomo su espada con su mano derecha

Quiere que lo mate?, líder- me pregunto Zabuza

No- le dije y entonces el asaltante me lanzo un Shuriken, que yo fácilmente atrape con mi dedo índice- eso es todo?- le pregunte

Entonces de la nada el Kunai que traía en la mano desapareció y reapareció en la mano de Razor

No estés jugando con esto, podrías lastimarte- le dijo y entonces el Kunai lo guardo en la porta Shuriken que trae en su pierna derecha

Así?, ya verán- nos dijo y entonces iba a desenfundar una Katana que traía en la espalda, pero Himeko apareció detrás de el y evito que la desenfundara

Ya escuchaste a Okami, estos no son juguetes- le dijo y entonces Himeko tomo la Katana y se la lanzo a Mazuko que este usando a Caliburn la partió en 2

Ustedes están locos!! Grito y luego salio corriendo

Locos?, si bastante- dijo y David y entonces nos acercamos al vendedor

Nos acercamos a el, que tenia una gran sonrisa

Muchas gracias- nos dijo

No se preocupes, es lo menos que podíamos hacer- le hablo Haku

No se queden ahí, entren la casa invita- nos dijo y entonces entramos y nos sentamos en la barra para comer

No se preocupes, pagaremos lo que comamos- le dijo Hina-Chan- después de todo no sabe cuanto come Kitzune-Kun

Oye Washi-Chan, por que lo dijiste?, después de todo no hay que rechazar comida gratis- le dije a Hina-Chan

Pero eso no cuenta contigo, después de todo podrías dejar en la ruina a cualquiera- me dijo Razor

Creo que tienes razón- le dije resignado- Nosotros pagaremos- le dije al señor que hace poco nos había invitado a comer

Después de servirnos se sentó en un banco del otro lado de la barra enfrente de mí

Por cierto, ustedes no son ''Los Maestros Shinobi''?- Nos pregunto

Si por que la pregunta?- le dije y entonces todos nos levantamos la mascara solo dejando descubierta nuestra boca

Y que vienen a hacer al país del zorro?, vienen de caza recompensas?- nos pregunto

No realmente- Le dijo Rozen-Chan- Kitzune-Niichan viene a hablar con el feudal

Y eso?, piensas quedarse en este país?- nos pregunto al parecer un poco emocionado por la idea

Parece que le emociona mucho que nos quedemos- le comento Zabuza mientras comía

Así es, este país necesita ninjas o soldados decentes- nos comento

A que se refiere?- fue esta vez Killerbee quien hablo

A que los mercenarios que contrata el Feudal para deshacerse de los bandidos, no son muy eficientes, además abusan de nosotros, ese último era uno de esos mercenarios, lo contrataron para deshacerse de unos bandidos de la zona del rió- nos comento, que acaso el feudal no se daba cuenta de lo que contrataba

No se preocupe, después de todo, venimos a hablar con el feudal con la idea de fundar una aldea ninja aquí en el país del zorro- le comento Haku

Enserio??!!, eso nos ayudaría mucho, después de ver como se deshicieron de ese sujeto, puedo apostar que ustedes son muy fuertes-nos dijo el anciano

Claro, somos los mas fuertes!!!- le dije muy entusiasmado

Bueno…etto… yo me preguntaba si- nos empezó a decir el anciano

Que pasa anciano?- le pregunto Killerbee al viejo que al parecer quería decir algo pero no podía

Si me dejaran vivir en su aldea junto con mi hija- nos dijo

Claro anciano- le dije- nosotros mismos vendremos por ustedes una vez que la aldea este terminada que será en algún tiempo no mas de un año si usamos mucha gente- le dije y al parecer su rostro se ilumino

Muchas gracias- nos dijo- les presentaría a mi hija pero ella esta en el pueblo comprando algunos ingredientes para el ramen- nos dijo

Mientras todos hablábamos muy animadamente con el viejo, 2 personas del equipo estaban ajenas a la conversación, esos eran Himeko y Razor, Razor que ni siquiera había tocado su plato de ramen y Himeko que estaba observando que Razor estaba muy pensativo

En que estará pensando?- se preguntaba Himeko- acaso estará pensando en alguna novia que dejo en Konoha?, pero que digo?, eso no me debería importar- seguía pensando la dueña de la mascara de Tora (Tigre)

Hasta que al fin se dispuso a hablar- Piensas en alguna de tus novias?- le pregunto

He?, que acaso estas celosa?- le pregunto

O///O, No.. co..como crees?, es solo que de..de seguro dejaste alguna en Konoha- le dijo muy sonrojada pero que no se podía notar por la mascara

No, nunca estuve ni cerca de tener una novia, después de todo a los 12 años me metieron en prisión, y antes de eso mi familia me mantenía aislado de los demás-le dijo bajando la mirada

Lo si..siento, lo ha..habia olvidado- se disculpo

No te preocupes eso ya paso, en todo caso estaba pensando en que necesitaremos mucha gente para empezar con la aldea ninja, y Naruto no me ha comentado nada- le menciono

Ya veo, tienes razón- le dijo

Y tu?, pensabas en algún novio tuyo?- le pregunto Razor a Himeko

No, nunca he tenido uno, después de que mis padres murieron deje de tener amigos- le confeso- que acaso estas celoso?

No, será mejor que me ponga a comer o Kitzune se lo comerá antes de que me de cuenta- le dijo y entonces se levanto un poco la mascara descubriendo hasta la boca

^//^, Si tienes razón- le dijo y entonces también se puso a comer

Después de un rato todos estábamos satisfechos y yo pague la comida y entonces seguimos con nuestro camino

Al llegar a la ciudad capital estaba atardeciendo, así que aun teníamos tiempo de hablar con el feudal

Kame, Kuma, Oni, Hachi, Hebi y Ryu, ya saben que hacer- les dije

Hai- dijeron los 6 y se dispersaron por la ciudad capital, mientras que nosotros 4 continuamos caminando hacia donde estaba el feudal

Una vez allí, es un gran castillo con 2 guardias en la puerta

Identifíquense- nos ordeno uno de ellos

Yo soy Kitzune, líder del equipo Maestros Shinobi, ellos son Washi, Tora y Okami que son miembros del equipo, venimos hablar de algo de suma importancia con el feudal- les conteste con voz firme

Mmm, de acuerdo, ve con ellos- le ordeno a su compañero y estos rápidamente nos abrieron la puerta y uno de ellos nos empezó a guiar

Después de recorrer algunos pasillos que estaban adornados con pinturas y alguna que otra escultura, llegamos frente a 2 grandes puertas y de ahí el guardia toco y se escucho un ''Adelante'', entonces los 5 entramos y nos encontramos con un señor algo, no se… gordo, y con una barba muy pronunciada, de unos 50 años que estaba firmando y sellando papeles

Disculpe por la interrupción Ryuji-Sama, pero estos sujetos quieren hablar con usted- le dije el guardia, entonces dejo de firmar papeles y puso la vista en nosotros

Si déjalos, puedes retirarte- le ordeno y entonces el guardia salio de la habitación- que desean?- nos pregunto

Mi nombre es Kitzune y soy líder de un equipo de ninjas y venimos a hacerle la oferta de fundar una aldea ninja en este país- le dije y entonces el se me quedo viendo

Eso es todo, lo siento pero no, ya contrate a 2 sujetos de una organización llamada Akatsuki para que se deshiciera de toda la escoria del país- nos dijo, Akatsuki!!!?, que acaso la obesidad lo volvió loco?!!! (Esto no es por ofender a nadie, solo al feudal xD)

Akatsuki?, a ellos los derrotamos camino hacia aquí, eso demuestras que nuestro nivel esta mas allá y que además en estos momentos 6 de nuestros compañeros se están encargando de los países de la capital de este país- hablo Razor

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

14, 15- dijo Zabuza cortando a varios bandidos con su espada- cuantos llevas Mazuko?

15!!- dijo cortando a otro- y tu Rozen-Chan?

También 15- dijo cortando a otro

Mientras Que con el otro Equipo

El que mas mate paga la comida!!!- dijo Killerbee- Anótenme otro, o si Baby!!!

Yo ganare!!!- dijo David mientras que con Kusanagi mataba a otro

Se equivocan, yo lo haré- dijo mientras que dejaba caer una lluvia de agujas sobro otros bandidos

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Los derrotaron?, pero aun así no puedo confiar en gente que no conozco, quitense sus mascaras y díganme sus nombres- nos ordeno y entonces todos obedecimos, nos quitamos la capucha y después la mascara

Naruto Uzumaki- le dije- y ellos son Razor Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga y Himeko Takahashi

Un gusto, entonces acepto, pero antes tendrán que hacer una misión- nos dijo

Misión?- pregunto Himeko-Chan- de que trata?

Hace poco fui amenazado, dicen que mañana en una fiesta que se dará aquí en el castillo intentaran matarme, así que su misión será protegerme y atrapar al sujeto ese- nos dijo

Eso es todo?- volvió a preguntar Himeko

No, si ustedes fallan y no atrapan a ese sujeto antes de que la fiesta termine, la chica Hyuuga tendrá que casarse conmigo- nos dijo, QUEEE!!!!?, Pero no debo alterarme

Por que Hinata-Chan?- le pregunte

Por que imagina lo famoso que seré por casarme con una Hyuuga y más si es la heredera del clan- nos hablo

P..pero mi novio es Naruto-Kun- le dijo Hinata-Chan

Eso no importa, hablare con tu padre de seguro el aceptara gustoso de que su hija se case con un feudal- nos dijo

Hina-Chan es mi novia, además ella ya no tiene nada que ver con ese clan- le dije al feudal

A no?- nos pregunto- oye tu, lo que dice tu amigo es cierto?- le pregunto a Razor

Así es, su padre la desterró de su clan por venir con nosotros- le conteste

De acuerdo, entonces si fallan ella se casara conmigo, pero si lo logran, yo les pagare 20 millones de Ryous- nos dijo

Que piensan?- les pregunte

No lo se Naruto, necesitamos ese dinero- me dijo Razor

Como puedes decir eso?, como no es tu novia la que esta en peligro dices eso- lo regaño Himeko

Tienes razón, esa decisión será de ustedes- nos dijo Razor

Tengo que rechazarla Hina-Chan, no quiero arriesgarte- le dije a Hina-Chan mientras la volteaba a ver

Acepta-Me dijo- yo confió en que lo lograras- me dijo y entonces me dio un beso en los labios que yo gustoso correspondí

De acuerdo- le dije después de separarme de Hinata-Chan- Acepto el trato- le dije y después cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos

Si no le importa, esperaremos a los demás de nuestro equipo en la habitación principal- le dijo Hinata-Chan

Si, adelante- nos dijo y después nos fuimos de ahí

Una vez fuera del despacho

Fue buena idea aceptar esto?- nos pregunto Razor mientras caminábamos a la habitación principal

No seas negativo Razor, que acaso no confías en nosotros?- le dijo Himeko

No soy negativo y claro que confió en ustedes, solo me preocupo por ustedes- le dijo Razor a Himeko

Ti..tienes razón, es m..muy lindo de tu pp..parte preocuparte por no..nosotros- le dijo claramente sonrojada

Yo confió en que lo conseguiremos, verdad Naru-Kun?- me pregunto Hina-Chan

Claro que si Hina-Chan, yo no permitiré que te separen de mi- y luego de eso la bese

Mmm, creo que nosotros nos adelantamos- dijeron Razor y Himeko al mismo tiempo

Entonces después de separarnos nos fuimos al salón principal, aun no nos habíamos puesto la mascara, entonces nos sentamos en una sillones a esperar a los demás, después de un rato llegaron

QUE HICISTE QUE!!!!!?- Ese fue el grito de David que se quería lanzar contra mi, pero estaba siendo detenido por Mazuko transformado en lobo, Razor, Killerbee, Zabuza y Haku- como se te ocurre arriesgar así a Hinata-Chan!!!?, no ves que ella es como mi hermana menor!!?

No te alteres David- le dijo Mazuko que estaba forcejeando con el

Ya detente David-Niichan- le dijo Rozen

Pero es que el…- pero Hina-Chan lo detuvo

No te preocupes David-Niisan, yo acepte no fue Naruto-Kun- le dijo Hinata-Chan

De acuerdo Hinata-Chan- Después de eso se calmo y todos nos sentamos en los sillones

Cual es el plan?- pregunto Zabuza y entonces todos volteamos a ver a Razor

Que me miran?- nos pregunto

Razor-Kun, tu eres el que se encarga de los planes- le dijo Haku

Déjenme pensar, después de todo tengo que planear algo aprueba de fallas- nos dijo y después se puso a ver el techo

Oye Rozen-Chan- le dijo en voz baja

Que pasa Himeko-Chan?- le pregunto

En serio hace buenos planes?- le pregunto

Si, bueno, el fue el que planeo como sacar la espada de Zabuza-Niichan de Konoha sin que esta se diera cuenta- le dijo

Wow, entonces si hace buenos planes, por cierto, Mazuko sufre de Licantropía?- le pregunto

Si así es- le contesto, pero la voz de alguien llamo la atención de todos

Lo tengo!!- nos dijo Razor

Ya planeaste algo?, digo, algo bueno?- pregunto Mazuko

Que chistosito Mazuko- le dijo- bien todos acérquense- y todos nos acercamos mas para escuchar- pero no tanto- entonces nos alejamos un poco

Que planeaste?- le pregunto Killerbee

Bien pues escuchen- entonces empezó con la planificación- Primero, un par de rastreadores estarán cerca del feudal, esos serán Naruto con el modo Sennin y Hinata-Chan con su Byakugan, mas atrás estará un equipo de asalto que se moverá llegado algún ataque, esos serán Zabuza y Haku, y Mazuko y Rozen, mientras que los otros estarán buscando dentro del perímetro del castillo, esos seremos, David y Killerbee, y Himeko y yo- nos termino de explicar- entendieron?

Hai- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

Disculpe Naruto-Sama- me llamo una de las sirvientas- ya tenemos listas las habitaciones para usted y sus compañeros, lo malo es que solo son 2 habitaciones- nos dijo

No importa- le dije- lo siento Hina-Chan pero tu y las demás chicas tendrán que dormir en una y nosotros en la otra- le dije

No importa- me dijo y después nos besamos

Ejem- David hizo un ruido extraño- Ejem- esto ultimo nos hizo separar- ya tenemos que ir a dormir, mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano

Si- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

Entonces cada quien nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, los hombres en una y las mujeres en la otra

Entonces nos cambiamos de ropa a una más cómoda para dormir, entonces todos nos fuimos a acostar

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

En la habitación de las chicas había una conversación muy animada, pero más que nada un interrogatorio a Hinata-Chan

Y dinos Hinata-Chan, que se siente tener un novio?- le pregunto Rozen

Se siente muy bien, si es la persona que en verdad amas-les contesto

Y tu lo amas?- le pregunto Himeko y Hina-Chan asintió- y desde cuando estas enamorada de el?

Desde que estábamos en la academia, yo lo miraba no rendirse a pesar de lo que le pasaba, entonces esa admiración hacia el se convirtió en amor- les contesto

Vaya- se limito a decir Rozen

Y dinos Rozen-Chan, cuando le dirás a Mazuko-Kun que te gusta?- le pregunto Hina-Chan

A mi no me gusta- contesto toda ruborizada

Vamos admítelo- continuo Himeko

Esta bien, yo lo amo- contesto, pero después de eso se tapo la boca

O.O, Vaya, entonces díselo- le dijo Himeko

No puedo, tengo miedo a que me rechace, y tu por que no le dices a Razor que te gusta?- le pregunto Rozen

O//O, A mi no me gusta- se limito a contestar

Vamos admítelo- le siguió Hinata-Chan

A mi no me gusta, ya se los dije, vamos a dormir- les dijo

De acuerdo- entonces apagaron la luz y se durmieron

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

En nuestra habitación no era muy diferente a la otra

……….- Zabuza

………………..- Haku

………………………- Killerbee

……. A Mazuko le gusta Rozen-Chan….- dije

Quien dijo eso??- pregunto Mazuko pero nadie contesto

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

A la mañana siguiente, estábamos con el feudal en la fiesta, Hinata-Chan y yo siempre estábamos cerca de el, mientras que los demás estaban en sus posiciones

Mazuko y Rozen se encontraban arriba de un árbol que se encontraba en el patio del castillo

Mazuko-Kun tengo q..que d..decirte algo- le dijo

Que pasa?- le pregunto sin despegar la vista del feudal

Es q..que y..yo- tartamudeaba un poco- vamos tu puedes- se decía mentalmente

Mazuko la volteo a ver y vio que tenia las mejillas muy sonrojadas- que linda se ve- pensaba- debemos cambiar de posición, se están moviendo- le dijo y entonces Rozen asintió y se fueron del árbol

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Mientras que con Razor y Himeko, Razor estaba acostado en una de las habitaciones del castillo de la planta baja mientras jugaba con una roca

No se supone que tenemos que estar recorriendo el perímetro?- le pregunto Himeko a Rozen

No te preocupes, tengo varios Kage Bunshin recorriendo la zona- le contesto

Vamos, tal vez ya lo atraparon- le dijo Himeko

De acuerdo- entonces la roca la dejo caer al suelo

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Entonces se dio el anuncio de que la fiesta había terminado entonces 4 de los equipos nos reunimos

Lo siento pero la fiesta termino y no lo atraparon así que la chica Hyuuga se casara conmigo- nos dijo el feudal

Espere!!!, que tal si le doy esto- le dije tomando a Caliburn y ofreciéndosela

Noooo!!!, la tengo desde que era un tenedor!!- dijo mientras un rió de lagrimas salía de sus ojos (No se si en Naruto existan los tenedores, esto solo fue para darle algo de comedia)

Espere, bien pudo haber sido una mentira suya para casarse con Hinata-Chan- le dijo Killerbee

No yo no miento- se apresuro a decir

Que tal si lo matamos- dijo Zabuza tomando a Kubikiri Houcho

Esperen- les dije- aun falta que lleguen Razor y Himeko-Chan

Aquí tienen a su asesino- dijo una voz y entonces volteamos a ver que era Razor y Himeko y entonces Razor lanzo un sujeto al suelo que cayo con categoría de bulto

Como lo atraparon?- pregunto Mazuko

Bueno…

Flash Back (Narrado Por Himeko)

De acuerdo- entonces la roca la dejo caer al suelo

Auch!!- escuchamos un ruido y rápidamente nos asomamos a ver abajo y en el suelo vimos a un sujeto tirado

Entonces bajamos del techo de esa habitación y nos encontramos con ese sujeto que estaba tirado

Será el?- me pregunto Razor

No lo se, después de todo, no todos los días entra alguien enmascarado a un castillo a escondidas- le dije

Es un buen punto-me contesto

Fin Flash Back (Fin De Narración De Himeko)

Entonces lo amarramos y lo trajimos- nos termino de contar

Entonces Haku se agacho y le quito la mascara

Quien es el?- pregunto Haku y luego volteo a ver al feudal- lo conoce?-le pregunto

El se llama Hanzo, escapo de prisión hace poco- nos explico el feudal

Entonces nos debe 20 millones- le dije

De acuerdo lo lograron, vamos adentro- nos dijo y entonces todos entramos al castillo y nos pusimos las mascaras ya que durante la fiesta no la traíamos puesta

Una vez que llegamos al despacho el siguió hasta su escritorio y saco una bolsa llena de dinero

Aquí tienen- me dijo dándome la bolsa

Los dejare fundar la aldea con una condición- nos dijo

Condición?- pregunto Hinata-Chan

Si, la condición es que la aldea se llame…

Continuara…


	15. Y La Aldea Se Llama

Capitulo 15 Y La Aldea Se Llama… Empieza La Construcción

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente ';' ';' ';'

Los dejare fundar la aldea con una condición- nos dijo

Condición?- pregunto Hinata-Chan

Si, la condición es que la aldea se llame…

';' ';' ';' Ahora ';' ';' ';'

Mientras que nosotros discutíamos cosas sobre la aldea, el equipo 8 y los 2 ANBU estaban llegando a la aldea, en la puerta se encontraba Asuma-Sensei y el pequeño Asuma de apenas 1 año, estaba en los brazos de su padre esperando la llegada de Kurenai-Sensei

Mamá!!- dijo el pequeño y después de eso Asuma-Sensei se lo entrego

Como estas mi pequeño?- le dijo al pequeño Asuma que era un pequeño de piel clara, de ojos café y de cabello en un tono azulado, es igual a Asuma-Sensei, solo que con la piel mas clara

Después de eso los 7 contando al pequeñito Asuma, se encaminaron hacia la torre del la bachan, una vez ahí tocaron la puerta del despacho y después entraron

Como les fue?- pregunto la bachan firmando papeles

Bien, le entregamos el mensaje a Suna, pero de regreso nos encontramos a un sujeto en el desierto, lo atacamos pero…- pero Kurenai-Sensei fue interrumpida

Pero?- pregunto la bachan dejando de firmar y poniendo la vista en los 6 Shinobi y el pequeño que estaban frente a ella

Ese sujeto solo esquivaba nuestros ataques, después de eso llegaron varios Shinobi de Suna, pero el resultado fue el mismo, mas tarde el Kazekage y sus hermanos fueron como refuerzos pero aun así no lo pudimos tocar, entonces fue cuando ''Los Maestros Shinobi'' llegaron- termino de decir Kurenai-Sensei

Y que paso?, tampoco lo pudieron tocar?- pregunto con media sonrisa

No, ellos lo mataron- dijo Shino

Entonces la media sonrisa de la bachan fue remplazada por que la boca le cayo hasta el suelo y casi se cae de la silla

Ma...Mataron a alguien que ustedes no pudieron tocar?-pregunto como no creyéndose lo que escuchaba

Asi es Tsunade-Sama- dijo Toshiro- Tenemos un importante mensaje que darles, categoría S

Shino, Kiba, podrían cuidar a Asuma-Chan un rato?- pregunto Kurenai-Sensei

Hai- dijeron los 2 y entonces Shino tomo a Asuma de los brazos de su madre y salieron del despacho y una vez que salieron

Que mensaje?- pregunto la bachan en voz baja

De Kitsune, el líder de esa organización el nos dijo, '' Díganle a Tsunade que vigilen bien al sujeto compatible con Gedo Mazo, ese sujeto es el que heredo la voluntad del hijo mayor del sabio los 6 caminos''- termino de decir

Heredero de la voluntad del hijo mayor?- pregunto Asuma-Sensei

Abra alguien en Konoha descendiente del maestro de los 6 Caminos? – Pregunto Kurenai-Sensei

Mandare a alguien a investigar- fue lo que dijo

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Si, la condición es que la aldea se llame… Kyuubigakure- nos dijo

**Si, ese nombre es perfecto!!!!, elige ese**- me dijo la voz del Kyuubi

No, se supone que la aldea es nuestra, no tuya- le conteste

Mientras que todos nos quedamos con la cara así O.O

Ese nombre no me gusta- dijo Mazuko y los demás asintieron

Ya que yo tuve la idea, que les parece Narutogakure- les dije con una gran sonrisa

NA-RU-TO!!!!!!- me gritaron todos a excepción de Hina-Chan

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Escucho eso Tsunade-Sama?- pregunto Kurenai-Sensei

Si escuche un gran Naruto- dijo Asuma-Sensei- que habrá hecho?

Lo mas seguro es que haya dicho una enorme idiotez- dijo la bachan

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Afuera del despacho se encontraba Asuma, jugando con Kiba y Akamaru cuando escucho el gran grito

Naruto?- pregunto el pequeño mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Akamaru

Si, Naruto-baka, de seguro hizo una gran idiotez- dijo Kiba

Naruto-baka?- pregunto el pequeño Asuma, Kiba!!!!, te matare!!!!

Kiba no deberías enseñarle esas palabras a un niño pequeño- le dijo Shino

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Eso seria demasiado obvio para Konoha- me dijo Razor

Así es, no pensaste algo mas original?- me pregunto Zabuza

Es cierto, es el país del Zorro después de todo- comento Killerbee

Entonces un buen nombre seria…- hablo Himeko-Chan

Kitsunegakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Del Zorro)- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

Ya dije mi condición- nos dijo el feudal

Oiga, no creo que quiera hacer enojar al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi- le dijo Rozen

Tú eres el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi!!!?- me pregunto muy conmocionado

S..si- debo admitir que me puso nervioso

Entonces es un honor cumplir los deseos del portador de Kyuubi-Sama- nos dijo- acepto el nombre

**Ese sujeto me cae bien**- me dijo el Kyuubi

**Que hay de mi?, yo soy el legendario Yamanta no Orochi**- le dijo el Hachibi a Killerbee-Niichan

**Algún dia tendré una aldea con mi nombre**- le dijo Quetzalcóatl a Mazuko

Entonces necesitaremos un lugar donde construir la aldea- comento Razor

Aquí tengo un mapa del país- nos dijo el feudal sacando un enorme trozo de papel

Que les parece aquí- nos dijo Hina-Chan apuntando con su dedo un lugar bastante grande que estaba solo

Me parece bien- dijo David

De acuerdo, sabe por donde esta?- le pregunte al feudal

Si, esta al Noreste de aquí, se encontraran con un pueblo durante el camino- nos comento

De acuerdo, pronto tendrá información de nosotros, si necesita algo, llámenos, además cuando la aldea sea apta para ser habitada daremos un aviso para que gente vaya a vivir haya- le dije y después de eso, desaparecimos en un remolino de hojas

Entonces emprendimos camino hacia aquella zona, íbamos caminando y hablando muy animadamente, pero la noche llego y de pura suerte por el camino encontramos una posada

Entonces entramos y nos dirigimos hacia la recepción, ahí se encontraba una anciana

Buenas noches- le dije y ella me volteo a ver

Oh, buenas noches, que se le ofrece- me pregunto

Tiene habitaciones disponibles?- le pregunte

Si, pero solo quedan 2- me dijo, demonios, otra noche que Hina-Chan no duerme conmigo

Esta bien, déme esas- le dije y ella me entrego 2 llaves

Que disfrute su estancia, también disfrute de las aguas termales que tenemos aquí- me termino de decir y entonces me dirigí con los demás

Solo quedaban 2 habitaciones- les dije- tengan- entonces le lance a Rozen-Chan una de las llaves- ustedes en esa, nosotros en esta-le dije mostrándole otra llave

Snif, Snif, huele a azufre- dijo Zabuza- tienen aguas termales aquí?- me pregunto

Si, la anciana me dijo que aquí había- le dije

Por que no vamos?- pregunto Mazuko y los demás asentimos

Entonces caminamos por algunos pasillos y luego llegamos a las puertas de que daban a las aguas termales, entonces iba a entrar cuando…

TU VIENES CON NOSOTROS!!!- Me gritaron los demás jalándome hacia otra puerta

Que?, no son mixtas?- les pregunto

Claro que no pedazo de imbecil- me dijo Mazuko

Yo diría que el imbecil completo- dijo David y entonces entramos en la puerta

Después de un relajante baño en las aguas termales, salimos hacia el comedor donde según la anciana la cual me recuerda mucho a aquella anciana que revivió a Gaara, bueno entonces estábamos en el comedor, los hombres solo traíamos puesto nuestros pantalones, dejando ver nuestro gran trabajado cuerpo, pero claro yo era el que me miraba mejor, las mujeres traían puesta su ropa normal, ya que los uniformes los dejamos en las habitaciones

Una vez que la cena termino y los demás habitantes se fueron la anciana se acerco a nosotros que estábamos descansando en la habitación principal

Disculpe- me dijo- pero sus uniformes se me hicieron muy conocidos, quienes son?-me pregunto la anciana

Nosotros, solo unos viajeros- le conteste, pero al parecer no se quedo satisfecha con esa respuesta

He escuchado, que unos Shinobis muy fuertes vinieron al país del zorro a fundar una aldea ninja- nos dijo- son ustedes cierto?

Vaya que los rumores corren rápido- le conteste- si tiene razón, somos nosotros

Ya lo sabia- pero entonces un estruendo se escucho en la recepción

Fuimos a ver y vimos como 7 sujetos habían entrado y estaban golpeando al recepcionista que esta vez era un chico de unos 14 o 15 años

Ustedes- les dijo Razor- por que no vienen y pelean conmigo- les dijo, el solo?, por mi no hay problema

No molestes chico- mientras le propinaba una patada al chico que en este momento tenia la boca cubierta de sangre

Ayúdalo por favor- me dijo la anciana y yo asentí

Encargarte de ellos Razor- le dije y todos se me quedaron viendo

Gracias- me dijo y después se puso de posición de ataque

No espera Razor-Kun, yo te ayudare- le dijo Himeko-Chan

No te preocupes Himeko-Chan yo puedo con ellos- le dijo

Pero no entiendes… ellos…- pero no pudo terminar por que Razor se lanzo contra los 7 sujetos

Entonces a una gran velocidad le propino una patada en la cara al sujeto que tenia el pie sobre el chico

Después de eso puso sus manos en el suelo y de un giro le dio 2 patadas a los 2 sujetos que tenia aun lado

Entonces los 4 que quedaban se lanzaron contra el, pero a uno de un salto y cayo en su espalda haciendo que se fuera de boca contra el suelo, entonces otro le lanzo un puñetazo pero Razor movió la cabeza hacia aun lado y lo esquivo y entonces Razor le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que uno que otro diente se le cayera, y al final a los 2 últimos, a ambos los agarro de la nuca y los estrello uno contra el otro

Espero que hayan aprendido su lección- le dijo, pero al parecer a los 7 no se los tuvieron que repetir por que salieron corriendo- David- le dijo y entonces David se acerco al chico y lo comenzó a curar

Tonto- le dijo Himeko-Chan- por que hiciste eso?

Por que no soporto que a las personas les pase lo mismo que a mí, que golpeen y traten mal sin razón aun cuando no tienes a alguien que te defienda- le contesto

Por que me preocupo por el?- se preguntaba mentalmente- por dios Razor acaso yo siento algo por ti?- se seguía preguntando mentalmente- no, debo dejar de pensar en eso, es algo imposible

Hay que dormir, mañana tenemos que empezar con la construcción- nos dijo Mazuko y entonces todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Con las chicas como siempre hablando de sus cosas

Hinata-Chan, no puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de un tarado como Naruto-Niichan- le dijo Rozen a Hina-Chan

No es eso, ya se los dije el por que me enamore de el- les contesto- Que hay de Mazuko-Kun?

Ya se lo intente decir, pero no pude armarme de valor- le contesto la pelirroja, entonces vieron como Himeko estaba muy pensativa viendo por la ventana

Himeko-Chan?- preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo

Razor-Kun…- dijo en un suspiro que Hina-Chan y Rozen-Chan lograron escuchar

Te gusta Razor-Kun?, lo sabia- dijo Hina-Chan

O///O, He? N..No co..como creen?, solo pienso en que como es posible que el muy idiota se arriesgue por personas que ni siquiera conoce- les contesto con un rubor en sus mejillas

Si claro- le dijo en tono sarcástico- y los pájaros vuelan- le dijo en el mismo tono

Himeko-Chan, sabes que cada quien tiene su historia y el por que de sus actos, el es así por como lo trataron de pequeño, y vamos admite que te sientes al menos un poco atraída a el- le dijo Hina-Chan con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro

No, ya se los dije- dijo sin que el sonrojo de hace rato desapareciera

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

En nuestra habitación todo estaba muy animado

Zzzz, Hina-Chan te amo, Zzzz- era yo que estaba hablando dormido

Podemos amarrarlo a la cama y tirarlo aun rió?- pregunto David

Eso seria genial, pero no- dijo Razor- Hinata-Chan nos mataría

Es cierto, además lo mas seguro es que Rozen-San y Himeko-San las ayuden- comento Haku

Se me ocurrió una nueva rima- dijo Killerbee-Niichan que a pesar de la oscuridad al tener la luz apagada, estaba escribiendo en su pequeña libreta

Me pregunto que estarán haciendo las chicas- hablo Mazuko

Nah, lo que tu te preguntas es, '' que estará haciendo Rozen-Chan''- le contestó Zabuza

O///O, Ya déjenme en paz- les dijo

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

A la mañana siguiente salimos temprano y nos dirigimos al lugar donde según levantaríamos a Kitsunegakure, una vez allí, el lugar me recordó mucho a Konoha, había mucho bosque rodeando el área

Hinata-Chan- le dije a Hinata-Chan y ella asintió

Byakugan!- entonces activo su Byakugan y reviso la zona

No hay señales de personas por aquí, además hay espacio para construir una aldea, 2 o tal vez 3 veces más grande que Konoha- me dijo, tan grande?

Entonces no hay que desaprovechar tanto espacio- dijo Razor y entonces nos dirigimos al lugar donde construiríamos la torre del Kitsunekage

Aquí será?- pregunto Mazuko

Así es, y tengo a alguien que nos ayudara a construirlo en pocas horas- le dije y entonces me mordí el pulgar- Kuchiyose no Jutsu- lo cual hizo aparecer a Gama

Gama, traes el pergamino?- le pregunte y de su boca saco un gran pergamino

Que es eso Naruto-Kun?- me pregunto Hinata-Chan

Es un contrato, fírmenlo- le dije a todos- bien, pues ahora- les dije y todos al mismo tiempo invocamos a la familia Gama, esos eran Gamabunta, Gama, Gamaken, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Shima, Fukasaku, Gamahiro, y lamentablemente Gamariki

Naruto-Niichan, tienes comida?- fue el primero que hablo y lo primero que me preguntaron

Si, te la daré una vez hayamos cumplido la misión para los que lo s invocamos- les dije y entonces Shima, Gamabunta y Fukasaku se acercaron un poco mas a mi

Hiciste que alguien mas firmara el contrato?- me pregunto Gamabunta un poco molesto

Por que nos invocaste Naruto-Chan- me pregunto Fukasaku

Bueno, les contare lo que paso…- entonces les conté todo acerca de todo, mi exilio, mi relación con Hina-Chan, la reunión del equipo y el por que- eso es lo que paso…

Wow, no puedo creer que te exiliaran Naruto-Chan, tu que crees Pa´? Le pregunto Shima a Fukasaku

Esta bien, no te preocupes no le diremos a nadie- me dijo Fukasaku

No es eso, quiero que vayan y hablen con Ero-Sennin, y lo traigan aquí- les dije a Fukasaku y a Shima

De acuerdo- dijeron los 2 y luego desaparecieron

Para que nos llamaste Naruto?- me pregunto Gamakichi, pero cierto sapo escandaloso me interrumpió

Para que rayos me invocaste mocoso!!?, donde esta Jiraiya-Chan?-me pregunto

Déjalo que termine de hablar- halo el imponente Gamabunta

Bueno, en primera los gigantes se encargaran de levantar las murallas en todo el perímetro que abarque esta zona, y los demás me ayudaran a levantar la torre del Kitsunekage- les ordene

Hai- dijeron todos

Primero mandare por los materiales- entonces hice 500 clones que salieron corriendo hacia el pueblo, a las pocas horas volvieron cargados con madera, cemento, rocas y muchos materiales para construcción

A empezar!!!- entonces todos agarramos los materiales y nos pusimos a trabajar

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

Mientras en Konoha Jiraiya se encontraba en la biblioteca de la aldea buscando información sobre Gedo Mazo y el sabio de los 6 caminos

Me pregunto si Fukasaku sabrá algo?- se pregunto y entonces se mordió el pulgar e invoco a Shima y Fukasaku

Jiraiya-Chan-dijo Shima

Tenemos algo que decirte- dijo Fukasaku

Decirme?- pregunto

Si, pero primero tienes que venir con nosotros- entonces Fukasaku y Shima desaparecieron y al poco tiempo lo hizo Jiraiya

';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';' ';'

En la nueva Kitsunegakure habían pasado algunas horas y los 10 nos encontrábamos tirados en el suelo descansando, ya habíamos terminado la torre del Kitsunekage, esta es igual a la torre del Hokage solo que en lugar de rojo es de color negro y tiene el Kanji 狐(Kitsune-Zorro), mientras que nosotros descansábamos, quien sabe como demonios los sapos gigantes terminaron de colocar las murallas rodeando todo el lugar a excepción de un lugar donde colocamos 2 enormes puertas, las murallas median de alto lo mismo que en konoha y las murallas contaban con torres de vigilancia cada 20 mts una entre otra

Pero de repente Fukasaku, Shima junto con Ero-Sennin aparecieron frente a nosotros, Ero-Sennin rápidamente me reconoció ya que ninguno traíamos nuestra mascara puesta, cuando ellos llegaron rápidamente nos levantamos

Naruto!!- me dijo y luego me dio un gran abrazo- Hinata, Razor

Hola- dijeron los 2

Pero que esta pasando- luego di la señal de que todos nos reuniéramos contando a los sapos, después le conté a Ero-Sennin, mi idea y el se sorprendió que en pocas horas habíamos amurallado la zona y habíamos levantando el edificio que iba a ocupar el Shodaime Kitsunekage

Ero-Sennin tienes que comprender que esto no se lo tienes que decir a la bachan ni a nadie, te lo digo a ti por que quiero que seas mi informante, quiero que cada mes me digas que es lo que pasa en Konoha- le dije

Entiendo, por cierto, quien es el sujeto compatible con Gedo Mazo?- me pregunto

Sasuke- le conteste

Ya veo, de acuerdo le diré a Tsunade que encontré la respuesta y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie nada- me dijo

Familia Gama- le dije- Les agradezco la ayuda, pronto los invocare para que me ayuden a poner el concreto en el suelo ya que las casas estén hechas- les dije

No te preocupes Naruto, nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que necesites- me dijo Gamabunta, desde cuando ese sapo me respeta tanto?

Entonces toda la familia gama desapareció en una nube de humo

Ero-Sennin, me harás un gran favor si consigues algo de la sangre de Yamato-Taicho- le dije

De Yamato?- me pregunto- Para que?

Para construir las casas, solo hazlo por favor- le dije

Y después de eso desapareció en una nube de humo de seguro por que Fukasaku lo invoco

Muy bien, tenemos nuevas tareas, esa es que cada quien tendrá que ir a cierto lugar a buscar a ciertas personas- les dije

Hai, pero a donde iremos?- me pregunto Mazuko

Entonces a cada quien le dije a donde tenia que ir

Van a ir, Mazuko y Rozen, Killerbee y David, Zabuza y Haku, Hinata-Chan y yo, Razor y Himeko- les dije

Yo puedo ir sola-me dijo Himeko

Estas segura que no quieres que vaya contigo?- le pregunto Razor- pueden atacarte y…

No te preocupes por mi puedo cuidarme sola!!- le dijo y después se fue saltando a su destino

Bueno, entonces Razor tu iras aquí…- le dije- andando!!!

Entonces todos desaparecimos, no sin antes dejando varios clones míos cuidando la zona

Continuara…


	16. Misión: Vamos Por…

Capitulo 16 Misión: Vamos Por…

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente ';' ';' ';'

Entonces todos desaparecimos, no sin antes dejando varios clones míos cuidando la zona

';' ';' ';' Ahora ';' ';' ';'

A Hinata-Chan y a mi nos toco ir a los pueblos cercanos a reunir gente a la cual le gustaría vivir en Kitsunegakure, según Hinata-Chan, los muros rodean todo el diámetro que es mas o menos el doble o hasta el triple de grande que Konoha, así que el primer pueblo en visitar fue en donde nos encontramos con el señor del ramen

Entonces entramos al establecimiento, traíamos las mascaras puesta

Hola, nos recuerda?-le pregunte al anciano, aun lado de el estaba trabajando una joven mas o menos de la edad de Ayame-Neechan

A claro que si, hace poco estuvieron aquí, que desea?- me pregunto

Recuerda lo que me dijo, venimos por usted y por algunas personas que quieran vivir ahí-le dije

Tan rápido terminaron Kitsunegakure?- me pregunto la joven

No, solo hemos hecho el edificio del Kitsunekage y amurallamos la zona, por eso vinimos por gente, para ver donde vivirá cada quien- le contesto Hina-Chan

Que piensas Oto-San?, iremos?-le pregunto la joven a su padre

Tu quieres vivir ahí?- le pregunto su padre

Si, ya me canse de que cada rato vengan a robarnos- le dijo

Entonces iremos- me dijo

De acuerdo, mañana nos reuniremos en las afueras del pueblo, lleven sus cosas- le dije

Con su permiso- dijimos Hina-Chan y yo y luego salimos de ahí, ahora en dirección con la anciana de la posada

Entramos y vimos al muchacho que hace poco fue golpeado, traía muchas vendas

Ho..Hola- me dijo, al parecer le afecto la golpiza- que de..desea?- me pregunto

No tengas miedo- le dije- venimos a hablar con la anciana dueña de aquí

Entonces se abrió una puerta dejando ver a la anciana

Hola- nos dijo- veo que regresaron

Si, venimos a preguntarle si quiere vivir en Kitsunegakure, si vive allí, tendrá su propia posada con aguas termales igual a esta- le dijo Hinata-Chan- además ya no tendrá que preocuparse por los saqueadores

De acuerdo-dijo la anciana- cuando nos vamos

Mañana- le dije- a las afueras del pueblo

Entonces salimos de ahí

Esto es muy cansado Hina-Chan, tengo una mejor idea- hice una posición de manos- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones De Sombra)- Entonces 50 clones míos partieron a correr la voz por los pueblos cercanos

* * *

En Konoha Ero-Sennin se dirigía a hablar con la bachan a decirle lo de Gedo Mazo, una vez en la torre del Hokage, entro al despacho

Jiraiya?, me tienes información?- le pregunto la bachan a Ero-Sennin

Si, descubrí que el único descendiente del hijo mayor del maestro de los 6 caminos es… Sasuke Uchiha- le dijo Ero-Sennin

Sasuke?, lo mandare a llamar para explicarle la situación- le contesto la bachan

De acuerdo, yo tengo algo que hacer- le dijo Ero-Sennin y después salio del despacho

* * *

Killerbee-Niichan y David iban a toda velocidad hacia Katabame Kinzan, tenían que ir por Ranmaru, Karashi y Sanchou-Obachan, y a la gente que quisiera venir, una vez ahí se dirigieron a la tienda de curry

Hola- dijeron los 2 cuando entraron

Hola- dijo Sanchou- que desean?

Entonces David y Killerbee se quitaron la mascara

Venimos de parte de Naruto- le dijo David

Mi nombre es Killerbee y el es David y miren lo que vimos cuando llegamos aquí- empezó a rimar, entonces Sanchou, Karashi y David lo vieron así O.O

Wow, Killerbee-Niichan tus rimas son geniales- dijo Ranmaru

Gracias- dijo mientras un rió de lagrimas salía de sus ojos

Entonces, para que los mando Naruto??- pregunto Karashi

A si, el líder Naruto recientemente fundo Kitsunegakure, es por eso que nos mando por ustedes, a preguntarles si quieren vivir ahí, ahí tendrían su tienda de curry claro- le dijo David

Tu que crees?- le pregunto Karashi

Si tenemos nuestra tienda de curry estará bien- le dijo Sanchou

Killerbee-Niichan, David-Niichan, quieren algo del curry de la vida?- les pregunto Ranmaru

Claro, supongo- dijo Killerbee

Entonces a ambos le sirvieron un plato, David con la primera probada se le puso la cara roja mientras que…

Esta bueno- dijo Killerbee acabándose el plato

David solo lo miraba con cara de ''Como te puede gustar eso?'

Entonces los 5 salieron de la tienda de curry y David y Killerbee se pusieron sus mascaras

Avisaron a más gente en Katabame, pero solo más o menos unas 50 aceptaron

Entonces durante el camino un derrumbe se dirigió hacia ellos

David- le dijo Killerbee-Niichan a David

Si- dijo y entonces empezó a hacer sellos- Kuchiyose: Rashoumon (Invocación: Puerta del mas allá)- entonces una gran puerta con cara demoníaca salio frente a ellos, deteniendo el derrumbe

Continuemos- dijo David- Killerbee ve por ellos- le dijo en voz baja

Si- entonces desapareció

* * *

A Zabuza y a Haku les toco ir con Ero-Sennin para recoger la sangre de Yamato-Taicho, se dirigían a toda velocidad al país del fuego donde se encontrarían con Ero-Sennin

Entonces siguieron corriendo más y más cuando a lo lejos lograron divisar un sujeto parado encima de un árbol

Al fin llegaron- les dijo el Ero-Sennin

Si, discúlpenos Jiraiya-Sama, tiene la sangre?- le pregunto Haku, entonces el Ero-Sennin les dio un pequeño frasco con aquel liquido vital

Como la consiguió?- le pregunto Zabuza

Bueno, pues…

Flash Back (Narrado por Ero-Sennin)

Después de que Salí del despacho de Tsunade, fui a hablar con Yamato

Jiraiya-Sama?- me pregunto- que hace aquí?

Nada- le conteste- Por dios!!!, esa no es una rata comiéndose un perro?!!!- le pregunte apuntando a la nada y el entonces volteo a ver

Donde!!?- entonces rápidamente le encaje una jeringa y le saque un poco de sangre- que fue eso???!!- me pregunto sobandose el brazo

Creo que un mosquito te pico, adiós!!!- entonces Salí corriendo

Fin Flash Back (Termina La Narración de Ero-Sennin)

Vaya- dijo Zabuza- Gracias esta sangre servirá de mucho

Claro, mandenle mis saludos a Naruto- dijo y después de eso se fue saltando por los árboles

Vamonos- dijo Haku y entonces también se fueron

* * *

En una cueva se encontraban 3 sujetos vestidos con unas gabardinas negras con nubes rojas hablando

Debemos vengarnos de ellos- dijo Kisame

Es cierto, averigüe que en este momento están separados- dijo Aloe Vera

Es cierto, vamos por ellos!!!- dijo Madara y entonces desaparecieron

* * *

Mazuko y Rozen, a ellos les toco ir al país de la tierra ir a algunos pueblitos en el país de la tierra

Ya llegamos- dijo Mazuko al ver el primer pueblo en el país de la tierra

Eso parece- entonces entraron al pueblo, parecía un pueblo dirigido por quien sea el mas fuerte, rápidamente vieron como un tumulto se junto en el centro del pueblo

Al parecer 2 sujetos se estaban peleando por ver quien es el mas fuerte, ambos eran espadachines, uno estaba apunto de matar al otro cuando Rozen y Mazuko intervinieron

Ya basta- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto uno de ellos

Somos ninjas de Kitsunegakure, el líder los invita a vivir en esa aldea- dijo Mazuko

En una aldea ninja?- pregunto el otro

Así es, podrán ser ninjas- dijo Rozen

De acuerdo- dijo uno entre la bola de gente

Vayan a sus casas y preparen sus cosas nos vamos en 30 minutos- les dijo Mazuko y entonces todos se retiraron, a la media hora todo el pueblo estaba reunido, no eran mas de 200 personas

De acuerdo, vamos- dijo Rozen y entonces empezaron su recorrido de regreso a Kitsunegakure

* * *

A Himeko le toco ir al país de los campos de arroz, ahí se encontraría con el clan Fuuma, iba sumida sus pensamientos sobre cierto Shinobi de nuestro equipo

Razor-Kun, que es lo que siento por ti?-se preguntaba- estaré enamorada de ti?- se seguía preguntando- bueno el es un chico genial, siempre preocupándose por los demás además que es muy amable, también es muy… O///O, No!, deja de pensar en eso, es imposible- seguía pensando mientras corría a toda velocidad cuando frente a ella se vio una gran casa que era ocupada por el clan Fuuma

Entonces toco la puerta y una joven salio, si no mal recuerdo su nombre es… a sí Sasame

Que deseas?-le pregunto Sasame a Himeko-Chan

Vengo de parte de Naruto, el y otros poderosos Shinobi han fundado Kitsunegakure, y me ha mandado para ofrecerles vivir ahí- le contesto Himeko-Chan

De acuerdo, pasa debes hablar con el líder- le dijo Sasame haciéndose a un lado, entonces Himeko-Chan entro y se dirigió hacia un gran salón donde se encontraba el líder del clan, una vez frente a el se dispuso a hablar

Vengo de parte de Naruto, el y otros poderosos Shinobi han fundado Kitsunegakure, y me ha mandado para ofrecerles vivir ahí- Le dijo exactamente lo que le dijo a Sasame

Kitsunegakure?- le pregunto el líder- por que no, nos muestras tu rostro- le dijo y entonces Himeko-Chan se levanto la mascara

Mi nombre es Himeko Takahashi, soy miembro del equipo de Naruto- le dijo, muchos de los Shinobi cuando la vieron empezaron a murmurar cosas

Eso nos convendría, de acuerdo, mañana llegaremos a Kitsunegakure, esta en el país del zorro cierto?- entonces Himeko-Chan asintió y salio de la habitación, entonces cuando iba a salir 4 Shinobi del clan Fuuma la detuvieron

Oye, no quieres salir conmigo cuando vayamos a vivir a Kitsunegakure?- le pregunto uno de ellos, al parecer el líder

Diablos, que haré?, que haré?, tengo que sacármelos de encima- pensaba y entonces dio media vuelta y le contesto mirando el suelo, tenia la cara muy sonrojada- No creo que a mi novio le guste eso- le contesto

Tienes novio?- entonces ella asintió levemente- debe ser un perdedor, mi nombre es Arashi Fuuma, por que no lo dejas y vienes conmigo?- le pregunto

Mi novio es un Shinobi muy poderoso que de seguro los podría vencer con la mirada, además aun sin el, yo misma puedo patearles el trasero- le dijo y entonces se fue de un gran salto

Que harás Arashi?- le pregunto uno de ellos

No me rendiré, Himeko Takahashi será mía- le contesto

* * *

Himeko se fue corriendo y estaba saltando por los árboles devuelta a Kitsunegakure, iba muy pensativa

Rayos, si ese sujeto va y le pregunta a alguien, ellos le dirán la verdad- pensaba- por que no deje que Razor viniera conmigo?, de seguro el los pudo haber ahuyentado- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que un Akatsuki con mascara anaranjada estaba parado en el árbol de enfrente

Un Akatsuki?, que haces aquí?- le pregunto Himeko-Chan

Hola!!!, el nombre de Tobi ser Tobi- le contesto Madara, tiene que seguir comportándose como idiota?

No importa, aquí mismo serás derrotado, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)- dijo lanzando una gran bola de fuego por la boca en contra de Madara

Continuara…


	17. La Venganza De Akatsuki

Capitulo 17 La Venganza De Akatsuki, Sentimientos Al Descubierto, Tengo Que Salvarla!!, La Elección Del Kitsunekage

';' ';' ':' Anteriormente ';' ';' ';'

No importa, aquí mismo serás derrotado, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)- dijo lanzando una gran bola de fuego por la boca en contra de Madara

';' ';' ';' Ahora ';' ';' ';'

Mazuko y Rozen estaban caminando junto con la gente para regresar a Kitsunegakure, pero la noche se hizo presente y tuvieron que acampar aun lado del camino, cada persona traían sus casas de acampar o sus bolsas de dormir

Iré a investigar por la zona- le dijo Rozen a Mazuko que estaba encendiendo una enorme fogata

De acuerdo- le contesto

Entonces Rozen se puso a caminar por el bosque, sumida en sus pensamientos, esos pensamientos se relacionaban por los sentimientos hacia mi primo

Que haré?, se lo diré?- se preguntaba cuando de repente escucho un ruido provenir de unos arbustos, así que desenvaino su espada y se dirigió al lugar

Al llegar ahí se dio cuenta de que no había nada, entonces de otro lado una sombra salto y le lanzo un ataque con una enorme espada vendada, Rozen se alcanzo a cubrir pero la fuerza del ataque fue demasiada así que la hizo retroceder unos centímetros

Por dios, un pez humano- dijo Rozen viendo cara a cara a Kisame

Prefiero la definición Hombre-Tiburón si no te importa- le dijo Kisame y entonces dio un salto hacia atrás para después volver a lanzarse contra Rozen

Pero de repente un aullido llego a los oídos de ambos, entonces una sombra cubrió el ataque de Kisame con una espada que traía, ese era nada mas ni nada menos que Mazuko transformado en lobo, pero Kisame solo vio a un sujeto enorme frente a el, ya que la mascara no dejaba ver el rostros de Mazuko

Aléjate de ella- le dijo Mazuko-Lobo

Quien demonios eres tu?, no importa igual te matare- le dijo Kisame y se lanzo de nuevo contra el

Entonces Mazuko-Lobo se cubrió con Caliburn, después de eso contraataco

Katon: Dai Endan (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)- lanzando una poderosa bola de fuego que Kisame logro esquivar

Entonces el cara de pez contraataco

Suiton: Hahonryu (Elemento agua: Torrente destructor)- entonces Kisame le lanzo el poderoso ataque acuático a Mazuko y Rozen pero estos saltaron hacia un árbol y evitaron el ataque (La mojada mas que nada xD)

Entonces Rozen y Mazuko decidieron combinar sus ataques

Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Técnica del gran dragón de fuego)- lanzando el ataque hacia Kisame

Fuuton: Reppushou (Elemento aire: Palma de ventisca)- entonces el ataque lanzado por Rozen intensifico el lanzado por Mazuko

Entones…

* * *

Entonces la bola de fuego lanzada por Himeko-Chan atravesó el cuerpo de Madara

Vaya que impresionante!!!- grito Madara haciéndose el idiota

Que?!!- se preguntaba mentalmente- por que mi ataque no lo afecto?- se seguía preguntando pero el ataque de Madara la saco de sus pensamientos

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)- entonces Madara lanzo la bola de fuego que para esquivarla tuvo que bajar del árbol, pero ahí no termino todo- Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: técnica del fuego mítico del fénix)

Entonces Himeko para cubrirse de ese ataque tuvo que usar un Jutsu

Doton: Doryuu Heki (Elemento tierra: Pared de tierra)- entonces un muro de buen tamaño de levanto frente a Himeko-Chan cubriéndola de las bolas de fuego

Entonces lo siguiente que hizo Himeko-Chan fue lanzarse contra Madara y le empezó a lanzar golpes y patadas, pero este las esquivaba o lo traspasaban

Tobi se esta divirtiendo!!!- dijo agitando los brazos para todos lados

Maldita sea, solo estoy gastando mi chakra, tengo que hacer algo- pensaba Himeko-Chan mientras le seguía peleando con puro Taijutsu con Madara

Pero entonces de repente Madara le lanzo una patada a la cara que Himeko-Chan se alcanzo a cubrir con los brazos, pero no fue suficiente por que la patada iba con mucha fuerza, lo que hizo que saliera volando y se estrellara con un árbol, pero de repente la mascaras se quebrajo y se partió en 2, dejando al descubierto su rostro, después se levanto y se quito la capucha (ese gorro tipo Assassin Creed que trae la gabardina)

Wa!!!, Tobi estuvo peleando con una chica!!- grito Madara

Que hay con eso!!!?, aun así te derrotare!!!- grito Himeko- Doton: Doryuu Taiga (Elemento tierra: Río de tierra torrencial)- entonces un rió de lodo apareció aun lado de Madara arrastrándolo con el- Doton: Doryuudan (Elemento tierra: misil del dragón de tierra)- entonces del rió de lodo, lo que parecía la cabeza de un dragón apareció lanzando proyectiles de tierra hacia Madara y entonces- Katon: Karyuudan (Elemento fuego: Misil de fuego del dragón)- entonces los proyectiles de tierra se transformaron en proyectiles de fuego que impactaron con Madara- Al fin- dijo dando un suspiro

Eso fue divertido pero… basta de juegos- dijo Madara- Tsukuyomi- dijo activando su Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan

* * *

Razor venia de su misión de buscar en los pueblos cercanos, fue un éxito, con el venían alrededor de 300 personas, pero de repente un dolor en el pecho lo inundo, tal fue lo fuerte del dolor que cayo de rodillas en el suelo, rápidamente varias personas se le acercaron

Okami-San, esta bien?- pregunto un señor que iba con su esposa e hijos

Si, es solo que de repente un dolor en el pecho, fue muy extraño- dijo

Bueno, dicen que eso pasa, cuando alguien importante para ti esta en peligro- dijo la esposa del señor

Acaso será….- pensaba- debemos acelerar el paso, ya casi llegamos- entonces toda la gente asintió con un Hai

Entonces toda la gente junto con Razor aceleraron el paso, entonces a los minutos pudieron observar las grandes murallas de Kitsunegakure

Entonces al llegar vieron un gran campamento esos eran los de Katabame Kinzan

Vaya, creí que llegarían después- dijo David

Si pues, no estaba muy lejos así que nos apuramos- le contesto Razor- y Killerbee?

Haya esta- dijo apuntando a una de las fogatas que había, ahí estaba Killerbee rimando- no se como le pueden gustar escuchar eso

Como sea, levanten el campamento- entonces la gente que acababa de llegar levanto sus casas de acampar y saco sus bolsas de dormir

* * *

Entonces al combinar su ataque se hizo imponente, entonces de repente un imponente muro de tierra se levanto frente a Kisame

Zetsu- dijo Kisame

Madara-Sama nos llama- dijo Zetsu, entonces tanto el como Kisame desaparecieron

Entonces Mazuko volvió a la normalidad y Rozen se le quedo viendo, con cara de enfado

Que piensas que haces?- lo regaño- no me tienes que proteger

Pero..bueno es que yo..-pero fue interrumpido

Tu que?, no ves que no quiero que te pase algo?- le pregunto, ya algunas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, entonces se quito la mascara para limpiarse las lagrimas y Mazuko también se quito la suya

Pero es que no puedo permitir, que la chica a la que amo le pase algo- le dijo y entonces Rozen abrió los ojos así O.O

Q..que tu ?- le pregunto

Si, se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi pero es que yo…- pero fue cayado, ya que Rozen deposito un beso en los labios, después de separarse Rozen y Mazuko se quedaron viendo- O///O Ro..Rozen-Chan

Bu..Bueno Mazuko-Kun, es que la verdad yo también estoy enamorada de ti, es solo que no te lo había dicho por temor a que me rechazaras- le dijo muy sonrojada

Entonces, quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto Mazuko-Niichan a Rozen-Chan

^///^, Claro que si- después de eso se dieron otro beso

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hina-Chan y yo llegamos a Kitsunegakure junto con la gente de los poblados cercanos, entonces vimos como un gran campamento estaba montado fuera de las murallas, entonces a lo lejos vimos como Mazuko y Rozen llegaban con mas personas y ellos 2 venían agarrados de la mano…agarrados de la mano??!!!!, como?, por que?, cuando?, donde?

Después pudimos observar como mas gente llegaba, una de esas personas se me hizo conocida

Entonces llegamos a donde estaban David, Razor y Killerbee

Hola- les dijimos Hina-Chan y yo

Hola- nos contestaron, en ese momento Mazuko y Rozen llegaron

Hola- saludaron os 2 con una gran sonrisa

Vaya, hasta que al fin- dijo David

Es cierto Rozen-Chan, felicidades- le dijo Hina-Chan y después de eso se abrazo a mi brazo

Esos no son los del clan Fuuma?- pregunto Razor- no se supone que Himeko-Chan tenia que traerlos?- entonces el líder de dicho clan se acerco

Quien es Naruto?- nos pregunto

Soy yo- le dije levantando la mano

Vaya, es un honor estar ante su presencia- me dijo haciéndome una reverencia

Donde esta Himeko?- le pregunto Killerbee

No lo se, ella partió mucho antes que nosotros- nos contesto

Por cierto, Kisame de Akatsuki nos ataco cuando veníamos- nos dijo Mazuko

Ustedes creen que…- dijo Hinata-Chan

Si la atacaron, debe estar en problemas- dijo Haku y los demás asentimos

Tengo que salvarla- nos dijo Razor

Entonces Arashi que andaba por ahí escucho la conversación y se acerco

Salvar a quien?- nos pregunto el muy chismoso

A Himeko-San- le dijo el jefe del clan Fuuma

Yo iré a salvarla- dijo el muy confiado, como si no supiera con quien se enfrenta

No- le dije- Razor ira, si esta en enfrentamiento, Razor será el único que puede ayudarla- le conteste y Razor me miro con una gran sonrisa

Gracias Naruto, por cierto… espero que te hagan el Shodaime Kitsunekage (Primera Sombra Del Zorro)- Tras decir esto salio corriendo a una velocidad increíble

Yo iré con el- dijo Arashi, pero fue detenido por Zabuza

No escuchaste al Líder?- le pregunto

Ningún Baka me ordena que hacer- contesto, eso si me hizo enojar, lo iba a ir a golpear, pero fui detenida por Hina-Chan

Niño, que no sabes que Naruto puede matarte sin que te des cuenta? –Le pregunto Killerbee- Además tanto Naruto, Mazuko como yo… somos… Jinchuriki, entonces Arashi abrió los ojos así O.O

Haku, traen la sangre?- le pregunte al usuario del Hyoton

Si, aquí esta- lanzándome un pequeño frasco

David- le dije y entonces el la bebió después de eso nos acercamos a las puertas de la que pronto seria Kitsunegakure- listo?

Si, para esto necesitare mucho chakra- entonces levanto el parche que tenia en el ojo y un inmenso chakra fue liberado- Mokuton no Jutsu- entonces puso sus manos en el suelo y entonces cientos de casas de diferentes tamaños, establecimientos, un enorme hospital, una academia el doble de grande que la de Konoha, también varias zonas se despejaron y después algunos árboles surgieron, varios parques y cientos de cosas surgieron del suelo, quien pensaría que una aldea podía ser levantada en pocos segundos?, entonces todo distribuyo muy bien por toda la aldea, por todo lo que se levanto parecería que toda la aldea seria ocupada, cuando en realidad ni siquiera un cuarto de ella seria ocupada

Las casas y edificios, como también restaurantes, hasta una zona de aguas termales, el hospital como cada casa, fue adornada con diferentes colores en tonos oscuros, todo combinaba muy bien y estaba muy bien hecho, pero cuando David quito las manos del suelo y se levanto cayo al suelo

Auch- dijo- use todo mi chakra- nos dijo y entonces Zabuza y Killerbee lo ayudaron a levantarse, mientras yo me dirigía con las personas

Escuchen!!- entonces todos me voltearon a ver, eran alrededor de 2000 personas- Kitsunegakure no Sato… esta terminada!!!- grite y entonces un gran grito de alegría se escucho, entonces rápidamente levantaron el campamento y se dirigieron a Kitsunegakure, entonces cada quien se fue a buscar el lugar donde ahora viviría- Habrá una reunión en la torre del Kitsunekage dentro de 2 horas!!- les dije y entonces todos asintieron y se fueron a sus futuros hogares, los que tenían restaurantes o cosas así eligieron uno, mientras que la anciana de las aguas termales se quedo con ellas, todo estaba muy bien

* * *

En un bosque donde claramente se podían ver indicios de batalla, se encontraban 2 personas, una de ellas vestida con una gabardina negra con nubes rojas, ese sujeto trae una mascara anaranjada con un espiral, mientras que la otra trae un uniforme negro junto con una gabardina color arena con flamas negras en la parte de debajo de esta, ella se encontraba en estado de petrificación, causa de esto es que en ella fue usada una técnica del Mangekyou Sharingan…Tsukuyomi, ella apenas podía articular palabra

Ma..mangekyou Sh..Sharingan- dijo

Así es, lastima que no hay nadie que te pueda salvar- le dijo

* * *

En el mundo Tsukuyomi se encontraba Himeko-Chan atada a una cruz al frente de ella Madara

Maldito- le dijo ella

Si pues, que lastima que Razor no este aquí- le dijo y entonces ella se sorprendió

Que tienes con el?- le pregunto

Nada, es solo que tanto el que como yo somos usuarios del Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan, solo que el muy idiota prefirió usar su poder para proteger Konoha, y rechazo mi propuesta de unirse a mi y todo por que?, por una maldita aldea que lo metió en prisión!!!- le dijo

Eso es lo que un verdadero Shinobi hace, sacrificarse por los demás a costa suya, es lo que admiro de el- le dijo

No importa, nadie te salvara…

* * *

Razor se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad en la dirección que Himeko tenia que recorrer iba preocupado por una persona

Te prometo que te salvare Himeko-Chan- se dijo así mismo, cuando de repente se detuvo al ver unos árboles que al parecer fueron alcanzados por un jutsu Katon

Debo estar cerca- dijo y entonces empezó a seguir el rastro de la batalla

* * *

En la misma zona de hace poco se encontraban esas 2 mismas personas, solo que esta vez Himeko estaba tirada en el suelo, cuando de repente Kisame y Zetsu aparecieron

Al fin llegan- les dijo Madara

Que paso?- pregunto Kisame- por que nos llamaste de repente?

Es ella- les dijo Madara

Debemos matarla, es un riesgo- dijo Kisame

Es cierto, si la tenemos con nosotros tendremos a los otros 9 sobre nosotros- dijo Aloe Vera

De acuerdo, Zetsu inyéctale algo de veneno, quiero que su muerte sea lenta-dijo Madara y entonces Aloe Vera se acerco a Himeko y con una jeringa le inyecto el veneno en la pierna derecha

Vamonos- dijo Madara y entonces los 3 desaparecieron

Razor-Kun, sálvame por favor- alcanzo a decir mientras varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos, sintiendo que su vida se estaba yendo

Himeko!!!!!- s escucho un grito y entonces Himeko-Chan se fijo que una sombra venia a gran velocidad y entonces cuando se acerco lo suficiente se fijo que era Razor

Al fin te encuentro, que te hicieron?- le pregunto mientras la levantaba con sus brazos y empezaba a correr de regreso a Kitsune

Ven..veneno- alcanzo a decir viéndolo fijamente al rostro- P..Perdóname por l..lo que te dije- dijo ella y entonces Razor recordó sus palabras

Flash Back

Puedo Cuidarme Sola!!!- le grito Himeko y luego se fue de ahí

Fin Flash Back

No te preocupes- le dijo el- cuando te recuperes podrás gritarme todo lo que quieras, pero guarda tus fuerzas

N..no, yo se que mo..morire, por eso q..quiero de..decirte al..algo antes de mo..morir- le dijo entrecortadamente

No, luego me lo dirás, guarda tus fuerzas por favor- le dijo y entonces aumento la velocidad

Yo co..conozco la re..realidad, es por eso que te quiero de..decir que yo me ena..enamore de ti, yo…yo..yo te amo- le dijo y entonces con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se acerco a su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios, fue un beso tierno y dulce, que fue correspondido por Razor, pero después de separarse, Himeko-Chan cayo inconsciente

Yo te amo, yo te amo- esas palabras estaban en la mente de Razor, la cara de Himeko-Chan estaba muy sonrojada, que no sabia si era por lo que acababa de hacer o por el veneno, pero primero una cosa, y esa era salvarla

* * *

En Kitsunegakure los 8 del equipo nos encontrábamos en el hospital, David se acababa de recuperar con la ayuda de Mazuko, Killerbee y la mía, ya que le pasamos algo de chakra que restauro el suyo, estábamos hablando de que es lo que pasaría ahora

Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es entrenar a la gente a un buen nivel, tal vez con un curso acelerado- nos dijo Rozen

Es cierto, para eso tendremos que hacerlo nosotros, nosotros 10 entrenaremos a los adultos, mientras que los demás Shinobi que vinieron aquí, como los del clan Fuuma, se encargaran de los niños- dijo Zabuza

Estoy de acuerdo, además para que las misiones sean más exitosas, que cada Shinobi es especialice en algo- dijo Haku

Es cierto, tenemos que estar por encima de las demás aldeas, por eso cuando alguien se gradué de la academia un requisito será, saber lo básico en Kenjutsu (Arte de la Katana) o Medicina ninja, para los Chunnin tendrán que saber mas haya de estos conocimientos básicos y además tener una especialidad, ya sea rastreo, interrogación, etc. Para los Jounin tendrán que ser expertos en lo ya dicho y tener más de una especialidad, los ANBU serán escogidos entre los mejores- les dije

De acuerdo- dijeron todos

* * *

Razor estaba entrando por las puertas de Kitsune, por las calles había bastante gente, unas acomodando sus cosas, otras ayudándose entre si, pero eso no le importo, entonces vio un gran hospital, supuso que estaríamos ahí, y tenia razón

El sentía su chakra demasiado bajo, uso mucho para ir a la velocidad que iba, entonces entro por las puertas del hospital, cuando nos vio salir de una habitación del primer piso, rápidamente se acerco a nosotros

Que paso?- le pregunte rápidamente

Ella fue envenenada, hay que hacer algo rápido- nos dijo y entonces entro en la habitación y la recostó en una cama que hace poco habíamos metido para ayudar a David

David- le dijo Killerbee y el asintió

Haré lo que pueda- dijo y entonces sin que nadie sen diera cuenta Razor lo agarro de la ropa y o azoto contra la pared

No harás lo que puedas… lo darás todo!!!, la vas a salvar!!- le grito, era la primera vez que lo mirábamos así

Esta bien, pero salgan de la habitación- dijo el

Entonces todos salimos y el se recargo en la pared

Que paso?, que te dijo?- le pregunto Rozen

Ella…ella… me dijo que me ama- nos contesto y entonces casi nos quedamos sin ojos O.O

Es por eso que estas así?- le pregunto Hina-Chan y el asintió

Solo hay que esperar que David la salve, por mientras tenemos que ir a una reunión en la torre del Kitsunekage-le dije y entonces salimos de ahí

* * *

En la torre del Kitsunekage estaba mucha gente reunida y entonces yo y mis 7 compañeros estábamos en la torre, entonces Killerbee se dispuso a hablar

Escuchen!!!- entonces toda la gente puso atención- primero necesitamos elegir al Shodaime Kitsunekage – dijo

Entonces se escucho un gran ''Naruto''

Quieren a Naruto como el Shodaime Kitsunekage?- pregunto Killerbee y entonces se escucho un gran ''Si''- de acuerdo, desde este momento Naruto Uzumaki se te nombra el Shodaime Kitsunekage

Lo acepto- les dije

* * *

2 días habían pasado, gracias a David Himeko-Chan fue salvada, y en esos 2 días mas gente llego a la aldea, yo me encontraba en la torre del Kitsunekage, junto con David, Killerbee y Zabuza, estábamos acomodando los muebles, el dia anterior lo habíamos hecho en el hospital

En el hospital se encontraban Hina-Chan y Rozen-Chan en la habitación de Himeko-Chan la cual aun estaba inconsciente cuando de un momento a otro se despertó

Eh?, estoy viva?- se pregunto y entonces vio a Hina-Chan y Rozen-Chan

Claro que estas viva- dijo Hina-Chan- por cierto ya nos dijeron

Que les dijeron?- les pregunto

Que le confesaste tus sentimientos a Razor-Niichan-dijo Rozen-Chan

O///O, Donde esta el?- les pregunto

Pues, el estuvo cuidándote desde que estas aquí, que fue hace 2 días, apenas hace unos minutos salio a tomar aire- le contesto Hina-Chan

Tengo que hablar con el- dijo y entonces se levanto de la cama y salio del hospital

Cuando salio se dio cuenta de que era de noche, entonces subió al techo del hospital para ver mejor donde estaría, desde arriba se miraba toda la aldea iluminada, de seguro eso fue obra de Rozen, Killerbee, Mazuko y Razor, de seguro pusieron algún transformador de energía que le daba electricidad a toda la aldea

Entonces ahí lo vio, estaba sentado en la orilla del techo, al parecer no se había dado de su presencia

Será verdad lo que me dijo? Decía, estaba hablando consigo mismo en voz alta- tal vez no sabia lo que decía, como alguien como ella se pudo haber enamorado de mi?

Lo que te dije es enserio- le dijo Himeko-Chan sentándose a su lado- yo lo que te dije es verdad- sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas- Yo me enamore de ti, por que eres alguien muy cariñoso, amable, siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que por ti, muchas veces me lo dije, pero mi terquedad hacia que lo negara, pero ahora yo no tengo miedo de decírtelo

Me alegra escuchar eso, por que yo…yo también te amo- le dijo y entonces su rostros se fueron acercando, a cierta distancia ambos cerraron los ojos y se dieron un beso tierno y dulce, fue un beso largo pero la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse- entonces quieres ser mi novia??

^///^ Claro que si- le dijo y después de eso se volvieron a besar

Continuara…


	18. El Entrenamiento Comienza

Capitulo 18 El Entrenamiento Comienza, 6 Meses Después

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente ';' ';' ';'

^///^ Claro que si- le dijo y después de eso se volvieron a besar

';' ';' ':' Ahora ';' ':' ':'

Ya habían pasado 2 días, ya habíamos amueblado todos los edificios importantes, en este momento nos encontrábamos en la academia enseñando a los futuros ninja, los 10 que teníamos los títulos de ''Maestros Shinobi'', nos encargábamos de dar un curso acelerado a los jóvenes y adultos, mientras que el clan Fuuma se encargaba de los niños

Cada quien se encargaba de una materia diferente

Yo me encargo de las clases aceleradas de Genjutsu

Hinata-Chan se encarga de las clases aceleradas de Taijutsu

Razor se encarga de las clases aceleradas del Jutsu Elemental

Himeko-Chan se encarga de las clases aceleradas de Ninjutsu

Mazuko-Niichan, Killerbee, Zabuza y Rozen-Chan se encargan de las clases aceleradas de Kenjutsu

David de las clases aceleradas de Medicina Ninja

Haku se encarga de las clases aceleradas del Control De Chakra

Todos nos encontrábamos en nuestras respectivas clases

* * *

Y eso es la base de un buen Ninjutsu- término de explicar Himeko-Chan, mientras terminaba de escribir una mega explicación en el pizarrón

Hai, Himeko-Sensei- dijeron todos escribiendo en sus cuadernos, entonces sonó la campana de salida

Recuerden que mañana veremos el Kuchiyose ni Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)- dijo Himeko-Chan mientras la clase salía del salón

Entonces Himeko salio del salón cuando se encontró con Arashi

Hola Himeko-Chan, quieres ir a comer algo- le pregunto Arashi a Himeko-Chan

Ya te advertí que mi novio te golpeara si me sigues invitando- le dijo Himeko-Chan ya bastante molesta

Himeko-Chan es hora de ir al entrenamiento-dijo una voz que se acercaba

Eh?, Hola Razor-Kun- entonces Razor llego y beso a Himeko

Este tarado es tu novio?- le pregunto Arashi

Así es- contesto Razor- escuche que me dijiste tarado?- dijo activando el Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan

Mangekyou Sharingan?, en que problema te metiste Arashi, Himeko-Chan tenia razón, este sujeto puede vencerte e incluso matarte con la mirada- se reprochaba mentalmente- No jejeje… Adiós!!!- entonces salio corriendo

Ese sujeto es bastante extraño- dijo Razor y entonces empezaron a caminar, Himeko iba abrazada de su brazo

Si, pero hay que apresurarnos, los demás deben estarnos esperando- dijo Himeko-Chan

* * *

El equipo del Kenjutsu acababa de terminar su clase, entonces la nueva pareja se dispuso a salir del salón con Killerbee y Zabuza detrás

Rozen-Chan, en donde dijo Naruto-Niichan que iba a ser el entrenamiento?- pregunto Mazuko

Creo que dijo que en el campo de entrenamiento numero 53 – le contesto Rozen-Chan, entonces durante el camino se encontraron con Haku

Hola a todos- saludo Haku

Hola- contestaron los 4 que venían caminando

Van al entrenamiento?- pregunto Haku y todos asintieron- es cierto, Naruto-Kun dijo que empezaba ahora, de acuerdo vamos

Entonces los 5 siguieron caminando

* * *

Hina-Chan acababa de terminar su clase y entonces salio del salón y se encontró conmigo

Como le fue a la Sensei mas hermosa de Kitsunegakure?- le pregunto y entonces ella se me acerco y nos besamos

Solo la Sensei?- me pregunto en forma de reproche

Lo siento, a la chica mas hermosa del mundo- le conteste y ella se sonrojo

Muy bien, y como le fue al Kitsunekage?- me pregunto y entonces empezamos a caminar tomados de la mano

Muy bien, parece que los que se inscribieron en la academia que fueron como 500 personas, parece que tienen muy buen potencial- le conteste y entonces salimos a las calles de Kitsunegakure y ahí toda la gente se encontraba trabajando, ya sea pintando de otro color sus casas o abriendo sus establecimientos

Buenas tardes Kitsunekage-Sama- me saludaba la gente cuando pasaba y claro yo les regresaba el saludo con mi gran sonrisa marca Uzumaki-Namikaze

Entonces durante el camino nos encontramos con David que estaba saliendo del hospital

Hola- nos saludos

Hola- le contestamos el saludo

Hoy inicia el entrenamiento, no?- nos pregunto y nosotros asentimos- si van para haya los acompaño- nos dijo y se puso a caminar junto con nosotros

Como te fue en el hospital?- le pregunte

Bien, las personas aprenden muy rápido, yo creo que para el mes próximo podrán empezar a trabajar en el hospital, como les fue a ustedes?- nos pregunto

Bien, le estaba diciendo a Hina-Chan que en la academia la gente que se inscribió aprende muy rápido- le conteste- cierto Hinata-Chan

Así es Naru-Kun- me dijo y entonces nos íbamos a besar pero alguien nos interrumpió

En la calle no- nos dijo David, pero para su suerte llegamos al campo de entrenamiento, ahí ya se encontraban los demás

Hay que comenzar- les dije y entonces Killerbee y Mazuko se acercaron a mí

Kyuubi me explico que para poder salir de mi cuerpo, tengo que concentrar el chakra de el en mi palma y después expulsarlo, después de eso el se materializara por el tiempo que dure el chakra- les explique- también háganlo ustedes

Entonces los 3 hicimos lo mismo

Entonces frente a nosotros se materializaron 3 seres, tenían forma humana, los 3 no pasaban de los 20 años, uno de ellos era pelirrojo, otro tenía el pelo negro y el último el cabello blanco

Al fin, yo soy Kyuubi- dijo el pelirrojo

Yamanta- dijo el pelinegro

Quetzalcóatl- dijo el peliblanco

Empezamos?- les pregunte

Si, les explicare- nos dijo Kyuubi- Tendrán entrenamiento de control de chakra con Yamanta, tendrán clase de Taijutsu y Ninjutsu conmigo y tendrán clase de Genjutsu y Jutsu elemental con Quetzalcóatl, primero empiecen con 100 abdominales- nos dijo y después se recostó en la sombra de un árbol y de uno de sus bolsillos saco un librito verde igualito al del Ero-Sennin (Claro hablamos de Icha Icha Tactics) esperen….eso es?

Tu también lees esa basura!!!?- le pregunte

Esto no es basura, es arte!!!!- gritaron los 3 bijuus al mismo tiempo

Como sea, empecemos con lo que nos dijo Ero-Kyuubi- les dije a los demás

Respétame!!!, soy tu Sensei!!!- me grito y luego voltee a verlo y ahora estaban los 3 bijuus leyendo la basura esa…

A comenzar- dijo Razor y entonces comenzamos

* * *

En Konoha las cosas no iban muy bien, y no era por que estuvieran mal si no por que cierta persona se entero de la construcción de Kitsunegakure

QUE!!!!?, me estas diciendo que esa bola de ninjas fundo una aldea?- le pregunto la Bachan a Shizune-Neechan

Así es Tsunade-Sama- le contesto Shizune-Neechan

Esto es malo, si esos 10 Shinobis les enseñan a mas gente, lo mas seguro es que las demás aldeas ninja se les unan- hablo la bachan

Que hacemos Tsunade-Sama?- le pregunto Shizune-Neechan

Tenemos que intensificar aun mas los entrenamientos, así tal vez podamos conseguir una alianza con Kitsunegakure, por cierto, que nadie se entere que esa basura fundo una aldea- dijo la bachan

De acuerdo, daré el aviso de los entrenamientos- dijo Shizune-Neechan saliendo de la habitación

Naruto, donde demonios estas?- se pregunto la Godaime

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas del entrenamiento y el tiempo en que los bijuus estuvieron afuera termino y nosotros estamos caminando por las calles…todos adoloridos

Me muero…llamen a mi papá…me muero- dijo Mazuko que apenas podía caminar

No seas exagerado- le dijo Killerbee dándole un golpe en la espalda haciendo que se cayera al suelo

Ayúdenlo, no quiero que ensucie la calle- le dije mientras igual yo apenas podía caminar

Entonces Killerbee y David lo ayudaron a levantarse, entonces durante el camino nos encontramos con el puesto de ramen de aquel anciano que vivía en el pueblo, pero este puesto es el doble de grande, entonces entramos por un poco de ramen

A Mazuko lo acomodaron en un asiento y los demás también nos sentamos

Vaya, que bueno verlo Kitsunekage-Sama- me dijo el anciano

Por favor, llámame por mi nombre- le dije

De acuerdo Naruto-Sama, entonces les sirvo ramen?- nos pregunto y nosotros asentimos

Entonces a cada quien nos sirvió un plato grande de ramen

Naruto, el entrenamiento cuanto durara?- me pregunto Zabuza

Ero-Kyuubi me dijo que alrededor de 6 meses- le conteste

6 MESES!!!!?- Me preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

Si, pero tampoco es para que me dejen sordo- les conteste

No se si podré soportar 6 meses de entrenamiento- me dijo Mazuko

No se quejen, después de esto seremos 10 veces mas fuertes- les dije y entonces se calmaron un poco

Mas fuerte Naruto-Sama?, usted ya es muy fuerte- me dijo la hija del anciano que era mas o menos de la edad de Ayame-Neechan

Si pero… en casi de un ataque próximo la gente aun no esta lista, tenemos que proteger la aldea nosotros mismos por mientras- le conteste

Y para cuando cree que los Shinobi estén listos?- me pregunto el anciano

Pues yo creo que en unos 4 meses tendrán rango Jounin o superior a eso- le contesto Razor

Me alegro, le apuesto que Kitsunegakure no Sato será la aldea mas fuerte- hablo el anciano

Yo también le apuesto lo mismo- le conteste

Después de hablar un rato nos fuimos del lugar, entonces los 10 estábamos caminando por las calles

Las calles estaban iluminadas y mucha gente había en ellas entre ellas muchas chicas, no era secreto de que en este momento nos lanzaran miradas lujuriosas, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Hinata-Chan, cuenta Hinata-Chan se dio cuenta de las miradas se abrazo mas fuerte a mi brazo

Por otro lado Rozen-Chan hacia lo mismo con Mazuko-Niichan aunque este apenas podía caminar, pero hacia el intento

Mientras que Himeko-Chan se abraza mas fuerte de Razor y a las chicas les lanzaba una mirada de ''El Es Mío Así Que Voltea Para Otro Lado'', y al parecer captaron el mensaje por que eso hicieron

Cada quien tenia su mansión, la mansión Uchiha, Takahashi, Uzumaki, Namikaze-Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Tatsumaki, Hiano, Momochi y así cada quien, pero como cada quien vivía solo a excepción de Hina-Chan y yo, todos decidimos vivir por mientras en el edificio del Kitsunekage

* * *

6 meses después, ya todos contábamos con 18 años a excepción de los más viejos,

Este es el ultimo dia del entrenamiento y este acababa de terminar, eran alrededor de las 12 del medio dia, por cierto nosotros fuimos renombrados por las demás naciones Shinobi como ''Los 10 Maestros Shinobi''

Durante este tiempo mucha mas gente fue a vivir a la aldea, ahora en la aldea éramos alrededor de unos 12 mil, pero de esos 6 mil son Shinobi, y muy buenos, ya contábamos con suficientes Chunnin, Jounin y hasta ANBU, todos tienen un excelente nivel, nuestros Jounin podrían ser claramente superiores a los de las demás aldeas al igual que nuestros ANBU y Chunnin

El uniforme Shinobi de nuestra aldea es igual al del de Konoha, solo que el nuestro es totalmente de color negro, y en lugar de los remolinos rojos que el uniforme trae, el nuestro trae la cara de un zorro blanco con los ojos rojos, la banda de nuestra aldea tiene la cara de un zorro como si estuviera viendo la luna con la boca abierta, además muchos ninjas se hicieron Sensei de academia aparte del clan Fuuma

Así como un tipo de zorro aullando, todos nos encontrábamos en el restaurante de Sanchou-Basan, Ranmaru y Karashi se habían convertido en Jounin, pero casi no hacían misiones ya que casi siempre se encontraban ayudando a la Obasan

Todos nos encontrábamos comiendo un buen curry

Por cierto Naruto-Sama, hoy no es el examen de graduación de los Genin?- me pregunto Karashi

Es cierto, que tal si vamos a aplicar nosotros el examen-les propuse a mis compañeros y ellos aceptaron

Si, pero si queremos llegar a tiempo tenemos que irnos ya Naru-Kun- me dijo Hinata-Chan y entonces pagamos la cuenta y salimos de ahí

Por cierto, mis 9 compañeros se convirtieron como decirlo… emmm, mis generales??, creo que esa seria la palabra correcta ya que ellos son los que están al mando si yo no estoy

Entonces caminamos por las calles de la aldea, ahora estaba más poblada pero no cubría ni la mitad de la aldea

Entonces llegamos a la academia, el examen ya había comenzado y al parecer a unos de los estudiantes le faltaba la ultima prueba, mi dolor de cabeza de la academia, el Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Clones)

Tengo que hacerlo!!, tengo que hacerlo!!!- pero al parecer no lo logro

Entonces nosotros llegamos

El estudiante Chihiro Amagai esta reprobado- dijo el Sensei

Espera Bull, el se esforzó mucho y no se rindió, entrégale una banda- le ordene

Pero Kitsunekage-Sama, el no lo logro- me contesto, el se llama Bull, fue el primero en convertirse en Jounin, tiene un gran nivel es por eso que lo puse como líder de los escuadrones Jounin

No importa- le dije y entonces tome una banda que había en una mesa que tenían ahí y se la entregue al niño- te daré esta banda pero prométeme que nunca te rendirás y que te esforzaras al máximo- le dije, este niño me recuerda a mí

Te prometo que nunca me rendiré Naruto-Niichan- me dijo poniéndose la banda en la frente

Oye mas respeto que el es el Shodaime Kitsunekage, el héroe de esta aldea, que junto con los otros 9 maestros fundaron Kitsunegakure- le dijo Bull

No te preocupes Bull, y además no me gusta que me digan Kitsunekage-Sama, me hace sentir viejo cuando apenas tengo 18 años- le dije

Si lo siento- me dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

No te preocupes, por cierto quiero que vayas y reúnas a los Jounin y Chunnin, habrá una junta en 1 hora- le ordene

Hai- me dijo desapareciendo del lugar

A partir de este momento nosotros no encargaremos de su examen- les dijo Razor y entonces pude escuchar claramente como todos se sorprendieron

Razor-Kun, los estas asustando- le dijo Himeko-Chan

Lo siento Himeko-Chan…Jejeje.. no era mi intención, como les dije, nosotros 10 los calificaremos, que pase el siguiente- le dijo Razor y entonces tomo la lista que estaba en la mesa junto con las bandas- Kouga Yashimiro

Entonces un chico se puso frente a nosotros

Soy yo- dijo, el chico claramente estaba temblando

No te preocupes- le dijo Mazuko- no tienes por que tener miedo

Esta bien- nos dijo y entonces soltó un gran suspiro

Tu primera prueba es Ninjutsu- dijo Zabuza y entonces el chico se paro frente a Himeko-Chan

Bunshin no Jutsu- dijo el chico y entonces 4 clones aparecieron

Muy bien-Dijo Himeko-Chan

Tu siguiente prueba es… Taijutsu- dijo Rozen-Chan entonces se paro frente a Hinata-Chan

Después de eso dio un gran salto y - Hayabusa Otoshi (Caída del halcón peregrino)- dijo el chico cayendo del cielo con su pie derecho en direccion a Hina-Chan, antes de que le diera Hinata-Chan lo paro con su mano muy fácilmente

Muy bien- dijo Hinata-Chan

Lo que sigues es, Jutsu elemental- dijo Killerbee y entonces se paro frente a Razor

Que elemento dominas?- le pregunto Razor

El Katon- le dijo y entonces empezó a hacer sellos muy rápido- Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)- entonces una gigantesca bola de fuego se dirigió a Razor pero este con un impuso de chakra que salio de su mano, la bola se disipo

Muy bien-Dijo Razor

Lo siguiente es, lo que dominas que según esta lista es Kenjutsu- le dije y entonces Killerbee le lanzo una espada y el chico la atrapo

Entonces el chico se paro frente a un tronco que estaba en el patio y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tronco estaba hecho pedazos

Excelente- dijo Zabuza

Control de chakra-dijo Mazuko- ya casi apruebas

Entonces el niño empezó a subir por un árbol con mucha facilidad

Lo ultimo, Genjutsu- le dijo Himeko-Chan y entonces se paro frente a mí

Yo te lanzare un Genjutsu y tú lo dispersaras- le dije y el asintió- Magen: Narakumi no jutsu (ilusión demoníaca, técnica de vista al infierno)- entonces el chico cayó en el genjutsu, y entonces empezó a ser atacado mentalmente con imágenes de su pasado que lo atormentan

Kai (Cancelación de técnicas ilusorias)- dijo el niño y el Genjutsu desapareció

Aprobado- le dije y le entregue una banda

Entonces cada chico paso y todos ese dia se graduaron, se nota que Kitsunegakure tiene ninjas de muy alto nivel

Naruto recuerda la junta- me dijo Razor

Es cierto después de todo, Konoha esta de por medio- le conteste y luego desaparecimos de ahí

Continuara…


	19. Vamos Al Pais Demoniaco

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, Saludos y Feliz Navidad!! :D

Capitulo 19 Vamos Al País Demoníaco, Kitsunegakure Vs. Konohagakure, Amor En Peligro

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente ';' ';' ';'

Es cierto después de todo, Konoha esta de por medio- le conteste y luego desaparecimos de ahí

';' ';' ';' Ahora ';' ';' ';'

En Konoha aun no se sabia nada sobre Kitsunegakure, hasta donde todos sabían ''Los 10 Maestros Shinobi'' solo eran una bola de mercenarios contratados por diferentes países, a excepción de la bachan, de Shizune-Neechan y del Ero-Sennin eran los únicos que lo sabían, en este momento el consejo esta reunido, era una reunión de emergencia

Como es posible!!!?- grito Hiashi golpeando la mesa con sus manos

Lo que escuchaste Hiashi, los 10 maestros Shinobi, hace un poco mas de 6 meses fundaron lo que hoy es Kitsunegakure- le contesto Jiraiya

No hemos sabido nada de Naruto Uzumaki?- pregunto Tsume Inuzuka, madre de Kiba y líder del clan Inuzuka

Aun no- le contesto la bachan

Nosotros no necesitamos nada de ese chico demonio- dijo la momia de Danzo

Danzo, le recuerdo que ese ''chico Demonio'' fue el que salvo a la aldea del Líder de Akatsuki- hablo Shikaku

Aun así, nosotros podemos protegernos solos- hablo Hiashi Hyuuga

Si, tienes razón, pero que tantas bajas tendremos?-le dijo la bachan

Es cierto, hace poco las aldeas de Iwagakure y Kirigakure (Aldea de la roca y aldea de la niebla respectivamente), le declararon guerra a Konoha, no se me ocurre otra cosa que pudo conseguir esto que no sea…Akatsuki

Por que no pedimos una anciana a Kitsunegakure?- pregunto Inoichi Yamanaka

No se si la acepten- dijo el Ero-Sennin- Después de todo esta en la posición mas alta dentro de las aldeas ninja

En la posición mas alta?- pregunto Shibi Aburame

Así es- dijo la bachan- Sus aliados son Amegakure (Aldea de la Lluvia), Sunagakure (Aldea de la Arena) y Hoshigakure (Aldea de la Estrella), además los países de las Olas, el Pájaro, el país Nano les pagan protección a estas aldeas aliadas- termino de decir- lo que conlleva a que estas aldeas sean mas ricas y poderosas que las demás- termino de decir

Cielos, y que dicen los espías sobre sus Shinobis?- pregunto Choza Akimichi

El único espía que logro infiltrarse dijo que sus Jounin son claramente superiores a los nuestros, lo mismo con los ANBU, Chunnin y Genin- contesto el Ero-Sennin

No puede ser- dijo Shikaku

Es por eso que tenemos que conseguir dinero y dárselo a Kitsunegakure para acepten aliarse con nosotros- comento Tsunade

Y como conseguiremos dinero, por que supongo que necesitaremos mucho- hablo Shibi

El País Demoníaco quiere contratar a alguna aldea ninja para protección, es por eso que tenemos que ir a hacer que nos contraten- hablo la Bachan

Y quienes irán a esa misión??- pregunto Hiashi impaciente

Van a ir los 12 de Konoha, junto con sus Sensei, además de mí y Jiraiya- contesto la Bachan y entonces la junta se dio por terminada

* * *

En Kitsune la junta acaba de comenzar, en una gran sala en el edificio del Kitsunekage, se encontraban los Jounin, ANBU y Chunnin mas importantes y además de Gaara y sus hermanos, también Sumaru y Konan, la junta estaba a punto de comenzar

Bien, los convoque a esta reunión para avisarles que yo junto con mi equipo saldremos de la aldea e iremos al país Demoníaco- Les hable

Con que objetivo va a ese país Naruto-Sama?- me pregunto un ANBU, aquí el traje ANBU es igual al de Konoha, solo que completamente negro

Vamos a ese lugar para que el país Demoníaco contrate a la alianza de Kitsune-Suna-Hoshi-Ame para proteger ese país- contesto Konan la pregunta

Es por eso que confió que ustedes protegerán la aldea en caso de un ataque mientras no estamos… muy bien la junta termino- les dije

Hai- se escucho al unísono de parte de todos los Shinobis convocados a la junta

Bien pues… David y Killerbee tienen que ir al país del Pájaro por el reporte mensual, Rozen-Chan y Mazuko-Niichan tienen que ir al país Nano por el mismo reporte, Zabuza y Haku ustedes harán lo mismo solo que en el País de las Olas- les dije y entonces ellos 6 salieron de la sala rumbo a sus países seleccionados

Nosotros 10 iremos al país Demoníaco- les dije y entonces todos me miraron extrañado- Bull ira con nosotros

Que?, yo Naruto-Sama?- me pregunto

Así es, según el feudal, me dijo que cada quien tiene que llevar a sus mejores Shinobi, no importa el numero- le dije y entonces todos salimos del lugar

Himeko-Chan y yo iremos a comer algo antes de irnos- me dijo Razor y entonces el y Himeko-Chan se fueron del lugar-, esos 2 se ven muy bien como novios, ya era hora de que terminaran juntos

* * *

En Konoha estaban todos los convocados para el viaje reunidos en la oficina de la Bachan

Entonces iremos al país Demoníaco?- preguntaba Haruno

Ese lugar no es donde vive la Sacerdotisa Shion?-pregunto Neji

Así es, ella junto con el feudal decidirán a quien contratar- contesto la Bachan

Que haré con Asuma-Chan?- pregunto Kurenai-Sensei

Esta no será una misión, puedes llevarlo si quieres- le contesto la Bachan- Muy bien, prepárense para partir dentro de 1 hora

Hai- contestaron todos

* * *

Todos nos encontrábamos listos para partir al país Demoníaco, se me olvido decirles que durante el entrenamiento con Ero-Kyuubi a todos se nos dio una Katana y se nos enseño el Kenjutsu, es por eso que todos traemos una Katana en la espalda, entonces todos a máxima velocidad empezamos el recorrido, tardamos varios días en llegar

Pero entonces llegamos al castillo el Feudal, al parecer Konoha aun no llegaba

Entonces entramos y fuimos recibidos por el feudal y la sacerdotisa….Shion

Tengo entendido que ustedes son el Kitsunekage, el Kazekage, el Hoshikage y la Amekage, cierto?- nos pregunto apuntándonos a mi, Gaara, Sumaru y Konan respectivamente

Hai- contestamos todos

Muéstrennos sus rostros- nos dijo Shion

De acuerdo- le dije- pero que quede claro que no deberán decir nada sobre nuestras identidades- le dije refiriéndonos a nosotros 4 que éramos los enmascarados, entonces nos las quitamos

Naruto-Kun?- me pregunto Shion- si eres tú, te ves muy apuesto- me dijo y yo enrojecí un poco y pude ver como Hina-Chan la fulminaba con la mirada

Hola Shion-me limite a contestar- Ella es Hinata-Chan mi novia, y ellos son Himeko y Razor

Mucho gusto- dijeron los 3 mencionados

Vaya Naruto-Kun, tienes amigos muy atractivos- dijo refiriéndose a Razor, entonces Himeko-Chan al ver esto se abrazo a su brazo

El es mi novio- le dijo Himeko-Chan, entonces Shion solo la miro con molestia

Entonces que tanta protección pueden asegurarnos?-me pregunto el feudal

La máxima- le dije- hablamos de Shinobis que están muy por encima a los de las demás aldeas- le conteste

Ustedes me pueden asegurar eso?- nos pregunto a los que somos Kage

Por supuesto- le contestamos

Entonces alguien toco la puerta, era uno de los múltiples guardias del castillo

Disculpe la interrupción… pero los enviados de Konoha acaban de llegar- le dijo

Esta bien- le contesto el feudal

Entonces todos nos dispusimos a salir pero Shion retuvo a Hina-Chan y a Himeko-Chan

Escúchame bien Hinata, Naruto-Kun será mío- le dijo

Te equivocas- le dijo- el jamás me dejaría

Entonces por que el me prometió tener un hijo conmigo?- le pregunto, en ese momento el mundo de Hinata-Chan se fue abajo

Que di..dijiste?- le pregunto ya las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

Lo que escuchaste- le contesto

No la escuches Hinata-Chan, ella esta loca- le dijo Himeko-Chan

Por cierto, tu Razor-Kun también será mío- le dijo

Te equivocas, el solo me ama a mi-le dijo pero entonces una voz interrumpió la ''pequeña'' discusión

Konoha ahí viene- les dije- pónganse las mascaras- les ordene y todos obedecieron

Entonces los enviados de Konoha llegaron, eran encabezados por la Bachan

Que hace la basura aquí?-pregunto Haruno

La kunoichi de pelo rosa tiene razón- dijo Razor- que hace Konoha aquí?-ese comentario hizo que algunas sacaran algunas risas

Me refiero a ustedes y mas aun a ti ''Zorrito''- me dijo

Calmate Kunoichi de pelo rosa, no creo que quieras otra golpiza- le hable

Entren por favor- le dijo el feudal y vi como Hinata-Chan, Himeko-Chan, Temari y Konan estaban con Kurenai-Sensei viendo al pequeño Asuma

Es un niño muy lindo- dijo Hinata-Chan

Que tierno se mira- dijo Himeko-Chan

Si, dan ganas de abrazarlo- comento Temari

Kurenai-San, nos dejaría estar con su bebé mientras termina la junta?- le pregunto Konan

Creo que esta bien- entonces al pequeño Asuma se lo dio a Konan, después de jugar con el y esas cosas, se lo paso a Temari, ella hizo lo mismo, estaba diciéndole cosas como ''Seras un hombre muy atractivo'', ''Seras todo un rompecorazones''

Todos estábamos sentados en unos sillones fuera del despacho del feudal

Entonces Temari le paso el bebé a Himeko-Chan

Mira Razor-Kun, es un bebé hermoso- dijo Himeko-Chan

Si, es muy tierno- dijo Razor haciéndole caras chistosas al pequeño Asuma mientras este solo reía

Mientras ellos jugaban con el pequeño Asuma, Hinata-Chan y yo estábamos sentados en otro sillón, Hina-Chan estaba muy pensativa

Hina-Chan te pasa algo?- le pregunte

No es solo… te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me dijo

Claro- le dije

Tú amas a Shion? –Me pregunto

Claro que no- le dije- a la chica que yo amo la tengo aun lado de mi

Entonces por que le prometiste tener un hijo con ella?- me pregunto

Yo no le prometí eso- le dije rápidamente

Entonces por que me dijo eso?- me pregunto

No lo se- le dije- Yo en verdad no recuerdo haberle dicho eso

Dime la verdad Naru-Kun- me dijo

Es la verdad, yo no recuerdo haberle dicho tal cosa- le conteste

Mientras nosotros discutíamos Razor y Himeko-Chan seguían jugando con el pequeño Asuma

Jajaja- se reía Razor por los gestos que hacia el pequeño, era cierto que tenia el año pero aun así es un niño pequeño

Entonces Himeko-Chan solo miraba la tierna escena, y se preguntaba ''Yo podré vivir algo como eso algún dia?'' al ver a su novio jugar con un pequeño aun lado de ella, entonces una escena de ella con una familia llego a su mente, tras pensar eso rápidamente se sonrojo

Ra..Razor-Kun… me preguntaba tu al..alguna vez hayas que..querido tener un hi..hijo- le pregunto con su rostros muy sonrojado, Razor lo noto ya que ninguno traía la mascara puesta de momento

O///O, Bu..bueno Himeko-Chan yo…- pero entonces fue interrumpido por mi

Es que no lo recuerdo!!- dije levantando un poco la voz y entonces todos nos voltearon a ver

Entonces Hinata-Chan se levanto del sillón con la intención de irse, pero rápidamente el entorno cambio, eso solo se debía a una cosa… todos estábamos en el mundo Tsukuyomi, cortesía Razor

Que esta pasando?- nos pregunto, aun lado de el estaba Himeko-Chan parado con el pequeño Asuma en brazos

Es sobre lo de Shion?- nos pregunto Himeko-Chan y Hinata-Chan y yo asentimos

Que paso?- pregunto Temari

Es que Shion le dijo a Hinata-Chan que Naruto le había prometido tener un hijo con ella- contesto Himeko-Chan

Es cierto eso Naruto-Sama?- pregunto Bull que también se encontraba dentro del Tsukuyomi

Pero… Recordemos que Naruto es idiota- menciono Kankurou

Es cierto- comento Gaara- Naruto que te dijo que tu malentendiste?

Bueno ella me comento algo sobre… ''Naruto tengo que entregar mi poder a una nueva sacerdotisa… me ayudaras?'', fue lo que me dijo- les termine de decir

Naruto… eso se podría traducir a: Naruto, quieres tener un hijo conmigo?- me dijo Sumaru

QUE??!!!-Le pregunte

Así es Naruto, Hinata-San deberías perdonarlo, después de todo Naruto es idiota pero no creo que el te traicione- hablo Konan y yo solo la fulmine con la mirada por llamarme idiota pero ella solo lo ignoro

Hina-Chan…- le dije

Naruto-Kun- y después de eso me abrazo y me beso- me perdonas?, no debí pensar cosas tan apresuradas

No te preocupes…Jejeje.. y yo intentare de dejar de ser idiota- le dije y entonces todos nos reímos

Entonces todos salimos del Tsukuyomi

Hinata-Chan, quieres jugar con Asuma-Chan?- le pregunto Himeko-Chan y Hinata-Chan

Enserio eso paso Himeko-Chan?- le pregunto Razor a Himeko

Si, por cierto Razor-Kun, tu que piensas de Shion?- le pregunto temerosa por su respuesta

Pues…, creo que es una chica loca, obsesionada con las cosas y además de esas chicas mal agradecidas- le contesto- por que preguntas??

Bueno es que… ella… ella me dijo que tú serias de ella- le contesto

A si?, entonces esta mas loca de lo que pensaba por que, yo solo te amo a ti- le contesto para después darle un beso en los labios

Yo estaba jugando con Asuma-Chan haciéndole cara graciosas, entonces le hice una pregunta a Hinata-Chan

Hinata-Chan- le dije y ella me volteo a ver- Te imaginas cuando tengamos hijos?- le pregunte

O///O tu quieres eso?- me pregunto ella con la cara muy sonrojada

Por que?, tu no?- le pregunte

Claro que si, yo seria muy feliz si tuviera hijos contigo- me dijo

Tu serás una gran mamá y esposa, es por eso que te pedí matrimonio- entonces ella me sonrió, así es durante esos 6 meses yo le pedí a Hinata-Chan que se casara conmigo

Naruto-Baka?- pregunto el pequeño, al escuchar eso Hinata-Chan se río por lo bajo y yo solo quede O.O

Entonces las puertas se empezaron a abrir y rápidamente nos pusimos nuestras mascaras

Entonces todos salieron de ahí y entonces el Feudal se dispuso a hablar

Shion y yo tomamos una decisión- hablo el feudal- hemos decidido contratar a Kitsune-Suna-Hoshi-Ame- Termino de decir

Que!!?- pregunto Haruno- por que a ellos?-pregunto incrédula

Oye, tu no eres la compañera de ese Akatsuki?- pregunto la bachan, entonces os de Konoha nos rodearon, entonces Hinata-Chan le entrego a Asuma-Chan a Asuma-Sensei

Kunoichi de pelo rosa, si derrotas a Bull en una pelea, diré que Konoha merece ser contratada y se llevaran a Konan, pero… si no… la dejaran en paz y cerraras la boca-le dije

Acepto- me contesto y entonces todos salimos del lugar y fuimos a los patios donde se llevaría acabo la lucha

Prepárate Kunoichi de pelo rosa- le dijo Bull

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- le dijo- y no te preocupes, de un golpe te acabare

Entonces Sakura salio corriendo en contra de Bull dispuesta a darle con el puño

Ishiryuudan no Jutsu (Jutsu Dragón de Piedra)- entonces del suelo salio un gran Dragón de rocas que se lanzo contra Haruno pero esta le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo pedazos, pero tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás debido al montos de rocas que iban a caer sobre ella

Veo que no será fácil derrotarte- dijo Sakura y entonces

Kekegenkai Chikara no Jigoku Yama (Kekegenkai Fuerza del Infierno Montañoso)- entonces de su cuerpo fue liberado una gran cantidad de chakra y entonces se lanzo contra Sakura

Mientras eso sucedía, la Bachan se acerco a mí

Disculpe Kitsunekage-Sama- me dijo- Quien es ese chico?- me pregunto

El fue mi alumno, es miembro de un clan muy fuerte, es por eso que lo escogí como mi alumno, por cierto –e dije

Que pasa?- me pregunto

Si Bull pierde el control, déjeme decirle que su alumna Sakura Haruno… morirá- le termine de decir

Entonces debemos parar la lucha- me dijo dispuesta a ir a detenerla pero rápidamente me puse frente a ella

Ella Eligio luchar, no se debe meter en una lucha que no le corresponde… por cierto Tsunade-Sama- entonces me acerque a ella para susurrarle al oído- no me haga matarla- al decir esto ella palideció, entonces Ero-Sennin se me acerco

Que pasa Naruto?- me pregunto con una voz muy baja- escuche lo que dijiste

Solo le dije eso para que no sospechara de mí, no te preocupes- le dije igual de bajo

Entonces los equipos 10 y 8 se nos acercaron

Se ve que será una pelea interesante- dijo Asuma, entonces el pequeño Asuma me volteo a ver

Naruto-Baka- me dijo y entonces todos lo voltearon a ver

Así es jajajaja, Naruto es un baka- dijo Kiba, así que tu le enseñaste eso!!!?

Kiba!!!, que te dije sobre eso?- lo regaño Kurenai-Sensei

Lo siento, lo siento- dijo y entonces solo se dispuso a ver la lucha

Entonces Sakura y Bull seguían repartiéndose golpes

Kuchiyose Kyuu 1 Shimimaru (invocación nivel 1 Shimimaru(- Entonces un toro pequeño fue invocado y este rápidamente se metió bajo tierra

Entonces Sakura volteo para todos lados pero no vio nada

Kuchiyose Kyuu 2 Shimimarisuna (Invocacion nivel 2 Shimimarisuna)- entonces un toro de mayor tamaño fue invocado, este toro tenia una armadura de samurai y rápidamente se lanzo contra Sakura y esta solo lo esperaba para golpearlo

Entonces el toro pequeño salio del suelo dándole un golpe a Sakura en la barbilla y entonces el toro mas grande le dio un golpe en el estomago que la saco volando contra una pared, pero mientras Bull preparaba otro ataque

Sennin Modoo Ushi jōshi (Modo Ermitaño el Toro Jefe)- entonces se lanzo contra Sakura y con una espada que traía cerró todo sus puntos de chakra y entonces- Tsuyu Godai Jigoku no Jutsu (Jutsu del destello del quinto infierno)- Entonces Sakura cayó en su técnica

Que pasa?- me pregunto la Obachan

En este momento Sakura Haruno esta siendo torturada en el infierno, esa técnica afecta un radio de 120 Km- le dije

Y nosotros?- me pregunto

Si se da cuenta nosotros 4 estamos haciendo un Jutsu de Barreras para evitar que la técnica salga de ese lugar- le dije y entonces dio cuenta que nosotros 4 Maestros que estábamos ahí estaban formando un cuadrado y Bull y Sakura están dentro de el

Una vez que Sakura salio del Jutsu Bull se preparaba para dar el golpe final

Prepárate- le dijo

Maldición esta perdiendo el control- pensaba en ese momento hasta que- Bull ya es suficiente- le dije una vez que estaba frente a el

De acuerdo Kitsunekage-Sama, ella no vale la pena- dijo Bull

Entonces Sakura se levanto y se fue contra Bull para golpearlo por la espalda y entonces Bull se volteo y le dio un potente golpe en la cara a Sakura

Perdiste Sakura Haruno- le dije- eso significa que Konoha no merece ser contratada y además eso también significa que… Vas a tener que cerrar tu maldita boca de una vez- le termine de decir

Ningún Baka me dice que hacer- me dijo estaba totalmente sin chakra, debió saber que los que pelean con Bull pocos salen vivos

Entonces la bachan y los demás se acercaron

Sakura ya basta- le dijo el Ero-Sennin

Discúlpela Kitsunekage-Sama, ella no sabia lo que decía- se disculpo la bachan

O///O- Entonces Sakura se puso roja de la vergüenza- insulte a un Kage- pensaba- y no solo a cualquier Kage, insulte al Kage de Kitsunegakure

Discúlpeme Kitsunekage-Sama- me dijo Haruno haciendo una reverencia

Insolente- le dije antes de retirarnos a donde estaba el despacho del feudal, para firmar el contrato de protección

Una vez ahí y firmados los papeles nos dispusimos a salir pero…

Naruto-Kun, cumplirás tu promesa no?- me pregunto Shion

Lo siento Shion, yo te prometí ayudarte a buscar a alguien para darle tu poder, no tendré un hijo contigo- le deje las cosas muy claras, entonces tome de la mano a Hinata-Chan y entonces empezamos a caminar a la salida

Razor-Kun, tu me ayudaras- le pregunto al muy hija de su…

Lo siento, la chica mas hermosa que he conocido en mi vida esta a mi lado, no me interesa tener nada que ver con gente loca y obsesionada- entonces el y Himeko-Chan también salieron

Muy bien pues… yo me devolveré a Hoshi- dijo Sumaru

Yo tengo que ir a Ame- hablo Konan

De acuerdo- le dije- Bull tu volverás a Kitsune y mandaras a los escuadrones 13, 14 y 15 a Suna, ahí Gaara y yo planearemos como será todo esto- y una vez dicho esto salimos rumbo a nuestros destinos

* * *

Íbamos rumbo a Suna cuando…

Sienten eso?- les pregunte a mis acompañantes

Si- me contesto Razor- llevan tiempo siguiéndonos

Debemos despistarlos, marcaste la torre del Kazekage?- le pregunte

Si- me contesto, entonces yo rápidamente hice 7 clones y use el Henge y los transforme uno en cada quien

Será mejor que se acerquen a nosotros- dijo Razor y entonces al mismo tiempo el y yo

Hiraishin no Jutsu (Técnica del dios del trueno volador)- entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecimos de ahí

Pasados unos minutos el equipo de Konoha llego con nuestros clones

Quienes son?- nos pregunto la bachan

No lo podemos decir- le contesto mi clon

Si no quieren decirnos por las buenas, supongo que será por las malas- dijo Kakashi-Sensei mostrando su Sharingan y los demás poniéndose en posición de ataque, a excepción de Kurenai-Sensei que se hizo para atrás ya que traía a Asuma-Chan en brazos

Kakashi Hatake, con ese ojo tuyo ya te debiste dar cuenta de que somos clones, yo se de todos sus problemas, pero mejor les recomiendo que busquen a Naruto Uzumaki, el los ayudara- le termino de decir mi clon y después los 7 clones desaparecieron en un Puf

Naruto, donde estas?- pregunto la bachan al aire

Continuara…


	20. ¿Volvemos A Konoha?

Capitulo 20 Volvemos A Konoha??, Problemas, Problemas y Mas Problemas

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente ';' ';' ';'

Naruto, donde estas?- pregunto la bachan al aire

';' ';' ';' Ahora ';' ';' ';'

Entonces después de ese suceso llegamos a Suna y entonces empezamos a planear el como el país Demoníaco seria protegido

* * *

En Konoha todos llegaron con el ánimo por los suelos, y mas aun cierta kunoichi de pelo rosa que llego con el orgullo pisoteado, rápidamente todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas

Al dia siguiente Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Ten-Ten e Ino fueron llamados por la bachan para una misión

Que clase de misión es Tsunade-Sama?- pregunto Shino

No es una misión… mas bien es una tarea- les contesto la Godaime

Tarea?, Que tendremos que hacer?- pregunto esta vez Ten-Ten

Lo que tendrán que haces es ir a Suna y convencer al Kazekage de tener una reunión conmigo- les contesto

Y para que será esa reunión?, si se puede saber Tsunade-Sama-le pregunto Shikamaru

Es para convencerlo de que tengan una alianza con nosotros- les contesto- Partirán en una hora- les termino de decir

Hai- contestaron todos y salieron de ahí

Al pasar la hora todos salieron de la aldea rumbo a Suna

* * *

Entonces 2 días pasaron Hinata-Chan, Razor y Himeko-Chan y yo seguíamos en Suna en este momento en el despacho de Gaara

Muy bien Gaara, entonces cada semana le tocara a una aldea mandar Shinobis al país demoníaco y si estos detectan alguna amenaza mandara llamar por refuerzos- le termine de decir

Muy bien, esta semana le tocara a Kitsune- me dijo y yo asentí- muy bien entonces…- pero fue interrumpido por que alguien toco en el despacho

Adelante- dijo Gaara y entonces Temari y Kankurou entraron

Gaara, acaban de llegar unos ninja de Konoha, que hacemos?- le pregunto Kankurou ya que Temari no podía hablar de lo roja que estaba, lo mas seguro es que Shikamaru ande entre ellos

Naruto- dijo y entonces yo asentí, en ese momento mi equipo y yo traíamos ropa normal, los uniformes los habíamos dejado en la casa que Gaara nos había prestado para vivir durante nuestra estadía aquí en Suna- entonces diles que pasen

Al decir esto, tanto Temari como Kankurou salieron del despacho, entonces como unos 10 minutos después el equipo de Konoha entro

Kazekage-Sama, venimos por… Naruto?- pregunto Shikamaru al verme

Hola- les dije a todos con mi gran sonrisa marca Uzumaki-Namikaze

Vaya Naruto que bueno volver a verte- fue esta vez Ten-Ten quien me hablo- Hinata que bueno verte a ti también

Hola a todos, Naruto, Hinata, Razor y …- pero Shino se detuvo ya que el no sabia el nombre de Himeko-Chan

Himeko Takahashi- dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia, los demás después de decir su nombre la imitaron

A que vinieron?- pregunto Gaara a los recién llegados

Bueno pues Tsunade-Sama nos mando, para ver si usted quiere reunirse con ella- le contesto Chouji que hasta este momento no había dejado de comer sus ya famosas papas fritas sabor barbacoa

No lo se… tendré que consultarlo con los demás Kage de la alianza- le contesto- díganle que después le doy mi respuesta

De acuerdo- contesto Shikamaru y entonces me volteo a ver- Mendokuse, Naruto, Tsunade-Sama nos ordeno que en cuanto te viéramos te lleváramos a la aldea de regreso

Y si me niego- le conteste

Mendokuse, también nos permitió usar la fuerza si es necesario- me contesto

Pero Shikamaru, sabes que no me podrán derrotar y más aun si estoy con Hina-Chan, Razor y Himeko-Chan- le termine de decir

Digamos que… no lo se- le dije

Si vuelves Naruto-Kun, te reintegraran como Jounin, además tu llama de la juventud arderá hasta el infinito!!!!- esta ultima parte me la dijo con llamas en los ojos

Que tal si me pagan por ir- les dije- no lo se con unos 100 millones bastara- le dije

Estas loco Naruto-Kun, eso es mucho dinero- me comento Ino que hasta este momento se había quedado callada

Lo se, pero también se que en este momento Konoha esta en guerra, si ustedes me pagan, yo puedo vencer esa amenaza sin que ustedes luchen- le dije

De acuerdo- dijo Shino y todos lo voltearon a ver- Tsunade-Sama dijo que lo lleváramos a cualquier costo, ella decidirá que hacer

De acuerdo- dijo Shikamaru- Te veremos en la entrada de Suna en una hora para volver a Konoha

Entonces después de eso el equipo de Konoha salio del despacho y después de eso nosotros nos fuimos a la casa donde vivíamos en Suna por nuestro equipo que eran, varias armas, nuestras Katanas, y además varias cosas que necesitaríamos

Naruto-Kun, enserio quieres ir?- me pregunto Hinata-Chan

Si, yo detesto esa aldea, pero nuestros mejores amigos viven ahí, no puedo dejarlos sin hogar- le dije y entonces Hinata-Chan me abrazo y me beso

Me alegra que no hayas cambiado tu forma de ser- me dijo y entonces me volvió a besar

Mientras Razor acomodaba sus cosas en una mochila, Himeko-Chan se le acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda

Estarás bien tu solo en Konoha?- le pregunto

Por que?, no confías en mi?- le pregunto, entonces Razor se volteo para quedar frente a frente

Claro que confió en ti, solo que no confió en cualquier Zorra que pueda haber en Konoha- le dijo y después le dio un beso

Entonces, por que no vienes?- le pregunto y entonces la volvió a besar y después de eso Himeko-Chan se puso a guardar sus cosas en una mochila

La hora ya había pasado, entonces todos nos despedimos de Gaara y sus hermanos y partimos rumbo a Konoha

Después de 2 días de recorrido llegamos a aquellas puertas que hace mucho no miraba, entonces entramos y nos dirigimos hacia el despacho de la bachan

Entonces los primeros en entrar fueron el equipo de Konoha y nosotros nos quedamos afuera

Que paso?, lo consiguieron?- pregunto rápidamente la bachan

Dijo que hablaría con los otros Kage y después nos daría su respuesta- le contesto Shino

Pero tenemos una mejor noticia- le comento Ten-Ten

Que es?- pregunto

Ya puedes pasar- dijo Chouji y entonces los 4 que estábamos afuera entramos

La bachan al verme varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, al parecer no lo podía creer y entonces rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y me dio un gran abrazo

Naruto- decía- Naruto- seguía diciendo una y otra vez- que bueno que volviste

Bueno Tsunade no Bachan, me estas matando- le dije casi sin aire y entonces ella me soltó y rápidamente fue a buscar a su cajón donde saco mi antigua banda

Necesitaras esto- me dijo extendiéndome la banda

No- le dije- yo no vine para reintegrarme como ninja, yo vine por que me ofrecieron dinero- le comente

Dinero?- me pregunto

Así es, será mejor que reúnas a el consejo- le comente- pero primero… ustedes- les dije apuntando a el equipo de Konoha que nos trajo a la aldea- reúnanse con los demás en el techo de la academia

Hai- dijeron todos y salieron de ahí

Reuniré al consejo en 2 horas- me dijo la bachan y entonces salimos de ahí, rumbo al lugar antes dicho… el techo de la academia

* * *

En unos minutos todos se reunieron en dicho lugar, estaban hablando entre ellos cuando aparecimos, ahí también estaba el equipo del Teme

Hola- les dije a todos y entonces abrieron los ojos a más no poder

Naruto- dijeron todos al unísono, ahí estaban el equipo Kakashi, el equipo Asuma, Kurenai, Gai y también Iruka-Sensei y el equipo Konohamaru

Si, soy yo, por cierto ella es Himeko Takahashi- les dije apuntando a Himeko-Chan y ella hizo una leve reverencia

Entonces cada quien se presento, después de eso nos pusimos a hablar

Hola Kakashi-Sensei, veo que sigue leyendo la basura que escribe el Ero-Sennin- le comente a Kakashi-Sensei

Si Naruto- me dijo con una sonrisa que no se notaba por la mascara pero yo sabia que estaba sonriendo

Hola Yamato-Taicho, aun sigue estando en el equipo Kakashi?- le pregunte

Así es Naruto- me dijo con esa voz macabra, en serio esa voz me da escalofríos- Jajaja, si aun sigo en el equipo- me dijo con su voz normal

Que hay de ti Sai?- le pregunte a mi Ex compañero

Estoy muy bien Naruto, aun sigo aprendiendo sobre los sentimientos de las personas- me dijo con su ya usual sonrisa

Sasuke- le dije

Hmp- me contesto, entonces me dirigí con el equipo Kurenai

A mi no me saludaras Naruto?- me pregunto Sakura

Hola Sakura- me limite a contestar un poco fastidiado

Sakura?- se preguntaba Sakura- que hay de Sakura-Chan?- se volvió a preguntar mentalmente

Ya no me quieres Naruto?- me pregunto

Claro que te quiero- le dije y ella sonrió con victoria- te quiero alejada de mi y de mis compañeros- le termine de decir para después dirigirme con Hinata-Chan que estaba platicando con el equipo Kurenai y Asuma

El pequeño Asuma-Chan en cuanto me vio

Naruto-Baka- me dijo el pequeño en cuanto me vio, eso hizo que varios de los presentes se rieran

Jajajaja- Yo solo me limite a reír y ellos rieron junto conmigo, después me fui a saludar a Iruka-Sensei, el sigue siendo Sensei de la academia

Entonces esas 2 horas casi llegaban, entonces me dirigí con Razor y Himeko-Chan

Tengo que ir a la reunión, por favor cuiden de Hinata-Chan, ella tal vez peligrara- les dije y ellos asintieron

Entonces me dirigí al edificio del Hokage

* * *

Una vez que me fui, casi todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares

Ustedes de que aldea son?- les pregunto Juugo

Yo y Hinata-Chan éramos de aquí de Konoha y Himeko-Chan era de Suna- le contesto Razor

Oye no quieres que te un recorrido por la aldea?- le pregunto muy provocativamente a Razor

No, como ya dije yo la conozco muy bien- le contesto

Ya escuchaste zorra, no creo que quieras molestarlos- hablo Suigetsu

A ti quien te pregunto!!!?- entonces se volteo con Razor de nuevo- Pero la aldea a cambiado y…

Pero fue interrumpida

Ya dijo que no, en todo casi el me dará un recorrido por la aldea a mi- le dijo Himeko-Chan abrazándose de su brazo y fulminando con la mirada a Karin

Es cierto, hay que irnos, quiero ir a visitar a Hanabi- hablo Hinata-Chan y entonces los 3 se fueron de ahí

* * *

Mientras yo en la torre del Hokage me encontraba frente a los miembros del consejo

Ya nos han informado sobre lo que pides niño Kyuubi- hablo Homura- como te atreves a pedir tal cosa?, deberías sentirte honrado de que te dejáramos volver

Así es, confórmate con eso- comento Koharu

Como ya le dije a Godaime Hokage-Sama, no vengo para reintegrarme, eh escuchado sobre sus problemas, y en serio seria horrible que destruyeran Konoha, es por eso que si me pagan, mi equipo y yo nos desharemos de ellos- les comente

Y te crees tan fuerte como para hacer eso, debes estar loco- me dijo Danzou

Esa es la mejor parte, si yo muero, ya no tendrán que pagarme y estaré muerto, como ustedes querían, no?, pero también esta el hecho de que yo pueda vencer a los atacantes, sin que ustedes se manchen las manos- les termine de decir

Lo pensaremos- hablo la bachan y entonces Salí de ahí

* * *

Durante el camino Himeko-Chan se separo del grupo, iba a ir a dar una vuelta ya que Razor tenía que cuidar de Hinata-Chan, entonces entro a Ichiraku y pidió un tazón de ramen, en eso el Teme entra a el restaurante

Hmp- dijo Sasuke para llamar su atención

Hola, que se te ofrece?- le pregunto

Hmp- le contesto

Acaso tu capacidad de almacenamiento de palabras es tan poco que solo dices eso?- le pregunto

Sabes que cualquier chica de Konoha moriría por que yo les hablara- comento Sasuke arrogante como siempre

Lastima, yo no soy de Konoha y además yo ya tengo mi persona especial- le dijo un poco sonrojada

Como quieras- le dijo y entonces salio del restaurante, a los pocos minutos Razor entro

Hola- la saludo

Hola, no deberías estar con Hinata-Chan?- le pregunto

Por que no olvidas a Hinata-Chan y piensas en nosotros- le susurro al oído y entonces metió su mano dentro de la camiseta de Himeko-Chan, con su mano en dirección a sus pechos

O///O, Qu..que haces?- le pregunto muy sonrojada

Que?, no te gusta?- le pregunto y entonces su mano estuvo a punto de llegar a su destino cuando Himeko-Chan se levanto de su lugar y salio del restaurante

Quien eres?- le pregunto, aun muy sonrojada por lo que acaba de pasar

Soy yo- le contesto

No, tu no eres Razor-Kun, el es amable y dulce conmigo, tu eres un pervertido, dime quien eres - le dijo

Pues vas a tener que golpearme por que no…- pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el puño de Himeko-Chan se estrello en su cara, entonces Razor se cubrio de humo y de ahí salio nada mas y nada menos que…

KO-NO-HA-MARU, que demonios haces??!!- le pregunto mirándolo con fuego en los ojos

Sa-Sasuke-San me pago para hacerlo- se excuso y entonces…

SASUKE!!!!- entonces salio corriendo del lugar

* * *

Razor y Hinata-Chan seguían en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga, entonces cuando estaban a punto de llegar vieron como Himeko-Chan por una calle iba corriendo a toda velocidad, al parecer buscando a alguien

Que pasa Himeko-Chan?- le pregunto Hinata-Chan

Tengo que matar a Sasuke-Baka- le contesto

Recuerda que no queremos problemas- le hablo Razor- ven con nosotros, si nos encontramos con Hiashi necesitare ayuda

Entonces Himeko-Chan se acerco y lo beso

Y eso-le pregunto un poco sonrojado

^///^ me alegra que seas tu- entonces Razor la miro interrogante, pero después mejor no siguió pensando en eso y siguieron su camino hacia la mansión Hyuuga

* * *

Después de salir de la torre del Hokage, me dirigí hacia la mansión Hyuuga donde de seguro estaría Hinata-Chan y los demás

* * *

Entonces Razor y las chicas llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga y ahí se encontraron con Neji y con Hanabi, Hanabi rápidamente al verla fue corriendo a abrazarla

Nee-Chan, que bueno que estas aquí, me alegra mucho verte- le dijo Hanabi-Chan cuando unas finas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos

A mi también me alegra verte, pero solo estaré aquí unos días- le comento

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió y de ahí no se vio nada más y nada menos que Hiashi Hyuuga

Oto-San- dijo Hinata-Chan en cuanto la vio

Hinata, que bueno que estas aquí- le dijo y Hinata-Chan la miro extrañada- tengo algo que decirte…

* * *

Yo estaba llegando a la mansión Hyuuga cuando escuche algo

Hinata, te he comprometido- escuche la voz de Hiashi

Continuara…


	21. Batalla

Capitulo 21 Batalla

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente ';' ';' ';'

Yo estaba llegando a la mansión Hyuuga cuando escuche algo

Hinata, te he comprometido- escuche la voz de Hiashi

';' ';' ';' Ahora ';' ';' ';'

Todos en la habitación abrieron los ojos a más no poder, eso incluía a Hanabi y a Neji

Que dijiste Oto-San?- pregunto Hanabi

Que he comprometido a tu hermana- Le contesto

No…No puedes- dijo Hina-Chan

Claro que puedo, soy tu padre-le contesto el muy hijo de…

Espere Hiashi Hyuuga- intervino Razor en la conversación

Que quieres?, y como te atreves a llamarme así?- le pregunto arrogantemente

Si mal no recuerdo, usted desterró a Hinata-Chan del clan Hyuuga y además ella ya es mayor de edad, puede tomar sus propias decisiones- le termino de decir

No importa, es por el bien del clan y de la aldea- le contesto

* * *

Al escuchar aquellas palabras: ''Te he comprometido'', me hizo enojar mucho pero después de escuchar las palabras de Razor, me calme un poco pero mi rabia volvió al escuchar '' No importa, es por el bien del clan y de la aldea''

Entonces derribe la puerta de una patada y entre en el salón donde todos estaban, rápidamente Hiashi se levanto de su lugar

Como demonios te atreves a entrar así en mi casa!!!!?- me grito solo al verme

Como demonios se atreve a comprometer a Hinata-Chan!!!?- le regrese el grito

Ella es mi hija!!!-me grito, entonces era hora de revelar la verdad

A si?, ella es mi prometida- le dije ya mas calmado, entonces abrió los ojos a mas no poder

Hinata, como te atreves a comprometerte con este demonio?- le pregunto

El no es un demonio padre, y te guste o no, Naruto-Kun y yo nos vamos a casar- le contesto

Me niego!!- grito y entonces se lanzo contra nosotros con el Jūken, pero antes de que Hanabi o Neji se pudieran mover, Razor y Himeko-Chan lo detuvieron, Razor lo sujeto del antebrazo izquierdo y Himeko-Chan del hombro derecho- Que pasa?- pregunto

Lo siento Hiashi Hyuuga, pero antes de atreverse a golpear a Naruto o a Hinata-Chan, primero tendrá que derrotarnos a Razor-Kun y a mí y en serio eso le será imposible- le contesto Himeko-Chan

Así que por favor Hiashi Hyuuga, haga el favor de retroceder- le hablo Razor y entonces Himeko-Chan y Razor lo soltaron y el regreso a su lugar

Los reto- nos dijo- si yo gano, su compromiso se romperá y Hinata se comprometerá con quien yo quiera, pero si ustedes ganan, los dejare en paz- nos dijo

De acuerdo- le contestamos Hinata-Chan y yo, entonces salimos al patio de entrenamiento, ahí pelearíamos Hina-Chan y yo contra Hiashi y Neji

Empiecen- tras escuchar la indicación de Hanabi la lucha comenzó, Razor y Himeko-Chan se ocuparían de que nadie se metiera en la pelea

El primero en atacar fui yo

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombras)- entonces cree 5 clones los cuales se lanzaron contra Hiashi y Neji, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de golpearlos- Bunshin Daibakuha (Gran explosión de replicas)- entonces los 5 clones explotaron frente a ellos, pero…

Hakkeshou: Kaiten (Mano de las ocho divinidades: vuelta celestial)- entonces el impacto fue menor pero eso no evito que salieran volando y se estrellaran contra una pared

Después de eso se levantaron y se lanzaron contra nosotros pero siguió el turno de Hinata-Chan

Hakkeshou: Hyaku Nijuhachi (Mano de las ocho divinidades: 128 golpes)- entonces la técnica de Hina-Chan afecto a ambos sellando sus puntos de chakra, pero eso no evito que la lucha continuara

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombras)- creando solo un clon y después empecé a formar el Jutsu que creo mi padre- espero que estén listos

Yo me rindo- dijo Neji, pero Hiashi no se quedo así y se lanzo contra mí, entonces hice que mi clon desapareciera

Rasengan!!!- grite impactando el jutsu en su estomago, después de eso salio volando dando vueltas para terminar contra otra pared de la mansión

Se termino- menciono Hanabi y después de eso varios miembros del clan Hyuuga fueron a ayudar a su líder

La victoria es suya, Hinata, niño Kyuubi, por el momento….- entonces después se llevaron a su líder de ahí

Lo sentimos Neji-niisan- dijo Hina-Chan

No se preocupes Hinata-Sama, estoy bien- dijo y después de hacer una reverencia salio de ahí, a lo cual nosotros hicimos lo mismo

* * *

Entonces después de salir de la mansión Hyuuga nos dirigimos hacia la torre de la Hokage, al parecer el ataque de Iwa y Kiri se había adelantado

Una vez que llegamos ahí, se encontraban la bachan, el Ero-Sennin, Homura y Koharu

De acuerdo chico demonio, se te pagaran esos 100 millones, pero solo si tu y tu amigo pelean, ya se avisto el ejercito enemigo, llegaran aquí en unos minutos- hablo Homura

De acuerdo- contestamos Razor y yo

Vayan a las puertas- ordeno Koharu

Entonces después de eso salimos del lugar, durante el camino nos encontramos con Sakura e Ino

Hola Naruto-Kun- me saludo Ino sonriente

Hola- le conteste

Hola Naruto-Kun- me saludo Sakura, eso se me hizo bastante extraño

Hola- me limite a contestar

Me preguntaba si tú querías comer conmigo- me pregunto y entonces me aguante las ganas de ponerme a reír

Sakura deja de insistir, no me hagas matarte- le dije fríamente y después de eso los 4 nos fuimos de ahí, dejando a una desconcertada Sakura y a una feliz Ino

Escuchaste lo que dijo?- le pregunto Haruno

Si, tienes suerte de que no te haya regresado cada golpe que tu le diste- le contesto

Como puedes llamar a eso suerte?- le pregunto

Si yo fuera el, ya te hubiera regresado cada golpe que me hubieras dado, además el y Hinata-Chan se ven muy lindos juntos, es por eso que si te atreves a intentar separarlos, recuerda que no solo yo lo intentare evitar, recuerda que el se merece ser feliz- termino Ino con la conversación

Supongo que tienes razón- susurro al aire

* * *

Después de irnos de ahí nos dirigimos a las puertas de la aldea, a lo lejos se podía ver el ejercito enemigo, ahí solo nos encontrábamos Razor, Himeko-Chan, Hina-Chan y yo

Ten mucho cuidado Naru-Kun- me dijo Hina-Chan

No te preocupes- le dije y después de eso le di un calido beso

Ten mucho cuidado Razor-Kun, tienes prohibido morirte- le dijo Himeko-Chan

Esto será muy fácil, tranquila- entonces se besaron, después de eso Himeko-Chan y Hina-Chan entraron de regreso a la aldea, entonces cerraron las puertas y una gran cantidad de ninjas se puso a observar desde los muros

* * *

Vamos a ver que tan fuerte te has hecho Dobe- menciono el Teme que estaba observando desde los muros

Ese chico que viene con el, que tan fuerte será?- pregunto uno de los tantos ninjas de la hoja, pero esta pregunta no paso desapercibida por los 12 de la hoja, junto con Ero-Sennin, la bachan y los Sensei de los 4 equipos

* * *

Tenemos que terminar esto rápido- le dije

Si lo se, tendremos que usar nuestras técnicas de destrucción masiva- me dijo y yo asentí, el ejercito de las 2 aldeas enemigas se acercaba, entonces tomamos posición de ataque- Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan- dijo por lo bajo y entonces sus ojos cambiaron de color y un extraño diseño apareció en ellos, yo no lo active, no podía dejar que Konoha se enterara, hasta ahora de Konoha solo la bachan y el Ero-Sennin lo saben

Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)-Entonces Gamatatsu y Gamakichi aparecieron frente a mí

Hola- me saludo Gamakichi

Hola, tienes comida?- me pregunto Gamatatsu

Lo siento Gamatatsu en este momento no tengo, pero si hacen lo que les pido les daré-les mencione y ellos asintieron- entonces prepárense

Entonces Gamatatsu y Gamakichi se pararon frente al ejército enemigo entonces

Korabore Ninpō: Fūton: Gamayu Yendan (Elemento Viento: Llamas de Sapo)- entonces la potente llamarada se lanzo contra los atacantes, pero algunos lanzaron ataques de Suiton y Doton contra nosotros pero antes de que impactaran contra nosotros

Susanoo- entonces la técnica más poderosa del Mangekyou Sharingan, la cual se dice que es invencible, apareció frente a nosotros gracias a la intervención de Razor, entonces nos cubrió de los ataques

* * *

Todos en la aldea se quedaron así O.O, al ver con que facilidad los ninjas enemigos eran vencidos por 2 Shinobis

Que es esa técnica? – pregunto la bachan

Eso… eso… eso es… es el Susanoo- menciono el Teme al no poder creer lo que sus ojos miraban

Sabes lo que es Sasuke-Kun?- pregunto Sakura

Si, esa es la técnica más poderosa del Mangekyou Sharingan- menciono

Ahora que lo dices, ese sujeto fue el que dijo apellidarse Uchiha- menciono Ten-Ten

Otro Uchiha en Konoha, no había escuchado eso- menciono Kakashi-Sensei

Pues ahora lo estamos mirando- termino Shino

* * *

El Susanoo de Razor estaba atacando a los enemigos, dejando a cada que su espada alcanzaba bajo un Genjutsu Eterno, entonces Gamatatsu y yo atacamos

Korabore Ninpō: Fūton: Gama Teppō (Elemento Viento: Pistola de Sapo)- entonces un potente disparo de agua impacto contra una gran cantidad de enemigos, después de eso- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombras)- entonces cree 2 clones y con esos 2 empezamos a formar una de mis técnicas mas poderosas- Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken (Elemento Viento: Shuriken Espiral)

Entonces los clones desaparecieron y yo lance la técnica en contra de los enemigos que aun quedaban bastantes, entonces empecé a reunir chakra natural

Katon: Karyuu Endan (Elemento Fuego, Bala en Llamas del Dragón de Fuego)- entonces una potente llamarada salio de la boca de Razor y esta fue en contra de los atacantes, esto pasaba mientras yo reunía chakra natural, también mientras el Susanoo atacaba a más enemigos

Entonces entre en el modo Sennin y prepare mi siguiente ataque con ayuda de mis clones

Chō Ōdama Rasengan (Gran Esfera Espiral Gigante)- entonces el Rasengan de enorme tamaño lo lance contra los Shinobis que quedaban en pie

Después de esto Razor y yo usamos el mismo jutsu- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombras)- entonces cada uno creo 50 clones, estos se lanzaron contra los que quedaban que eran como unos 80, entonces cuando llegaron con los enemigos - Bunshin Daibakuha (Gran explosión de replicas)

Esto ocasiono una enorme explosión, pero fue gracias al Susanoo que la explosión no nos afecto a ninguno de los 4 que éramos Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Razor y yo

Después de eso el Susanoo desapareció y nos fuimos de regreso a la aldea, en esta lucha gastamos mucho chakra, entonces las puertas se abrieron y las primeras en recibirnos fueron Hina-Chan y Himeko-Chan

Estas bien Naru-Kun?- me pregunto Hinata-Chan

Si Hina-Chan no te preocupes- le conteste

Oni-Chan lo mejor será volver a casa- menciono Gamatatsu

Si, si nos necesitas llámanos Naruto- dijo Gamakichi antes de que el y Gamatatsu desaparecieran

Razor-Kun, estas bien, estas lastimado?- le pregunto Himeko-Chan

Si no te preocupes solo es…- pero no pudo seguir ya que el Teme le dio un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que cayera al suelo, después de eso Sasuke lo tomo de la camiseta y lo azoto contra una pared

Por que?- le pregunto Sasuke- por que no me dijiste que aun tenia familia?

Le pregunto pero Razor no contestaba, solo se quedaba viendo el suelo

Ya Sasuke-Baka, deja a Razor-Kun en paz- le dijo Himeko-Chan a Sasuke pero este hizo casi omiso

Contéstame!!!!- le grito Sasuke pero aun así Razor no contesto- Sabes la soledad en la que viví?, eh?, lo sabes!!!?- entonces empezó a formar un Chidori pero entonces Razor empezó a hablar

Por que?-le pregunto- me preguntas por que?, dime que hubiera cambiado si te lo hubiera dicho?, he?-le pregunto pero esta vez fue Sasuke quien se quedo callado- contéstame, si lo hubieras sabido, aun así hubieras traicionado a tu aldea para irte con Orochimaru?, aun así te hubieras ido para matar a tu hermano?, dime que maldita diferencia hubiera hecho!!!, dímelo!!!- le grito pero Sasuke seguía sin hablar- ahora no me vas a contestar?, entonces… -pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Sakura le dio una bofetada

Cállate!!- le grito- tu no tienes derecho de hablarle a Sasuke-Kun así, no tienes derecho!!!- varias lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos- tu no sabes lo que es estar solo, que te atormente algo que no hiciste, ya que tu solo estabas ahí disfrutando de la vida, cuando Sasuke-Kun se encontraba en la oscuridad, cuando se encontraba solo, tu no sabes lo que es sufrir!!!- le grito

Tienes razón, no lo se- le contesto Razor y entonces empezó a caminar de regreso a la aldea iba con la mirada en el suelo

Lo ves!!!, tu no sabes nada!!!- le siguió gritando una vez que Razor se había ido- Será mejor que… - pero esta vez fue ella quien quedo callada por una bofetada de Himeko-Chan

Ya cállate!!!- le grito, varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos- será mejor que te calles, tu no sabes nada de Razor-Kun, así que no hables de el así, como si el hubiera hecho algo malo, el nunca ha hecho nada en contra de otra persona sin razón alguna, yo lo se, yo se lo que el vivió, y creeme que lo que vivió el es peor de lo que vivió Sasuke-Baka, el es una buena persona, es por eso que me enamore de el, así será mejor que te calles- le dijo

Un Baka como el no merece que lo defiendan- argumento Sakura

Sakura, ya basta- le dije para callarla de una vez- el poco respeto que tenia por ti se ha ido, alguien como tu no merece ser respetada

Sakura, nunca escuchaste ''Piensa antes de hablar''? – le pregunto Hina-Chan

De que hablan?- le pregunto, al preguntar esto nuestros amigos se acercaron

Himeko-Chan tiene razón, tu no sabes nada- le hable- el cuando nació, nació ciego, es por eso que su abuelo le dio sus ojos, al poco tiempo su abuelo murió, entonces Fugaku Uchiha por ser el hijo mayor tomo el liderato del clan, desde ese momento Razor fue odiado por los mismos miembros del clan, lo culpaban de la muerte del viejo, sus mismos padres varias veces lo intentaron matar, pero fue Itachi quien lo impidió, cuando el cumplió 12 años, la aldea lo acuso de cómplice de la masacre del clan y fue ese dia que lo metieron a prisión y fue hasta que tuvo 17 años que el y yo salimos de prisión, ahora comprendes?, espero que te sientas mal- le termine de decir

Pobre- menciono Ino

Será mejor que Sasuke y Sakura se disculpen- menciono Ero-Sennin que andaba de chismoso en la conversación

* * *

Al dia siguiente, todos se reunieron en el estadio de los exámenes Chunnin, ahí se haría oficial, el pago por nuestros servicios

Entonces cuando la bachan y Ero-Sennin nos entregaron el dinero, bastantes ANBU y demás ninja se lanzaron contra nosotros 4, Hina-Chan, Himeko-Chan, Razor y yo

Pero entonces antes de que llegaran contra nosotros una capa de Arena nos cubrió

No esperaba venir y ver esto- menciono Gaara que venia de Suna

Kazekage-Sama, nosotros… - menciono Homura pero interrumpido

Olvídenlo, no firmare con una alianza como esta- dijo y se empezó a ir junto con Temari y Kankurou que venían con el

Tengan su maldito dinero- les dije lanzándoselo a Koharu- nosotros solo los queríamos ayudar, nunca vinimos por el dinero, Adiós

Y tras decir esto desaparecimos

Koharu, Homura y Danzou!!!!, me pueden explicar esto!!!?- grito una muy furiosa bachan

No íbamos a permitir que alguien como el se saliera con la suya- menciono Danzou

Es cierto, ese niño Kyuubi merecía morir- hablo Homura

Debimos haberlo matado nosotros hace mucho- termino Koharu

Acaban de costarnos una alianza, ahora tendré que hablar directamente con el Kitsunekage, pero ustedes recibirán su castigo- tras decir esto, se retiro

Continuara…


	22. Identidad Revelada

Capitulo 22 Identidad Revelada

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente ';' ';' ';'

Acaban de costarnos una alianza, ahora tendré que hablar directamente con el Kitsunekage, pero ustedes recibirán su castigo- tras decir esto, se retiro

';' ';' ';' Ahora ';' ';' ';'

Varios días habían pasado, la bachan estaba preparando un equipo especial, para ir a Kitsunegakure y traerme a la aldea para hablar con la bachan, ella se encontraba en su despacho, cuando cierta Kunoichi de pelo rosa entro al despacho

Tsunade-Sama, aquí estoy, para que me mando llamar?- le pregunto pelo-rosa a la bachan

Es sobre esos 3, ya los están castigando?- le pregunto

Si, Ibiki-San se esta encargando de eso- Le contesto

Excelente- dijo con voz maléfica- también para que traigas aquí, a Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Ten-Ten y Rock Lee, Rápido!!!!-esto ultimo lo grito

Hai!!!- entonces salio corriendo de la habitación

Varios minutos después todos los anteriormente mencionados a excepción de Sakura estaban en la habitación

Para que nos mando llamar Tsunade-Sama?- pregunto Shino

Están aquí por que los mandare a Kitsunegakure- se limito a contestar

Habla de esa aldea la cual se dice que es la mas fuerte?- pregunto Neji

Así es, su misión consistirá en ir a hablar con el Kitsunekage y convencerlo de venir a Konoha para hablar conmigo y el consejo- les contesto- aquí tienen un mapa, parten en una hora

Entonces Shikamaru recibió el mapa por parte de Tsunade y salieron de la habitación

* * *

En Kitsunegakure yo me encontraba firmando papeles, cuanto daría por estar con Hinata-Chan en este momento, después de unos minutos llego David con una pila de papeles y atrás de el Mazuko con otra

Que??!!, mas trabajo?- les pregunte y ellos apuntaron hacia la puerta una vez que dejaron las pilas de papeles en el escritorio

Entonces de ahí apareció Razor con una pila de papeles en cada mano y otra en la cabeza, entonces llego al escritorio y ahí puso todo

Gane, eso significa que ustedes harán el trabajo de oficina todo el mes- les dijo a David y Mazuko, entonces ellos le dieron dinero

Que pasa?- les pregunte mientras miraba como a David y a Mazuko les salía un rió de lagrimas de los ojos

Les aposté a Mazuko y David que podía traer 3 pilas de papeles hasta aquí, y entonces si perdía tenia que hacer tu trabajo todo el mes, pero como gane ellos tendrán que hacerlo- me contesto

Eso quiere decir que seré libre por 1 mes….- dije casi cayéndome de la silla

Bueno, tal vez sea mas ya que…- pero dejo de hablar ya que de la puerta entraron Killerbee, Zabuza y Haku, cada uno con 3 pilas de papeles, al igual que Razor una en cada mano y otra en el cabeza y entonces llegaron a la mesa y las dejaron ahí- 1 año

Cuando lo escuche decir eso, ahora di me caí de la silla, seré libre por un año, SI!!!!!

David y Mazuko apostaron que ninguno de nosotros podía traer las 3 pilas, así que como todos pudimos ellos firmaran papeles por 1 año- me dijo Zabuza

Zabuza, Killerbee, Haku y Razor, reacuérdenme de nombrarlos los héroes de la aldea- les dije mientras me levantaba

Naruto, te recordamos que tienes que nómbranos los héroes de la aldea- me dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo

Adiós!!!, tengo que ir con Hinata-Chan!!!!- les grite ya a unos 20 metros de distancia

* * *

Varios días habían pasado y los enviados de Konoha ya estaban cerca de Kitsunegakure, se habían detenido a ver mejor el mapa

Mendokuse, no podía decirnos donde estaba la aldea y punto?- pregunto un muy fastidiado Shikamaru

De que hablas Shikamaru?, a 100 metros del venado muerto que estaba atrás?- le pregunto Kiba

Eso lo haría más fácil- comento el fastidiado Shikamaru

Dame ese mapa- le dijo Ten-Ten a Shikamaru- Mmmm, no se le entiende nada

Ten-Ten, esta al revés- dijo Neji

Jejejjee, si ya lo sabia- dijo acomodando el mapa- aun así no se le entiende nada

Mendokuse, Ten-Ten aun sigue mal- dijo Shikamaru acomodando el mapa- Se nota que las mujeres no pueden descifrar mapas

Lee, por que no dices nada?- le pregunto Kiba al cejotas que estaba muy pensativo viendo el horizonte

Desde aquí veo unos enormes muros- dijo enfocando mas la vista- si!!!, esos son….. la llama de la juventud de la tierra nos esta mostrando su poder!!!- grito el cejotas con llamas en los ojos

Idiota Lee, esos de seguros son los muros de Kitsunegakure- hablo Ten-Ten

Esta bien, vamos- dijo Shino y emprendieron camino

* * *

El equipo de Konoha llego a las puertas de la imponente Kitsunegakure, una vez al estar ahí fueron con uno de los múltiples guardias

Venimos a hablar con Kitsunekage-Sama- dijo rápidamente Shino

Esperen aquí- entonces Bull que era el guardia al que le hablaron desapareció ante sus ojos

* * *

Yo me encontraba dormido en el sillón que se encuentra en la oficina mientras que David y Mazuko firman papeles, entonces la puerta se abrió y eso hizo que me despertara

Lo siento Naruto-Kun, no quería despertarte- dijo Hinata-Chan entrando a la oficina y entonces yo me senté en el sillón ya que estaba acostado, entonces Hinata-Chan se sentó aun lado de mi y se recostó en mi pecho

No te preocupes, después de todo pronto te casaras conmigo- le conteste y después de eso le di un beso

Si, ya no puedo esperar a que todo esto termine para poder casarnos-me contesto y entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver al resto del equipo

Hola a todos- saludaron los recién llegados y entonces se acomodaron en el resto de los sillones que había en la habitación

Que harás si Konoha te pide la alianza??- me pregunto Rozen-Chan

No lo se, no le puedo dar la espalda a los pocos que me apoyaron- le conteste y entonces alguien toco la puerta- Adelante

Entonces Bull entro por la puerta

Naruto-Sama, un equipo de Ninjas de Konoha piden una audiencia con usted- me dijo- que hago

Tráelos por favor- le pedí y tras recibir un Hai, se retiro de ahí en una nube de humo

* * *

Varios minutos después Bull y el equipo de Konoha se dirigían hacia el edificio del Kitsunekage

Al llegar ahí, ya todos los del equipo nos habíamos puesto nuestras mascaras

Entonces el equipo de Konoha entro al despacho

Buenos días Kitsunekage-Sama- me hablo respetuosamente

Bull, lleva a los demás a recorrer la aldea, solo quédense aquí… Nara, Hyuuga y Aburame

Hai- y tras decir esto, el resto de Konoha y Bull salieron de la habitación

* * *

El equipo de Konoha restante salio a las calles rápidamente se sorprendió al ver a la gente, Ninjas y edificios de la aldea

Algún lugar especial que quieran visitar?- les pregunto Bull

Por que no nos llevas a la academia Ninja- le propuso Kiba

De acuerdo, síganme- y tras decir esto todos empezaron a caminar detrás de Bull

* * *

En la oficina, todos los que nos habíamos tomado asiento y entonces Neji se dispuso a hablar

La razón de esta audiencia con usted, es para pedirle que vaya a Konoha para hablar con la Godaime Hokage y así formar una alianza- dijo Neji

Siempre tan directo, he?, Neji Hyuuga- le dije y el se sorprendió- no deberían sorprenderse me se el nombre de todos, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara y los que venían con ustedes, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka- les termine de decir

Quien eres? –me pregunto Shino

Que no lo sabes?- les pregunte- creí que era demasiado obvio

Pues si nos dices seria más fácil- comento Shikamaru

Shikamaru, creí que eras el mas inteligente, que no se acuerdan de mi, yo era uno de los nueve novatos, yo era odiado por Konoha y aun lo soy, fui el peor de la academia, me llaman…

El ninja numero 1 en sorprender a la gente… Naruto Uzumaki- hablo Shikamaru con una sonrisa- jamás hubiera imaginado que eras tu

Entonces me quite la mascara

Si, pero esto que quede entre nosotros de acuerdo?, yo veré a quienes les diré pero que sea hasta ese momento, y con respecto a lo de la alianza, iré a Konoha a hablar con la bachan- les termine de decir

* * *

El equipo de Konoha llego a la academia y rápidamente se sorprendieron al ver a los estudiantes usar los Jutsus Elementales

Por que los estudiantes saben estas técnicas?- pregunto el Cejotas

Kitsunekage-Sama uso entrenamientos especiales, así cuando el estudiante ninja se convierte en Genin las probabilidades de éxito de misiones aumenta y las probabilidades de fracaso disminuyen- explico Bull

Interesante- dijo Ten-Ten- aquí tienen tiendas de armas?-pregunto

Si, síganme por favor- entonces emprendieron camino hacia la tienda de armas

Al pasar por las calles la gente los saludaba, y ellos correspondían los saludos, en una de las calles se encontraron con un niño, y este rápidamente se acerco a Bull

Hola Bull-Sensei, me podría mostrar como es el Fuuton: Daitoppa (Elemento aire: Gran ráfaga de viento)- le pidió el niño

Si mira es así- entonces empezó a formar sellos- Fuuton: Daitoppa (Elemento aire: Gran ráfaga de viento)- entonces la gran ráfaga de viento la lanzo al cielo y dejo a un niño muy asombrado

Wow Bull-Sensei, gracias, lo veré mañana en clases- entonces tras decir esto todos empezaron a caminar de nuevo

Entonces tras unos minutos llegaron a la tienda de armas, la cual es enorme

Al entrar los ojos de Ten-Ten empezaron a brillar como niña chiquita en navidad

Rápidamente empezó a comprar numerosas armas, Katanas, Kunai y todo tipo de arma que se pudieran imaginar, al momento de ir a pagar fue interrumpida por Bull

Espera, Kitsunekage-Sama dijo que todo lo que los invitados de Konoha gasten lo pongan en su cuenta- entonces tras escuchar eso, el vendedor apunto unos números en su libreta

Después de eso se dirigieron a los campos de entrenamiento y rápidamente Lee se puso a entrenar con los estudiantes que estaban ahí, pero entonces un ANBU apareció frente a Bull

Bull-San, Kitsunekage-Sama le manda decir que lleve al equipo de Konoha al puesto de comida de Sanchou-Obasan- y tras decir esto desapareció en una nube de humo

Escuchen- llamando la atención de los de Konoha- debemos ir a un lugar

Y tras decir esto fueron con Sanchou-Obasan

* * *

Tras mandar el mensaje con el ANBU, nos dirigimos hacia Sanchou-Obasan, en el camino todos estuvimos muy callados, hasta que llegamos al lugar al entrar el mas sorprendido fue Neji

Neji-San-pregunto Karashi

Hola Karashi-San- saludo Neji- Hola Ranmaru-San, Sanchou-Obasan

Tras unos minutos el equipo de Konoha que estaba con Bull llego al restaurante

Ya llegamos- dijo Bull al entrar al lugar

Sanchou-Obasan, Ranmaru-Kun, Karashi-Kun- saludo rápidamente Lee, sin tomar atención a los demás presentes que estábamos ahí

Hola a todos- saludaron el resto que venia con Bull

Hola- los salude

Hola Naruto- me saludo Ten-Ten- Naruto??, Naruto eres tu??!!!, tu eres el Kitsunekage!!!?

Si jejejeje, soy yo- les conteste

Ahora si que me sorprendiste Naruto-me comento Kiba

Entonces estuvimos ahí hablando de muchas cosas mientras Lee comía sin parar el Curry de la vida

Entonces la noche llego y todos nos fuimos a la torre del Kitsunekage, ya que el dia siguiente, yo y mi equipo iríamos a Konoha

Al dia siguiente los 10 Maestros Shinobi + los 6 de Konoha partimos de regreso a Konoha, donde la bachan esperaba hablar con el Kitsunekage

* * *

Varios días pasaron y entonces llegamos a Konoha al entrar ahí rápidamente empecé a escuchar ''El Kitsunekage, el nos salvara'', ''viva el Kitsunekage'', decían esto sin siquiera saber a quien se referían

Entonces nos dirigimos hacia la torre de la Hokage

Ahí ya nos esperaba el consejo y la bachan junto con Ero-Sennin

Que bueno que decidió venir Kitsunekage-Sama- me dijo un sonriente Danzou

Cierra la boca maldita momia- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle

Ya escuchaste al Kitsunekage-Sama- hablo Homura

Tu también te callas- le dije señalándolo con el dedo- y también es para ti- apuntando a Koharu

De acuerdo, empecemos las negociaciones- hablo la bachan, pero por la ventana se escuchaba un gran ''Kitsunekage, Kitsunekage'', entonces Salí al balcón

Viva El Kitsunekage!!!- gritaban varios aldeanos

El nos salvara!!!!- gritaron otros

Por que?- les pregunte- por que me alaban?, es por que tienen miedo cierto?, quieren saber quien soy?

Entonces nosotros 10 nos quitamos la mascara

Así es… Naruto Uzumaki es el Kitsunekage!!!!!- les grite con toda mi furia

Continuara....


	23. Un Nuevo Camino Capitulo Final

Capitulo 23 Un Nuevo Camino- Capitulo Final

';' ';' ';' Anteriormente ';' ';' ';'

Así es… Naruto Uzumaki es el Kitsunekage!!!!!- les grite con toda mi furia

':' ':' ':' Ahora ';' ';' ';'

Al escucharme decir eso todos abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, eso incluía a los miembros de consejo y a la Bachan, Ero-Sennin no por que el ya lo sabia

Después de ver como algunos se desmayaron de la impresión, regrese a la habitación con los miembros del consejo

Ellos aun seguían Shockeados de saber que el ninja que ellos desterraron se había vuelto tal vez el Shinobi más poderoso

Entonces volví a tomar mi lugar en la mesa

En que estábamos?- les pregunte con la mayor ironía del mundo

Na..naruto, tu eres el Kitsunekage?- me pregunto la Bachan

Así es Tsunade no Bachan, yo soy el gran Kitsunekage-Sama- entonces observe como ella sonrió, lo mas seguro por que le volví a decir Bachan

Oh, Naruto-Sama, gusta algo de comer?, en lo que le podamos servir- me hablo Homura

No gracias, idiota- le dije, y entonces vi como el se reprimió las ganas de gritarme

En serio, después de todo usted es el gran Kitsunekage-Sama- hablo esta vez Koharu

Les aclaro de una vez, que la única razón por la que estoy aquí es por que mis mejores amigos viven en esta aldea- les conteste

Entonces sigamos con lo de la alianza- hablo Danzou

No tenemos que arreglar nada-les hable y ellos sonrieron- si quieren una alianza conmigo, tendrán que ponerse de rodillas y rogarme salvar sus estupidos y patéticos traseros

Entonces vi que los primeros en hacer eso iban a ser, Shibi, Tsume, Inoichi, Choza, Shikaku y la bachan pero los detuve

No, ustedes no, solo ellos 4- dije apuntando a Hiashi, Danzou, Homura y Koharu

Que por que nosotros!!!?- grito Danzou

Tendrán que hacerlo, y por quejarse tendrán que besarme los pies- y luego vi como los otros 3 lo querían matar con la mirada- y tendrán que decir '' Ho Gran Naruto Uzumaki-Sama, Por Favor Sálvanos Como Siempre Lo Haces, Por Favor Salva A Konoha''

Entonces tal y como dije, Koharu y Homura rápidamente lo hicieron, después de eso Danzou lo hizo, Hiashi se negó a hacerlo, ya que su orgullo Hyuuga seria pisoteado

Muy bien- hable- Los Clanes Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, Inuzuka, junto con el resto de los aldeanos y Shinobis de Konoha serán aceptados en Kitsunegakure, además también Hanabi y Neji del clan Hyuuga, me retiro- después de eso, Salí de la habitación

* * *

Afuera me estaban esperando los otros 9 del equipo, rápidamente al escuchar la puerta abrirse, todos voltearon a verme

Como te fue Naruto-Kun- me pregunto Hina-Chan rápidamente

Me fue muy bien, todos serán enviados a Kitsunegakure, a excepción del clan Hyuuga del cual solo van a ir Neji y Hanabi- les comente

Que paso?- me pregunto Razor

Tu sabes, los espías nos dijeron que Akatsuki se encuentra en dirección aquí a Konoha, y llegaran en unos 5 días- les comente- le prometí a mi padre que protegería a esta gente- termine de decir

Después de eso salimos del edificio y al salir nos encontramos con Sakura

Hola Naruto-me dijo- yo te quería pedir disculpas, en serio, no debí haberte tratado asi, snif, snif, yo se que no me puedes perdonar, snif, snif- me dijo mientras ya las lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Sakura-Chan- al decir esto, ella se sorprendió- si no hubieras hecho que me desterraran, yo no hubiera encontrado el amor verdadero y a este grupo de dementes amigos que tengo- le dije

Naruto… Gracias- me dijo y después me abrazo, y yo correspondí el abrazo, entonces se fue por que nos dijo que tenía que trabajar en el hospital

Hay que seguir- hablo Haku

Es cierto, alguien tiene que llevar a la gente a Kitsune- hablo Himeko-Chan

Exacto, por eso Hina-Chan, Rozen-Chan y tú van a ir con la gente de regreso a Kitsune- les comente

Que?, no, nosotras nos queremos quedar a luchar- se quejo Rozen-Chan

Lo siento pero… yo estoy de acuerdo con Naruto- comento Mazuko

Es cierto, no podemos permitirnos que a ustedes les pase algo- hablo esta vez Razor

Esta bien, aun que sepan que no estoy de acuerdo- comento Himeko-Chan

Tenemos que hacer los preparativos- hablo David

* * *

Unas horas habían pasado y yo estaba arreglando los últimos detalles con la bachan y el Ero-Sennin, cuando un mensajero del clan Hyuuga solicitaba la presencia de los 10 maestros

Entonces yo llame al resto de mi equipo y nos encaminamos a la mansión del clan Hyuuga, ahí rápidamente nos indicaron que fuéramos a la sala de reuniones del clan, ahí nos esperaban el consejo del clan, y el líder, en este caso Hiashi

Para que nos mandaron llamar?- les pregunte una vez que todos entramos a la habitación

Los mandamos llamar Naruto-Sama, para discutir la posibilidad de que el clan Hyuuga sea protegido en Kitsunegakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Del Zorro)- hablo uno de los ancianos del consejo

No puedo tener a alguien cerca que no acepta mi relación con Hinata-Chan- fue lo que dije

Esta bien… la aceptamos- dijo otro miembro del consejo

No, así no- les dije- a mi no me interesa que todo el clan Hyuuga lo acepte, lo único que me interesa es que el lo haga- dije apuntando a Hiashi

Yo…yo… no- fue lo que dijo- no puedo aceptar que un monstruo se case con mi hija- termino de decir

Por que?- le pregunte- por que me odia tanto?, por que ve al Kyuubi en mi y no a Naruto Uzumaki?- le pregunte

Por que tu monstruo, mataste a mucha de mi familia, muchos miembros del clan fueron asesinados por ti ese dia- dijo este ultimo con una voz cargada de odio y dolor

De acuerdo- dije- si tengo que cargar con los pecados del Kyuubi, adelante, acabe conmigo- dije- no me defenderé, por favor, nadie se entrometa- entonces me levante de mi lugar

Sin decir ninguna otra indicación Hiashi se lanzo contra mi y me impacto con el Juuken en el estomago, eso hizo que saliera volando fuera de la habitación, entonces caí en lo que parecía un patio de entrenamiento

Después de eso me ataco con el Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou (Mano de las ocho divinidades: 64 golpes), eso hizo que me estrellara contra una pared, pero aun así me volví a levantar

Después no conforme con lo que me acababa de hacer, lanzo otro ataque contra mí que era el Hakke Kuushou (Mano de las ocho divinidades: Palma de aire)

* * *

Mis compañeros y demás gente miraban como el líder del clan Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga me estaba golpeando

Entonces David se quiso meter en la pelea pero fue detenido por Hina-Chan

Naru-Kun dijo que no se entrometieran, tenemos que confiar en el- tras decir esto, todos pusieron atención en la pelea

* * *

Entonces después de ese último ataque me volví a poner de pie, me costaba trabajo ya que mi chakra fue bloqueado, pero aun así el orgulloso Hiashi Hyuuga no quedaba conforme

Hakkeshou: Hyaku Nijuhachi (Mano de las ocho divinidades: 128 golpes)- entonces tras decir esto, golpeo todos mis puntos de chakra, y entonces Salí volando para después estrellarme con un árbol que estaba en el patio de entrenamiento

Entonces cuando lo voltee a ver el estaba de rodillas frente a mi, estaba llorando

Perdóname….Perdóname… no debí haberte tratado así, como algo que no eras, se que es tarde pero… Ho Gran Naruto Uzumaki-Sama, Por Favor Sálvanos Como Siempre Lo Haces, Por Favor Salva A Mi Familia

Fue lo que me dijo, fue exactamente lo que dije que dijeran aquella vez, solo que al final el me dijo ''Mi Familia'', entonces me levante y lo ayude a levantarse

Vamos, no haga eso por favor, Hiashi-Sama, su familia será protegida en Kitsunegakure, no se preocupe- le dije con mi gran sonrisa marca Namikaze-Uzumaki

Gracias- me dijo y me dio un gran abrazo, entonces yo lo mire confundido- después de todo, serás quien se case con mi hija- me dijo con una gran sonrisa

Después de eso, nos despedimos y salimos de ahí

* * *

Esa tarde, la Bachan y Ero-Sennin, convocaron una mega reunión de todos los de la aldea para dar el aviso de que vivirían en Kitsune ahora

Muy bien- les hable- serán escoltados hasta Kitsune por 3 ninjas de ahí, todos irán, eso incluye a los ninja de Konoha, irán todos sin excepción, en Kitsunegakure todo esta listo, partirán en una hora- les termine de decir

Hay que preparar las cosas Naruto- me dijo el Ero-Sennin y yo negué con la cabeza

No- le dije- yo y los otros 6 nos quedaremos aquí a luchar, si no derrotamos a Madara aquí, el nos seguirá hasta encontrarnos- les dije- ustedes si vayan por sus cosas

No, yo me quedare- dijo Ero-Sennin y la Bachan

No, necesito que vayan a Kitsune a la protejan mientras yo no estoy, le prometí a mi padre que protegería a toda la gente de Konoha, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- les comente

Y que hay de las otras aldeas?- me pregunto la Bachan

Ya di el aviso, Gaara, Konan y Sumaru se quedaran en sus respectivas aldeas, por si algún ataque llegara a haber- les termine de decir, y después de eso también al igual que todos fueron por sus cosas

* * *

Al pasar la hora todos se reunieron en la zona de la entrada de la aldea

Cuídate mucho Hinata-Chan, dile a Bull que venga aquí- le dije mientras le daba un beso

Tú también Naruto-Kun, recuerda que nos casaremos cuando regreses- me dijo y entonces nos volvimos a besar

Mazuko, te prohíbo que te mueras, me escuchaste?- le dijo Rozen-Chan

Si, no te preocupes, tu también cuídate mucho- le contesto y luego se besaron

Razor-Kun, cuídate mucho, tienes que volver a mi lado- le dijo Himeko-Chan

Claro, cuando menos lo esperes estaré de regreso- le contesto y después la beso

Mientras que los aldeanos de Konoha se despedían de su aldea

Adiós Konoha- menciono la Bachan

No te preocupes Tsunade, esto será un nuevo camino- le hablo el Ero-Sennin

Entonces toda la gente se fue para Kitsune, según la bachan Sasuke estaba en una misión junto con el resto del equipo Taka

* * *

3 días había pasado y entonces las miles de personas de Konoha estaban cada vez más cerca de Kitsunegakure

Horas después llegaron a Kitsunegakure, ahí varios Shinobis de Kitsune los estaban esperando, entonces uno de los Jounin se acerco a las 3 Kunoichi que estaban escoltando a Konoha

Hinata-Sama, donde están los demás?- le pregunto

Ellos se quedaron en Konoha, van a luchar contra Akatsuki- le contesto

Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo- le contesto

No, el quiere que protejan la aldea en su ausencia, solo Bull ira, Naruto-Kun lo mando llamar, por eso, ve y buscalo por favor- le dijo Hina-Chan

Entonces el Jounin desapareció en una nube de humo

Entonces los demás ninja empezaron a guiar a las personas a lo que seria su nuevo hogar, a los clanes en las mansiones y a los demás en otros lugares, había suficiente espacio así que no habría problema

Entonces unos minutos después Bull apareció frente a Hinata-Chan, Himeko-Chan y Rozen-Chan

Ya estoy aquí- dijo en cuanto llego

Bull-San, Naruto-Kun quiere que vaya a Konoha a ayudarlo en su pelea- dijo Hinata-Chan

Si en este momento voy- tras decir esto, desapareció

* * *

En Konoha los 7 que quedamos ahí estábamos preparando todo, trampas y todo tipo de ataques sorpresa

Entonces otro dia pasó, eso quiere decir que 4 días habían pasado desde que Konoha se fue a Kitsunegakure

Se suponía que Sasuke y su equipo llegarían esa noche, entonces la noche llego

* * *

Sasuke y su equipo estaba llegando a Konoha y se les hizo extraño no ver a nadie en la entrada, entonces se adentraron en la aldea pero una voz lo hizo detenerse

Hola Sasuke- dijo una voz entre las sombras

Madara…. Que demonios haces aquí?, tu hiciste esto?- le pregunto

No, ellos se fueron de la aldea, y en cuanto a que demonios hago aquí, es para ofrecerte poder- le dijo y entonces otras 2 sombras aparecieron al lado de Madara

Poder?- pregunto Sasuke

Maldición Sasuke, no me digas que caerás en eso de nuevo?-le pregunto Suigetsu

Así es Sasuke, poder, el poder para derrotar a Naruto, solo tienes que unirte a Akatsuki, dime aceptas?- le pregunto

Yo…yo…- pero entonces

Senjutsu: Rasenrengan (Técnica Ermitaña: Esfera espiral en Grupo)- Entonces mi técnica solo lo atravesó sin afectarlo, entonces nosotros 7 aparecimos en el lugar de la conversación, ninguno traía la mascara

Vaya Naruto, nunca te habían dicho lo inoportuno que eres?- me pregunto Kisame

Vaya cara de pez, al fin te vuelvo a ver- le dijo Zabuza a Kisame, este otro se sorprendió al verlo

Tu… tienen razón, eres un maldito demonio- menciono el cara de pez

Madara, al fin nos volvemos a ver las caras- menciono Razor

Vaya, Vaya, miren quien esta aquí, Razor Uchiha, como te fue en prisión, he?- le pregunto Madara

Eres un maldito- le contesto

Se conocían?- pregunto Haku

Así es- contesto Razor- Yo ya estaba en prisión en ese momento…

Flash Back (Narrado Por Razor)

Esa noche era noche de luna llena, yo ya tenia 15 años, ese dia estaba recostado en mi cama viendo el techo, cuando poco a poco Madara se fue materializando en la habitación

Hola- me hablo y yo solo lo voltee a ver

Que quieres?- le pregunte, en ese momento no sabia ni quien diablos era el

Mi nombre es Madara Uchiha- me contesto

No se supone que deberías ser una momia ya?- le pregunte, pero al parecer mi comentario no lo afecto

Te vengo a ofrecer unirte a Akatsuki, así podrás vengarte de esta aldea- me propuso

Lo siento, no pienso hacer nada en contra de esta aldea, yo le prometí a Itachi que la protegería usando el poder que le fue otorgado a mis ojos- le conteste, al parecer esto si lo molesto

El maldito viejo no debió haberse sacrificado por ti- me dijo, entonces fui yo quien se molesto

Aun asi lo hizo, y es por eso que no traicionare la confianza que puso en mi al darme sus ojos para que yo pudiera recuperar la vista- le conteste

Como quieras, pero aun así, habrá muchos que no estarán de acuerdo contigo- me dijo y después de eso desapareció al igual como llego

Pero yo estaré ahí para detener a cualquiera que intente algo contra esta aldea…

Fin Flash Back (Fin De Narración De Razor)

Desde ese dia he estado investigando sobre el- nos termino de decir

Eso significa que tenemos que detenerlo a toda costa- menciono Killerbee

Razor te doy una última oportunidad para unirte a mí- menciono Madara

Ya sabes mi respuesta maldita momia- le contesto

Mmmm… como quieras, pero ya ves como termino Itachi por oponerse a mi, muerto… por su propio hermano- dijo, entonces Sasuke al escuchar eso quedo en Shock

Como quieras, supongo que tendremos que patearles el trasero- menciono David

Si, supongo que no tenemos otra opción- dijo y entonces nos preparamos para luchar

Ustedes!!- les hablo David al equipo Taka- Váyanse de aquí

Entonces el equipo Taka tomo a Sasuke y se lo llevaron de ahí y entonces nosotros 7 nos preparamos para luchar contra los Akatsuki

Entonces la lucha comenzó, el primero en atacar fue Madara

Katon: Karyuu Endan (Elemento fuego: Balas de fuego del dragón)- las potentes llamaradas se fueron contra nosotros, pero David fue el primero en actuar

Doton: Doryuu Jouheki (Elemento tierra: Estilo tierra, muralla)- entonces su boca salio un poco de lodo el cual rápidamente se transformo en una gran muralla que nos protegió del ataque, entonces cada quien tomo a su contrincante, Zabuza, Haku y Mazuko se fueron contra Kisame, Killerbee y David se fueron contra Zetsu y Razor y yo contra Madara

* * *

Zabuza, Haku y Mazuko se lanzaron contra Kisame, entonces Zabuza usando a Kubikiri Houcho lanzo un ataque pero este fue bloqueado por la Samehade de Kisame, entonces por otro lado Mazuko y Haku preparaban un ataque

Hyoton: Haryu Muuko (Elemento hielo: Destrucción del tigre feroz del dragón)- entonces un imponente Dragón de Hielo se lanzo contra Kisame y este para esquivarlo tuvo que dar un salto para atrás, pero ahí lo esperaba Mazuko

Raiton: Gian (Elemento rayo: Falsa oscuridad)- entonces un potente rayo de electricidad fue lanzado a Kisame por parte de Mazuko, pero al impactar contra este, Kisame solo se transformo en agua, señal de que era un Mizu Bunshin (Clon de Agua)

Maldición- dijo Zabuza, y entonces detrás de el apareció Kisame

Me buscaban?- pregunto y entonces le lanzo un ataque con su Samehade a Zabuza pero este también se transformo en agua

Suiton: Kokūn no Jutsu (Técnica de Lluvia Negra)- menciono Zabuza y entonces empezó a llover aceite sobre Kisame, entonces Mazuko activo la técnica

Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego)- Entonces el aceite se prendió en fuego

Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō (Elemento Aire: oleada descomunal de aire violento)- entonces el ataque de Haku intensifico las llamas de el aceite, pero…

Suiton: Suishōha (Elemento Agua: Destrucción de Colisión De agua)- entonces unas olas de agua apagaron el fuego, entonces el lugar empezó a llenarse de agua, y entonces Kisame apareció como si nada le hubiera pasado

Eso fue todo?- les pregunto…

* * *

Entonces David y Killerbee se fueron contra Zetsu, estaban esperando quien atacaba primero, entonces Killerbee empezó

Raiton: Jibashi (elemento rayo, asesino eléctrico)- Entonces las palmas de Killerbee se llenaron de electricidad, la cual fue lanzada contra Zetsu pero este lo único que hizo fue meterse en el suelo con su jutsu especial

Pero entonces David uso una técnica para sacarlo de ahí

Doton: Dochū Eigyo no jutsu (Elemento tierra, técnica de escondrijo bajo tierra)- entonces David rápidamente entro bajo tierra y a los pocos minutos Zetsu salio disparado hacia la superficie- ahí lo tienes- dijo David y Killerbee asintió

Entonces Killerbee desenvaino sus 7 espadas y se las puso de manera extraña en el cuerpo, y después se lanzo contra Zetsu

Entonces las 7 espadas se las lanzo a Zetsu, pero al impactar con Zetsu este se empezó a convertir en barro

Kawarimi- menciono Killerbee, entonces de repente la zona se empezó a llenar de agua, causa del Jutsu de Kisame que estaba usando en contra de Haku, Mazuko y Zabuza

Gracias a ese Jutsu de Kisame, ahora Zetsu ya no podía esconderse en el suelo, ahora solo le quedaban los muros de las casas

* * *

Razor y yo nos fuimos en contra de Madara, el que empezó la lucha fui yo

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!- entonces cree 5 clones y estos se lanzaron contra Madara- - Bunshin Daibakuha (Gran explosión de replicas)-entonces los clones explotaron, pero a Madara no le paso nada

Eso fue todo?- nos pregunto

Claro que no- dijo Razor y entonces- Katon: Haisekishō (, _Katon: Haisekishō_Elemento fuego: gran nube de cenizas llameantes)- entonces de su boca empezó a salir una gran cortina de humo que cubrió a Madara y después de un chasquido con sus dientes, la nube de humo exploto

Pero aun así, Madara salio sin ningún rasguño

Es mi turno, pero para eso se encargaran ellos- entonces de la nada empezaron a salir un gran numero de Shinobis, no sabíamos de que aldea eran ya que no traían banda, pero aun así ellos superaban los 500

Demonios- dije y entonces varios de esos ninja se lanzaron contra nosotros pero…

Ishiryuudan no Jutsu (Jutsu Dragón de Piedra)- entonces un gran Dragón de piedra se posiciono frente a nosotros esto hizo que los ninja que nos atacaron retrocedieran, entonces apareció Bull- Parece que iniciaron la fiesta sin mi

No es que iniciáramos sin ti, es solo que la fiesta se adelanto- le dije

Si pues, parece que necesita ayuda Naruto-Sama- me dijo y entonces vio la cara de los ninja que tenia enfrente- que clase de fiesta es?, al parecer los invitados no están muy felices

Hay que encargarnos de ellos- dijo Razor, entonces los 3 nos lanzamos contra los ninjas

Kekegenkai Chikara no Jigoku Yama (Kekegenkai Fuerza del Infierno Montañoso)- entonces de su cuerpo fue liberado una gran cantidad de chakra y entonces se lanzo contra un grupo de ninjas y los empezaba a golpear y estos solo salían volando

Entonces yo me lancé contra otro grupo entonces le di un golpe en la cara a uno de ellos y este salio volando, entonces 1 me iban a golpear por la espalda cuando…

Raikiri (Filo Del Relámpago)- entonces vi como Kakashi-Sensei impactaba su técnica contra el ninja que iba a golpearme

Kakashi-Sensei?- me sorprendí al verlo ahí, entonces vi como Sakura, Sasuke y Sai también estaban ahí

Que?, un Sensei tiene que ayudar a su alumno, además tu tienes un compromiso con Madara, adelante, nosotros nos ocuparemos de ellos- me dijo Kakashi-Sensei

Así es Dobe, ve y termina con esa momia de una vez por todas-me dijo Sasuke- Chidori Nagashi (Mil Pájaros Actuales)- entonces vi como un grupo era electrocutado por la técnica del Teme

Entonces Razor y yo nos fuimos por Madara

* * *

Killerbee y David aun tenían problemas con Zetsu pero de un momento a otro Aloe Vera fue impactado por una técnica

Gatsuuga (Doble colmillo perforador)- entonces la técnica de Kiba impacto en la espalda de Zetsu y entonces rápidamente Shino lo envolvió en sus insectos y estos empezaron a drenar su chakra, y de un momento a otro Killerbee empezó a liberar chakra del Hachibi, entonces le lanzo una bomba de chakra a Zetsu y este salio volando

Entonces David invoco a una enorme serpiente que se trago a Zetsu, y con esto Aloe Vera fue derrotado por fin

* * *

Zabuza, Mazuko y Haku aun seguían luchando contra Kisame, entonces Kisame no vio venir un ataque ya muy famoso

Konoha Senpuu (Torbellino de la hoja)- entonces el cejotas y Gai-Sensei golpearon a Kisame que salio volando a donde estaban Mazuko y los otros

Raiton: Gian (Elemento rayo: Falsa oscuridad)/ Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Dragón de agua)/ Fuuton: Reppushou (Elemento aire: Palma de ventisca)- dijeron Mazuko, Zabuza y Haku respectivamente, entonces los 3 combinaron sus técnicas y así dieron fin al cara de pez

* * *

El equipo Kakashi y Bull seguían luchando contra los ninjas que estaban bajo el servicio de Madara, entonces…

Kuchiyose Kyuu 1 Shimimaru (invocación nivel 1 Shimimaru)- Entonces un toro pequeño fue invocado por Bull y este rápidamente su puso a luchas al lado de su invocador

Entonces Sakura seguía repartiendo golpes y Sai con sus animales de tinta

Mientras que Kakashi usaba diversas tecnicas, Sasuke igual, de pronto Zabuza, Mazuko, Haku, Killerbee, David, Gai, Neji, Ten-Ten, Cejotas, Kiba y Shino llegaron a ayudar en el combate

Kuchiyose Kyuu 2 Shimimarisuna (Invocacion nivel 2 Shimimarisuna)- entonces un toro de mayor tamaño fue invocado por Bull, este toro tenia una armadura de samurai y rápidamente se lanzo contra otro grupo de ninjas

Entonces Shino empezo a liberar a sus insectos, mientras que Kiba y Akamaru usaban el Gatsuuga contra numerosos grupos

Kuchiyose Kyuu 3 Shitma (Invocación nivel 3 Shitma)- entonces la invocación de Bull esta vez fue un enorme toro del tamaño de un edificio, este traía una enorme Katana en la espalda y después- Kuchiyose Owari Shitmarusisune (Invocación Final Shitmarusisune)

Entonces un imponente toro aun mas grande que el anterior apareció, y este se puso a atacar a los Shinobi enemigos

A los pocos minutos solo quedaban unos 50 y mis amigos seguían pateando traseros

Sennin Modoo Ushi jōshi (Modo Ermitaño el Toro Jefe)- entonces Bull se lanzo contra los que quedaban con una velocidad increíble, rápidamente acabo con esos 50, y entonces todos fueron a donde yo y Razor estábamos

* * *

Razor y yo llegamos donde estaba Madara

Llego tu fin Madara- le dije- en este momento Zetsu y Kisame ya deben estar muertos- le dije

Así es- menciono Razor- y tu pronto lo estarás

Pero antes de que pudiéramos continuar, con una velocidad impresionante me sujeto del cuello y…

Tsukuyomi (Dios de la luna)- entonces caí bajo su técnica y fui llevado al mundo Tsukuyomi

Una vez ahí me vi atrapado en la cruz y Madara frente a mi

Este es tu fin Naruto- dijo- fue divertido luchar contigo, pero te has vuelto una molestia muy grande, así que tendré que matare…- pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando yo active el Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan- esos ojos, como obtuviste esos ojos?

Fue un regalo de Itachi y Razor, de ellos a quienes tu llamaste fracasados, no te lo perdonare- entonces rompí la técnica y volví al mundo real

Una vez ahí, cuando Salí del Tsukuyomi rápidamente Madara se llevo la mano a la parte derecha de la mascara, quejándose de dolor en el ojo, lo mas seguro por haber roto su técnica

Entonces rápidamente cree 2 clones y ellos empezaron a acumular chakra en mi mano

Razor estas listo?- le pregunte y el asintió- Madara, con esto te acabare de una vez por todas… muere!!!!- Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken (Elemento Viento: Shuriken Espiral)- entonces le lance mi jutsu a Madara y Razor lo ataco con el Amaterasu, entonces cuando iban a impactar se hizo una….

Espere…

Que, que pasa?- le pregunto al niño frente a mi

Tío Naruto, en serio esta historia que nos estas contando, en verdad paso?- me pregunto la hija de Mazuko y Rozen-Chan, ella es pelirroja y ojos rojizos

Claro que si Runo-Chan, esto paso hace 6 años- le conteste

Así es Runo-Neechan, mi Oto-San no es mentiroso, después de todo el es el gran Kitsunekage-Sama- me defendió mi hijo, mi hijo se llama Minato, y según la bachan es igual a mi padre cuando era pequeño, es por eso que Hina-Chan y yo le pusimos así, el tiene los ojos azules y es rubio- tu que crees Kai?

Yo si le creo al tío Naruto, mi Oto-San y mi Oka-San ya me habían contado esa historia- menciono el pequeño Kai que es hijo de Razor y Himeko-Chan, el tiene el pelo negro y los ojos gris

Pero tío Naruto, solo te pedimos que nos dijeras como es que los clanes de Konoha llegaron aquí, no que nos contaras la historia de tu vida- me dijo la pequeña Runo, los 3 pequeños tienen 5 años

Oto-San, y que paso después?-me pregunto Minato

Bueno, yo vencí a Madara y después todos volvimos a Kitsune y Hinata-Chan y yo tuvimos una gran boda- le conteste con una gran sonrisa

Naruto… te recuerdo que tú y yo lo vencimos- me dijo una voz detrás de mí y voltee y era Razor

Oto-San, ya viniste por mi para ir con Oka-San?- le pregunto Kai a su papá

Así es, sabia que estarías en el despacho de Naruto, ven vamos, de seguro Himeko-Chan nos debe de estar esperando- entonces se subió a su hijo en los hombros y salio de la habitación

Entonces despues de que Razor salio, Mazuko-Niichan entro por la puerta

Al fin te encuentro Runo-Chan, Rozen-Chan y yo te hemos estado buscando- le dijo Mazuko

Lo siento Oto-San, pero es que el tío Naruto nos estaba contando la historia del como los Maestros Shinobi se formaron- le contesto la pequeña pelirroja

Si, ven ya es hora de irnos, recuerda que hoy es el festival por que hoy hace 6 años se fundo Kitsunegakure- le contesto y entonces se fue con la pequeña Runo-Chan

Oto-San, nosotros no tenemos que ir con Oka-San?- me pregunto Minato

Si, así es- pero entonces los otros 9 del equipo junto con Bull entraron al despacho

Minato-Kun, creo que es hora-le dijo Hina-Chan

Si Oka-San, mira esto Oto-San- le dijo y entonces empezó a reunir chakra y de pronto sus ojos cambiaron, sus venas se podían notar al igual que el Byakugan, pero en sus ojos apareció el Sharingan de 3 aspas

Que pasa?- pregunte

Bueno Naruto, yo te lo explicare- me dijo Razor- una de las posibilidades es que el chakra del Kyuubi haya cambiado el código genético del Byakugan y lo haya combinado con lo que pudo haber sido el condigo genético del Sharingan- me contesto, pero yo quede mas confundido

No entendí jejeje- les dije

Naruto, mas facil, que pasa cuando combinas helado de chocolate y helado de vainilla?- mepregunto Razor

Tiene un mejor sabor- le conteste

Exacto, en pocas palabras, Minato, tiene el poder combinado del Byakugan y del Sharingan- me dijo Himeko-Chan

Aaaa, ya entendí, Minato, te aseguro que serás un gran Kitsunekage algún dia- le dije a mi hijo, entonces lo subí en mis hombros y salimos del despacho

Oka-San- dijo el pequeño Minato llamando la atención de Hina-Chan- hoy podemos ir a la casa de Ero-Sennin y Tsunade no bachan?- le pregunto

Minato-Kun no deberías decirles asi- le dijo Hinata-Chan

Pero mi Oto-San así les dice- le contesto

Minato, si yo les digo así es por que puedo soportar los golpes de Tsunade no bachan, además hoy después del festival harán una fiesta en su casa, así que todos iremos- le comente

Que bien- dijo el pequeño Minato

Entonces después del festival en el que se celebra el dia en que Kitsunegakure se fundo, fuimos a la casa de Ero-Sennin y Tsunade no bachan, ahí estaban todos, Sasuke, Sakura, Cejotas, Kiba, Shino, todos ya que ahora toda Konoha vivía en Kitsune, ya que después de la batalla con Akatsuki el feudal así lo decidió

Entonces yo Salí al patio a ver el cielo estrellado, estaba sentado en una banca que había en el patio y entonces Hinata-Chan se sentó a mi lado

Que pasa Naru-Kun?- me pregunto

Nada, es que estaba pensando en todo lo que nos ha pasado desde aquel dia-le conteste

Que dia?- me pregunto

Desde aquel dia que elegí un nuevo camino- le conteste- Pero me alegro que ese camino haya sido el correcto- le dije

Yo también- me contesto y entonces nos fuimos acercando mas y nos besamos bajo el cielo estrellado….

FIN

Mañana abra un capitulo extra :D


	24. Una Nueva GeneracionCapitulo Extra

Capitulo 24 Una Nueva Generación-Capitulo Extra (Narrado Por El Autor)

6 años eran los que casi habían pasado desde la derrota del líder de Akatsuki, en ese tiempo muchas cosas habían pasado, como el que la gente de Konoha se quedo a vivir en Kitsune después de la destrucción de Konoha durante la pelea contra Akatsuki

Otro suceso importante fue el nacimiento de 3 personas, uno de ellos se llama Minato Uzumaki, es hijo de Naruto Uzumaki y de la ahora Hinata Uzumaki, este chico según palabras de la misma Godaime Hokage, es idéntico al padre de Naruto en su niñez, es por eso que Naruto y Hinata decidieron ponerle ese nombre en honor a el padre de Naruto

El otro se llama Kai Uchiha, es hijo de Razor Uchiha y de la ahora Himeko Uchiha, este chico es de cabello negro y de ojos color gris, tiene la piel clara y además tiene su actitud es la de un chico amable, pero también tiene sus momentos de rebeldía, este chico es un chico genio para las artes Shinobi al poder despertar su Sharingan a la edad de 5 años

La última se llama Runo Uzumaki, es hija de Mazuko Uzumaki y de la ahora Rozen Uzumaki, esta chica es muy hiperactiva, es pelirroja, y sus ojos son de un color negro con un destello rojizo

Bueno, pero es momento de hablar de la ''pequeña'' aventura que tendrán estos 3 pequeños de 5 años

Un dia en Kitsunegakure, era un dia normal, en una gran mansión que se podía denominar la mansión del Kitsunekage un pequeño rubio se estaba despertando

Mmm?, ya amaneció?- se preguntaba aun muy somnoliento, entonces se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara y después de eso se vistió y bajo las escaleras

Cuando bajo se encontró a sus padres sentados en la mesa desayunando, entonces rápidamente se sentó en una silla

Buenos días Minato-Kun- lo saludo Hinata con una sonrisa

Buenos días Minato, como despertó el próximo Kitsunekage?- lo saludo esta vez Naruto

Muy bien, gracias Oka-San y Oto-San, Oto-San espero que estés preparado por que uno de estos días te venceré y me convertiré en el Nidaime Kitsunekage (Segunda sombra del Zorro)- dijo el pequeño Minato apuntando con el dedo a Naruto

Vaya, ahora no podré dormir bien por que tendré que cuidarme de mi hijo- comento Naruto y entonces Hinata le sirvió el desayuno a Minato y este como si no hubiera un mañana empezó a devorar el desayuno

* * *

En otro lugar, específicamente en la mansión Uchiha, se encontraban 4 personas entrenando, 2 de ellas eran Razor y Kai, y las otras 2 eran Sasuke y el pequeño Itachi

Itachi Uchiha, el es hijo de Sasuke Uchiha y de la ahora Sakura Uchiha, este nombre se lo pusieron Sasuke y Sakura en honor al hermano de Sasuke, este niño es igualito a Sasuke, solo que este no es tan arrogante

Entonces los 4 seguían entrenando, Itachi y Sasuke contra Kai y Razor, pero el entrenamiento fue interrumpido por cierta Kunoichi de pelo rosa

Es hora de ir a desayunar- dijo Sakura a los 4 que estaban entrenando

Sakura, no podemos detener el entrenamiento, ya que…- pero Razor no pudo seguir hablando ya que…

He dicho que a desayunar!!- dijo con llamas en los ojos y una venita en la frente

Papá, la tía Sakura me da miedo- le susurro el pequeño Kai a Razor

Si, a mi también- le contesto igual susurrando

Después de eso los 4 entraron a la mansión ya que se encontraban entrenando en el patio, entonces recorrieron algunos pasillos y llegaron a la cocina se encontraron a Himeko con un delantal puesto terminando de preparar el desayuno

Que bueno que ya llegaron, el desayuno ya esta servido- les dijo a los recién llegados

Que bueno que no cocino la tía Sakura, ya que la última vez…- pero Kai no pudo seguir hablando ya que Razor le tapo la boca con la mano

Kai, recuerdas lo que Sakura nos hizo la ultima vez que dijiste eso?- le pregunto Razor susurrándole al oído

Al escuchar eso Kai se puso blanco al recordar aquella vez que dijo las palabras que estaba apunto de decir en este momento

Dijiste algo Kai-Kun?- le pregunto Sakura

No Sakura el no dijo nada- contesto rápidamente Razor

Tío Razor, Kai-niichan iba a decir, lo que creo que iba a decir?- pregunto el pequeño Itachi en voz baja

Si, eso iba a decir- le contesto, y al igual que Kai, Itachi también se puso blanco

Después de eso, todos se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar

* * *

En la mansión Uzumaki, se puede ver a una pequeña pelirroja aun dormida, entonces sus padres intentan despertarla

Runo-Chan, ya levántate- le decía Rozen en un intento fallido

Vamos Runo-Chan, es hora de que te despiertes- le decía Mazuko a la pequeña pelirroja, pero esta solo se hacia bolita en la cama

No Oto-San, hoy es domingo- le decía la pequeña pelirroja

Vamos, si te levantas te dejare jugar con Caliburn- al escuchar esto de la boca de Mazuko rápidamente la pequeña se levanto de su cama

En serio me dejaras jugar con Cali-Chan?-le pregunto la pequeña con estrellas en los ojos

Si- le dijo y entonces los 3 bajaron para desayunar

* * *

En la mansión del Kitsunekage ya habían terminado de desayunar, así que los 3, que son Hinata, Minato y Naruto salieron a dar un paseo

Entonces estaban caminando por las calles de Kitsune, cuando en una esquina se encontraron a Shikamaru y Temari, con ellos iba un pequeño

Hola Shikamaru- Saludo Naruto

He?, Mendokuse, tan temprano y ya tengo que hablar contigo?- pregunto Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa

Hola Shika- Saludo Minato al pequeño que iba con ellos

Mendokuse, hola Minato- regreso el saludo

Shika es un vago en proceso, es casi idéntico a Shikamaru, eso incluye la típica frase y la cara de aburrido permanente

Hola Temari-San- Saludo Hinata a la ex ninja de Suna

Hola Hinata- regreso el saludo

Así es, Temari se mudo a vivir a Kitsune con Shikamaru, después claro, de rogarle varios días a Gaara y de que Naruto prometiera que nada le pasaría

Entonces se dispusieron a hablar

* * *

En la mansión Uchiha, Himeko, Kai y Razor salieron a dar una vuelta por la aldea, pero entonces en una esquina se toparon con Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi y Yamato

Buenos días a todos- saludaron los 3 Uchiha

Buenos días- saludaron los demás, con Asuma y Kurenai iba el pequeño Asuma, que tenia una edad aproximada de 6 años, casi 7

Buenos días-Saludo Kai- por cierto papá, no tenemos que ir al entrenamiento?- pregunto Kai

Es cierto- dijo Razor- lo siento, pero tengo que ir al entrenamiento con Kai, Minato y Runo, me tengo que ir

Entonces Kai y Razor salieron corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento no. 13

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba, en otro lado se encontraban Rozen, Mazuko y la pequeña Runo

Runo traía entre sus manos a Caliburn, a pesar de las quejas de este

Ya suéltame- le decía Caliburn a la pequeña, pero esta hacia caso omiso

No Cali-Chan, son pocas veces en las que Oto-San deja que juegue contigo- le decía la pequeña a la espada

Runo-Chan, sabes que no me gusta que me digan así- decía la espada con un tono de melancolía

Vamos Caliburn, no seas amargado- le decía Mazuko, pero en su trayecto se encontraron con Ino, Sai, Neji y Ten-Ten

Estas 2 parejas llevaban consigo a unos pequeños, ellos son

Hana Yamanaka, es hija de Ino Yamanaka y de Sai ella es una pelinegra de ojos azules, es muy extrovertida al igual que Ino, pero también se la pasa leyendo libros al igual que Sai, también es una gran dibujante

El otro es Hizashi Hyuuga, en honor al padre de Neji, ella es hija de Neji Hyuuga y de la ahora Ten-Ten Hyuuga, el tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos perla, tiene una actitud fría con los desconocidos, pero con sus amigos y familia esa actitud desaparece

Buenos días- saludaron los 3 recién llegados

Hola- saludaron los que estaban ahí

Entonces los 6 adultos se pusieron a hablar, al igual que los 3 niños

Van a ir al entrenamiento?- pregunto Runo a sus 2 amigos

No lo se, crees que su Sensei se lo permita?- pregunto Hizashi

Si, no hay problema, pero tenemos que irnos en este momento- contesto Runo

Entonces Hana llamo la atención a los adultos

Mamá, Papá, puedo ir al entrenamiento con Runo-Chan?- pregunto la pequeña de ojos azules a sus padres

Claro, solo ten cuidado- le contesto Ino

Hizashi hizo lo mismo con sus padres

Oto-San, Oka-San, puedo ir también?- Pregunto el pequeño Hyuuga

Claro- contestaron ambos y entonces los 3 salieron corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento 13

* * *

Mientras con Minato y los otros

Papá, es hora del entrenamiento-le dijo Minato a Naruto

De acuerdo, espero que te hagas muy fuerte- le dijo Naruto

Si, Minato-Kun, crees que Shika-Kun pueda ir contigo?- le pregunto Temari

Claro que si tía Temari- le contesto el pequeño rubio de ojos azules, entonces tanto el como Shika salieron corriendo de ahí rumbo al campo de entrenamiento 13

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban muchos niños y un adulto

Los niños son, Minato, Kai, Runo, Hana, Hizashi, Itachi y Shika, todos ellos se encontraban sentados en el césped y frente a ellos se encontraba Razor

Vaya, al parecer vino más gente- dijo Razor al ver a los nuevos integrantes

Si, espero que no le moleste- dijo Hizashi

No me molesta, Minato, ya tienes la técnica perfeccionada?- le pregunto

Asi es- contesto

Entonces se levanto de su lugar y empezó a reunir chakra, y después las venas que se encontraban cerca de sus ojos se marcaron al igual que el Byakugan, pero sus ojos cambiaron a rojo con 3 aspas negras al igual que el Sharingan

Los demás niños lo miraban expectantes, todos sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo

Que es eso? Pregunto Itachi

Bueno, digamos que es el Doujutsu de Minato- contesto Razor

Y por que se ve así?- pregunto Hana

Pues… estuve investigando sobre esto, y la única conclusión a la que pude llegar es que el Chakra del Kyuubi altero el código genético de lo que iba a ser el Byakugan en Minato, entonces lo combino con el que podría ser el código genético del Sharingan, y lo que estamos viendo es el resultado de esa combinación- les contesto

Entonces todos quedaron con cara de ''he, me lo repites?''

Entendieron?- les pregunto

No- dijeron todos al unísono

En pocas palabras el Byakugan y el Sharingan se combinaron en Minato- les dijo y después todos lograron entender

Y como se llama?- pregunto Shika

No lo se, Minato aun no le pone nombre- les dijo

Yo creo que le podría poner Minagan- les dijo

Runo, no eres muy original, con ese nombre se burlarían de el en combate- le dijo Kai

Es cierto, por eso decidiré llamarlo Onigan (Ojo del demonio-Ojo Demoníaco), así la gente me tendrá miedo- comento el pequeño Minato con una gran sonrisa

De acuerdo, entonces será Onigan, por cierto, cuando se lo mostraras a tus padres?- le pregunto Razor

Mañana después de la academia- le contesto

No querrás decir, mañana después de escaparme de la academia?- Le pregunto

Co..como sabe eso?- le pregunto un tanto nerviso

Digamos que Iruka y Bull me lo han dicho- le contesto- pero dejemos eso, la prueba de hoy será luchar contra mi

De acuerdo- dijeron todos

Están listos?!!- les pregunto eufóricamente

Si!!- contestaron todos

Lucharan con todas sus fuerzas y me derrotaran!!!? Les pregunto del mismo modo

Si!!!- contestaron todos

Ataquen!!!- y entonces todos se lanzaron sobre Razor

1 minuto con 13 segundos después…

Todos los niños se contratan tirados en el suelo después de sufrir una penosa derrota

Aun les falta mucho- les dijo- es por eso que les dejare el resto del dia libre

Y tras decir esto desapareció en una nube de humo

Quieren ir por ramen?-pregunto Minato

Si- contestaron todos y después de eso se levantaron y se fueron de ahí

* * *

Entonces el grupo de niños se fue directo al nuevo y mejorado Ichiraku Ramen

Ya que cuando Teuchi y Ayame llegaron a Kitsune, rápidamente se hicieron amigos de los que ya estaban ahí, entonces decidieron juntar los restaurantes pero dejando el mismo nombre

Entonces los 7 niños se sentaron en la barra y cada quien pidió un tazón de ramen

Cada quien comió unos 2, a excepción de Minato que comió 12, pero la hora de pagar llego

Quien va a pagar?-les pregunto Teuchi

Y rápidamente todos apuntaron a Minato

Minato, aun me debes los 30 tazones de la vez pasada- le dijo Teuchi

Es que aun no le pido dinero a mi Oto-San jejeje- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Minato, tendré que decirle a tu padre- dijo con un aura negra detrás de el

No, le pagare mañana mismo, Dattebayo- dijo el pequeño Minato, esto ultimo hizo que una sonrisa se adornara en su rostros

De acuerdo- le dijo y después de eso cada quien se fue por su lado, a excepción de Kai, Minato y Runo

Tenemos que conseguir dinero- dijo Minato

Tenemos?- pregunto Kai

Así es Minato-Niichan, tú eres el que debe- le dijo Runo

Pero ustedes también comieron, no?- le pregunto y ellos asintieron

Pero como lo conseguimos?-pregunto Kai

Solo hay una forma…

* * *

Tío David, me das dinero?- le dijo el pequeño Minato

Pero, me pediste la semana pasada- le dijo el ninja medico

Vamos, que no te duela el codo- le dijo Kai

Así es Maki-Maki, no seas avaro- le dijo la pequeña Runo

No me gusta que me pongas apodos- le dijo David

Nos vas a dar?- le pregunto Minato

De acuerdo- le dijo dándole algunos billetes

Entonces el trío se fue del lugar, por su siguiente victima

* * *

Zabu-Chan, me das dinero?-le pregunto Runo a Zabuza

Dinero?, y para que lo quieres?- le pregunto

No te preocupes, es para una buena causa- le contesto

De acuerdo, toma- le dijo dándole algunos billetes, pero claramente mayo era la cantidad a la que les había dado David

Es hora del siguiente- dijo Minato

* * *

Nos da dinero Jiraiya-Sama?- pregunto Kai

No- le contesto

Vamos Shiro-Chan (Blanquito), tu tienes mucho dinero- le dijo Runo

Para que lo quieren?- pregunto

Para pagar una deuda, no nos queremos quedar en la ruina como lo hizo una vez la Tsunade no bachan- le dijo Minato

De acuerdo, todo por una buena causa- le dijo entregándole un cheque

* * *

Al dia siguiente nuestros 3 héroes fueron a la academia para poder convertirse en un gran ninja algún dia

Pero algo andaba mal

Que perdiste que!!!?- preguntaron Runo y Kai

Así es y no recuerdo donde jejeje- les contesto Minato

Tendremos que volver a juntar el dinero- dijo Runo

Si, pero tiene que ser hoy- les dijo Kai

Pero tenemos que salir de la clase, tenemos que distraer a Bull-Sensei- comento Runo

Si… corran hacia la ventana!!!- grito Minato y entonces los 3 corrieron y salieron por la ventana

Vuelvan aquí bola de malagradecidos!!!- les grito Bull- esperen, me deben dinero!!- entonces también salio por la ventana

Los 3 estaban corriendo con Bull detrás, entonces durante el trayecto David, Zabuza, Haku y Killerbee también empezaron a correr detrás de ellos

Debemos ir con mi Oto-San- dijo Minato y entonces en una calle doblaron a la derecha mientras que Runo a la izquierda

Runo-Chan es por este lado!!!- grito Kai

Entonces Runo empezó a correr detrás de ellos otra vez, cuando los 3 corrían un camino de polvo se levantaba detrás de ellos de lo rápido que iban

Entonces varios minutos después y varias escapadas de sus perseguidores, llegaron a la torre del Kitsunekage y ahí entraron rápidamente al edificio

Tras subir las escaleras, entraron al despacho de Naruto y ahí estaba el firmando papeles

Minato, Kai y Runo, que hacen aquí?- les pregunto- por cierto, Minato esta caja es tuya? - le pregunto mostrándole una caja de color naranja

Si, es mía Oto-San- entonces tomo la caja y la abrió, ahí se encontraba el dinero que habían ''Reunido''

La encontré en la mesa esta mañana- le dijo Naruto

Si, muchas gracias- le dijo Minato, pero entonces una pregunta surgió en la mente de Runo

Por cierto tío Naruto, como es que los clanes de Konoha llegaron aquí?- les pregunto

Esa historia mi papá y mi mamá ya me la contaron, esta muy interesante- comento Kai

Bueno, pero para eso tienen que saber la historia completa- les dijo- Yo me encontraba inconsciente en el hospital, después de tener una dura batalla con Pein, de haber convencido a Nagato y de haber tenido una lucha a muerte con Sasuke…

Fin

Nota: Me base en el personaje Yachiru de la serie Bleach para crear a Runo

Nota: Me base en el personaje Toshiro Hitsugaya para crear a Kai, solo que menos frió

Nota: Para crear a Minato, solo hice como un segundo Naruto xD


	25. Invitacion

Hola a todos

a lo que vengo es a darles un aviso sobre un foro de Naruto-Rol

Tengo un foro de rol de Naruto, y pues este habia sido abandonado, pero intento revivirlo, es por eso que lo puse de nuevo desde 0, es por eso que se necesitan Moderadores, Kages, etc. practicamente necesita de todo, es por eso que los/las invito a entrar y registrarse, cuando el numero de usuarios sea considerable se sortearan los bijuu

La primer persona que se meta a una aldea sin kage y solicite ser el Kage, lo sera, en este momento los unicos puestos ocupados son el Hokage y el Yukikage

Tambien como extra, si una persona se registra y dice que un usuario le recomendo el foro, al usuario que recomendo se les daran 10 mil para comprar diferentes items

Es por eso que los/las invito, asi podran unirse a alguna aldea, participar en batallas, guerras, subir de rango, y aprender infinidad de tecnicas

Imperio Shinobi

Rol, Noticias, Anime, Manga y Mas...

http:// kombat. foros. ws/

(quiten los espacios :D)

Saludos!!


End file.
